Be Careful What You Wish For
by Prettyopal26
Summary: Alicia Dacia is the only superhero on Earth thanks to a mysterious gem until she ends up in a alternate Earth where Marvel heroes are real. As she finds answers and a way home her past not far behind to haunt them. Will the Avengers be able to help her let go of the past or will she push them away to her demise and change their futures forever. Steve/OC Bruce/OC. Post-Movieverse
1. Prologues, Portals and Problems

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate it if you could review! It is rated T for the majority for swearing from various characters but some chapters could go up in rating. This first chapter in my opinion is a slow start but it WILL pick up after in Chapter 2 because I needed to set the stage! It is also not only a Romance/Adventure. It is also have humor, angst, drama and hurt/comfort. Hope you enjoy :)!**

**Summary:** Alicia Dacia lives in on earth where super heros are in the land of comic books has been given a mysterious gift to protect her world. But she somehow ends up in an alternate earth where her favorite marvel heros are real. Now she has to stay and live with them under the watchful eye of S.H.E.I.L.D until she can go home. Can the Avengers trust her? Can she keep her past a secret from them long? Or will it come back to haunt her? Can love sprout between her and one of the Avengers? And would she want to go back home if she can?

**Warnings in this Story: Violence, Torture, slight references to rape, Physical abuse, Cursing, themes and references of suicide/self harm and sex.**

**These warnings will be in place as of Chapter 25 (24 if we are really including limes)**

**I do not like reading detailed things about rape so any mentions of rape will be mentioned in the past and if described I will only describe the scene beforehand implying on rape. Same goes for the torture scenes in this story. Although it is M and the it will be more detailed than the rape I will not try and disturb you.**

**The sex scenes will be more detailed but tasteful at the same time. I will not write snuff or S&M in anyway for these characters but there will be limes and lemons. The themes of suicide and self harm are needed in the story but it will not be detailed although avoiding it will be unlikely. The violence will increase in detail as the story continues but nothing gory as well. **

**I will try to warn you of scenes if it can be skippable in the story. I will try to italicize or break the section if it can be skippable and warn you on the Author's Note on that specific chapter.**

**There is implied Tony/Pepper, Past Steve/Peggy, Steve/OC and Bruce/OC**

**I do not own any avenger or character within the Marvel Universe or Lord of the Rings. I own only Alicia, Amy, Desire and future characters I will disclaim later.**

**Chapter 1: Prologues, Portals and Problems**

* * *

New York City was having it's normal day to day affairs. The constant wave of tourists and residents living busy lives going from place to place. Above the city a figure floated above the city and no one seemed to mind or notice. The people of New York City are used to seeing strange things and a woman flying over New York City is one of them.

"Another day, another boring patrol." The woman sighed. "Hasn't been a damn crime in days and I am still stuck here doing my normal routine. I can never get a break."

"Being the only superhero in the world, it is rare for you to get help on your duties Alicia." A transparent figure said floating around her.

"I know Amy, please don't remind me." Alicia sighed. "It's fine though, I am used to the responsibility, which in itself is not hard at all."

* * *

_"Coming!" Alicia yelled as walked to her door._

_She opened the door and saw a strange old man with a golden eye patch of some sorts at her door._

_"Are you Miss Alicia Dacia?" The old man asked._

_"Yes I am. Is there something you need?" Alicia asked politely._

_The man took out a beautifully crafted metal box embroidered with emeralds, rubies and sapphires. Her eyes widened at the site but wasn't sure what to do._

_"My child, don't be afraid." He said. "Open it."_

_She listened and there was a beautiful blue gem that was as large as the palm of her hand. It was connected by a silver necklace and silver enbromderment wrapped around the gem elegantly along it's large Victorian styled cut. She didn't know what to make of this token but she was taken back by it's beauty._

_"Try it on." The old man smiled._

_Alicia put the box on the side table and put the necklace around her neck. She felt a cooling sensation around her skin where the yellow gem touched her skin but immediately felt a rush of energy go through her body._

_"Ah!" Alicia said in pain._

_Her eyes immediately turned white and the old man saw a blue aura around her and turned yellow along with the gem. She rose slightly in the air and fell down to the ground and passed out._

_A moment later she woke up with the man still there but with two other figures around him. She looked up and saw two transparent figures that looked liked mirror copies except for hair and eye color. While she had brown curly hair and hazel eyes; one girl had blonde hair with emerald eyes while the other one had red eyes and black hair with a purple tint._

_"What happened? What did you do to me?!"_

_"I did nothing my child. I nearly gave you something that will aid you on your journey." The man said. "I can see the energy did not reject your body as well. You have a strong spirit to you Lady Alicia."_

_"What journey?"_

_"To becoming Earth's protector. I promise you I will explain everything in time but until then I will have these two guide you in your training and protection." The man explained._

"_What?" Alicia asked quietly. "Wait, don't leave!"_

_"I have faith in you Lady Alicia and I hope in turn you will have faith in yourself."_

_Before she could say anything the old man disappeared and saw she hands had a yellow aura around it and jumped up to air. She felt a surge of energy pulsate through her body and felt sick as she bursted energy that shook her furniture and broke some of her possessions._

"_Do not fight it." They both said. "It is getting used to your body."_

_"W-Who are you two?" Alicia asked._

_"We have no names but we are your "guardians". We were created to protect the gem and in return you." The blonde one said._

_"We are here to train you. I will aid you with your offensive abilities while she will focus on mediation and defensive techniques." The dark haired one said._

_I still need to name you two." Alicia said._

_She looked at the two and an idea came to mind._

_"You will be Amy." Alicia said to the blonde one. "And you will be Desire."_

_"That will work." Amy said. "Now, let's begin training. We will explain what we know later."_

* * *

It has been two years since then but she has improved her fighting and powers immensely. She learned how to heal herself and others, she can create shields to protect herself and was able to levitate with her powers to have the ability to fly.

"You were chosen to protect this planet but all you do is complain." Amy said with a stern tone. "You should be honored to be doing this, many people look up to you wether you like or not so you can't let them down."

"I think she is more upset at the fact she feels alone on this job rather than complaining about doing what needs to be done." Desire said back defending her.

Alicia chuckled at that but she wished she had a team to help her on this. She had always wanted to be around people that could understand her and to be friends with. But the problem is she knows they only live in fiction.

She has been an avid Marvel fan as a small child and looked up to such heroes as Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and The Incredible Hulk and wanted them to be real. Even more so after she got her gem because she had no one one to understand her except fictional characters in comic books and movies she loved and grew up on as a small child.

Suddenly her crystal was glowing violently and three girls see an enormous blue portal appear above Midtown.

"What the hell is that?" Alicia asked. "Guess I better check it out. Get back in the crystal. I'll call you when I need you."

Amy and Desire then turned into glowing orbs and went back into the crystal. Alicia flew right under the portal awe stricken and confused seeing light blue ripples from it shining on the edges and seeing the vast space inside of it. She was staring for a few seconds when her crystal was floating towards it and dragging Alicia with it.

She tried pulling back but the crystal would not stop going towards the portal. The portal and her crystal glowed immensely bright but she suddenly felt something grabbing her small messenger bag and pull back.

"Hey! What the hell is on me? Get off!" she yelled.

Alicia tried to push back the weight on her messenger back but before she could get a good look at what was pulling her down she saw the blue portal shine so bright that she felt lightheaded and became unconscious shortly there after.

* * *

She felt a rush of wind and felt as if she was free falling. Her clothes were moving rapidly

She vaguely opened her eyes and saw sky blue around her with her curls whipping in front of her face. She saw a large blue portal similar to the one she saw earlier but slowly got farther away.

Alicia slowly closed her eyes and felt her gem create a shield around her before she saw everything go black.

She woke up in a massive hole but was not seriously injured. She tried to get up but she fell back due being very disoriented. She had a slight headache from the apparent fall as well. It takes her another few minutes to heal herself and get out of the hole and saw Manhattan in a much different state then it was only moments ago.

"What the fuck happened? This wasn't how I left Manhattan..." She said out loud looking around at her city in shambles "How long was I knocked out!?"

She saw buildings destroyed and people running passed her in a panic. She looked up and saw the same portal but saw these vaguely familiar creatures come out of it and attacking the city. She has never faced aliens but she has seen them before.

"Are those Chitari? What in the fuck is going on!?" She yelled.

She was trying to compose herself and trying to figure out what was going on at the same time. People were bumping passed her screaming running away from the portal in response.

"I can't do this by myself. But I can't bring Amy or Desire out to help me or it could cause more of scene_._" She said under her breath.

Before she was ready to attack the Chitari in the distance a man grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. She was about to yell until she saw Steve Rogers in the Captain America suit in front of her. He also did not have his mask on so she knew immediately who it was.

"Ma'am this area is too dangerous! Please find somewhere to hide!" He said to her.

Alicia just stood there dumbfounded for the fact that Steve Rogers was talking to her. Her heart was pounding and she started turning red but she was still too confused figure out how or if this was all real.

"You- You're Steve Rogers..." She said confusing and shocking Steve. "How are you real?"

"I am going to ask you again Ma'am. Please find shelter and stay safe." This time he said with more of stern tone and grabbing both of her shoulders to get her to respond.

She was about to say something when they both heard a scream and they saw one of the Chitari was going after a mother and her child.

"Get down!" Alicia yelled as she threw one of her aura blasts at the alien causing it to fall back and die instantaneously.

She ran over to them and healed any injury they had and told them to go and hide. Steve was stunned with his jaw dropped at her from action.

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" Alicia said with a smile.

"How did she do that? How did she know my name?" He asked himself. "Ma'am, please wait! I have to talk to you!"

Steve starting to run towards her but they both stopped when they both saw a missile being carried into the portal.

Alicia stopped dead in her tracks and watched what she saw to be Iron Man going in the portal.

"Tony Stark?" Alicia asked herself. "Is that Tony Stark going up the portal with the nuke mend for New York?! How is any of this real?!"

"Tony..." Steve said probably a few yards away from Alicia.

He looked at her for a moment and saw she looked confused but not confused from all the chaos around her. She looked at the Chitari grabbing it as if she wasn't sure it was real or not. He also noticed she has a confused look on her face as she saw Tony go up with the missile. Before Steve moved any closer Steve noticed a Chitari running ahead of him and ready to attack Alicia.

"Ma'am look out!" Steve said and threw his shield at the Chitari.

Alicia didn't even look at Steve and knew where he was talking about. She threw a punch at the Chitari in the face to the ground and knocked it out.

Unfortunately Steve didn't mention the shield and it hit her right in the back of the head. But she had a shield around her for precaution and absorbed most of the force but it knocked her out falling face first.

"Please don't be dead!" Steve said running to her and trying to wake her up. But Steve was not able to wake her but she was breathing.

He picked Alicia up when he saw the portal closing and the Chitari dying around him. He also saw Tony fall from the portal. He was relieved that he made it through the portal but something was wrong, he was still falling and not stopping himself.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said from behind. He started swinging Mjölnir when Hulk appeared from nowhere and saved Tony's life.

When Tony woke up they were all relieved but Steve knew they weren't done yet. They had Loki to deal with up in Stark Tower and now he has a girl with a unusual power that is knocked out because of him and knows his identity.

* * *

**Yes I know having Thor randomly show up at the end could seemed weird but I wanted to keep that part in because it was a vital scene in the movie. I hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter will come very soon :D!**

_**Last Revised: 6/5/13**_


	2. The Girl With The Unusual Gift

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone :D! Happy Father's Day! I am very surprised of all to be getting notifications of Story Alerts/Favs/Reviews so I would like to thank the following people:

**For reviewing my story: **Zenappa & Me and Gaara 4ever

**For all the Alerts: **Zenappa, Me and Gaara 4ever, asnanime, Nausicaa of the Spirits, Phantom-Of-The-Opera-Rules, shadowpanther121 and

**So thank you all and I hope you will enjoy chapter 2 of this story! I enjoyed this because writing Tony Stark is easily becoming one of the most**

**entertaining things about this story for me :P. Again please review and favorite/story alert this!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Girl With the Unusual Gift**

"So do you mind explaining why we are all here Cap?" Tony asked Steve with his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

All of the Avengers including Nick Fury waited for Steve to explain why they were in a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility in the Helicarrier with Alicia on a medical bed while Bruce was conducting tests.

"Well Thor and I were fending off the Chitari when this girl with a beautiful yellow jewel came out of a ditch. She didn't look hurt surprisingly but she looked around so confused, almost not sure where she was." Steve explained. "I then told to please leave and find shelter but she just stared at me shocked. Not because of the situation, but I think she was shocked to see me. She even knew my name which surprised me."

"Well maybe that time wasn't a good idea to be the _handsome-super soldier_ every woman swoons about." Tony said with his signature snarky tone only to receive a glare from Steve.

"Anyway, when I asked her a second time while Thor was fending off the Chitari one of them was about to attack a mother and her child. I was about to throw my shield when that same girl glowed yellow and a ball of that same energy came out of her hand and sent that thing flying." Steve explained receiving quizzical looks. "She then went to them and healed them and told them to run. I have never seen anything like it before..."

"There's a lot of things you haven't seen Cap and I see that New York women is one of them..." Tony interjected

"Rogers, what happened after that?" Nick asked.

"Well she started to run towards the portal and I ran after her but we both stopped when we saw Stark heading towards it with the missile." Steve said while looking at Tony.

"Were you both either mesmerized by my heroism or my devilish good looks?" Tony asked with a one sided smile. Steve gave him a cold stare.

"Shut it Stark." Clint interjected. "But that doesn't explain why she is knocked out."

"I was getting to that.." Steve sighed with a hint of guilt. "A Chitari was running at her while she was watching Stark and I told her to look out and I threw my shield. But this girl acted really fast and knocked it right out and then..."

"You knocked her out with your shield?" Clint said making everyone bug-eyed and Steve embarrassed.

"Well thats _**one**_** way** of getting the ladies Cap." Tony said not holding back his laughter.

"Hey, I did not want to hurt her okay?" Steve said trying to defend his actions. "It was an accident and I only tried to help her"

"Hey boys I don't mean to be rude but what are we going to do now?" Natasha asked with a poker face glare causing everyone to swallow their own throats. "Are you sure she is not an enemy? She knows who you are Cap and she doesn't look like she is from the 1940's."

"I just told that she protected a mother and her child. Why would an enemy do that?" Steve said in Alicia's defense. "That would not make any sense Miss Romanoff although the fact that she does no my name does strike me odd."

He looks at Alicia lying on the bed and thought of the smile she gave him right after she fought the enemy and started to have a faint blush on his cheeks. He immediately turned it of because he felt skeptical of a woman that knows his identity.

"Do we have any info on this girl Banner? Or the bag she had with her." Nick asked.

"Her blood tests came out negative for any diseases but there are no matches of DNA that matches to her. There are also no records of her in any files from the feds. So that means we have no clue who she is." Bruce said while flipping through more tests he conducted. "As for her bag there is an energy field around so I can't touch it. It was scanned and all I saw was an iPod, and iPhone..."

"I'm sorry Captain I know you have good judgement and all but she has no records." Clint said defending Natasha. "How can you be sure she is on our side? She could easily kill us if she wakes up."

"I can tell that she is a good person by her actions." Steve refuted. "She didn't attack me or help the Chitari."

"Legolas quit arguing with Capsicle over here. Its not getting us anywhere." Tony said. "Bruce, what do you got on that crystal your new favorite test subject is wearing?"

"She is _not_ my test subject Tony but the crystal is amazing." He said walking towards Alicia. "It emits a strong biological energy that goes through her entire body from what I got from it. It somehow works with her body organs and her body seems to run on the energy as well. It has the similar effects of the serum Steve has when it comes to cell regeneration and improved physicality. I am surprised all this energy doesn't have any negative effects on her body. It's not from Earth so I wonder how she was able to get it. Thor, do you have any ideas if it is from Asgard?"

"I am not sure friend Banner." Thor admitted. "I could speak with the all-father about the young one but it could take awhile for me to come back when I leave with my brother and the Teseract. My father would be more concerned about my brother's punishment rather than this strange woman and her gem however."

"Okay! So here is what we know so far: We have a girl that has no records that has a crystal we know nothing about and almost everyone except Mr. Ultimate Frisbee is suspicious of her because she knows his identity. The thing we have to do is wait until she wakes up and then we will ask her." Tony said. "Does anyone object to that?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, Banner stay here and watch the girl and if she wakes up call us in. Rogers, you can stay if you want." Fury told them. "The rest of you need to leave and calm down or I will make Banner go Hulk on you."

"Anyone up for another round of Shawarma then?" Tony asked everyone. "Cap you barely ate when we went before and you don't look as tired now."

"Stark I just knocked the dame unconscious. I can't exactly enjoy a meal when I have the guilt going through my head." Steve said with a growl.

Tony shrugged then him and rest left leaving Bruce was still looking at test results while Steve sat next to Alicia with a worried look on his face.

"She'll be fine Steve so don't worry." Bruce said which caught Steve off-guard. "I believe you when you said she is not here to harm us. But I don't wanna anger the "lovebirds" right after we got attacked by a demigod."

"Th-Thanks Bruce." Steve said with a faint smile. "I am glad that you don't consider her a test subject either. I got worried with all the tests you are doing to her that could hurt her."

"Of course not Steve! All these tests are just standard procedure. My next test I need to however make careful insertions in several areas of her body to try and extract the apparent yellow "glow" you saw. It could get messy so I need you to turn around."

"Wait what?" Steve said jumping out of his seat. "I thought you said you weren't going to-"

"I'm just kidding Steve, calm down." Bruce said laughing. "Besides I can ask her to show it to me when she wakes up if she doesn't mind."

Steve's face was so flushed and he didn't know whether or not to laugh in relief or punch him in the face for scaring him. But it made him happy to know someone was on his side. Before any more conversations would go on between them, they were cut off by Alicia rustling on the bed.

"Ugh..." Alicia groaned faded back into consciousness.

"Bruce, she is waking up!" Steve said to Bruce.

"Fury, get everyone back in here." Bruce said over the intercom.

Everyone rushed back in and surrounded the bed waiting for their new guest to wake up.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it so far! Chapter 3 shall also come soon! Thanks :D**

**_Last Revised: 5/17/13_  
**


	3. Introductions & Explanations are Needed

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back with the 3rd Chapter! I did not think people would like it or have faith in it as much to be honest :). I am very happy that more people reviewed and put my story in Story Alert/Favorite Story so I am again going to thank the following people:

**For Reviewing My Story: **Me and Gaara 4ever, DoctorAmber, sashaxh, asnanime and Ominous Blue

**For All of The Story Alerts: **QueenOfAcex3, DoctorAmber, Hufflepuff Hex, sashaxh, emickohania21, Bloodmoonmiko, Ominous Blue, Vanillastar, CharlotteDarkrose and stracony26

**For all of you I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review and alert! (or whatever it is :P)**

**I own none of Marvels characters or respective properties. I simply own my OC's.**

* * *

******Chapter 3: Introductions & Explanations are Needed**

All the Avengers waited for Alicia to wake up. She opened her eyes and she was regaining her vision but saw blurry figures for a moment and decided to sit up putting her hand on the back of her head.

"Ow, why does my head hurt?" Alicia asked all confused rubbing her eyes trying to see what was going on. "Where am I?"

"You are in a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility due to a massive head concussion." Nick Fury said to her in the middle of the crowd. "One of my friends helped you and brought you here."

"I'm sorry but did you say "S.H.I.E.L.D? As in the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division?"

Nick and the Avengers turned wide-eyed when she said this because S.H.I.E.L.D is a very well kept secret. Only the government, it's officials or conspirators knows of S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury got immediately worried.

"Yes it is. But how did you know that?" Nick questioned back as nicely as possible with showing how suspicious he is of her.

"How could you not?" Alicia said still blurry eyed causing everyone to jump back. "S.H.I.E.L.D is part of every Marvel comic book and movie ever since the 1940's. Okay, can you please actually tell me where I am? I just the weirdest dream of me fighting off Chitari and meeting Captain America so can you-"

At that point Alicia regained her vision and she stopped talking and her jaw dropped when she saw all the Avengers staring at her. She felt like she was in a dream but she wasn't waking up.

"Okay, very funny." Alicia said kind of laughing. "Either I am having the best dream of my entire life or this a really great prank."

"This isn't funny." Fury said getting more frustrated. "How do you know what S.H.I.E.L.D is?"

"Wow, I got Nick Fury interrogating me. This is great and all but seriously, where am the fuck am I?" Alicia asked laughing again making Fury more angry. "Are you guys the real actors are closely done doubles? My head hurts but I gotta admit this is pretty elaborate. It's like we are actually in the Hellicarrier."

Alicia keeps laughing but slowly stops and feels awkward as no one is laughing with her. She looks over the sides of Nick Fury and sees Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton giving her a mix of confused, menacing and strange looks at her.

"What?" Alicia asked. "You guys are freaking me out a bit. I know you guys are staying true to the characters but you don't have to give such looks..."

"Are you experiencing memory loss?" Nick asked.

"No. Why would I be?" Alicia asked. "Can you seriously tell me where I am. Cut the act because you aren't helping me here."

"What act are you talking about?" Fury asked getting more frustrated.

"This! The Avengers act!" Alicia said moving her hand towards everyone. "It's nice to know that you know how much of a fan I am of you all but please cut the act. I swear, you are taking this _**far**_ too seriously."

"You falling out of a goddamn portal and knowing Captain America's identity makes this a serious manner!"

"Wait, what?" Alicia said in disbelief. "Wasn't that a dream?"

"If it was a dream you wouldn't be here."

"But, he isn't real." Alicia said looking at Steve only to be flustered. "None of you are except in comic books and more recently movies. Why are you testing me?! This isn't funny!"

"How is none of this real?!" Nick argued. "He is real and I am real. What will convince you otherwise?!"

"I'm not a fool! Mjölnir isn't real, that is ancient Norse mythology. The Iron Man suits? Not real and not even functional. The Hulk would never exist because that would be absurd..."

"Young one, I can say that Mjölnir is real and we have questions for you." Thor said to Alicia. "I would let you touch but you would break you hand."

"Save it big guy I have the solution." Tony said. "Give me five minutes."

Alicia watched as the man that looked just like Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark leave the room and couldn't look at anyone for a few minutes. She felt as if the Natasha and Clint look alike were burning holes into their eyes with Fury.

Thor and Banner glanced to each other quizzical looks as Steve stared at Alicia with curiosity and concern. She look so confused and angry at Nick but saw how Natasha and Clint was staring at her and she felt incredibly awkward.

"You guys, the looks you are giving her aren't helping." Steve said to Clint and Natasha who didn't listen to him.

Hearing to who Alicia believed was Chris Evans helping her made her blush. She was trying her best not to look at him in his Captain America costume because in her eyes he looked so handsome and strong as Steve Rogers would be. She showed a faint smiled that caught the Captain's attentions and gave her a smile in return even though he knew she was not going to look up until Tony walked back in.

"Back!" Tony said.

"Tony, why do you have your suitcase armor here?" Nick asked.

"Just incase if the Mark VII didn't work out." Tony asked.

Tony pressed the arc reactor like button on the briefcase and it opened and began to take the form of Iron Man around Tony's body.

Alicia's eyes shot opened with her mouth wide open as his suit began merging itself into Tony. She recognized it was from_ Iron Man 2_ but she thought it was a prop. When she saw the signature mask close on his face and began to fly from his thrusters she moved back on her bed in excitement, shock and fear.

"Holy shit..." Alicia gasped. "This isn't real, I am in a dream. I can't be in a room with Steve Rogers. I can't be in a room with Tony Stark, or Thor, or Bruce Banner or Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. I can't possibly be awake, I need to just go to sleep and wake up in my apartment."

With that Alicia fell asleep for a brief second and woke up to seeing the Avengers and Nick Fury staring at her very confused. She tried again only to have the same response and felt her heart race. She pinched herself hard and felt the pain and started shuffling back from the medical bed.

"No, no, no, no..." Alicia started saying. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..."

"Guys, her heart rate is going up." Bruce warned them. "You guys better calm her down or she will faint again."

"Please calm down. We need to ask you a few questions." NIck asked but not in a comforting way.

But it almost made things worse. She got scared of the idea of Nick Fury interrogating her and her heart rate kept increasing.

"I don't think you are calming her down Patchy." Tony told Nick. "Steve, maybe your old-timey sensitivity will calm her down."

Without missing a beat Steve grabbed on to Alicia's hand and started to calm her down.

"Ma'am we aren't here to hurt you, I promise. But right now we need to figure out what happened today so we need your cooperation." Steve said in a calm and sweet voice. "Please in order for us to help you we need you to keep calm."

"Y-You're..." Alicia stuttered unable to look him the eye. "This isn't real, I can't hande any of this right now..."

"Please ma'am, you need to calm down." Steve said trying to get her to look at him like before. "You can trust me."

Alicia looked up saw in his crystal blue eyes that he was sincere. But she was still very confused and nervous but she eventually regained her composure from Steve's sincerity. "Okay, I'll try."

"Holy crap I didn't actually think that would work..." Tony admitted. "All right sweetheart first things first: Who are you, where are you from and how the hell did you end up in a ditch?"

"Um, my name is Alicia Dacia Mr. Stark..." Alicia said awkwardly as Tony and the others stared at her. "I am from Westchester, New York. As for how I ended up in a ditch I was flying over Midtown doing my normal routine when a big blue portal showed up. I went to check it out when my crystal glowed so bright that I couldn't see. I then woke up in Manhattan, but only in a destroyed state. I noticed the same portal but only Chitari were coming out of it. That's when I got the idea I might not be in the same New York I was in a few moments ago."

"What do you mean by the "same" New York?" Natasha asked back. "Also how did you know those were Chitari and how do you who we are? And last time I checked we don't think a girl flying around _anywhere_ is far from routine..."

Everyone even Steve were becoming suspicious and waited for an answer from Alicia.

"We are waiting for an answer Dacia..." Fury told her impatiently.

"I-I don't know how to explain it but maybe my friends can help us out." Alicia said.

Alicia closed her eyes and her crystal started to glow and Amy and Desire appeared on the left side of her.

"Is there something you need Alicia?" They asked in unison.

Alicia pointed at the avengers and Amy and Desire saw them take a few steps back in shock while Bruce had a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

"I do not understand why do you need help? You are just in a room with of seven people in Avengers costumes." Desire said in confusion.

"They are a bit too spot on..." Amy admitted then realizing the situation. "Oh, now I see what the problem is now." Amy said.

"Yup and now we got ourselves into a big mess." Alicia said causing Desire to take back what she said. "You guys think we are in some kind of alternate reality?"

"Well this is Earth no doubt about it but the crystal reacted to the portal and took the crystal under it's control and somehow brought you here." Amy explained. "But we weren't under it's control but the force the portal put us in a stasis in the crystal so we were just as confused as you were..."

"And what she means by "here" she means is a alternate Earth where all of the Marvel super heroes are real." Desire corrected.

"Alternate realities, why didn't I think of that?" Bruce said breaking the silence between the Avengers and the girls. "Makes sense of what you are telling us so far."

"Um Miss Dacia? Would you mind filling us in on this? You haven't really explained anything that just happened or what's going on..." Steve said anxiously.

"If I may add how did those maidens come from your crystal? How do you know of us and what is this "Marvel" of which you speak of?" Thor said in utter confusion.

"Right..." Alicia sighed. "Let us explain from the beginning..."

* * *

"So let's get this straight." Steve said trying to sum it up. "You've come from another Earth where you are the only superhero and you fight crime all by yourself. But now after finding a portal over the city you are now stuck in an Earth that we are real but in your world we are only in comic books. Am I getting the story right ma'am?"

"Yes, that is correct." Alicia said. "Please believe me! I am not crazy! It may seem far-fetched but I am not here to hurt anyone. I idolize you all too much to do that..."

"I just want to know if this Robert Downey Jr. does a good job of showing my best qualities..." Tony asked only to receive glares.

"Yes Mr. Stark, he does." Alicia laughed "I think it is more amazing that I talking to the real Tony Stark. You are much more handsome in person."

"Thanks for the compliment sweetie but please, call me Tony."

They both laughed again but stopped when they saw Nick Fury glare at her.

"You don't believe me do you Fury?"

"I did not say that, I am just unsure of what to do with you..."

"I am not something you can put in a cage and examine, no offense Bruce." She said and Bruce shrugged in return. "I am a human being you know? So I want to be treated as such."

"I have no intentions of doing that Miss Dacia but I just don't know how to resolve this situation when we have Loki in custody."

"Okay _that _makes more sense. Kinda don't wanna meet the Norse God of Mischief right now." She told herself to keep herself humored. "Amy! Desire! Do you know anyway to get us home?"

"Well, we aren't too sure about how the crystal reacted to the portal or the Tesseract and they brought the Tesseract to see if it would react but nothing happened..." Amy said.

"How did you know we did that?" Nick asked.

"Just because we are entities taken form to Alicia living dormant in the crystal does not mean we are not aware of the surroundings around us. We are obligated to protect the crystal and in return protect her. This is our reason of "living" in your human terms. We gain "consciousness" without Alicia knowing through the crystal." Amy began to explain.

"So if she is asleep or unconscious we are still "awake" and on guard. When we felt the energy of the Teseract getting close to her we were about to go into a defensive state but nothing reacted. We did not recognize you all however until Alicia asked us to come out." Desire continued after Amy.

"Well how come you two didn't come out beforehand without her permission?" Nick asked.

"We learned from being with Alicia that humans cannot fully understand what we are. So we cannot just appear as we please..." Amy answered.

"We have caused numerous scenes before." Desire added. "We had actually given someone a heart attack accidentally so we did not want to know how a bunch of super heros would react to us."

"Well that makes sense..." Nick admitted. "We would probably went on the attack if you just popped up."

"But back to what you said Alicia. We are trying to say we don't how or if we are ever going to get back home at the moment..." Desire said.

"But can't we keep the Teseract for awhile to find a way back home?" Alicia asked trying to find some hope out of this to any of them.

"No! I will not have the Teseract be kept in Midgard!" Thor shouted causing everyone to jump. "These humans were going to cause wars with it! You saw what happened in the New City of York so I cannot keep it here under the guard of mere mortals!"

At this point he noticed Alicia almost squirming in her bed from him yelling at her.

"I am sorry Lady Dacia. I did not wish to yell at you..."

"I agree with the Norse God." Amy said. "I do not mean to offend, but you humans cannot be trusted with something too powerful to understand. We can still find other ways of going home without the Teseract but until then we are unable to go back home..."

Alicia was still processing what was just said and she just looked at the avengers with a look of distraught, denial and confusion. She then looked down at her hands shaking and felt tears coming up into her eyes. She was trying not to get upset in front of them.

"Alicia if it makes you feel any better you can live with Steve, Bruce and I at Stark Tower. At least until you find out a way to get home. It could be fun! You can meet Pepper and talk about whatever women talk about." Tony said as sympathetic as possible.

"I would like that." Alicia said with no emotion. "Thank you Tony..."

"Okay, I think she needs her rest after everything that has happened. We can all ask more questions later when she back to a hundred percent." Bruce told them.

Amy and Desire went back into the crystal and all of the Avengers left but Steve stayed looking at Alicia with sympathy and guilt.

"Miss Dacia?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for giving you a concussion earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you or expect you to hit that Chitari so quickly."

"No you don't have to apologize!" She said trying to cheer up Steve. "You had the best intentions at heart. I should actually thank you for hitting me in the head though. If you didn't I would have been homeless!"

"Thank you and you're welcome Ma'am." Steve said smirking. "Also I don't know how this will help but I know how you're feeling right now. Not under your specific circumstances though but I know the feeling waking up in a new but familiar world and not being able to see all the people you care about you saw only moments ago. I just wanted to say to not give up hope and it may not look like it now but you are not alone and if you ever need anything we are here."

"Thank you for those kind words, but please call me Alicia."

"Only if you call me Steve."

"Deal."

Steve smiled and left the room blushing leaving Alicia resting on the bed looking at the window while Bruce was still looking at tests.

"Before you fall asleep Alicia. If I may call you that, What are the syringes in your bag for?" Bruce asked stepping away from the tests.

"I am not surprised you searched my bag." Alicia chuckled. "Did you tell them?"

"No. I just told them you had a barrier around it and everything else you had in there. If I brought that up you would have been bombarded with questions."

"Thanks Bruce. The rest don't need to know just yet. Look, I promise you I will explain myself later." She told him in a serious tone. "Wake me up when we are close to Stark Tower and then I will tell you but right now I need to process what I was just told. But I can say I am not a drug addict."

"I'll hold you to that Alicia. Also I wouldn't think you'd be a drug addict. I don't know if Steve likes drug addicts anyway." Bruce smiled.

Alicia gave him a dirty look but he only laughed as he looked back to his computer. But then she looked back at the ceiling, let out a sigh and fell asleep. She tried dreaming of all her friends and family and her now possible life here without them. She then turned herself in opposite of Bruce so he would see the tears running down her face as she slept.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all liked/enjoyed this chapter :D! Chapter 4 won't come AS soon as I would like because I am having a mix of writer's block, fixing numerous parts of it and having a my last high school final exam tomorrow! (woohoo! :D) So until then please be patience and it should be up in the next few days :D!**

** _Last Revised: 5/17/13_**


	4. Biotica's Bad Dream

**Hello everyone! been a few days but I finally present Chapter 4! Yay :D! I got through my writer's block for the moment. So before we start I again want to thank all the people for reviewing and giving my alerts for chapter 3!:**

**For Reviewing My Story: **Me and Gaara 4ever, Zenappa and sashaxh

**For all the Story Alerts/Favorites: **Dreammoon, DOCTOR WHO-MERLIN-SHERLOCK, Crazyhyper09, .RyuuxXx, Flautasareamazing, , Boficeqe, ColdSnowGirl, kawaiipandaz and pocahunta

**Well I hope all you you like/enjoy this chapter! And as always please review/story alert (if you haven't already :D),**

* * *

******Chapter 4: Biotica's Bad Dream**

_"Please stop! This is inhumane!" Alicia pleaded._

_Alicia is in a high-tech science lab in a large cage type device that is strapped to her wrists and ankles to get rid of any chance of escape with technolog_y_ that renders her from using her powers normally. She has injection marks on her body from testing. She is crying in pain and trying to reason with to the scientists._

_"Nonsense! You shall be helping mankind! You should be happy to a part of this." A tall dirty blonde, blue eyed male scientist said with a thick german accent grabbing more syringes and other utensils from a female scientist._

_"How much longer will you be doing this to me? I have been here for days! My family are probably worried sick about me! You people are terrorists and once I get out of here you will thrown in jail for this!" She spat at the scientists. She then tries to pull herself free from the braces but gives up._

_"Until we see what happens when you lose control of yourself and the crystal takes over. We need to harness this energy for the sake of the world! Once we do this you can leave to be with your family and there will be no need for us to sent in jail. Now please hold still Miss Dacia." The female german scientist said giving the filled syringe to the male scientist with a sadistic smile._

_"Well try then!" She yelled at them. "There is no way you can get my to lose control! I am not going to hurt either of you so you are wasting your time!"_

_"Oh we will try. This shall be most fun!" The male scientist said to her walking to Alicia with the syringe. "You are fond of our son no? So then why would hurt us? Now again please stay still..."_

_The male scientist stabbed Alicia with it and her cried in pain and everything went white_.

* * *

She woke up before anything else happened and screamed from the bed. She found herself shaking, panting and her crystal glowing almost out of control.

"Amazing..." Bruce said in awe while his glasses are crooked on his face.

Bruce?"

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay. Had a bad dream?" Bruce asked while fixing his glasses.

"You could say I did." She said while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thank you. I am okay. Are you okay though? My crystal is connected to my emotions as well. Last time I had a bad dream my room looked like an earthquake went through it."

"No I am fine. Got pushed against the window really hard but it was incredible to see..."

"I am sorry Bruce! I am glad I didn't hurt you Bruce because the last thing I want to do is to meet the Hulk without you having control." She said and Bruce chuckled in return. "So anyway, are we near Stark Tower yet?"

"Well not for another hour so now you how have time to explain to me about the syringes." Bruce said making sure she didn't forget.

"Damn I thought you forgot!" She said sarcastically. "Alright, alright I'll talk. I need your help anyway. But, tell me what you know about the crystal."

"Well I know that the biological energy coming from your crystal goes throughout your entire body and that the energy and your organs work cooperatively with it while your body runs off it as well. Also you have gotten improved physicality and improved cell regeneration from it. It is better then most humans but it not at improved as Steve's serum."

"I didn't know about that last part but you are correct none the less. But I get the energy from the crystal at a constant steady rate so it keeps coming into my body. But..."

"But there is no way for the energy to leave your body. So your organs can't handle all of the energy. I guessed this before with the others but they didn't think much of it." He said calmly to her. "Am I getting this right?"

"Yeah, you are! I am not surprised though, I mean you're Bruce Banner." She said smiling making Bruce a little bit bashful. "Anyway the only way to physically have the energy leave my body is if I use my powers. Wether it be offensive or defensive. However that isn't enough to get rid of the excess energy coming in."

"So the syringe has a serum that counteracts the excess energy?"

"Yes. The energy coats the inside of body completely but if there is too much energy covers my internal organs.." She paused and looked at the ground. "I could die if I don't take the shot in time..."

"But how do you know you need it?"

"Well I know when I need it when I get a bloody nose. Then soon I start coughing up blood and I shake a bit. But I never want to know what happens passed that however."

"But how did you know all about this? No offense but I wouldn't expect a 20 year old to know this from the get-go." He said

"Well as soon I started helping stop crimes and saving people the FBI was very interested in me to say the least." She sighed holding her hands together. "I became a bit of a lab rat but I wasn't tortured or trapped against my will. But when they found this out that I could die they sent a group of 10 scientists around the country to figure out something."

"Well what was it? Apparently I can with this you said." He asked now with curiosity towards her.

"They made a serum with gamma radiation." She said causing Bruce to look bug-eyed in shock. "Don't ask me how they did it but apparently they found a way to put into a serum and when they inject it into my body it absorbs the excess energy so I can live and then when that is done the energy kill the gamma serum and-"

"I don't- I don't understand." He asked cutting her off while walking towards her in shock. "How the gamma rays or serum didn't effect you negatively? I have been affected by gamma radiation and it turned into a..." He said looking ashamed looking at the ground unable to finish the sentence.

"Hero, and you didn't let me finish Bruce." She said sternly waiting for him to acknowledge her.

Bruce was caught off guard when he heard "hero". He looked up at her and knew she was serious so he stepped back and let her continue.

"Like I was saying, after the excess energy is absorbed the energy destroys the serum. It is a long and painful process for that to be done. I become weak and I get very sick for 6 hours until it is done. I am basically in my bed the entire time."

"Does it happen regularly?" He asked with a intrigued but worried tone. "It must be terrible to go through this often."

"Happens every few months. Mostly at night so I can suffer alone while I sleep. That's what I did all by myself without telling my friends or family. I didn't want them to get them involved because they couldn't help me."

"Well you don't have to suffer by yourself. I will gladly help you with the serum and this process. Hopefully in time you can tell the others so you people to depend on other then me." He said encouragingly.

Right after he said that Alicia went up to hug him. He wasn't used to close contact from people he just met but after hearing her story he was okay with it and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Bruce." She said then letting go of him. "It great to know someone you look up to have your back."

"You look up to?" Bruce said cocking his head to the side and repeating her last statement in the form of a question.

"That's what I said." She said as she took a tiny notebook from her bag. "Your intelligence, accepting who you are and the fact you can control the other guy. I can't control my powers when I am angry or overcome with emotion as well as you yet but I try. I along with millions of other people in my Earth look up to all of you in different ways but those are my reasons for you Bruce."

"Well, thank you Alicia. That is kind of you. I appreciate that." He said awkwardly but happily to her. "Fury told me to tell you when you wake up to change into a S.H.I.E.L.D outfit in the bathroom and meet him in the deck. So I shouldn't hold you up."

"Oh, okay! Here is a book of the notes and steps of the serum." She said as Bruce took the book and skimmed through it. "A scientist told me to hold on to it if I needed to give it to someone that can make me the serum in a emergency."

"Thanks Alicia. I gonna meet the others in the deck. I'll see you there."

With that went to the bathroom to change and Bruce left for the deck reading the notes in hand. He had a faint smile behind it thinking of the thing Alicia said. He couldn't imagine being a role model to someone, let alone millions of people in her Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile during their conversation the rest of the avengers are in the deck exhausted from everything that happened while the screens showed all the news channels showing there heroic efforts from Loki's reign of terror.

"You guys are damn lucky that none of you have to deal with this bullshit." Nick said to them all pointing at the screens. "Except Stark because everyone knows who you are and Rogers because everyone _**now**_ know who he is since his mask was taken off."

"Don't worry about him Fast and Furious." Tony said with the chair pressed back. "I got this whole thing figured out. I can explain everything! The press _**love**_ me you know?"

"If anything you are going to make everything worse!"

While Tony and Nick are bantering Clint was enjoying the show, Natasha seemed bored out of her mind from the argument and Thor was also enjoying talking to them how "petty" humans can be with that large Asgardian smile he has as he is chuckling.

"Do you what you gotta do to fix this Stark." Fury sighed. "I got meet with Agent Coulson about Dacia."

"Although it did bring us together we still want to kick your ass for lying to us."

Fury didn't reply and simply kept walking away. Steve on the other hand was watching them but he was not focused at all. He kept thinking about everything that happened today. It visually took a toll on him. At this point Tony notices and decides it is a good idea to try and cheer him up.

"Come Cap lighten up! I got Alicia to agree to live with us! Isn't that great?"

"When did I ever agree to live with you and Bruce? I don't mind Bruce, Pepper or Alicia but you?"

"Steve, we all know you just live in your apartment and haven't even _try_ to embrace yourself in the 21st century! So now that we have that sexy little thing with us now maybe you can get off your ass and live life and maybe even get yourself a girlfriend. Or get laid at that matter." Tony said patting him on the back.

"Don't call her that! Do you have _any_ respect for women?" Steve shouted back. "Also let me guess "laid" is a sexual term?"

"I have to the upmost respect for women. You on the other hand need to get with the times! If I ever get the chance to teach you the internet I am going to need to show you the new lingo you need to know..."

"Look, I admit I need to assimilate more into this century but at my own pace. I will accept your offer however because it _can_ get lonely and with you guys it could be easier to handle." Steve admitted. "I was going to apologize for what I said earlier about you but I guess even now after you nearly killed yourself you are still the same-old Tony Stark..."

"And proud of it Old Timer!" He said with his ego booming. "What's wrong? Are you still jealous that I got the compliments from Alicia and not you?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about Stark."

"Sure you do Cap."

"You humans are so petty. It is rather amusing especially when it involves romantic relations with women. Do not worry friend Rogers, in Asgard your strength alone can get any woman you desire. You need not worry about friend Stark so have confidence with Lady Alicia!" He roared and slapped Steve in the back almost knocking the wind off of him.

"See even Thor wants you to-Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I got money and my winning personality on my side here buddy."

"Geez, What did I step into?" Bruce said as he see Thor and Tony "comforting" Steve.

"Tony and Thor are giving Steve "relationship" advice while Natasha and I are enjoying the show. Want a front row seat?" Clint joking asked as he pointed at the seat next to him.

"No thanks, I'm good." He chuckled. "Steve if you need advice on women why don't you ask Natasha?"

"Natasha? You know why she is called Black Widow right? She kills every man she has sex with. Why would he ever want to-" Clint said before getting slapped in the head by Natasha.

"Steve feel free to ask Pepper and I any questions on women. Don't even take their advice although Bruce may be an exception.." She told Steve with sincerity in her eyes but not cracking a smile.

"I will. Thank you Natasha..." Steve said is a mildly scared tone. "Bruce is Alicia okay? How is she doing?"

"She is doing fine and she is changing in the room. We would have come out earlier but I kept asking her questions about the crystal and her powers. It is absolutely fascinating."

"You didn't give her a headache from all the science mumbo-jumbo you talk about when you get excited did you? We can't understand your science talk unless we are Tony alright?" Clint told Bruce.

"I certainly hope not. I wouldn't even have known!" Bruce said knowing he would of actually done that. "Steve when did you decide to live with Tony, Pepper, Alicia and I?"

"I don't know, how about you ask Tony?" He said giving Tony a glare.

"I am merely helping him embrace the 21st century and by Alicia joining us Steve should now have incentive to do so. I would consider myself a miracle worker and maybe a matchmaker now if I say so." Tony said putting a hand on Steve's shoulder from behind.

"More like a hell raiser..." Clint added.

* * *

Suddenly they heard the clicking of heels and everyone turned to see Alicia in a standard S.H.I.E.L.D women's outfit. Everyone was wide-eyed to see her not draped in medical clothes but in an outfit that flattered her body.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the wait." She said then noticed every man in the room trying not to look for too long. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Forgive my teammates. They aren't used to being around women for too long without staring" Natasha said coldly.

"If you are talking about Stevie boy over here then I understand. I however, am fantastic with women so I have no clue what you are talking about."

Steve turns hot red at his comment causing Bruce and Clint to laugh. Alicia chuckled slightly catching Steve's eye and gets more embarrassed.

"Biotica, I see you have recovered nicely." Nick Fury said as he re-entered the room.

"Biotica? Is that my "superhero" name now?" Alicia said confused.

"Wether you like it or not the public needs to call you something."

"No I like it. Better then "Super Girl" "Wonder Girl"" Alicia said in delight. "Do you guys like it?"

"I think it's a good fit for you." Steve said.

"It fits to your abilities." Bruce added.

"A worthy name for a worthy maiden such as yourself!" Thor boomed.

Natasha and Clint shrugged but nodded in agreement. They didn't seem to care about the name.

"It's a nice name but who came up with it? Was it Agent?" Tony asked.

"Agent? You don't mean..." Alicia said with excitement.

"It's Phil, Stark. Hello Miss Alicia. I am S.H.I.E.L.D agent Phil- Miss why are you hugging me?"

Phil was very confused to find a 20 year old hugging him. He didn't know what to do and looked for Nick for help but he did not want any part of it. He looked at the Avengers who did not want to help either and noticed Tony chuckling on the side.

"Phil Coulson! I am such a fan! Sorry about that..." She let go of her bone crushing grip on him and wiped the tear from her face. "I thought you died! I was so upset but you are alive! I am so happy! Wait, how are you alive!?"

"It was a last ditch effort to bring the team together..." Phil said to Alicia. "It's a long story but how did you know I "died"?"

"Don't worry Agent. I will inform you on the details later. For now she will living with Stark, Rogers and Banner." Nick told Phil and he knew the details will be hard to understand let alone believe.

"Understood Sir. Miss Alicia, I will have to ask you to follow me and we will need to ask you some questions." Phil said to his "fan". "We also need to make you new records of identification for the time that you will staying with us."

"Uh sure. That shouldn't be a problem. I'll see you later guys." She said and waved at the avengers. She then started walking with Phil but heard Natasha and Clint talk about her in Hungarian.

"Gondolod, hogy bízhatunk meg?" **(Do you think we can trust her?)** Clint whispered to Natasha asked watching Alicia leave.

"Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tudunk még. Meg kell nézni vele..." **(I'm not sure if we can yet. We should watch her.)** Natasha replied crossing her arms.

"My mother taught me Hungarian so I heard what you said." Alicia said causing Natasha and Clint to jump up in surprise. "I don't know how I will make you believe me let alone trust me but I hope in time you will. Until then _try_ to say things about when I am not in the room or better yet ask me whatever you need me to answer. I am gonna be here for awhile."

She then left with Phil aggravated while the Avengers were left dumbfounded. She always respected the avengers and knows she can trust them. She wasn't expecting Natasha and Clint to be this cold to her. She now realizes she has two things to do now:

To find a way a home and to gain the trust of all the Avengers

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Personally I think flashbacks/dreams are a little tricky but I promise you it will make sense later xD. Also I wanted to include them speaking hungarian in this chapter because when they brought up Budapest in the movie a jumped for joy because I am half-hungarian. My friend acted like I wasn't with with her haha. Chapter 5 SHOULD come before/on sunday because my high school graduation is on sunday and I won't have ANY time for my fan fic then :P.. Until then Everyone~ :)**

** _Last Revised: 1/10/12_**


	5. Settling In Stark Tower

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I am very sorry for putting this up so late! I had major writer's block but I hope my future ones won't be as bad. But seeing now that I am a high school graduate now I can do this without distraction! Thank you all SO much for the Reviews and Story Alerts and Favorites! But please keep doing it because it gives me a confidence boost to keep writing! I am not giving thank you's this chapter because thanking the one person that reviewed my last chapter keeps getting deleted and I don't want to make them feel left out so I might combine next chapter to see if it works!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the Avengers Movie or characters in the universe. I only own Alicia Dacia/Biotica, Amy, Desire, Dr. Almarich Morius, Dr. Ernsta Morius and Tedrich Morius.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Settling In Stark Tower**

"She is just getting better and better in my book." Tony chuckled. "Better watch out Natasha, she is smarter then she looks. I just can't understand how you would hate her."

"Quite the contrary Stark, I do not hate her but her story does not make any sense whatsoever. So I am weary of her." She said with a cold stare only to have Tony brush it off.

"Just don't try to pick a fight with her Natasha. Steve doesn't appreciate bullies." Bruce said smiling to her nonchalantly.

"I am not going to pick a fight, just yet. But how can you trust this girl when you really don't know anything about her?"

"If you don't mind me saying Natasha, we really don't know much about you but we still trust you..." Steve said causing her to look at him surprised which catches everyone on guard.

"I am a spy and an assassin. It's part of my job to keep my life a secret."

"But in spite of that we still do trust you. What makes her different?"

"Will you all just shut up?" Nick Fury shouted at the Avengers causing them to be quiet. "I understand your concern Agent Romanoff but we are keeping an eye on Miss Dacia. We are going to have you, Agent Barton and Coulson keeping a close watch of her at least until you guys deem her trustworthy."

"Wait hold on! They aren't going to be living at Stark Tower now are they?" Tony said walking over to Fury.

"I sadly have to agree with Stark on this one." Clint sighed. "We are spies, not babysitters."

"Stark, Coulson lives in Brooklyn so there is no need but they will be living there until she we know that there is no need to keep an eye on her." He told Tony to shut him up then turned to Natasha and Clint. "As for you two agents this is your main mission. You can still go on other missions and I am not asking to watch her every move. I expect reports from both of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They said in aggravated agreement.

"Good. Now everyone get to helicopter on the airway. Thor, get your brother. I am going to get Coulson and Alicia. You all better be on there in ten minutes."

With that they left to get into the helicopter. Nick Fury went to the de-briefing room to retrieve Coulson and Alicia to bring them to the helicopter.

* * *

"So I can't watch Loki get sent back to Asgard?" Alicia asked almost heartbroken.

"With all do respect, there are videos of you falling from the sky with the Chitari. We really don't need the extra publicity and Stark does that enough for us already." Coulson said straight ahead walking with his S.H.I.E.L.D sunglasses as they reached the heli-pad.

"So they are just gonna drop me off at Stark Tower while they do there awesome superhero thing?"

"Well they are dropping me off as well. Seeing as they know you know a lot about us they thought you exploring all of Stark Tower would be a bad idea."

"I can't argue there Mr. Coulson." She sighed in defeat while walking along side him. "So is Loki gonna be in a separate chopper?"

"No, he will be with in there with us." He said when they reached the helipad causing Alicia to stop then to run at him.

"Is that such a good idea?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He said as we reached the helicopter.

"I never saw how you brought him but you got him there so I guess it was."

Then the back opened up to Steve and Thor waiting. They assisted them getting on and then Alicia saw all the avengers but she stopped dead in her tracks and her face went flush when she saw Loki. He was constrained in the bracelets and the muzzle so he couldn't say anything to her but the way Loki just stared at her crystal made her a bit uncomfortable. She saw him look at her for a moment and felt her body freeze up.

"Do not be afraid of my brother Alicia. He will not cause you any harm. As soon as my brother and I return to Asgard with the Teseract he will cause no more suffering to Midgard." He said with a reassuring smile calm her nerves only slightly.

"Will you come back?" She asked him with puppy dog eyes. She had only met the Norse God for a short amount of time and the thought of not seeing him again made her sad.

"When I am needed, I shall return to Midgard. This will be not the last time we meet, so fret not!" He said to Alicia pulling her into a bear hug.

The Avengers saw the happy but painful look on her face when he squeezed her and had to pull him off of her. Loki gave her a look of pity as they pried her off of him.

Just as Alicia got away from Thor's bone crushing grip the helicopter hit turbulence causing Alicia to be thrown to the floor and a pocket necklace broke from her pocket and fell to Steve's feet.

Thor helped her back up while Steve noticed as he picked it up there were two pictures in it. The one on the left was a man in her mid-twenties in a modern day army uniform while on the right there was a group photo of Alicia and a blonde man around her age behind them was an older couple he guessed in long white lab coats.

"Um, Steve? Can I have that back?" Alicia asked him politely and Steve quickly handed it to her.

"I am sorry Alicia. Is the man on the left in your necklace your..."

"Brother. He died eight years ago of a car accident at the age of twenty-four. He served at the age of twenty until the time of his accident."

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss. H-He would be proud to know that his sister turned into a hero."

"Thanks Steve. I would hope so." She chuckled.

"But what about the other picture? Is that your family?" He said blushing while trying to change the subject of what could have been an embarrassing Cap moment but Tony, Bruce and Clint still laughed.

"No Steve, the two adults are Dr. Almarich Morius and Dr. Ernsta Morius. Almarich was a Bimolecular Engineer while Ernsta was a Nuclear Engineer and they fled Germany during World War II when they were young and found each other in college. They became highly respected and one of the top engineers in their specialties in the nation and were later employed by the federal government to help them further the Untied States interests." Alicia explained. "The boy next to him is their son, Tederich or Ted as I called him. They were the three smartest people I have ever met..."

"How did you met them?" Bruce asked putting the notebook down.

"Shortly after I got the attention of the feds they wanted to "observe" me and to see how I would "react" to certain things. They brought some of the smartest minds to "examine" me and they happen to be chosen. I never liked the idea of being a test subject but they were the sweetest people and were very comforting to me everything sounded frightening." Alicia explained in a nostalgic way. "They brought their son in with them because he was their only son and prodigy so he was used to going to watch them do their research. He was almost as smart as the other scientists by age 18. He and I became friends so I didn't feel so lonely. They became my second family."

"You think they worry about you now that you aren't there?" Clint asked.

"I am not sure. After his parents were murdered Ted went insane and cut all ties to his family and friends and went missing. I haven't heard from him in well over a year..." She sighed.

"Murdered? Why would respected engineers be killed?" Natasha asked.

"I didn't notice it until late that they apparently went awol and left and never return. They wanted to bring about change to help mankind. But they tried to achieve it in less than humane ways..."

"What kind of ways?" Bruce asked and Alicia knew by the look on his face he could guess her answer correctly.

"Human imprisonment and torture on live test subjects. They messed with their DNA and put radiation in them to make a super army to promote peace. I don't want to get into detail but they caused over a dozen deaths and I apparently was there next test subject because of my powers." Alicia said almost shuddering. "But before anything could happen they were murdered."

"And let me guess, Ted didn't take it lightly?" Clint asked as Natasha sat silently watching her.

"He could not accept the fact that his parents could be capable of doing that. They were very sweet to their subjects and trick them into it. He is in deep denial and I wouldn't blame him. I couldn't imagine what he is feeling..."

"Alright enough of this morbid conversation. Here is your stop Alicia." Tony said gesturing to the door oping to Stark Tower. "We will be back in a few hours so have fun! I would say to give your bags to JARVIS but you don't have any..."

Alicia gave him a cold stare but saw that Coulson kept looking for a landing area as the helicopter floated around.

"Stark is there anyway for us to get off?" Coulson asked.

"Nope, but I head Alicia can fly."

"Hold on Mr. Coulson." He grabbed on Alicia and she had two yellow transparent balls around her hands. "See you guys later! I hope to see you soon Thor!"

Alicia then floated to the tower and safely dropped Coulson to the ground. He looked a bit bit flushed not having his two feet on the ground and they both saw the helicopter fly away.

"So Ms. Dacia I suppose we-" He turned saying only to stop when he noticed Alicia running into to Stark Tower.

* * *

Alicia's eyes lit up like dinner plates and had the biggest smile as she looked all over the the main room in Stark Tower.

"I think I can get used to living here for awhile. What about you guys?"

"It could work." Amy said as both she and Desire appeared from the yellow crystal.

"It's different but it's an improvement." Desire said looking at the room. "I hope we can make it feel like home."

"By Sir Stark's request I here to help you feel as comfortable as possible. If you need anything at all please feel free to ask." JARVIS said to the three girls.

"Wow! I am actually talking to JARVIS! I will, thank you JARVIS!" She said smiling and noticed Amy and Desire's stares. "What?"

"Don't be carried away and scare away the Avengers. Just the fact of you knowing a lot about them freaks them out. They gave you a home so don't mess it up!" Amy said quietly getting really close to her face in anger.

"Also why did you talk to them about The Morius Family? You are lucky Tony stopped that conversation or it could have been bad for you..." Desire snapped it as well.

"Look, Steve asked and I answered. Does it really matter?" Alicia hissed back. "I was the only one sent here so I don't think that would be a problem. Now shut up! Both of you."

Suddenly the the building shook and they saw a huge blue portal shot up from the sky. They all headed towards to outside arch of the Tower and saw the portal for a mere 10 seconds.

"Just like the movie..." She said under her breath.

"Admiring the view?" Phil asked eating a bowl of chips from the bar stool.

"Yeah..." She chuckled awkwardly as Amy and Desire went back into their crystal. "Hey, any chance know where to get some food? Or watch some T.V?"

"The food I shall provide when asked and the living room and dining area is in the floor below, Miss Dacia." JAVRVIS said answering for him.

"Alright then. JARVIS, can you get me two large pepperoni pizzas and a liter of lemonade please?"

"Right away Miss Dacia. Should be no more then a half an hour."

"Thanks. So Mr. Coulson, Shall we head to the living room? You can pick the show. I feel like I am living a dream right now."

"Uh sure, but call me Phil. It makes me sound old coming from a twenty year old." He said smiling.

"Sure Phil, and call me Alicia. You can share the pizza if you'd like. The fact that I have to eat more than the average human makes me feel like a pig." She laughs back.

* * *

So then for the next few hours until the other came back Alicia was eating pizza while she let Phil Coulson go on and on about Captain America while they were enjoying episodes of Super Nanny.

Phil really appreciated that fact that she didn't laugh at him about it and he was able to do something he wanted to do. Her being sincerely interested in what she had to say and her not making fun of him for liking Super Nanny.

"Miss Dacia, Sir Coulson. Sir Stark and Co. have returned. Shall I tell them where you are?" JARVIS asked.

"Sure, tell them we are here. Thanks JARVIS. "I knew Tony was lying when he said "a few hours". It's ten-o-clock! Well if they were celebrating they deserve it." She said to Phil on the other side of the 10 foot long black leather couch.

"To be honest, Stark will find any reason to "celebrate" but if it is huge thing like this I am surprised there isn't a party here yet."

"That's because I am too tired for a party today." Tony says as he walked towards the couch. "We can give Alicia a welcoming party if you want. And with me being the party planner it will be a blast."

"If Pepper doesn't kill you to see the light of day." Phil replied.

"She is at an important meeting so I don't think so will be too mad at me when she see me." Tony refuted.

"She is coming back tomorrow. She called me and she didn't sound too happy to me." He said with a blank face and Alicia was trying not to laugh at Tony's scared face even if he only showed it for a second.

"I can handle Pepper. But shouldn't you be leaving now Agent? Rodney is waiting for you."

"You're right Stark, I should be. Goodbye Alicia, it was nice to meet you" He said getting up and shaking her hand and nodding to Tony before leaving.

Tony gave him a glare as he left and turned to find Alicia smiling at him trying to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" He smirked.

"Just still not getting over the fact I will be living under the same roof as the Avengers for awhile." She chuckled at him still sitting on the couch.

"Well I hope you have a great time with us." Tony said to her. "Have you seen your room yet?"

"No I haven't. Can you show me?"

Tony agreed and took Alicia down to the floor below this one where the lab, fitness/training room, and another large but smaller living room but with a grand piano and a view over looking New York City.

"My room is here? Kinda random don't you think? Amongst all these rooms?"

"Yeah, but Natasha and Clint's lists of requirements for rooms took the other guest rooms. But it's better than other your standard five-star hotel room thanks to my pal, JARVIS."

"Thank you Sir." JARVIS replied.

The doors opened by it's self to see a full furnished room that is better then a five-star hotel room. Fully equipped with a plasma screen, a king sized bed, master bathroom on the right and to the left is a fully stocked walk-in-closet. She had no clue to react. But she saw a holographic tablet with multiple functions.

"What is this?" Alicia said pointing to a tablet on her desk.

"It's the controls to the room. You can open the wall to see the city and other things like that. Just standard Stark Technology." He said flattering himself.

"But what about the clothes? How did you get these in there?" She asked walking into the closet looking at everything.

"Natasha brought up that you have no clothes so we all went out to get you clothes. Then Steve and Bruce brought them in. Why do you think it took us until ten to get back? After we went to Shawarma for a second round. I am just saying without Natasha you would had nothing to change into. So thank her later but she is off somewhere."

"Thanks Tony." She smiled giving him a hug. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Sweetheart."

"Why must you call me that?"

"Because I'm Tony Stark and I can." He laughed.

"I'm sorry for barging in but are we interrupting something?" Bruce asked with a cocked eye-brow while Steve behind him looks almost a tad jealous.

"Nope. Just showing Alicia her new room. Do you guys need something?" Tony asked back.

"We were just wondering if you were okay." Steve said.

"I am, thank you." Alicia answered.

"Well that's a relief." Bruce said to her. "You seem to be adjusting well. If you need anything I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"And if you need me to talk to or anything I am usually in the training area." Steve added.

"Such good samaritans don't you think?" Tony asked Alicia. "However if you need me I will also be in the lab with my good pal Bruce over here."

"Thank you guys." She said hugging both of them leaving Steve blushing and looking at the ground while Bruce has a cool and collected smile. "But I think I am going to hit the hay. I usually stay up much longer but all of this has made me tired. I also want you thank you all for helping me get the clothes!"

"I didn't think people would still use that reference..." Steve said quietly to himself.

"Don't thank us. Thank Tony for his credit card and Natasha for saving us from our "horrible taste". I swear I couldn't imagine what would have happened if Thor was there..." Bruce admitted.

"I want to hear that story! Goodnight guys!" She said to Steve, Tony and Bruce who wished her goodnight and left. She then got ready for bed and made a window from the Stark tablet.

She looks outside the window and watched the city lights for awhile. It all looked familiar to her but she knew it was completely different. She then holds onto her crystal for a moment before going to bed

"I better not fuck this up..." Alicia whispered to herself before having her first good sleep she had in awhile.

She is almost worried she might wake up and she won't wake up in Stark Tower. But she is conflicted because her family is not here with her but she is here with people who might understand her. But despite this she put those thoughts she fell into a peaceful sleep and excited for tomorrow.

* * *

******I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Please again I ask you to review and give me Story Alerts/Favorites because again I get a confidence boost to write more! I am not sure if I will describe the adventure of the avengers going clothes shopping but I could later. Not very sure. I hope next chapter will be out by next week! Thanks! Love you guys~**

**_Last Revised: 1/10/12_  
**


	6. Sparing Partner

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I am so happy from all of the reviews and alerts from Chapter 5 and it made me very happy and more excited to write more! I greatly appreciate everything but I still cannot thank everyone again this chapter again however :(! So for now on I will simply say thank you everyone for all the review and the alerts I can't thank you all enough!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Marvel I only own Alicia Dacia/Biotica, Amy and Desire**

**Now I bring you Chapter 6! Reviews and Alerts are always welcome :)!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sparing Partner**

"Miss Dacia?"

Alicia was fast asleep and did not want to be woken up at the moment so she did not respond.

"Miss Dacia. Please wake up. It is 11 o'clock in the morning. Sir Stark wishes you to join him and everyone for breakfast."

"Breakfast at 11:30 in the morning? Why so late?"

"Sir Stark wanted you to sleep and told everyone else to wait until you woke up. I suggest you please wake up Sir Barton is getting irritable."

"Fine, I am up. JARVIS, please tell them I will be up there soon."

"Will do Miss Dacia." JARVIS said then logged off.

Alicia had never had a more comfortable sleep then when she had woken up in her bed in Stark Tower. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Can we _please_ eat yet? I can only drink so much coffee for so long" Clint yelled at Tony.

"If it makes you feel any better Miss. Dacia will be up momentarily." JARVIS stated in order for Clint not to shoot an arrow at Tony's eye.

"Thanks JARVIS, can you also get the food prepared and ready for 11:30 now?" Tony asked.

"My pleasure, Sir."

"Thank you!" Clint replied.

"I am just saying, I run off of coffee at night so I don't see the problem with it Clint."

"We should at least set the table now right?" Steve asked.

"Cap, JARVIS can set the table for us so don't worry." Tony said as he was sipping his coffee.

"That's what I mean. You shouldn't make him do all of this. You can tire him out!" Steve said putting his newspaper.

"Steve he is an artificial intelligence..." Tony said holding back a laugh.

Steve responds by just looking at him with his head tilted sideways looking like a lost child.

"It's a really smart robot. They tend to not have human limitations so Tony can not tire him out by putting silverware on a table." Natasha said trying to help Steve understand.

"But, I still think he should take a break sometimes..." Steve said still confused.

"Steve if it makes you feel any better I can help you put the dishes out." Bruce says putting hand on his shoulders with a friendly smile.

"I can help as well." Phil said walking to the drawer with the silverware.

"Thanks guys." Steve said.

Until Alicia came up to eat Steve, Bruce and Phil helped set up the silverware while JARVIS helped with setting the food. Tony couldn't help at laugh at Steve for being so empathetic for JARVIS.

"Sir Rogers, thank you for being concerned for my "well being" but there is no need." JARVIS said to Steve.

"It is my pleasure JARVIS." Steve answered back.

"Sorry I made you guys wait." Alicia said to them.

"Good morning Sweetheart. Had a good sleep?" Tony said as everyone was sitting at the table.

"Great actually. But now I am hungry." She said with a big smile.

"Here, you get the honor of sitting next to yours-truly." Tony said pointing at a seat next between Tony and Steve.

Alicia then sat between Tony and Steve and Phil was next to Steve on his left at the table. Across from Alicia was Bruce and he was between Natasha and Clint.

"This is great!" Alicia said as she was eating. "I would like to say again that I am very sorry for making you all wait."

"It's all good." Clint said taking a bite out of his egg sandwich. "If you didn't come any sooner Stark would have had an arrow to his eye, or ass."

"Kinda wish you still did Clint." Bruce said jokingly. "Alicia, do Amy or Desire need to eat at all?"

"We do not need to eat." Amy said as they appeared behind him.

"But thank you for your concern Bruce." Desire said hovering over Alicia.

"Are you enjoying your time here Alicia?" Steve asked.

"Absolutely! I need to thank Natasha however for getting me all of those clothes!" She said smiling.

"No need to thank me." Natasha said putting her fork down. "I just wanted to help out since you had no clothes and their choices were horrible."

"Also Tony, for the fact that you told Steve to go into the undergarment section to find her bras and underwear is unforgivable." Bruce said trying to hold back a smile.

"What?" Alicia said looking at Steve. "Did he really tell you to do that?"

"Yes I did." He flatly stated as he turned tomato red.

"Tony!" She said slapping him in the arm then wrapping her arm with Steve's. "It's okay Steve, don't be embarrassed!"

Steve tried not to be but seeing Clint and Tony not holding back their laughter didn't help.

"Anyway, I don't know how to repay you Natasha."

"Actually, you can." She said finishing her plate.

"Please, tell me!"

"Fight me."

Everyone dropped what they were eating and just looked at Alicia's reaction to Natasha's offer. Clint even had his food drop from his mouth.

"Are you sure you wanna fight me?" She smirked. "Is this because you don't like me or you wanna see how I can fight in a battle?"

"The latter. If you really are a hero I want to see how you fight. Are you in?"

"How can I say no?" She smiled. "I expect no powers or enhancement weapons?"

"Just hand-to-hand combat."

"Can't wait."

"Be at the training area at 2-o'clock." Natasha said then left the table with her food wiped clean.

"Are you sure you want to fight her Alicia?" Bruce asked with a serious look on his face.

"I can fend for myself even without my powers so fighting her should be fun. Please don't worry about me Bruce." She said and Bruce couldn't help but smile at her.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into..." Clint said with an honest look of worry on his face.

"Oh course she will be!" Tony pulling her close by her shoulder. "I have no doubt she will be in fact I will say she will win!"

"I don't know about that Tony. She is a assassin that know many forms of martial arts after all and I am not." She said while getting out of Tony's grip.

"I saw you in action and you can throw a punch Alicia." Steve said reassuring her.

"Thanks guys but now I gotta get ready for the sparring match." Alicia said getting out of her chair.

"I am just saying Alicia, if you see the Other Guy at the fight and not me it's because he wants to see a good fight." Bruce said as he got up.

"You mean I get to meet The Incredible Hulk?" She said with a big smile.

"Y-Yes, you may get to meet him..." She said quietly.

"Awesome! Alright guys see you all later!"

"I have never seen anyone get excited to meet The Other Guy before..." Tony admitted.

"Yeah, me neither..." Bruce said fixing his glasses.

"Please forgive Alicia. She does not know how to control herself sometimes..."

"No, it's fine. It's kind of strange but it is flattering..." Bruce shrugged.

"That's good. Now if you excuse us we shall be going. She needs to meditate"

Amy and Desire then disappear leaving the men waiting for the fight.

* * *

"Alicia, it's me Steve." He said knocking on her door. "You ready? It's just about time."

The doors open from her room and Steve saw Alicia in gym shorts and a tank top and his eyes went straight to her face so they wouldn't wander.

"Yup, Lead the way."

They went to the door across to the left of her room next to the lab. They headed downstairs and she saw huge gym area both retro and modern looking. In the middle she sees a boxing arena with Natasha wearing similar clothes waiting patiently.

"There you are!" Tony yelled for Alicia.

Alicia and Steve turned to see Tony, Clint and the Hulk against the wall waiting for the fight to begin. She quickly noticed the Hulk and smiled at him as she walked towards the three.

"You ready for this Alicia? She is tougher then she looks.." Clint warns.

"I'll be fine Clint! Don't worry!" She said calmingly.

"Puny Guy says good luck. I wanna see good fight." Hulk said with a snort.

"Tell him I said thanks and don't worry Hulk. You will see a good fight!"

"She's not scared..." Hulk said puzzled as Alicia walked to the ring.

"That's right buddy. She was happy to meet you. " Tony said patting him on the arm. "Anyway Clint, I got a hundred on Alicia. You in?"

"Hundred on Natasha."

"Are you guys really going to bet on them?" Steve said appalled.

"Yup, you want in Stevie?" Tony asked.

"Nope. I'll just watch." He said as he stood next to Tony and Phil against the wall.

"You ready Alicia?" Natasha said as Alicia got into the ring.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"How well can you fight?"

"Better than Tony without his suit."

"Good." She smirked.

"That's not funny Alicia!" Tony yelled as Steve and the others nearly fell to he floor laughing.

After that comment the fight finally begin. Natasha threw the first punch but Alicia quickly dodged it and hit her in the side of the face.

"Nice hit, but that was me being easy." Natasha said.

"Easy? Why are you going easy on-" Alicia said before Natasha cut her off by knocking her to the ground.

"Stop getting so distracted." Natasha said to Alicia annoyed.

So they continued to fight and more blows and dodges as being dealt. Natasha didn't expect her to be so quick to her attacks and her being a skilled fighter without her powers. Alicia loves the fact that Natasha didn't mind hitting her so she didn't feel bad hitting her either.

The Hulk looked very pleased watching the fight pursue while Tony and Clint were cheering on the women.

"I had no clue Alicia could fight like that. It is similar to Natasha to a degree but she isn't as nimble as her." Clint said to Tony.

"But she reacts very quickly to her attacks Clint. Better then her in my opinion." Steve said in replace of Tony.

"Be quiet. Stupid talk annoying me. Watch fight." Hulk said bluntly as he watched the fight continue.

"Getting tired?" Natasha asked as she was dodging Alicia's punches.

"Not. Remotely." She said trying not to get hit by Natasha's kicks. "Must you wear heels?"

"Yes. They are a weapon in it's self!" She said hitting her right in the face with her right heel knocking her down on the ground.

She laid on the ground wiping the slash of blood from her side. She looked up suprised to find Natasha's hand reaching out for her.

"I say we finish this fight for another time. I haven't met a woman who can fight like that in a long time. Maybe next time I won't hold back as much" She said pulling her up.

"Lovely..." She grinned sarcastically holding back her scared expression. "Glad I have a sparing partner now."

"I guess the bet is held off for now." Tony said to Clint as all four of them walk to the ring.

"For now" Clint repeated.

"Hulk liked fight. Puny Guy want to know if Pretty Lady and Spy Lady okay..."

"Pretty Lady?" Steve asked himself quietly.

"I am fine thank you Hulk, but I don't know about Alicia. Kinda gave her a nasty gash of her left cheek..."

"No don't worry about me! Tell Bruce I am fine. I can heal this gash easily. At the most I will have a scar for a a few days."

"Puny Guy still not sure. He wants you in lab. Want to talk" He said then left the training arena making the ground shake with every step.

"I wonder what he wants..." She asked the others.

"Let's find out." Tony suggested and all of them proceeded to leave the training area.

* * *

"Father, You wish to speak with me?" Thor said as he entered the Great Room where his All-Father Odin is presided in his throne with Loki handcuffed surrounded by Sir and the Warriors Three.

"Yes my son. Your brother informed me along with your friends in Midgard there was a woman with a yellow gem. Is that true?"

"Yes. Her name is Lady Alicia Dacia but I do not understand why this is of any importance. I thought I was hear because of my brother's punishment."

"Brother do you not remember years ago when Odin was nervous of how much power the Teseract held and kept producing?"

"Yes, I do indeed. Then in turn he took some of it's power and stored it into gem to make the Teseract less powerful already."

"That gem has a fraction of the Teseract's power but it can still cause chaos. But I decided to give to a soul in Midgard that could handle it and protect it. It is yellow because her intentions are good and to cause less suspicious to relate it to the Teseract remember? But I went to a different Midgard and now she has been brought here because of our Midgard needs her." Odin says while walking towards him.

"You mean Lady Alicia is that one? Shall I go back to Midgard to bring her here." Thor asks in excitement.

"Not yet. But I need you to go back to Midgard to warn her from an upcoming threat. I will inform you when I need you again my son.

"What kind of a threat?"

"Someone else came through the portal. He is a sick being out for revenge and for her life. Right now she would be unable to protect herself from guilt and could ultimately be killed by his mind. You must bring this up to her soon but not right away. But more importantly you must protect her from him."

"With my life." He said placing Mjölnir against his heart. "When shall I leave for Midgard Father?"

"Tomorrow be at the bridge. I shall be waiting but until then be well rested."

"I shall take my leave." He said then bowed to his father and left.

"Sif, take Loki back to his chambers."

"Yes All-Father." Sif said nudging Loki in the direction of the side corridor and left.

He then sits back on his throne and had a look of worry. Then Frigga walks up to him from behind and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you worried you made the wrong choice of giving the crystal to the young one in Midgard?" She asks him.

"No my dear, I am worried that she cannot learn to forgive herself from actions she couldn't control..."

"That is why she has Thor and "The Avengers" from Midgard at her side to guide her away from the fallen path."

"I just hope that is enough to save her."

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter! I love Steve being sympathetic toward a robot :3! I would be too :P! Next chapter should be out by next week! Maybe two next week? Depends on how I am feeling with Chapter 7. Do not worry, Pepper shall come and Tony will face her wrath! Until then~!**

**_Updated: 2/27/13_  
**


	7. In Time

**Hello Everyone! I hope you are all doing well today and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed my story so far. It really means a lot so for this chapter I made this one longer then most chapters I am going to make usually. This does have some cursing and it doesn't have the humor throughout the chapter then in pervious one. It's a little more drama/angst I suppose :P. Again reviews and story alerts are always appreciated and welcomed! Now I give you Chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: In Time**

"Bruce? It's me Alicia. You wanted to see me?" She said knocking on the door to the lab.

"Yes, come in." He said gesturing for her to come in. "Not you guys though. We will be done in a moment so you can wait here."

The avengers looked at him funny and shrugged and waited at the door as it closed on them.

"Don't worry Alicia this shouldn't take long, I just want to ask you something."

He notices she isn't listening and sees she darts to the Scepter against the window. Alicia eyes got huge and noticed that her crystal was glowing in-sync with it. Without thinking she reaches for it but Bruce intervenes by grabbing onto her wrist.

"You better not touch that." He said sternly at her shocked face. "It's something we still don't understand. I am surprised Thor didn't take it with him but we keep that guarded. Now Alicia, I need to talk to you."

"R-Right, sorry about that..." Alicia said to him as he let go of her wrist. She didn't quite understand why she reached for it however.

She took a seat next to Bruce with the notebook she gave him at his side of the table.

"The fight was fun. We both enjoyed it." He said referring to the Hulk.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I didn't however." She laughed. "I'm still not sure if Natasha likes me at all though..."

"She just has a hard exterior. But anyway, I read your notebook last night." He said leaning forward with notebook now in his hands.

"You actually read it?" She said in awe. "I couldn't understand it at all! But then again I am not exactly keen on science or engineering..."

"If you give to someone that understands it then it isn't hard to figure out. There is just a lot things needed for your serum."

"Does that mean you can't help me?" She said with a look of worry.

"No, I didn't say that. With Tony's resources I can easily make you the serum."

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's what you said about how you react to the serum and how sick you get from it."

"Yeah. It's not a fun process for me." She said looking at her hand on her lap.

"That's why when I was looking through the notes I thought I could modify the serum so that you couldn't be sick anymore. But I am not sure how the side affects will react to you. So I don't know what this will do to you. If I can get your permission I can- Alicia?"

All he saw was Alicia violently shaking in fear and standing up and walk backwards away from him.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" He said standing up confused and worried but trying to calm her down to avoid a mishap.

Alicia could not hear or see Bruce. Her mind kept repeating an old memory repressed in the back of her mind from his words.

* * *

"_My dear are you coughing up blood?" Dr. Almarich asked._

_Alicia was coughing blood furiously looking worn out and hurt and angry at his sarcastic question._

"_What do you think? You injected me with something to make my crystal need to surge my body with the energy!" She said as she shook in pain in her strapped cage. "Please stop... I can't take anymore... I have been here for days! All so you can harvest my powers for your insane needs! What was it? A super enhanced army of some kind?"_

"_Good, you remember! Maybe we can finally see your real powers!" Ernsta cheered as she handed a syringe to Almarich. "Here is the modified serum you wanted dear. Also Tedrich called again. We need this done before he comes back..." _

"_We will be done be then, so don't fret!"_

"_Modified serum? What did you do to it now?" She asked as her hair fell in front of her face._

"_I just modified it to see different side effects. You won't die of course! We would never do that to you my dear. How many times must I tell you this?"_

"_If you don't stop Amy and Desire will make me hurt you. I have been forcing them not to because I don't want to do that."_

_Almarich simply laughed at Alicia's threat. As he got close she was trying with all her might for him not to inject her in her shoulder._

* * *

That memory flashed before her and Bruce was gripping her shoulders with the avengers right behind him looking concerned.

"What's wrong with her? Bruce, what did you do?" Steve said ordering an explanation.

"I didn't do anything! I was just talking to her and now she is freaking out..."

"Like we can actually believe that." Natasha said from behind.

"Alicia, focus! Calm down, please!" Bruce said calmly but still holding her down.

"Get away from me!" She yelled and threw an aura punch in his stomach making him fall forward against the table.

"Bruce! Shit, are you alright?" Clint asked picking him up. "Please don't turn into the Hulk!"

"I am fine, don't worry about me. I am more worried about her..." Bruce said clutching his stomach in pain as he is trying to cool the Hulk down in his head.

"Stay back! I am warning you!" She said pointing the scepter at them. They noticed her crystal turned blue and glowed as bright as the scepter. "Y-You're not gonna hurt me anymore..."

"No one is here to hurt you Alicia. Now please put the scepter down..." Phil said calmly trying to hide his nervous expression.

"That's what you said before!" She yelled pointing the scepter at him. "After everything you did to me you think I believe you?"

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Tony asked confused. "What is going on with her?"

"She has what you humans call "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder" and it seems Bruce accidentally brought up a bad memory." Amy said as she and Desire appeared.

"What did I bring up?" Bruce asked.

"It would be better if she explains this when she calms down and you better do that fast." Desire warns.

"Can't you guys calm here down? She is not even listening to us!" Steve pleaded.

Amy and Desire agreed and slowly went towards Alicia.

"Alicia, can you here me? It's Amy and Desire."

"Amy! I don't know what to do! They came back and they have more people with theme." She said crying as the scepter and her crystal glowed violently.

"Calm down, they aren't who you think they are. They aren't gonna hurt you..." Desire said soothingly.

"B-But..." She said shaking with panicky breathing.

"Look at who you are pointing the scepter at and tell me what you see." Amy asked her.

"I-I see..." she said as she stared at the Avengers who look as scared as she was. But she took a deep breath and stopped crying almost seemed as if she was calming down causing everyone to sigh in relief.

"I see the same people that tortured me and they are not going to get away with it!" Alicia said in anger at began charging the scepter at them.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Natasha said pulling out her pistol.

"No!" Amy and Desire shouted.

But Natasha shot her pistol once at Alicia's hand holding the scepter. It hit the scepter and she dropped it.

Natasha was waiting for a response when Alicia floated and turned for the Avengers to see her eyes are pure white, her hands glowed violently blue like the scepter and her gem.

"Natasha, what the fuck did you just do!?" Clint said trying not to yell.

"Alicia's gem has unbelievable potential to make her more powerful. But until she unlocks it herself and control it she can only get this way if she overcome with emotion like sadness and anger. We cannot put her in this state unless life is threatened in which case we allow the crystal to defend itself and her by controlling her." Amy explained.

"This also however leaves her unresponsive and aggressive to anyone but us because she does not have the best control over this yet. We can calm her down out of this but until we do nobody move. This isn't the friendly Alicia you know and I think Alicia and the crystal deemed Natasha as a threat from her "episode" as you call it..." Desire said.

"She won't kill us will she?" Tony asked as he tried not to move a muscle.

"Not unless you provoke her in which case Natasha, you better put that gun down."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She said still pointing the pistol at Alicia. "Right now she a threat and I can't trust your word."

Alicia immediately saw the pistol and slowly floated towards Natasha.

"Natasha, put the gun down now!" Clint said with a shaky voice.

Instead Natasha shot at her only for a shield to pop up and throw the bullet back and hit the window. Her eyes widen and realized that wasn't such a good idea as Alicia got closer. She took one step back but that's all it took for Alicia to throw a huge aura blast at her throwing her against the wall on the other side of the room.

Natasha fell to floor clearly in pain and look up see Alicia hovering above her. She got up and tried to throw a punch only to have missed and be pushed against the wall by her throat from the blue energy and Alicia had a ball of energy in her other hand waiting to throw it at her face. Natasha grabbed on to her arms and shocked her but that didn't make Alicia flinch only it made her angrier.

"Alicia! Stop this now!" Amy and Desire said in unison.

Alicia turned to them still holding a struggling Natasha by the neck and looked at the two.

"Put her down. She did this to protect them. Do you not see who you are doing this to!?" Desire said.

Alicia looked at Natasha who was still struggling to get out of this hold. She stared at Natasha curiously for a few more seconds then threw her on the ground were the avengers. Clint and Steve helped her up but she was clearly not happy.

"Now Alicia, I need you to focus. You are in Stark Tower and the people here are the Avengers. You aren't in any danger so I need you to calm down." Amy said.

Alicia stopped floating and the crystal started to glow less and less abnormally. Soon she stopped her hands from glowing and fainted.

"Is she okay!?" Steve asked picking her up.

"She won't be when I'm through with her..." Natasha growled.

"She will wake up shortly but she won't have any memory of what she did. Do not be mad at her for what she did Natasha..." Amy told her.

"I am pissed that she didn't tell us this and I know she is keeping more from us. How do we know she can be trusted if she can easily kill us? She is a bigger threat then Bruce is angry! At least he has control!"

"I understand your concern but right now is not a good time for this. You can ask her when she wakes up. I wonder why the gem is still blue however..."

Alicia slowly woke up and Steve put her down as she got up on her feet. She turned up see the lab's wall partially destroyed and before she could ask why Natasha pushes her against the wall and pointed the gun at her head.

"Natasha! Is this really necessary?" Tony asked worried that Alicia might lose control again.

"Why are you pointing a gun at me?" Alicia asked very confused.

"Apparently when Bruce was talking to you went into post-traumatic stress and confused us with different people. You took the scepter and before you could do anything with it I shot at you dropping the scepter but I made you and your crystal here out of control..."

"No..." Alicia said quietly in shock putting her hand over her forehead. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"You hit Bruce really hard in the stomach before you lost it and you were beating the shit out of me when you were."

"I'm sorry..." Alicia said as tears fell from her eyes. "I didn't mean to I-" Alicia said before Natasha grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her closer.

"Then start explaining!" She spat in her face. "Amy and Desire explained to us _**how**_ you lost control of yourself but not _**why**_ you did. You are keeping things from us and I don't like it!"

Alicia couldn't react to her. She only turned her head away and cried more but that made Natasha more angry and suspicious of her.

"Natasha, Do you really think that is going to work?" Bruce said grabbing her shoulder. "Let me try."

Natasha looked at him and agreed. She let go of Alicia and she slumped to the ground crying.

"Alicia." Bruce grunted from the pain from his stomach as he knelt down to get to Alicia's eye level. "Please, tell me what I said to you that freaked you out. Don't mind them, just tell me."

"It was when you said you wanted to modify the serum and you didn't know what the side effects would be." She sniffed while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I lied when I said wasn't a lab rat. At first it was it simply to counteract my symptoms but they got so interested in seeing how I can react they kept injecting me with different types. I either got more sick or I couldn't walk or I went blind from some of them. Most often I am put under immense pain, like my insides were being ripped apart and I got no painkillers to help. The worst part was that they didn't see someone being tortured. They only saw a girl with a power and they wanted to see it and use no matter the cost."

"Shh, it's okay Alicia." Bruce said as he pulled her into a hug as she started to cry again. He didn't know what to say or do. He just knew she wasn't in a good place right now.

"Alicia if you don't me asking for everyone's sake..." Steve said as he couched to Alicia. "What symptoms were they trying to counteract?"

Bruce let go of the hug and gave he a look of wether or not to tell them. She looked at him and simply nodded at him.

"Her crystal gives her a constant rate of energy but her body cannot maintain it no matter how much she uses her energy. So when there is too much of it she gets a bloody nose then proceeds to coughing up blood and her shaking. So she needs a serum to get rid of the excess energy or she will die." Bruce said in her place.

"But why wouldn't you tell us this Alicia?" Steve asked her with a saddened expression. "Would you think we would be mad at you?"

"Also why would you tell Bruce before me?" Tony asked heartbroken.

"I told Bruce because the serum was heavily infused with gamma radiation and he can help me. Also I never even told my friends and family about this so because I didn't want them worried or mad at me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys.."

"That's the problem, Alicia. What aren't you telling us? There is more to this story." She said coldly.

"To be quite honest Natasha I don't understand why I need to tell you every detail about my life. Your job is to keep your life a secret from others and nobody seems to ask questions or care!" She said standing up and getting close to her face. "I will explain myself in time but until then why don't back off with the interrogations because I am honestly getting sick of it."

"And if I say no?"

"This is **not** the time to fight!" Steve said pushing himself in-between Alicia and Natasha. "There are better ways to fix this but not this way. Not after what just happened."

Natasha simply left fuming leaving Phil and the rest of the avengers to calm an equally angry Alicia.

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Bruce asked Alicia.

It was nearly time for dinner when Bruce checked up on Alicia facing opposite the piano and staring out the window.

"Well I'm not angry anymore but I am still as upset as I was before." Alicia said as Bruce took a seat.

"Why are you still upset? We-I mean most of us aren't mad at you. You didn't mean to do it. I am sorry if I brought that memory up." Bruce said softly.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault I reacted that way. But I could of hurt you and everyone else even more."

"But you didn't though."

"You know, I am so thankful of the gift this has given to me but at the same time it scares the shit out of me." She said clutching her crystal tightly. "One moment I can be fine then the next I can explode and hurt the people willing to help me from my own emotions. It always puts me on edge."

"I know that feeling of being afraid of losing yourself to your emotions. I should know." Bruce said causing her to laugh. "But you're so strong. Stronger then most people I have met and to be thankful of what you have despite it all is amazing to me. But you gotta learn to move on, as hard as that may seem. But I promise me nor anyone else will ever let that happen to you again."

"I'll hold you to that but the last part sounds easier said then done." She chuckled then felt a comforting rub on the back from him. "But Bruce, how bad did I hurt you? Are you in any pain?"

"Pretty bad at first but I took some painkillers." He said lightly touching his stomach with out being in too much pain.

"Let me help..." She said placing her hand in front of his stomach.

Bruce immediately felt the pain melt away from the warmth of her healing abilities. He could still see however the pain and guilt in her eyes and that made him worried.

"Alicia, if you don't want me to change the serum it's fine."

"No, I trust you Bruce. You are someone that I know won't hurt people for their benefit. Wether or not you and the other can trust me I still trust you all." She said as she put her hand away from him.

"Thanks and I do trust you Alicia. You wanna come up for dinner? We are having more Shwarma. Pepper didn't come today so you can meet her tomorrow."

"No thanks. I'd rather eat here."

"I'll see if Steve will join you. He has been worried about you since this afternoon. Tony wants me to discuss the serum with him to help out." He said standing up and proceeding to the elevator.

"Thanks Bruce. What you said means a lot coming from you." She said warmly.

"Anytime."

Bruce then left a little heavy-hearted leaving Alicia alone but he knew Steve can keep her company so he can breathe easy.

* * *

Alicia then saw Steve out with two hot plates a few moments later.

"Hey Alicia, I brought you some food." Steve asked with the plates in his hand. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Not really but I have always wanted to eat Shwarma." She sighed taking a plate from him to eat.

"Do you like it?" As they began to eat.

"Yup! Tastes amazing!" She smiled happily.

"After what happened, I didn't think I would see your smile again so quickly." He said

"Um, thanks Steve." She said trying not to blush at his compliment. " I am grateful that you decided to eat with me and for the fact you aren't scared of me after all of that."

"To be honest it surprised me but I knew that wasn't you. It was the crystal and it took over you. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this."

"But I cost some of the trust you guys gave to me by not telling you guys about the serum or my crystal going berserk!" She countered. "I know I should have told you guys but I didn't want to do it so early. I wanted to do it when I was ready and willing to tell you guys. Now Natasha and I can't be in the same room together without a fight breaking out."

"You didn't lose any trust in me. I could see why you didn't want to tell us right away besides Bruce. I know from my records they know I have PTSD in the form of sleepwalking/talking and I didn't want to tell them that."

"You do? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I can mistake people I know for ones I knew back in the 40's. But I know Natasha was right about one thing though." Steve admitted.

"And what was that?" She said not looking at him in defeat.

"That you still haven't told us everything. But that's okay." He said hugging her to Alicia's surprise. "because I know you will soon. The way you described the scientists hurting you makes me think there is more to this then what you lead on but I hope you will tell when you are ready. It also made me want to give the scientists what they deserve because that should never happen to someone like you. He said with a faint blush as he felt Alicia hug him back.

"Thank you, Steve..." She said trying not to cry for the hundredth time.

"But can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"The Morius scientists, where they involved with those experiments?"

There was response came out of Alicia's mouth. Instead he felt her wrap her arms around him tighter, almost squeezing him and he felt her shiver a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, don't worry about me." She said smiling getting up from her seat. "I think I am going to bed early but I probably won't be sleeping though."

"Are you sure? You barely ate anything." He said pointing at the plate.

"Then I'll take it in with me." She said taking the plate and started walking. "Thanks again Steve, goodnight."

"If you need me I'll be in the training area." He said as she went into her room. "Goodnight..."

Alicia went into her room unable to comprehend what had happened today. She wanted to kick her ass for what she did to Bruce and Natasha but she knew that would change anything. She sat on her bed a bit finishing her meal only to find herself unable to sleep.

She decided to meditate with her new colored crystal for a few hours in order to help clear her mind. It eventually worked and fell in a slumber slightly dreading tomorrow but hoping it could not get any worse.

* * *

**I hope you all liked/enjoyed it! I promise Pepper will be in the next chapter :D! Again next one should come next weekish so until then thank you!**

_**Updated 2/27/13**_


	8. Problems In Central Park

**Hello everyone! I would thank everyone who has been following reviewing and favoriteing my story and I cannot thank you alll enough! So today I bring you Chapter 8! Please review, follow and favorite if you have not already!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Problems in Central Park**

It was six o'clock in the morning when Alicia woke up. She realized she was hungry and it would be a good idea to go to the kitchen and get enough food to avoid the avengers for breakfast and lunch. But she wasn't sure if anyone is awake.

"JARVIS." She said in a groggy morning voice. "Is anyone awake and in the kitchen?"

"None are up and in the kitchen at the moment, Miss Dacia."

"Thank you..." Alicia said getting up and headed towards the bathroom.

A half an hour later she heads quietly to the kitchen in junk clothes and tower dried hair. She heads up the elevator to the kitchen and find the Hulk making a mess in the kitchen.

"Uh, Hulk?" Alicia asked as the Hulk popped up from inside the fridge. "Do you need help with something?"

"Hulk hungry. Hulk want food. Not puny snacks." He said as he was throwing good food on the floor.

"Do you want me to make you some pancakes? I can make a lot of them for you..." She said with a luring tone to bring him away from the fridge.

"Fine, Hulk wait." He said stomping to the couch to sit next to the kitchen table. "Chair too tiny."

"JARVIS, you mind helping me clean up and make Hulk sized cinnamon banana pancakes?"

"Absolutely Miss Dacia." JARVIS replied.

For the next ten minutes Alicia and JARVIS coordinated cleaning and cooking to "optimize the cooking-to-cleaning-efficiency ratio" as JARVIS put it simply. Hulk simply stared at Alicia as she scrambled around the kitchen as he was either moping or flipping pancakes.

The Hulk was intrigued by her. Since only meeting her once she did not fear him. He could not understand why though. He knows the avengers are his friends but even they are afraid of him. The Hulk can pick up the fear in their eyes but he couldn't tell what look she gave him because it wasn't fear. He suddenly remember what Tony said to him before the fight.

"_That's right buddy. She was happy to meet you."_

The Hulk thought about it for a moment but couldn't understand it and let out an aggravated snort. He has never met anyone that was happy to meet him before so it only confused him and having an equally confused Bruce in his head did not help either.

Alicia noticed while making the last batch of pancakes that the Hulk was staring at her, almost studying her movements which kind of made her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure why and did not want to ask. She wondered if anyone really had a conversation with the Hulk as she flipped the last pancake on the plate. Alicia was going to try to have one with the Hulk as she walked towards him with the plates.

She had two plates: five on one plate for her and twenty-five extra sized pancakes on the other for the Hulk. Alicia simply watched as Hulk simply grabbed the pancakes and ate them five at a time ignoring the fork and knife on the side as she walked to the fridge.

"You like it?" She asked as she got two cartons of orange juice for the Hulk and her.

"Hulk like. Tastes good." He said still munching on the pancakes with the orange juice.

"I am glad you like it Hulk." She chuckled at him as she was eating her pancakes next to him.

"Why Pretty Lady laugh?" He asked confused.

"I just never thought I would be eating breakfast with you. It's a funny sight to see." She said noticing all the crumbs on his face.

"Why are you so nice to Hulk? Everyone afraid of Hulk. Pretty Lady isn't." Hulk confused." Hulk simply put it as Alicia gave him a look of empathy from his question.

"I can see the good inside of you Big Guy." She said looking right at his green eyes. "I know what it is liked to be judged and for people to be afraid of you. I think I scared off everyone here or made them not trust me more. But Hulk you need to know that not everyone is scared of you. Give the Avengers some time and they won't be but until then you have me and Bruce who isn't afraid of you. I just hope you aren't afraid of me."

"Hulk can't be afraid of Pretty Lady. Puny Guy isn't either. Why should Hulk be afraid?" He said at her confused.

"Miss Dacia, Sir Barton and Miss Romanoff are waking up and will be in the kitchen in about ten minutes." JARVIS said interrupting Alicia before she could reply.

"Thanks JARVIS. Hulk I am going back to my room so I will talk to you and Bruce later. If anyone asks, I wasn't here okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks Hulk!" She said running towards the elevator and heading to her room.

The Hulk simply stared at her in curiosity and confusion as she left the room and only sat on the couch and stared at Alicia's unfinished plate next to him.

* * *

It was mid-morning when Thor arrived at the broken rainbow bridge to find All-Father Odin there waiting for him.

"Are you ready to return to Midgard my son?" Odin asked his son

"Of course father! I shall inform Alicia and my friends of this threat and we shall protect her from it."

"Need I remind you that you shall not tell them about the threat immediately. When the time comes you will tell her, in private. She will not handle the news lightly. But when you do she will tell the rest. Then I shall bring you, Alicia and your friends back to Asgard to inform her and you all of the power she has and why she is here."

"But how will we all return without the Teseract?"

"The Teserin's powers is part of the Teseract so I will activate it from the Teseract when I need to."

"One last question All-Father, she is not from this realm so is there anyway of her to go back? She was rather dismayed from that information when two females from the Teserin informed us." Thor asked.

"That shall be explained in time. Now, go my son!" Odin said as be created a portal with dark magic.

Thor spun Mjölnir and flew in the portal and teleported through the realms to Midgard.

* * *

It was a eleven o'clock and Alicia was in training area practicing her moves on Tony's state-of-the-art training dummies. The dummies were much harder to break so Tony wouldn't have to replace them.

He saw videos of Steve's training sessions and thought old fashioned bags were unnecessary and built these were customizable to move and dodge and Alicia needed to blow off some steam and put those settings on. It was also around lunch time and Steve was sent by Tony to find her only to pick on Steve for agreeing very eagerly.

He found her at the training area and simply stopped and watched for how serious her eyes looked with each blue glowing punch she threw. The sheer beauty and precision overshadowed her aggression and power to him as she threw each punch into the dummy.

Alicia stopped when she broke the head clean off. She picked up the head while wipng the sweat from her forehead and noticed Steve was leaning against the wall watching quietly.

"How long were you there for?" She panted.

"For a minute. I saw how focused you were so I didn't want to interrupt you." He said walking towards her. "I can tell you were holding back on Natasha during the fight from what I could see..."

"Without my powers she could kick my ass quickly." She admitted. "But with my powers I am more lethal and I can fight more efficently. So what did you come here for? I know you aren't the type of guy to just stare at a lady working out." She said teasingly.

"Tony wanted me to get you for lunch..." He said rubbing his neck and still blushing at her comment. "He says he misses your "beautiful face" or something, I wasn't paying attention..." He said knowing Tony said that Seve misses her beautiful face.

"Wll Natasha try to wring my neck?" She said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen and besides, she should be done with lunch anyway."

"Thanks Steve. You can go back up and tell Tony I will be up soon, okay?"

Steve nodded and started to walk away and Alicia was admiring the captain's "view" before heading to the showers.

* * *

Alicia took a shower and put on her clothes to hopefully have a calm lunch without screaming or plates being thrown. She went up to elevator and heard an oddly concerned JARVIS.

"Miss Dacia, Sir Stark and Miss Potts are in the main room "chatting" and the rest of the avengers would like all the help they can get calming her down."

"Alright, I suppose you are already bringing me there?" Alicia asked knowing the answer.

* * *

She went into the main room to see Pepper Potts in tears while Tony is trying to justify his actions a few days ago.

"Anthony Edward Stark! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Pepper said stompng her foot on the ground. "How could you simply do that!?"

"Nobody else could have done it! I tried to call you but you didn't pick up." Tony said thinking that it was a good comeback.

"I saw you carry a missle into a portal filled with monsters! I am sorry I was too worried to check my phone!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"To be fair Miss. Potts, Stark saved the entire world and frankly it will take lot more than a missle to get rid of him..." Phil said getting a few chuckles from the rest others.

"Was that a backhanded compliment Agent because I couldn't tell..." Tony said to him then noticed Alicia on the side trying not get involved. "Alicia! Sweetheart! Thank goodness you are here! Come here, meet Pepper Potts."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Potts." She shaking her hand trying to hold back a goofy smile. "I can say for Tony that he had you in mind when he was bringing that missle through the portal. So that's why he tried to call you. He wanted to tell you why he did this for you. I know it doesn't sound anything like Tony would do but it is what he did."

"Is that true?" She said looking at Tony in disbelief.

Alicia basically guessed what Tony's reasons was to do this but in movie she imagined that what was gong through his head. She looked at Tony and was hoping he doesn't messes up this chance of calming her down.

"Of course it is Pep..." He said pulling her into a hug and giving Alicia an "I owe you one" look. "Now you can tell all your friends that your boyfriend saved the world for you and see how jealous they get."

"Thank you Tony..." She said kissing him on the cheek. The Avengers sighed in relief when Pepper finally calmed down. Alicia holds back an "aw" because of how awkward that would be.

Before anything else happens there is a huge boom and rumble coming from outside. Everyone runs to the window to see something falling towards the ground.

"JARVIS, where is that thing headed?" Tony asked as he was getting his suit.

"Central Park, Sir."

"Alright, Alicia you are coming with me. It will be easier if we go since we can fly." Tony said as he got into the Mark VII Suit.

"Should I really go without a uniform of some sort?" She asked refrencing to her pedestrian outfit.

"Are you sure she can handle this?" Natasha asked. "We have more capable and controlled people to go with you."

"Alright, that is it!" Alicia yelled and walked right into Natasha's face. "I know you don't like me, I get that but don't say I am not capable or controlled enough. I have been saving people for years and you have the balls to tell me I can't handle being a superhero? You have the luxury of having the choice of working in a team although you perfer being allone. I **wished** I had a team. I **wished** I had people who understood me and to there for me when the public said I wasn't wanted or needed. I finally meet people who are like me and yes, I caused a setback where most of you guys are afraid of me. But how can I gain your trust if you want to punch me in the face? So unless you are civil with me, I will **not** be answering your questions. Are we clear?

Clint simply stared and held his breath at Natasha wondering how she was going to react. When people talk to her like that the ended up with broken wrists and a bloody face. He didn't want her to hurt her because Alicia made a good pint but she and Natasha are both very headstrong.

Instead of breaking her wrists Natasha simply stared Alicia down with her arms crossed and nodded without saying a word. It made everyone even Tony speechless at the fact that someone made Natasha quiet.

"Ready Tony?" She said as she wlked outside to the deck.

"Yeah. Pep, re-schedule the meeting this afternoon okay? Thanks." Tony said he follwed Alicia.

"Already doing it." She said with her phone out as Tony raceed out to door to the deck.

"Love you Pep!" Tony said as his booster started. "Wanna race Alicia?"

"You're on! I have always wanted to see Tony Stark lose in something." She smirked as her hands glowed blue to levitate herself.

"Not gonna happen Sweetheart."

And then Alicia and Tony flew off to Central Park hoping to win the race leaving the avengers with another angry woman to calm down.

* * *

Tony was suprised how fast Alicia flew and was keeping up with him since the race started. He didn't want to cheat so he didn't use his trusters all that much.

Alicia thought racing Tony was alot of fun but she knew he wasn't using his trusters so she didn't want to use any extra power from the gem.

"JARVIS, any idea what is down there?" He said as they saw Central Park was a mile away. They saw a small hole there near the southern east-side of the park.

"I am unable to read the energy readings but they are familiar."

"Amy, Desire, any ideas as well?" She asked.

"We sensed a familiar energy coming from it. It is similar to Mjölnir." Amy said as they appeared in front of her.

"Mjölnir?" Alicia and Tony said stopping in mid-air. "Are you saying Thor is here?"

"Possibly, but only one way to find out." Desire said pointing at the hole below them.

"Let's call this race a draw for right now." Tony declared. "Until we get back home of course."

Alicia and Tony went to small crater and once the smoke cleared there was mothing in there. They scratched their heads and suddenly two strong arms grabbed both Alicia and Tony by the neck and pulled in close from behind to what they realized was Thor's chestplate.

"Alicia! Man of Iron!" Thor boomed with a big smile hugging them tighter. "It is glorious to see you again! Are you two well? You both seem rather blue."

"That's because they can't breathe so I suggest you let go of them Thor." Amy said sounding actually amused of the situation while Desire was showing her amusement by smirking at Alicia.

"My apologizes friends!" He said as he let go of them. Alicia and Tony had to catch thier breath before that could ask why he is here.

"Thor!" Alicia said giving him a big hug. "What are you doing here? Did Loki escape?"

"No, Loki is in Asgard facing punishment from my father. My father told me to go to Midgard an see if it is in need of any assistance and I am to remain here until my father needs me to return." He said reasuring Alicia. "Friend Stark can I live in your Stark Castle until my return?"

"I can't see why not but don't eat so much of my food Tough Guy. I have read how much food Norse Gods eat and it worries me..." Tony said.

"Fantastic! Now you can show me all of the Midgardian delicacies!"

"Easy, one step at a time. Alicia and I will meet you at the tower. We got to finish our race."

"Amy! Desire! Keep him company and out of trouble getting him back!"

Thor watched as Alicia and Tony flew away back to the tower. He was about to leave as well when he saw Amy and Desire giving him suspicous looks.

"Are you need of my assistance Teserin madians?" He asked.

"We are Amy and Desire and what is a "Teserin"? We are wondering why you are really here..." Desire said.

Thor turned serious and has unsure of of telling them but he knew he wasn't going to go anywhere unless he says something and he realized he had mistakingly brought up the real name of the gem.

"You must promise not to tell Alicia. I swore to my father Odin not to tell her or my friends until the time is right."

"We promise depending on how big your reason is..." Amy said bluntly.

"Someone else came through the portal along with Alicia and is out to kill her for revenge. My father told me to protect her from his cursed mind. That is all I know of the matter."

He saw Amy and Desire show real fear in the faces. It was very unlike to show human emotin of this matter. They looked to eachother in shock and disbelief.

"Y-You can't be serious, how did he get through the portal?" Desire yelled at Amy and Thor. "Did he actually achieve what his parents could not?"

"We can't tell her he is here now! She will have another breakdown and I am not sure if we can control her if she loes it!" Amy said seriously.

"What is the matter?" Thor asked walking towards them. "Do you know the man who is out for her?"

They simply looked at Thor and then looked at eachother. They nodded and then looked at Thor with a woried look in thier eyes.

"His name is Tedrich Morius" They said in unison.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Actually idk if yoou suspected it or not but that was chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed and Chapter 9 will come next week. So as always please review, follow and favorite! Thanks :D!**

_**Updated 2/27/13**_


	9. Housewarming Woes and Wonders

**Hey Everyone! Chapter now is now up and ready to read so sorry for the wait! I love all the alerts and reviews but please keep the reviews and alerts coming! I thank everyone who has reviewed and alerted me so far and without further introduction I give Chapter 9****!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Housewarming Woes and Wonders**

"Who is this Tedrich Morius of which you speak of?" Thor asked Amy and Desire who look confused but upset.

"He was the son of two renowned scientists who helped Alicia with dealing with the gem and the negative affects it has on her body. They met when they were 18 and he became one of the few things Alicia could ever be close with and did not scare away." Amy said.

"Were they lovers?" Thor asks after hearing the last sentence. "From what you are telling this is not the Tedrich that my father wishes me to protect her from."

"They were not lovers per-say. They had feelings for one another but neither did anything to make them more then close friends." Desire said trying to make Thor understand. "But that was before the "incident" in Germany.

"What happened there to make Tedrich want to kill Lady Alicia?"

"His parents told her that they have a better solution for the effects in Germany then in the United States. But when she arrived they tricked her and trapped her into to take her powers. They took the necessary precautions to make sure she couldn't escape or use her powers." Desire continued.

"Why would they need her powers? Could they not have asked?" Thor asked very confused.

"They wanted to help the world achieve peace in their minds. But these mad scientists wanted to do it by making a super powered army and terrorize the planet. They were unsure of wether it being human or robotic but the agreed that Alicia's gem could produce the power to fuel them. They couldn't make Alicia do this however because she would never want to be apart of it. So they knew that without getting consent of getting the power from the gem they tried to get the power out of her own body..." Amy said uncomfortably from her own words.

"You mean they hurt her to get her powers?" He said becoming visually angry. "Why didn't Tedrich stop this if he cared for her?"

"They never told their son that they harming her. He was away and they hoped by the time he came back to visit them in Germany they would of gotten the necessary power from Alicia. During this time they got more help and more people experimenting with her and Alicia was constantly fighting us on wether or not to kill them all." Desire explained.

"Why didn't she fight against this? She knows as well as I that, is torture!"

"It is because of two things: First off she considered the Morius family her second family and she cannot dream of hurting them no matter what. Even if she saw they weren't the same sweet people she once knew. The second reason is that she does not want to be a ruthless killer, a murderer and she knows Tedrich would see her as such. She has killed people given the right reasons but she could not bring herself to harm them even though she all the reasons to do so." Amy said becoming more frustrated.

"Amy, please calm down..." Desire said trying to calm her counterpart.

"It these kind of emotions you mortals and Gods have that hinder your judgment!" She said yelling with her fists shaking causing even Thor to step back but let her continue to vent. "It makes you pick ill choices and will either cause pain to others or yourself by not doing the sensible thing to do! I still tell her weakness will kill her one day but she never listens to me!"

"Her kind, trusting and noble heart could have nearly killed her but do not punish her for it." Thor says in a more calming tone. "Compassion is what sets apart the people who strive for good and the ones who strive for evil. But you still have no told me what Alicia has done to do make Tedrich want to harm her."

"You still didn't figure it out yet?" Desire said surprised as Amy still looked frustrated. "Amy and I took it upon ourselves to let the crystal put her into a defensive state and the crystal made her kill the Morius scientists and everyone there except Tedrich. He happened to come back in time for Alicia to lose control and saw Alicia kill his parents and the scientists who he considered innocents but we considered them as guilty as his parents. The crystal spared Tedrich because it deemed him not a threat"

"Her powers can do that against her will?" He asked in disbelief.

"It is only if she has no control of her emotions or, how she got into that incident is that she had her life threatened. Then we allowed the crystal to take over to protect itself. She has yet to understand how to control however." Amy said calming herself down.

"Tedrich saw this and did not take it well..." Thor says to himself with his arms crossed.

"When Alicia re-gained consciousness she was pinned to the ground by Tedrich in tears screaming in pure rage and sorrow asking why she could have done this. She tried to explain the situation to him and what they have done but he couldn't believe someone could kill people like that and not have any control." Desire said calmly.

"Afterwards, Tedrich told her to leave and never look for him again. The U.S government neutralized the situation so Alicia would not be labeled a terrorist but still be the hero the world knows her for since she killed with reason. But she is guilt stricken over the fact of she killed innocent lives she can never give back and she made Tedrich hate her." Amy said in replace of Desire.

"Do you know what became of him?" Thor asked anxiously.

"Until what you have told us, we have not. I guess planning his revenge on Alicia, I suppose." Desire admitted. "Do you have anymore questions because we cannot keep your friends waiting..."

"Did they extract any of the gem's power successfully to make an army?"

"Of course not! That would be impossible from only extracting it from her body." Amy explained almost laughing at Thor's question. "They did however extract enough to for one body to sustain in for nearly two years but without a gem to sustain it, they could die as well. Alicia can die from too much power while anyone else could die with not enough or too much..."

"Do you think he could of found a way to put it into his body and use it to...?" Amy asked to Desire unable to finish her question.

"He would be an absolute idiot if he tried but I am not sure. Maybe he did but he specializes in robotics not genetics... Maybe he found notes from his parents?" Desire wondered forgetting about Thor completely.

"I think that is enough pondering for now. You are right, we must return to Stark Castle." Thor said pointing Mjölnir at the direction where Alicia and Tony flew. "But may I ask you again not to let Alicia until the time is right. I wish not to upset her and I want to know I have you maidens will not tell her."

"If and only if you do not tell her that we told you _**nor**_ tell her that we acted so...human like..." Amy said trying to put it into terms she could understand almost sounding ashamed as well.

"I agree to these terms but you shouldn't ashamed that you care about Alicia." Thor said to Amy and Desire walking up to them warmly. "You three are each other's caretakers so it natural to be concerned for her. She cares about you two one in the same as you do her."

"Do not dare say we have developed _**compassion** _and_ **concern **_towards her!" Desire said annoyed and in his face. "Our obligation is to protect the crystal and if that means we must protect this mortal to do so then we will blindly. Do _**not**_ mistake that for what your kind calls emotion. Shall we go now? I expect you do not want us to know what a Teserin is either so I won't bother asking..."

"The Teserin is what my father calls your gem Alicia wears and yes, we shall go now..." Thor said trying not to comment on Amy and Desire's denial.

"So it has a name? Interesting..." Amy said to herself.

No more words were exchanged as Thor flew to Stark Tower. They watched as the Norse God flew ahead.

"Do you think we should of said that much to him?" Desire asked wondering if that was a smart decision.

"It doesn't matter, Alicia can tell Thor and everyone else what really happened when she is ready. We told him enough information without telling him everything." Amy countered

Desire simply nodded and they transformed into glowing orbs and flew in the direction of Stark Tower.

* * *

Amy, Desire and Thor flew to the deck of Stark Tower to find everyone waiting to greet the Norse God of Thunder.

"Greetings friends!" Thor boomed and smiled at them as he walked to everyone."How have you all been despite my short leave?"

"We have been well since you have left Thor." Bruce said quietly while getting in front of the crowd. "Its only been a few a days so the city is still in repair. Tony and Alicia said you will be staying with us for awhile?"

"Yes, my stay on Midgard is now longer due to my father because he wanted to make sure Midgard is protected. I hope this isn't a problem friends." Thor said.

"Well I own then building so as long as you don't completely destroy it or eat my food too much, it shouldn't be a problem." Tony said to him at the bar making himself a drink.

"We should throw Thor and Alicia a housewarming dinner." Steve recommended. "It is only appropriate since Alicia didn't have one and all of us look kind of hungry."

"A welcoming feast? That sounds splendid!" Thor said in joy.

"JARVIS, prepare something that is close to a thanksgiving dinner please..." Tony sighed.

"Of course, Sir" JARVIS said to Tony before logging off.

"Amy, Desire, Are you guys okay? You seem off..." She asked questioningly noticing they were acting more cold then usual. Amy and Desire looked at her with cold stares.

"Why would we be off?" They both said almost angry. "We are going back into the crystal. Farewell to you all for now."

They went back into her crystal making everyone especially Alicia confused. Thor however simply shook his head and sighed with a look of concern for Alicia.

* * *

The avengers found their kitchen to be adorned with food of all shorts and there happened to be a little bit of everything and everyone was in awe and immediately raced to start eating. The would barely make any conversation until they were half way done.

"I would like to thank you all for this gracious meal..." Thor started to say still eating a turkey leg. "It truly warms my heart knowing I have friends who will welcome me with open arms!"

"Anytime buddy." Tony chuckled. "Alicia, how is this party doing to make you feel welcome?"

"Well the food is great and this party is fantastic! I thank you all as well. Hopefully I too can become friends with you all..." She said with a sigh obviously referring to Natasha and Clint.

"We are glad you feel happy and I know in time you will have all of us as friends!" Steve said then trying to change subjects. "Anyways Alicia, are you trying to find ways to go back home? I know you are probably missing your friends and family."

"Amy, Desire and I try to find ways for us to go almost everyday since I came if you all can believe me..." She says putting her fork down on her empty plate. "Every idea we came up with doesn't end up working and we do not want to endanger Earth again if involve to the Teseract into this... But I miss my friends and family so much..."

Steve could see she was getting upset and couldn't comfort her from where he was sitting but Thor rubbed her back to comfort her. "Alicia I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I-!" Steve started to say.

"No, it's fine Steve don't worry. I am just worried that they don't know I am safe or not and that they are worried for me. I wish I could say I am at least safe if I could never go back..." She said in worry.

"Do not fret young one, Remember you have all of us to help on your journey back home." Thor said with a sincere smile.

Alicia couldn't help but believe his words if only for a moment, she turned and saw everyone-including Natasha and Clint-nod in agreement to what Thor said.

"But I thought..." She said looking at Natasha and Clint confused.

"Look we may not trust you but I can see through people, and I can see that you really miss your family." Natasha admitted.

"The sheer fact that Natasha didn't break your arm for yelling at her mean something." Clint added. "It's not much to her but for _**you**_ it means a lot. But we are going to need more convincing to trust you no offense."

"No problem and I'll take that." She chuckled.

* * *

For the remainder of the night after dinner Alicia went to the piano in the floor below and forgot about life and enjoyed the safety of the piano she hasn't played in a long time. The time was short lived when she heard yelling in the lab.

"Goddammit Tony!" Bruce yelled from the hall as a glass breaks. "I needed that!"

"Calm down Brucie! We have more were that came from!" Tony reassured.

"_What the hell is going on there?" _Alicia wondered as she walked to the lab.

She walked into the lab to find Tony and Bruce in the lab with beakers and test tubes all over the table and floor.

"Am I interrupting your bromance?" Alicia asked sarcastically.

"We prefer Science Bros, so get it right Sweetheart!" Tony cheered as he swung a beaker of chemicals around.

"Give me that!" Bruce said grabbing the breaker from Tony. "Also, Science Bros? Seriously?"

"What? It has a nice ring to it." Tony pouted and Alicia could only laugh at this exchange.

"What are you guys doing? I heard glass broken and I had to see what's up." Alicia said walking up to the table opposite of Bruce and Tony.

"Well Tony and I thought we should try and work on your serum. I learned with him helping it will be longer and more frustrating to make.." He chuckled as he poured chemicals into one another.

"I am simply improving on your idea for Alicia's well-being and that is all we want! It was Bruce's idea to start this right away but I happily agreed." Tony added.

"Well I thank you both for wanting to help me. It means a lot." She laughed "Do you mind me dropping by from time-to-time just to see how you guys are doing on this?"

"Absolutely! Why wouldn't we?" Bruce asked surprised of Alicia to even ask. "It is your right to know. Also when you stop by make sure Tony doesn't piss me off too much okay?"

"I promise, and thank you Bruce." Alicia said Tony offended while Bruce to continue with his experiments.

Alicia then spent the rest of night until 3 am watching Tony and Bruce bicker over what to do about the serum as she just sat in the corner smiling and thinking to herself.

"_Maybe being stuck here isn't such a bad idea." _She wondered. _"It's been awhile for anyone besides my family to care about me. I could start over...a clean slate."_

She shook her head at the idea of this. Not having her family but being free from her past or being with her loved ones but having to face the guilt again is unbearable to decide.

She only hopes she doesn't have to choose quickly.

* * *

**I hoped you all like Chapter 9! I wanted to show that being human has rubbed off on Amy and Desire wether they could admit it or not haha. I have the next 3 chapters summarized so expected to come much sooner then the usual times ;)! But please continue to review and/or alert if haven't already! Until then everyone~!**


	10. House Arrest

**Hey Everyone! I would like to thank you all that has reviewed, followed and favorited my story I love you all from the bottom of my heart. This chapter was a big pain though so I am sorry for this wait. I had a writer's block again :P. But there is a scene in this were Alicia plays a song on the piano. I used the song "Leaves in the Wind" by Isaac Shepard. It is a beautiful song and I plan on using a few more of his pieces in this story but don't expect the piano scenes with actual music often. But now I present you with Chapter Ten :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: House Arrest**

"I'm sorry, I am _**what**_?" Alicia demanded.

Alicia along with the Avengers watched the showdown between Alicia and Fury in the living room. They all including Phil thought she is brave yet dumb to try and argue with him.

"We are placing you under house arrest Miss Dacia from you attacking Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff a week ago. She gave me a report of your..."outburst" so until we allow you to go out in public you are to remain in Stark Tower until further notice."

"But that isn't fair! I understand I had a moment of weakness on my part but I healed Bruce, and I couldn't heal Natasha because I was afraid of my own safety trying." She said glaring at Nick. "But I didn't know I was being watched. Might I ask, who else is reporting on me?"

"I ordered Agents Romanoff, Barton and Coulson to give me reports on you but only she reported this incident." He said then looking at Coulson. "Why the hell was she the only who reported this?"

"With all do respect Sir, Agent Romanoff provoked her to attack and Alicia does have an apparent case of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder..." Phil said trying not to look at Natasha.

"That is no damn excuse if she nearly killed one of my best agents!" Fury yelled. "Agent Barton?"

"You know about me and paperwork. We don't get along. You only ask me for eye-witness and I told you what I saw." Barton said to him and Alicia gave him a cold stare.

"As for you Biotica, I better not find your ass leaving this building. Are we clear?"

"Why should I listen to you? I don't take orders from you and I expected a bigger punishment then house arrest." Alicia said getting closer to Fury.

"Despite what happened, your talents are what is keeping you from being thrown in jail! Also from what I heard you aren't good with scientists wanting to see your talents so I do not want a repeat of before but in my facilities."

"To be honest Director Fury, Bruce and Tony are the only ones I allow and trust to ever see my powers and help me with them." She said calmly.

"Fair enough, but if you even want to even be considered to be a part of The Avengers Initiative you better start by staying here until I say so. Does that answer your questions?" Nick said crossing his arms standing over her like a tower.

"Yes Sir..." She said holding back the need to punch him in his good eye.

"Good." Fury said simply and left for the elevator. Everyone was in complete silence as Alicia was standing in the living room only to turn to Natasha with a look of defeat.

"Are you happy?" She said to Natasha with hands up then letting them fall back to her sides. "I understand you had to tell him but now I am confined here like a caged rat. You win."

She said as she walked to the elevator and headed down to her floor but turned to everyone back in the room.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in my room."

* * *

"You really know how to make friends, Natasha." Tony said blatantly as soon as the elevator doors shut.

"Does Fury really think it's a good idea to let her be a part of the avengers?" Natasha said ignoring Tony's comment.

"I think she would be a great addition to the team." Steve said to Natasha. "What do you really have against her Natasha? I understand she hurt you but you really didn't have to go and do all of this..."

"I am worried that the next time she loses it we more of us could get hurt and her ghost friends won't be able to calm her down. I suggested her to be imprisoned or to make her leave and never to come back but Fury sees potential in her."

"You really think imprisoning her or casting her out are the best ways of "helping" Alicia just because you are afraid of making her angry?" Bruce asked leaning forward on the couch slightly offended.

"Bruce, I know you but I don't know her and you know how to control you anger unlike her." She said trying to justify herself to him.

"I didn't before remember? When I was trying to fight the Hulk from coming out back in the helli-carrier you tried to calm me down but when Alicia had the around the same ordeal you pulled a gun on her and tried to shoot her. None of us may know her but you doing this will not help make better." Bruce said showing he was getting irritated by her words.

"Friends, I don't believe arguing is the best solution in this matter. I believe calming Alicia would be the best thing right now." Thor said trying to calm them down.

"Thor is right, one of us should check up on her. I don't want her to be this upset." Steve said.

"I would not recommend that Steven." Amy said as both she and Desire appeared. "Alicia wishes not to be disturbed at this time. Maybe you can see her later after dinner. She wishes to "cool down" so to speak."

"Where you here the entire time?" Clint asked shocked. "I don't know about you, but I am more worried about these two showing up out of nowhere. They can easily tell Alicia the conversation we are having."

"Clint, we only tell Alicia conversations we deem important and this is not a conversation worth Alicia's time. Though I don't know why you would be worried about us. We are only mere **_ghosts_**." Desire spat in the direction of Natasha.

There was five seconds of silence before Amy and Desire disappeared and all that was heard was Tony chuckling and a sigh from Thor.

* * *

It was close to dinner and Bruce decided to make some tea and food for Alicia. He often uses tea to calm his nerves so he decided to make some for her to help. He wanted to help her out because to him a girl her age should never experience this kind of pain and resentment. He went through similar pain but not that young.

He finished preparing two cups of chai tea and two sandwiches for him and Alicia. He headed down the elevator and started to head towards Alicia's room but saw Alicia heading towards the grand piano in the living room. She moved it so her back was towards him and it was much closer to the skyline window on their left. He quietly put the tea and food on the table and sat on the couch. Before he could say anything she started to play.

It started simple, then became more flowing like the wind. The notes and passion from the piano went through Bruce and took over. He simply closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the tea and immersed himself in the music. He could feel the Hulk in his head calm down quickly to the point that there wasn't anything going through his head.

No worries, no anger and no fear. He felt at peace that he hasn't felt in a long time. When the song was over he was still sitting back on the couch eyes closed and still did not hear the Hulk rattle in the back of his mind. He slowly opened his eyes to find Alicia looking at giving him one sided smile. He quickly sat up and pushed he glasses back towards his face in embarrassment.

"Oh! Um... Sorry Alicia." Bruce coughed. "Did I startle you?"

"Not really." She laughed. "The tea you brought in had a really strong scent. It relaxed me more when I played. When I turned around I saw you almost in a trance and you looked as if all you muscles loosened up as well."

"Yeah, I guess I was. But your piano playing was beautiful and me and the Hulk felt so relaxed when you played. We really enjoyed it. You are a talented musician." Bruce admitted handing Alicia a cup of tea.

"Thank you Bruce, I appreciate it." She said as she sipped her tea. "Before I became a superhero I wanted to help people through music. It's called music therapy, but I had to get rid of that dream when I got this gem. I still kept my love of music but I haven't been able to practice in a while. But now that I am under house arrest thanks to Natasha I have more to time to get back into the swing of things."

"I doubt it will be long Alicia, so don't be too upset. That's why I brought tea, to help calm your nerves from earlier today." He said slightly enthusiastically as he bit into his sandwich. "But do you mind if I ask a favor of you?"

"Bruce, you are providing me with something to help me stay alive. You can ask me whatever favor you want." Alicia said getting up to sit next to him on the couch.

"If by any chance I feel stressed or the Hulk is feeling too restless, can I ask you to play the piano for me?"

"Is that really all? Bruce, I would be glad to play piano for you. I still feel like I could more for you."

"You calming the Hulk and I is more then a fair trade." He said warmly. "Now is around the time I should head to the lab. Tony doesn't want me to work on your serum without his help."

"He really wants to help me? It's nice to know Tony Stark is concerned for me."

"He does owes you big time for you saving his ass from Pepper. He'd also would like, as he put it "To see me as the "cool uncle" that she isn't embarrassed to be around." Those are his exact words I believe."

"So maybe that's why he calls me "Sweetheart"." She laughed.

"Will I expect you at the lab tonight?" Bruce asks as he gets up and grabs his tea and sandwich.

"Probably not. I might head down to the gym. But tell Tony I won't be destroying anymore dummies thanks to you."

"I will." Bruce said as he walked off to the lab.

When Bruce left Alicia slumped onto the couch in the couch and was smiling at the ceiling for a good 10 minutes. Amy and Desire appeared and watched with a suspicious look on their faces. It did not help that Alicia did not know about why she was smiling after interaction with Bruce. It was just a good feeling she had after her conversation with Bruce. She hoped to have more with him if it ended with this same feeling.

* * *

"What are you smiling about?"

Alicia looked up to find Steve standing looking down with a small smile and a arched eye-brow.

"Nothing really. What's up?" Alicia said getting up not wanting to explain why she has a goofy smile on her face.

"Well I was gonna bring you some food but I see you got that." His head pointing at the sandwich. "But I wanted to ask you if you wanted to train with me down in the gym right now."

"You don't want to train by yourself?"

"Well after awhile it gets kinda boring by yourself. I thought if we could keep each other company, it would be fun. If that is okay with you." Steve said awkwardly.

"Uh, sure!" Alicia said surprised and happily. "I'll meet you down there. I gotta get changed."

"Great!" Steve said then heading for then gym. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah..." She said watching him leave barely contain her red cheeks. She turned and saw Amy and Desire simply giving her the same suspicious look. "What?"

"Nothing. Just go have fun training." Desire said.

Alicia gave them both a smug look then left for her room to change. Leaving Amy and Desire alone for a moment.

"I swear, the men Alicia has attractions for..." Amy sighed putting a hand on her forehead.

"It's funny because she can't even understand nor admit her own feelings. You know she never has." Desire said putting her arm on her shoulder.

"It's so true..." Amy chuckled. They looked at each other then turned into orbs and went back into the Teserin as Alicia opened the door.

Alicia saw the orbs go into her gem and simply wondered what they were doing. But sighed knowing they would never say. She simply headed down to the gym to workout with Steve. She went down and found Steve in workout clothes already punching an old punching bag.

"Starting without me?" She said setting up a dummy and started to practice with it.

"Yeah, sorry." He laughed. "Feeling any better from today? I-We were worried about you."

"I can't be upset for to long when I know that the Avengers are about worried about me."

"Would you really want to be a part of this team if you do get accepted?" He said still punching the bag.

"If I am stuck here and I don't have a way home then yes, I would." She said then stopping to look at him with a smile. "But going home is my first priority and I need to thank everyone later that I do appreciate what they are doing for me. So, thank you Steve."

"Anytime, Alicia."

No more words were exchanged but only glances as they continued to train. Steve couldn't help to watch Alicia train. He didn't want to break her concentration but she kind of motivated him to train harder. He was glad to have her there while he trained. He liked being around her and hoped he can continue to spend more time with her.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter should be up soon so expect the wait to be around this long or shorter! Please continue to review, follow and favorite if you haven't already! Until then~!**


	11. 4th of July Surprises

**Hello Everyone! Again before I present my newest chapter I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited and viewed my story! I love you all and I hope to continue receiving these reviews, follow, favorite and view and like this chapter and story! This chapter is a bit late when it comes to being a 4th of July/Steve's birthday chapter but this chapter is needed in my story so don't be confused! Of course I must say all the avengers and the characters in that universe are owned by Marvel. I own only Alicia Dacia/Biotica, Amy, Desire, Tedrich, Ernsta and Almarich Morius. Now I am pleased to present Chapter 11 :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: 4th of July Surprises**

"Come on Alicia! You know it would mean a lot to Steve!" Tony pleaded.

It was the day before Steve's birthday day, Independence Day and Tony wants to throw a surprise party for him. It was originally Phil's idea but Ton'y immediately took in charge of the party planning and everyone wanted to come and help. However they just needed an excuse to get Steve out of the house for a few hours.

"It's not like I wouldn't want to do it for him, but aren't I under house arrest?" Alicia said crossing her arms looking at Tony like he in an idiot.

"Agent can easily let you go outside for the day under Steve's supervision. Fury knows that Steve wouldn't let you get into any trouble so maybe it will work!" Tony reassured her.

"You already told Phil to do it, didn't you?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I already got it approved, Alicia." Phil said walking to the bar as Tony made himself a scotch on the rocks. "We just need you to keep him busy for a few hours and we will call you when we are done."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Ask Stars n' Strips on a date! He needs to learn how to socialize in modern society anyhow." Tony suggested making Alicia wide-eyed.

"You want me, Alicia Dacia to ask Captain America on a date. Are you serious?" She said in disbelief of the idea.

"Yes, I am asking Biotica to go on a date with Steve Rogers." He chuckled. "Don't be so flustered Sweetheart. There is no reason for you to be."

"Look, just ask him to go on a picnic or something in Central Park together. It's simple enough for his tastes and I know he would enjoy it." Phil said to Alicia.

"Of course _**you **_would know Agent." He said. "Alicia, please just ask Rogers today so we can make this party."

"Fine. I'l ask him tonight..." Alicia sighed. "Must you always find ways to have a party to get drunk at Tony?"

"I have _**no idea **_what you are talking about. I am doing this from the bottom of my heart. Can't you tell?"

Phil and Alicia merely looked at each other and started laughing causing Tony to give them a smug look as he sipped his scotch.

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock at night when Alicia meets with Steve in the training area to workout together. It has been a week and a half since their first session and keep each other company despite of their "situations".

"So Steve." Alicia grunted as she was kicking the dummy. "Are you excited?"

"Excited for what?" Steve asked as he was punching the punching back a few feet away from her.

"Your birthday!" Alicia said cheerfully as he threw a punch to the dummy and then sat down on the bench in between them. "Your birthday is also 4th of July, I'm kinda jealous. How old are you turning?"

"Ninety." He said continuing to hit the punch the punching bag.

"I didn't mean that age. I mean when you were frozen you were barley in your twenties Steve. How old are you physically turning?"

"Twenty-two. And don't be jealous, it's not what it's cracked up to be."

"Why not?" Alicia asked grabbing a towel and a water bottle.

"I mean at first it was nice, I mean being born on the day this country won it's independence is a great thing but after awhile it became less about my birthday especially after my parents died. The only person I celebrated my birthday with was my friend Bucky..." He said grabbing on the punching bag almost panting.

"Bucky Barnes?" She asked.

"Yes, you knew about him too?" He asked kinda uncomfortably.

"Yes, kind of. You know you weren't the only person I looked up too you know." She said trying to change the conversation. "Do you know what you are going to due on your twenty-second birthday tomorrow?"

"I don't think I am gonna do anything tomorrow." He chuckled hitting the punching bag again. "I might see the fireworks though for the first from the tower. I heard since I was gone they celebrate my birthday to the extreme."

"I think you should do something!" She said standing up and her heart started pounding. "In fact I was wondering if maybe... you and me could...spend the day together tomorrow you know? Kinda like a date..."

She closed her eyes waiting for Steve to say something but she heard nothing. She looked up to find Steve standing next to the punching bag with a frozen expression on his face but his blue eyes were a huge pool of surprise and shock.

"Really?" Was all he could say.

"I mean, you're Steve Rogers! You are Captain America but you are one of the sweetest, most caring and bravest men I have ever known..." She said and Steve could only smile and look down at his feet. "How could I not want...to spend a day with you."

"Sure. I'd be glad to spend the day with you on my birthday." Steve managed to say. "Do you know what we will be doing?"

"I was thinking a picnic at Central Park. I am not sure what else to do." Alicia said with a nervous laugh hoping Phil's idea worked.

"That sounds great! Thanks for keeping the idea simple." Steve said with a smile.

"_Thank you Phil!"_ She cheered in her head. "So, I was thinking we leave are noon, I'll prepare some food and such but I do want a New York City Hotdog though."

"I can get that. It's the least I can do, but aren't you under house arrest?" He said tilting his head to the side.

"Well, Phil said I can do this with you as long as you are my supervision." She said walking up to him. "And I got it approved as well so I won't be breaking a rules. Is that fine?"

"That should be fine then. But what should I wear for tomorrow?" He asked. "I am not good with this whole "date" thing."

"Well, just wear something you are comfortable in. Nothing too fancy like a tuxedo or an expensive dress." She said heading for the stairs. "Well, I am going to hit the hay early so I can get ready tomorrow. Remember, meet me at my room at noon okay?"

"I will. Goodnight Alicia." He said as Alicia smiled at him and left leaving him in the room excited for tomorrow.

* * *

"_Calm down Steve, you are just going on a date with a pretty dame on your birthday. There isn't any reason to be nervous."_ Steve said to himself sarcastically.

It was just about noon and Steve was waiting outside of Alicia's room a nervous wreck. He was wearing a tan plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up. He also wore brown dress pants with brown shoes. His hair was combed in his usual 40's style and he was hoping that he didn't look a little too old-fashioned. He waiting a few more minutes and Alicia's door slid open and Steve's jaw dropped to the floor.

Alicia walked out in a green modern summer dress but had some old-styled flare into it. She wore matching green wrap around wedges and she blew out her hair and gave her hair waves. She was also wearing diamond studded earrings and had red lipstick on while she was holding a picnic basket.

Steve was taken back because the way she looked at him with a smile that warmed his heart. She reminded him of Peggy Carter. He didn't know how to feel at this moment and Alicia was giving him a quizzical look.

"Um, Steve?" Alicia said. "Did I do something?"

"What? No! It's just..." He said calming himself down. " You look beautiful..."

"Thanks Steve. Shall we be going?" She said smiling while pointing to the elevator. "Although flying would be faster, we should take our time today. I don't want to rush your birthday. Is that okay?"

"It is perfectly fine. I would rather walk, you can tell what I have been missing out on." Steve said extending his arm and Alicia shyly grabbed on to it with her right arm. The smiled at each other and proceeded in the elevator.

"Aw, what a cute couple." Tony said in a the main room watching security cameras. "But they got nothing on us, Pep."

"That's sweet Tony, but don't you think we should start setting up for the party now?" She said pointing at the boxes of decorations while pecking Tony on the cheek.

"In a bit. We don't want them back until eight so we've got time. I need time to get everyone together too. Clint and Natasha always take their sweet-ass time getting ready."

* * *

It took around two hours for Steve and Alicia to get to Central Park but neither mind. Steve kept stopping and asked Alicia questions depending on the type of store and sometimes the answers took longer then thirty minutes. Watching Steve ask her questions left and right about modern day technology reminded her of talking to a child but she didn't tease him. He was frozen in time and woken up missing decades of events and advancements so she couldn't judge him.

They arrived at Central Park and Alicia saw a nice tree with a good amount of shade and immediately ran to it pulling Steve along with her. She pulled out a blanket and pulled out six sandwiches, a bag of chips and some soda and water.

"Wow, all of this?" He said sitting down on the blanket. "This all looks great. Did you make them yourself?"

"Yup! Me and you have similar boosted metabolisms so that's why I brought so much food." She laughed. "So unlike you soldiers that gotta eat to help protect our great country, I eat as much as you and I get funny looks instead."

"Maybe the looks you get from people are because they are jealous that you can stay so..."fit" after eating all that food." He said bashfully already finishing half his first sandwich. "I really appreciate this though. I am glad to be spending my birthday with you Alicia."

"Thank you, I am glad you are having fun." She said to Steve trying to meet his gaze. "I must say you look quite handsome today as well. You have more class then most men in this day and age."

"Really? Maybe I should be happy I am not the only one." He laughed. "You look great yourself. You remind me of my old friend Peggy Carter."

"I hope I didn't make you sad..." She said with a solemn tone knowing who she was to him. "Do you still miss everyone?"

"Of course, they helped me become who I am today." He said as flashes of Peggy and Howard went through her head. "But I try and move on each and everyday. It is hard but having friends like you, my best friend's son and everyone else it helps."

"You consider Tony Stark your friend?" She said with an eye brow raised. "I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Please never tell him I told you that. He will never let it go."

"I promise."

* * *

While Alicia is out with Steve, Tony is coordinating Steve's birthday party but telling people what to do. Tony helps by sending pictures to Alicia via cellphone to show her the progress and to tell her when they should come home.

"A little higher Barton!" He said to Clint as he is on a ladder holding a banner saying "Happy Ninety Years Captain!" on the wall of the living room as the Hulk holds the banner on the other side.

"Why don't you get off of your ass and actually help out for once!" Clint said annoyed.

"I am helping. Without my direction and me buying all of the food, decorations and gifts this party would be in shambles!"

"Me and Phil got the gifts Tony." Pepper said wrapping gifts with Natasha. "Phil doesn't trust you when it comes to getting gifts for Steve."

"He is also getting the cake. I am thinking he is gonna get the most patriotic cake of all time for his childhood hero." Tony said looking at his phone wondering wether Phil or Alicia will respond to him soon about the cake and the date status.

"Alright, I fixed the banner." Clint said jumping from the ladder. "I am gonna finish with the high decorations since you don't want to work."

"You do that Barton." Tony said with a smile causing Clint to roll his eyes. "What's up Big Guy? Something on your mind?"

"Where are Pretty Lady and Shield Man?" Hulk asked bluntly.

"They are on a date and they won't be back for awhile."

"Date? What is a date?"

"A date is where two people who like each other go and do something together because they like being around each other." Pepper said instead of Tony in a simple way for the Hulk to understand.

"Shield Man like Pretty Lady?" Hulk asked Tony.

"Yes, he does like Alicia."

"Pretty Lady like Shield Man?"

I am still wondering if Alicia likes him but I think she likes Steve as well." He said to the Hulk.

The Hulk simply looks at Tony as he said this and is getting visibly very angry. The Hulk grunts and starts to storm out on the party planning.

"Buddy! Where are you going?" Tony asked but not following after him.

"Hulk don't wanna help Shield Man." Hulk simply said before walking away.

Everyone looked confused but Tony thought about it and simply started to chuckle.

"You have got to be kidding me..." He said trying to hold back laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Pepper said walking up to Tony confused.

"I'll tell you later Pep." He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

* * *

It was around seven o'clock Steve walked to a nearby hotdog vendor and bought two New York Hotdogs. As he was walking back he saw Alicia in the distance.

"_Wow, she is too beautiful." _He said to himself smiling. _"She really looks like Peggy. She has her wit too but she isn't Peggy..."_

As he kept getting closer he kept thinking of Peggy. At one point he had to shake his head slightly to see Alicia as herself and to not seem sad.

"Took you long enough!" Alicia cheered as Steve passed her the hotdog. "I see you are enjoying it."

"It's good to know some things hasn't changed." He said as he bit into the hotdog. "Should we be heading back? It getting late and I would like to walk back if that's okay."

Before she could respond her pants pocket vibrated and took out her phone where her pocket watch is connected to it. She looked and received a text message:

_From: Tony_

_Sweetheart, Everything is set up and we are all waiting for you two to get back. Try to get back in at least an hour or I am eating the cake without you guys!_

"Sure! Now is good time to get back before the fireworks start anyway." She said getting up from the blanket.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed Steve." Alicia holding his hand as they headed up the elevator to the living room in Stark Tower. The door opened and Alicia pulled Steve to the living room.

"You can open them now!"

Steve opened his eyes to find Alicia, Phil and the Avengers all huddled around a red, white and blue stripped and starred cake with twenty-two lit candles on them.

"Happy Birthday Steve!" They all cheered to Steve and Steve stood there with a smile of gratitude. Steve felt misty eyed as everyone went up to hug him.

"Happy Birthday, Friend Rogers!" Thor said as he pulled him into a bear hug and everyone laughed. "We have provided celebratory food and gifts for your day of being one year older!"

"Thanks everyone, this means a lot." He said as Thor let go. He then noticed the banner and immediately looked at Tony. "Not so much the banner though."

"Come on Cap! I put a lot of hard work on this party! You should be thankful that Phil and I convinced Alicia to go on a date with you for your birthday or you would of found out so quickly!" Tony said already drinking not noticing Steve's reaction to what he had said.

"So, you went on a date with me just so that they could plan this party?" Steve asked to Alicia looking kind of heartbroken.

"Steve...Look can we talk about this after the cake? Please let me explain, it'd not as bad as you would think. Don't be upset on your birthday..." Alicia pleaded to him.

He agreed and after an hour of eating cake and opening presents everyone went to the main room to the bar while Alicia and Steve went to the deck. Alicia saw in his eyes he was hurt even though he was having fun.

"Steve, I'm sorry. Tony is an ass for saying it like that. They wanted to make the party for you but they didn't know who to get you out. Tony suggested me asking you out on a date but I didn't want to ask you or do that idea."

"Was it because you didn't want to?" Steve asked not wanting to hear her say yes.

"No! I wanted to but I worried you would say no... When you said yes I couldn't believe it. I am not lying to you when I told I enjoyed my day with you. I meant it and I don't want you to get upset on your birthday!" She said getting closer to him but keeping space between them.

"When you asked me, I was surprised but I was happy. You made my birthday today, even if the date was a ploy." He said hugging her. "You think sometime in the future me and you could go on a actual date? One that isn't forced or anything? I am not asking for one next week but in the future."

"I'd like that." She said letting go of him smiling. "Happy Birthday, Steve."

They smiled and saw everyone making a ruckus in the bar and headed back to their misfit friends. Tony then led everyone back outside to the deck because the fireworks were going to start any moment.

* * *

Pepper, Tony and Bruce were sitting on the left side of the ledge while Alicia and Steve were in the middle. Phil, Thor, Natasha and Clint were on Steve's right side of the ledge.

When the fireworks started Steve did jump a bit but watched in wonder at the colorful explosions ignoring Thor's equally loud cheers after each firework made a sound. Steve without thinking holds Alicia's hand and she simply smiled and let him hold her hand.

Bruce watched as the fireworks cracked and the lights reflecting off his glasses. He looked to see Tony rambling how he could make fireworks ten times better and Pepper and he simply shook his head. He looked to his right and see Alicia smiling and holding hands at an equally happy Steve Rogers. He stared at them both and something does not feel right to him. He clenches his fists and feels the hulk wanting to come out angry.

"_Why am I getting angry? Why does he want to come out?" _He thought looking down frantically at the buildings trying to stay calm. _"How come Steve is pissing me off?"_

Bruce felt a pang in his chest warning him that the Hulk was going to come out and immediately got up to go back inside. Alicia sees Bruce getting up with a worried expression on his face.

"Bruce, is something wrong?" Alicia said looking up at him grabbing his hand and everyone looked up at him.

"I don't know. For some reason I am getting angry and the Hulk want to get out. I gotta go inside and calm down. Maybe have a drink too." He said hurrying to the bar.

Alicia looked back worried and didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Bruce calm down but Steve looks to happy to leave him.

"Don't worry, We'll check up on him." Tony said as he and Pepper got up to follow Bruce. Alicia was still worried but Steve tightened his grip to help her calm down.

"Are you okay Bruce?" Pepper asked as Bruce was sitting in the bar worried.

"I-I don't know...The Hulk was gonna come out if I didn't leave though." Bruce sighed.

"Why did he want to come out?" Tony asked pouring himself and Bruce some whiskey.

"I don't know. All I saw was Alicia and Steve holding hands and I got really mad." He said sipping on the whiskey. "I don't get it. Steve did nothing and yet he is pissing me off badly."

"That is strange. You think you can come out later for the finale?" Pepper asked concerned.

"I am not sure if I will. Calming him down takes a while but I'll watch from here though." He said trying to make things better.

"Sure thing. If you need anything tell JARVIS to get us." Tony said and Bruce nodded.

As soon as they entered back outside Pepper stopped in front of him in disbelief.

"I can't believe it. You were right!" Pepper said quietly to Tony as everyone continued to watch the fireworks.

"I might be not right necessarily." Tony said. "At least not yet."

"I am not following."

"I think the Hulk is realizing something that Bruce hasn't even begin figure out or realize yet." Tony said to make Pepper's jaw drop. "This might make things a lot more interesting now though. I had no clue Bruce would go for someone that young."

"You better not tell him you know!" She demanded. "At least not until you see that Bruce finally gets it, but he won't admit it even if you did."

"I promise!" Tony said. "Now come on. The fireworks aren't gonna wait for us."

They came back and sat down and Alicia saw that Bruce didn't come back. She turned back to notice Bruce was looking right at her with a confused and worried look in his brown eyes. She met his stare with her expressive hazel eyes not knowing what to do. Bruce felt a lump in his chest when she looked back at him. She then simply turned around to look back at the fireworks hoping Bruce will be okay and leaned against Steve for comfort.

"_What is going on with me?"_ Bruce thought to him running his hands through his dark curls. He continued to drink his whiskey trying to calm the Hulk down in his mind but he kept thinking about Alicia and Steve he didn't understand to the point he threw the drink on the floor breaking the glass.

He didn't understand why the Hulk wanted to come out in rage nor understand why he doesn't like seeing Steve with Alicia all of a sudden.

* * *

**I hope you like this longer then normal chapter everyone! The drama and love triangle is building (or starting at least haha)! I would please like ask again to review my story as it progresses with each chapter (You don't have to if you wish) because I love seeing the input of what people write and it makes me want to write more of course :D! But the next chapter should come soon. Until then~**


	12. Therapy Session

**Hello Everyone! Of course I want to say thank you to all that reviewed, viewed, followed and favorited so far. I love you all so much and I can't thank you all enough! Again all avengers character belong to Marvel. I own only Alicia Dacia/Biotica, Amy & Desire, Tedrich, Almarich and Ernsta Morius. I now present Chapter 12 :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Therapy Session**

'Is Bruce still in the lab?" Alicia asked Tony as she ate lunch with Steve and Thor. "It's been five days!"

"Yeah, I have been trying to get him out of the lab but he keeps insisting on working on your serum." Tony said eating his muffin.

"Is it possible for one man to work like non-stop for days?" Thor said eating into some chicken.

"I know when Howard was working on the super-solider serum, he and his team worked on it for days-on-end. But this seems different." Steve said.

"Of course it is! My father was obsessed with that project but he wasn't avoided anybody. Bruce is hiding in the lab avoiding everyone since your birthday party Cap. Tony explained.

"Is he really upset over this?" Alicia asked Tony while losing her appetite.

"Yeah, he was really upset and confused when Pepper and I tried to talk to him. Since then he has gotten even more reserved and quiet."

"Did you try to talk to Friend Banner on why he is this upset?" Thor asked still eating.

"I tried but I couldn't get anything out of him." He said lying for Steve's sake.

"Well, someone should talk to Dr. Banner. Alicia, you are good friends with the doctor so many you can talk to him." Steve suggested.

"I've tried but I have been denied access to the lab every time." Alicia sighed.

"JARVIS, Allow Alicia full permission to the lab at all times unless I say so." Tony said.

"Yes Sir." JARVIS replied.

"There, now you can see Bruce and talk him out of the lab. I gotta head out to a meeting. Pepper is making me go to this one so when I come back I better expect some results!" Tony said getting up and leaving for the elevator.

"I need to go too. Phil wanted me to meet him around this time to o our weekly check-up on what I have missed sessions." He said getting up as well to hug Alicia. "Don't worry Alicia, you out of everyone here can get through to Bruce."

"Thanks." She said heavy-hearted as Steve left as well leaving only Thor and Alicia at the table.

Thor noticed Alicia didn't leave and looked upset trying to eat her food. He walked to Alicia and sat next to her find out what is wrong.

"What is wrong Lady Alicia?" Thor asked Alicia. "Are you still upset over Friend Banner?"

"Yes, I am worried." She said looking Thor with sad eyes. "When Bruce went back inside and Tony and Pepper came back out I noticed he wasn't there. I turned around and I saw Bruce looking at me with the strangest look in his eyes."

"What kind of a look was it?" Thor asked her.

"He looked confused and worried. Like he didn't know what was going on." She said still confused about herself. "The thing is, the way he looked at me it made me think I had something to do with it. I am worried that I did something to make him act like that."

"You amongst all other people could never do anything to make Friend Banner act like that. Your heart is too pure to anything wrong." Thor said pointing to her heart.

"As much as I would like to agree with you Thor, I have done some wrong things in my past that I regret." She said rubbing her hands together in a way that she is wiping something off that isn't there.

"I have as well, everyone has done things they wished never done." He said to Alicia but she looks at him thinking he could never understand. "But the best thing to do is to learn from our past mistakes and move on to a brighter tomorrow. "

"I think about that sometimes. It makes me want to stay here and not go home sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Thor said immediately concerned.

"Well, let's just say there is something back on my earth that always haunting me." She said in a serious tone but smiled shortly after. "But here, I can start over. I might finally be able move on."

Thor didn't know how to respond. He looked at her in disbelief wanting to tell her about Tedrich being here but noticed Amy and Desire appeared behind her glaring at him.

"Thor? Why are you looking at me like that? Do you have something you want to tell me?" She said making Thor realize he had to think of something fast.

"Not at all young one, I am just hoping you thought it though and will not make a rash decision." He said and saw Amy and Desire nodded in approval.

"I didn't say I was sure I wanted to stay here. All I said was that I could start over if I came here." She said getting up and hugging Thor. "But thank you Thor, But please don't worry about me. I need to go talk to Bruce so I'll talk to you later."

Alicia walked to the elevator and Amy and Desire simply turned back into orbs leaving Thor alone in the kitchen a little shaken from Amy and Desire's glares.

He wants to warn her of Tedrich's return but hearing what everyone said about her outburst a weeks ago left him with an uneasy decision of not telling her for everyone's and Alicia's safety.

* * *

Bruce was in his lab coat working on Alicia's serum for days without much sleep. He looked very tired but wasn't sleep deprived. He hid back in the lab because this would be an excuse to avoid everyone after the party incident.

"_What if Alicia asks me what happened?"_ Bruce thought as he sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose together. _"What can I even say? I almost lost control because I didn't like the way Steve was holding your hand? Of course not!"_

He sighed and continue working on her serum with all sorts of beakers around him. It was a tricky thing to make because one mistake and it could hurt Alicia and he did not want that to happen. But with Tony's help and mathematical skills they are already half way done with the serum with no fall back yet.

But the Hulk still angry in the back of his head has given him an absolute headache. There was no way of calming him down without Alicia's help but doesn't want to see Steve and accidentally Hulk out on him. He didn't want that and he knew Alicia wouldn't want that either.

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked up to find Alicia walking into the lab with a surprised look on her face.

"Alicia! How did you get in here?" He asked wondering how she did get in here.

"Tony let me have full access to the lab." Are said crossing her arm and walked to the table. "But why are you doing locking yourself in the lab? Did you get any sleep as well? You look exhausted."

"Well aren't you observant." He chuckled.

"I had to be when I was back home doing everyone's work for them."

"If you must know, I have been working on your serum." He showed Alicia a large green test tube. "It's already half way done so hopefully it will be done before you need it."

"That's great and all but you have been working on it not-stop and you will work yourself to death! You are a doctor and you can't even take care of yourself!" Alicia yelled and the Teserin glowed along with her anger.

"I am not that kind of doctor..." He said softly hoping that could justify his actions.

"Bruce, you are making a type of medicine for me and everyone comes here looking for you if they are sick or hurt. I know your profession isn't that kind of doctor but everyone treats you like you are also a doctor in that kind of a sense."

"Hm, you really think so?" Bruce said arching an eyebrow. "So why did you come in here looking for me?"

"I wanted to know if you are okay. You have been in here since the incident at Steve's birthday. Did you find out why the Hulk wanted to come out?" Alicia asked him in concern.

"Of course I am okay, I mean I feel better. But I didn't find out why the Hulk wanted to come out. I hid here because I didn't want to randomly Hulk out without figuring out first." Bruce lied to Alicia.

Alicia just stared at Bruce for a moment analyzing the way Bruce said his words. Bruce felt slightly nervous having someone staring at him like that.

"You're lying." Alicia said bluntly to Bruce and he just looked at her in shock. "But I can tell you don't want to talk about so I won't pester you about it. But please, answer me this..."

Bruce gulped in anticipation waiting for Alicia to ask him what she wanted to ask him.

"Did I do something to make you want to Hulk out? Because if I did I am sorry!" She told him with a guilty look.

"Why would you think that?" Bruce said in disbelief taking off his coat and walking across the table to Alicia. "If anything you are one of the few things that can calm me and the Hulk down."

"It's the way you looked at me at the party during the fireworks." She admitted. "You looked so confused and worried. It went right through me and I was upset that I couldn't go and help you."

"Please, don't be upset for me." He said putting a hand on her shoulder causing to Alicia to look up at him ashamed. "I am a grown man, I can handle my problems you know?"

"But should you really be doing it alone?" She refuted in frustration. "I have done that, sometimes I still do and it never works! All it does is worry the people that care about you Bruce! Pushing us away won't help you. It never helped me."

Bruce didn't know how to respond to this. He wasn't used to someone who was this open and worried for him. It was comforting to him but it hurt him watching her get upset. All he did was stare at her his hand still on her shoulder.

"I can also tell that the Hulk is making a mess in your head." She said pointing to his forehead. "You have a look of "I have a serious headache and it really hurts" on your face. Do you need any help?"

"Yes, I could use your help." Bruce said putting his hand back to his side. "If you wouldn't mind."

"No I wouldn't. Now come on, to the piano room." Alicia said.

* * *

Bruce followed Alicia into the room as she hurried to the piano. She gestured to Bruce to sit on the couch and Bruce did so hoping this works.

"Just tell at any point if it works or doesn't. Sometimes therapy works and sometimes it doesn't. Then I gotta think of something else. You okay with that?"

Bruce simply nodded and sat back on the couch waiting for Alicia to play the piano. She started playing it right away. It was a simple but soft tune that she played. She hoped it could calm him down.

"It's not working..." He said putting his hand on his head. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine." Alicia said in a comforting tone sitting on the couch next to him on his right. "Quick question, when the Hulk wants to come out you get a headache but doesn't your rate increase as well?"

"Yes it does. Why do you ask?"

"I think I might know how to make you feel better. It's a little unorthodox but I need you to lie down and rest your head on my lap." She said nonchalantly.

"That is unorthodox. Why am I doing this?" Bruce asked a little taken back by her request.

"Just do it." She smiled. "I have done this my friends and family before so I know what I am doing. Trust me, think of it a form of therapy."

Bruce thought about it for a moment then slowly lied down and rested his head on the younger woman's lap. He looked unsure and uncomfortable doing this but if it will calm the Hulk down he will do what he has to do.

"Alright so what I am gonna use my healing abilities to sooth the Hulk in your head and lower your heart rate because it seems elevated." She said resting he hands against the side of Bruce's head and chest.

'I don't think that is because of the Hulk..." He awkwardly chuckled still not able to look at her in the eyes.

"If it becomes uncomfortable for you I will stop okay?" Alicia said and Bruce simply nodded.

"Now close your eyes." She said and Bruce did as she said. Alicia then closed her eyes and her hands and the Teserin started glowing blue.

Bruce felt a cooling sensation through his body. He felt his breathing getting deeper and his muscles getting less tense. His heart was beating less frantically even though Alicia's hand was directly on it.

He also felt Alicia's hand rub against his hair and scalp but he didn't mind it. It was a nice feeling and the Hulk was immediately calming down and the lack of sleep finally caught up with him.

"It's working..." He said becoming exhausted. "Why are you going through all this trouble for me?"

"You act like you don't deserve it." She said eyes still closed. "After getting my gem I haven't been treated differently. People feared me for a long time. I haven't felt such compassion and welcoming from people until I came here. So I want to show my appreciation to you all. I hope Natasha and Clint come around but I should say this to you at least, thank you Bruce."

She waited for a response but felt something clasped the top of her hand against his chest. She opened her eyes to find has Bruce fallen asleep and he was holding on to her hand.

"_He looks so...peaceful."_ She thought stopping her powers but still keeping her hands still in his curls and underneath his hand. _"He seems so calm as well. I never thought watching Bruce sleep could look so..."_

She turned red and stopped the thought before it was finished.

"_No, no, no. Don't be thinking like that Alicia. Come on, he must think you are a kid to him." _She said then looking back to Bruce. _"But..."_

Alicia saw his glasses where falling from his face and carefully took them off of his face. She looked at them for a moment, looking at the thin metal frames. She decided to put them on.

She couldn't put them on the whole way because her eye hurt when looking through them so she put them on to the end of her nose. She rested her hand back against his hair and shortly fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

"Wow Cap, if what Agent says is true then you should be ready for a cellphone in no time!" Tony cheered as they left the elevator.

"I don't know about that Tony..." Steve sighed as they headed for the lab.

"Where's Brucie?" Tony asked looking in the lab. "Did Alicia get him out of the lab?"

"Well she is over there so let's ask." He pointed to the back of Alicia's brown tightly curled hair.

Tony and Steve walked to the other side of the couch and found Alicia sleeping with Bruce's glasses on and Bruce passed out on her lap. Steve went horribly red while Tony just laughed at his reaction.

"Well those aren't the results I was expecting." Tony whispered to Steve.

"Why is he-? Can you ask JARVIS what happened?" Steve asked confused.

"Miss Dacia tried to help soothe Sir Banner down with music but it did not work. She then used her powers as therapeutic treatment and they eventually fell asleep. The Hulk has also calmed down."

"Oh okay..." Steve said looking at Alicia in a peaceful slumber. _"But why is she wearing his glasses?" _He thought to himself.

"Don't be jealous Steve. It was to help him." Tony patting Steve on the back and Steve cracked a nervous smile. "I'll be back later. I am working on upgrades on my suit. So if you need me my workshop is the floor down."

Steve watched as Tony left and kept watching Alicia's face as she slept. He sat on the couch across from them and took out his sketch pad and began to sketch Alicia.

It took him 10 minutes when he got to Bruce. He tried to think of drawing her myself but it didn't work out so he drew Bruce as well. It took only twenty minutes to draw them both with a partially drawn couch. He felt his stomach grumble and decided to head to the kitchen for some food.

* * *

Bruce slowly woke up from his hour long nap. He yawned and put his hand on his face to rub his eyes to notice he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"_Where are my glasses?" _Bruce thought to him self moving Alicia's hand to get up. He turned around to notice Alicia was asleep wearing her glasses.

"_Why is she wearing my glasses?"_ Bruce said looking at her fast asleep. _"She looks cute with them on though..."_

Realizing what he said he carefully took his glasses back and put them back on fast.

"_Why did I think that? She likes Steve and he likes her." _He thought then noticing the Teserin was glowing in pace of her breathing. He just stared at and couldn't help but carefully hold the gem and get close to observe it.

It was warm to the touch. He wasn't expecting that since her powers felt so cool before. He saw energy glowing in it that flowed in a similar energy to the Teseract and the scepter. He was mesmerized by the Teserin and it's soft glow. Wondering of it's origin and true capabilities.

He looked up at Alicia and she woke up and looked very pink and Bruce froze with the Teserin in his hand become just as pink.

"B-Bruce? What are you doing?" Alicia said trying not to freak out about how close he is.

"I was just...looking at your gem." He said backing off pushing his glasses to his face. " I am sorry if I startled you."

"You didn't it's just.." She started getting up from the couch. "If you want to see my gem you are more then welcomed to ask."

"Alright. But just saying, if you want to see my glasses please ask and not take them and wear them." Bruce said to her poiinting at her with his glasses.

Bruce headed upstairs to eat leaving a bashful Alicia standing there bewildered from embarrassment.

* * *

Dr. Banner, It's nice to see you out of the lab. Are you feeling better?" Steve ask Bruce as Steve was finishing eating his hamburger.

"Yes I am. Thank you for your concern Steve." Bruce said relived that the Hulk doesn't want to lash out on him.

"We were all concerned for you. We want to help you Bruce, you are a valuable part of this team and a friend to us."

"Thanks Steve. I appreciate it." Bruce smiled shaking his hand.

"Also check out this drawing of you and Alicia he drew Bruce!" Tony said showing off the piece of paper ripped in one hand and Steve's sketchpad in the other.

"Tony! Why do have that? Also, don't you have any respect for anyone's personal privacy?" Steve said snatching the sketchpad from his hand.

"What? It was just lying around and you are a great artist Captain." Tony smirked.

"When did you..?" Bruce began to ask Steve.

"I meant to draw only Alicia sleeping but it didn't work out so I drew the both of you sleeping on the couch. I didn't mean for you to know. That sketchpad is personal to me and holds a lot of memories." He sighed to Bruce. "I am going to the gym. Get me if you need me."

* * *

"You really like pulling pranks on him don't you?" Bruce said to Tony as they took their food to the lab.

"It's all in good sport Bruce." Tony replied as the entered the lab. "Plus seeing him freak out is the best."

"You are unbelievable." He chuckled slightly agreeing to his statement. "So are we working on the serum again today?"

"Of course! The well-being of Alicia is the first thing on the agenda!" Tony said getting ready for work. "But first, I gotta go to the little boys room. I'll be right back."

Tony left leaving Bruce in the lab for a moment. Bruce grabbed the notebook with the information on the serum and noticed the drawing of him and Alicia was next to it. He picked it up and noticed the faint, peaceful smile on her face.

He felt strange looking at the photo. The Hulk was even acting strange in his head and couldn't get why. The Hulk seemed happy, Bruce put the paper and put it in the back of the notebook as he heard Tony walking back in.

"Alright, let's do some science!" Tony said clapping his hands together.

Bruce sighed and the two scientists began working. Tony noticed that the drawing he left out went missing. He knew right off the bat that Bruce said and smirked to himself in a slight victory.

"_Yup, this is going to get real interesting."_ Tony thought as he saw Bruce working vigilantly through the night.

* * *

**MORE ROMANCE xD! Or slight :P. Thor is kinda scared of Amy and Desire haha. I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter the plot will thicken so expect it soon! Of course I ask all of you to please review! Also to follow and favorite if you haven't already. Until then~**

_**Updated 2/27/13**_


	13. Pest Control

**Hello Everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait but this chapter is filled with lots of goodies and stuff involving plot :D! Also introductions of new characters :D! I must thank all of you for reviewing, favoriting, alerting and viewing my story! It means so much to me you have no idea! This chapter has slight cursing but the rating won't go up for a while though so you are all safe. Don't expect it quickly. As usual I must say all characters in the Avengers is owned by Marvel. and the Cat Woman reference is owned by DC Comics I only own Alicia Dacia/Biotica, Christoper, Brooke and Lydia Dacia. Amy & Desire and Tedrich Morius. Now I present chapter 13 :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Pest Control**

Alicia went to get breakfast a little after ten in the morning and noticed everyone was already there eating their breakfast watching the morning news.

"Morning." Alicia said as she walked to the table with already prepared food on her seat. Everyone greeted her then continued to eat and watch the news.

"_Another missing person has been reported today last seen three nights ago going to Central Park. This is the tenth missing persons case since the interstellar attack on Midtown a few weeks ago..."_ The male newscaster said on the T.V.

"Another kidnapping? This is strange. Even for New York's standards." Alicia said eating her eggs and drinking her orange juice.

"_The latest person in this string of disappearances is thirty year old Brooke Dacia..."_ Was all the reporter said before Alicia nearly spit the orange juice out of her mouth.

The photo showed a smiling woman with straight, brown, shoulder length hair with blue eyes. She had a birthmark that was on her bottom right cheek. Alicia's thoughts were racing and she didn't know what to think.

"_We have made attempts to contact her husband for a statement but he declined to protect their daughter from the press."_

"What's wrong?" Tony asked her. "Are you two related?"

"Nothing it's just, she looks like an older version of my brother's old girlfriend. Only her name is Brooke Adlers, not Dacia..." She said very confused.

Everyone simply watched her calm down. When the report was done everyone felt as if everyone could breathe again. Until Pepper came in with Director Fury, Agent Coulson and Maria Hill.

"Pepper, can't you give a little heads up before you give me guests? I would of dressed nice..." Tony sighed with his Stark attitude.

"Stark, this isn't time. I need everyone down in the lab, now." Fury said turning to leave along with Agents Coulson and Hill.

"Stark this looks serious. Shouldn't you be more respectful to you commanding officials?" Steve asked with a stern tone.

"Steve, Do you have any sense of humor?" Tony said with an over exaggerated version of Steve's stern tone.

Alicia couldn't help but laugh at this conversation while everyone has become used to Steve and Tony's frequent arguments.

* * *

Alicia and the avengers walked down to the lab to find something draped over on the table with Fury behind the table with Phil and Maria is on the sides.

"What's underneath the cloth?" Clint asked. "It's making weird noises."

"Amongst all of these disappearances we have had agents on this case once we found these things since the fifth disappearance." He said removing the cloth.

Under the cloth was a foot tall mechanical bug buzzing around in a contained cage. It had glowing red eyes in glass, with six legs and mechanical wings and a metal stinger. It was not in a aggressive state but it was walking in the cage. Alicia and the Avengers took a step back in shock.

"What type of monstrosity is this?!" Thor asked keeping his gaze at the bug.

"These things are emit a blast to make their victims fall paralyzed and unconscious. One of our agents tried to save one of the victims but there was a three foot one that was much more aggressive that stopped him and carried the victim away. There were have of these thing latching on to the "mother bug" but it escaped before we could catch it." Maria said.

"We brought it here because the other bug we captured emitted an energy reading similar to the Teseract and Alicia's gem. So we brought our second one after the first one short circuited to our best engineer." Phil stated after.

"It's similar?" Alicia asked. "That can't be right..."

Alicia walked towards the bug and look at the bug buzz around the cage. The bug stopped and looked the bug and Alicia noticed the way her gem glowed and the bug's eyes glowed were identical. But she felt uneasy with the energy it was giving off. It was dark and evil and took a step back.

The bug suddenly got very aggressive and started ramming at the cage towards the Alicia screaming a mechanical insect scream. It was also pulsing the energy to everyone and Alicia felt overwhelmed.

"The thing looks like it's gonna blow!" Clint yelled.

Alicia didn't hesitate and put a shield bubble around it. The bug was still rampaging at her giving off the dark red pulse and Alicia felt she was getting weak and he legs were shaking.

"Alicia, what are you doing?" Natasha asked. "Whatever that thing is doing it's affecting you!"

"And let you guys get hurt? Not gonna happen. I need you to trust me Natasha!" Alicia shook her head at Natasha. "Gotta admit, this bug is strong."

The bug was short-circuiting but before it exploded it sent a dark blast at Alicia breaking her shield and hitting her straight into her gem.

Alicia yelled in pain as the blast went throughout her entire body. The pain and agony was unbearable and the red pulse surging within was dark, evil, seeking revenge at her.

"_H-How come I know this feeling. I know it from somewhere, but from where?"_ Alicia thought as she fell to the floor unable to move.

Alicia was face first on the ground with her ears ringing and everything was spinning. She saw everyone scrambling around and heard muffled shouts from everyone but she fell in darkness before anything else happened.

* * *

"Shit! Sweetheart! Alicia, are you okay?!" Tony said running to her.

"She paralyzed, she can't even talk, but it's temporary... We got to to get her to her room. All we can do is wait until it wears off." Bruce said trying his best to hide how worried he is.

Thor picked up Alicia and took her to her room and everyone followed. Thor put her gently on the bed and Nick finally spoke after a long silence.

"Well now that we lost our specimen we have more of an incentive to find the mother bug. We are giving you a tracker on the energy readings Dr. Banner. We think it may be on the move tonight. We need Rogers, Stark and Dacia to capture the "mother bug" and then Stark can examine without breaking it." Nick said give a tracker to Bruce.

"I'm sorry but did you say Alicia will participate in this?" Bruce asked a bit shocked. "Did you not see how the energy affected her? She looked like she was going to faint!"

"I understand your concern but if we can use her to lead it into a trap she should be fine." Nick said back at him.

"Director, with all due respect I don't think making her bait is a good idea." Steve said. "I am not comfortable doing this..."

"Solider, you are the leader of this team and I don't expect anything to go wrong with this mission. I put her in this because I know she is capable of it. Now stand down." Nick ordered.

Steve obeyed but clenched his fists and everyone left Alicia except Bruce who was there just incase something goes wrong. He noticed Steve still stayed in the room just staring at her worried and confused.

"Steve, she is going to be fine. I know you won't let anything happen to her. You are a great leader." Bruce said trying to make him feel better.

"Thank you Dr. Banner, it's just..." Steve sighed.

"Something else on your mind?"

"Can I asked you a question?" Steve said on the side of the bed from him.

"Sure. I can answer it to best of my abilities." Bruce said politely.

Steve looked at him unsure of wether or not to tell him but decided to tell talk.

"Have you ever-Have you..." Steve tried to say but sighed when looking at Alicia. "Have you ever cared about a dame a lot, but your heart belongs to someone else?"

Bruce was shocked when he heard him ask this. He was already getting angry at him but kept the Hulk down since Steve was waiting for an answer.

"N-No I haven't. Do you care to explain?" Bruce said trying to sound calm.

"Well, back before I fell into the ice I met the most beautiful dame I have ever seen. Her name was Peggy Carter. She was smart, witty, resourceful and strong unlike anyone I have ever seen. Soon I fell completely in love with her but I crashed that plane before I could really express it to her. But I think she knew though. But next thing I know I am here and everyone I have ever knew is dead. To me I have only last seen Peggy a few months ago but she has been dead for decades. But then I met Alicia and everything feels strange..." Steve sighed heavyhearted.

"How so?"

"Well, Alicia knocked me off my socks when I first met her. She was the most beautiful fighter I have ever seen. The I found out she is in a similar situation as her and I gravitated towards her. Then the more I spent time with her I realized how caring and loving she was to everyone. It reminded me of Peggy and she has her spunk as well." Steve chuckled. "But as you know too, I learned she is a hurt and broken woman with a horrible past and despite it all she tries to act so strong. I want to help her so bad but she seems closed off..."

"As do all of us Steve, but you were saying?"

"Right, I mean to say before I trailed off, Alicia despite all of her amazing qualities and differences, she reminds me of Peggy. On my birthday she dressed up looking a lot like Peggy and I kind of couldn't handle it. It made me miss her so much to the point that I was comparing her to Peggy. It's not fair to Alicia because she doesn't know it. I have been trying to move on from Peggy but it isn't working. I don't know what to do. I really do care for Alicia but Peggy still has my heart..." Steve said in guilt looking at Alicia holding her hand.

Bruce's blood was boiling at this point and he looked visually upset. The difference is he wasn't confused on why he was mad. He was trying his best to hold the Hulk back but part of wanted to Hulk out on Steve. Watching Steve look at Alicia like that holding her hand was killing him.

"_Get your hand off of her! You don't deserve her! I have been helping her way more then you ever have!"_ Bruce shouted at him in his head. _"You are going to leave her heartbroken and I swear if you do..."_

"Do you know what I should do? I don't want to hurt her but I don't miss this chance of something great..." He said looking up at him looking for advice

"_I think you should fuck off and let her be with someone that isn't in love with their dead girlfriend and that can understand and truly help her."_ Bruce thought coldly.

"I-I think that you should..." Bruce started saying thinking of anything but saw Alicia started moving. "Alicia?"

They noticed Alicia was moving but she looked restless and the Teserin was glowing and started to pulse red.

"She is having a nightmare, but it has the red aura coming out..." He said confused. "Steve get everyone back in here!"

Steve nodded and ran out the door to find everyone else. Bruce had no time to be mad at Steve since he had Alicia acting like this.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Alicia asked herself as she got up from the floor wondering where she was._

_Everywhere she looked it was nothing but a dark red with black sky and floor. She called out for Amy and Desire but she got no response. She started walking and felt that feeling again only it surrounded her unable to move._

"_What is this?! I feel anger, sorrow and vengeance? Get away from me!" She said making her feel her power radiate pushing away from her._

_She started moving walking in the nothingness trying to get this evil feeling around her away. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a tall figure in the distance._

_She couldn't see from a distance but she saw the figure's eye on his right side glow red and she was terrified. She started walking backwards and the figure started walking towards her. She immediately started running and she heard the steps from behind running at her fast._

_She turned to look back and was knocked down immediately. She fell down and was forced to turn around and saw the figure chasing her._

_He was tall, short blond hair with one green eye looking at her fiercely. Muscular build and he was wearing a lab coat. But she saw his right arm was embedded in mechanics and was pointing a dark red ball of aura at her. His eye was also replaced with machinery and had the same red glowing eye as the bug did and he has a gem just like her but in dark red._

"_Let me go! Please! I don't want to hurt you!" Alicia pleaded in fear._

"_You have already hurt me enough Alicia." The man said with slight german accent holding her by the collar of her shirt._

_Alicia froze when she heard his voice. She started crying and shaking in denial and in fear._

"_No... That can't be you. Tedrich, what happened to you?!" She whispered._

"_Good. I thought you forgot about me. You made me look like this. But you wouldn't have known since you have been living so comfortably with the Avengers. Well I am here to stop that." Tedrich said pinning her to the ground._

"_You aren't real. This is all a dream, please go away!" She said trying to punch him but Tedrich easily caught her hand and twisted it causing her to yell in pain._

"_Same old Alicia, so weak thinking she can run from her problems. Tell me how long are you going to wait until you tell them about how you murdered my parents and the scientists in cold blood lying to them saying you lost control?!" He yelled at her in rage._

"_Your parents made me do it! I couldn't take it anymore or the experiments and they wanted to make a super army!" She pleaded._

"_Enough!" He shouted making Alicia stop but continued crying. "If you think you are safe with them, you are wrong. Either they will be smart and learn of the true monster you are and leave you or they will all die because of you...I hope you understand this..."_

"_No, you aren't real. Ted wouldn't do this to himself." She said referring to his necklace._

"Don't you ever call me by that name!_ You don't deserve to call me that." He said getting up taking a few steps back with the aura blast still pointed at her. "You don't deserve the Avengers either. You don't deserve anything but to die for what you did to me!"_

_Tedrich shot the blast at her and she screamed and was blinded by a bright light._

* * *

What is wrong with Lady Alicia?" Thor asked in concern.

"I think she is having a nightmare but I also believe the gem is trying to force the dark energy out of her body." Bruce said holding on to Alicia's hand tightly.

"You would be correct..." Amy said in pain and she and Desire came out in force.

"What happened to you two? And what is wrong with Alicia?" Steve asked.

"That bug I believe was meant to hit Alicia. I don't know how but it was. That energy is unbelievably powerful and evil. This energy is affecting both her and us negatively..." Desire said trying to breathe.

They all noticed Alicia started to shout in this state and the pulsing came out more. It was making Amy and Desire weak and was pushing everyone back but Bruce kept holding on to Alicia shouting back at her to wake up.

"Tedrich, no!" She shouted almost begging.

Thor looked at Amy and Desire and all three were in fear for her. Thor wondered if that was Tedrich's machines but he couldn't understand how he had the power. He watched as Bruce held on getting hit by each pulse Alicia was admitting.

Alicia then screamed and jumped forward waking up from the bed. She opened her eyes to see she was in her bed with everyone including Natasha and Clint worried.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Bruce said gently touching her face to get in her line of vision.

Alicia couldn't speak, only muffled sounds cam out. She was trembling but she wrapped she arms around Bruce's waist still shaking eyes open in fear.

Bruce could feel her body vibrate and her only her voice quiver trying to say something but nothing came out. He held her tightly having one hand on her head and one arm on her back. He couldn't imagine what the dark aura did to her but he almost didn't want to ask.

Thor saw as she was being held by Bruce her gaze was on him and everyone else. He saw that she looked more frightened. He could tell that she knew that he knew something and she closed her eyes tightly almost hoping that wasn't the look he gave her.

"Please tell me this is real. Please tell me I am safe." She said with a shaky voice.

"You are in your room Alicia. Everyone is here worried about you. You are safe." Bruce said as he felt Alicia start to calm down and breathe deeper.

"I think the mission needs to be delayed, Sir." Natasha said sincerely. "For Alicia's sake she shouldn't go out now."

"W-What mission?" She said getting out of Bruce's hold and from the bed still shaken up.

"We think the "mother bug" might be on the move again tonight and we thought you could lure it in for Rogers and Starks to capture it." Nick said.

"I want in. I wanna know who did that to me quickly..." Alicia said after a momentary pause in a serious deep voice.

"Alicia are you sure?" Steve asked. "After what that bug has done to you, can you handle the mother?"

"Don't worry about me Steve." She said patting his cheek making him smile. "I can handle this."

"Alright then, tonight I will need you, Steve and Stark to meet us at the rendezvous point. Also, we have made you a more "specific" outfit for you." Coulson said to Alicia. "Stark and Bruce also made configurations to it to help release more energy and amplify it."

"Really?" Alicia asked Tony and Bruce.

"Of course! What do you think we have been doing in my workshop? I don't have to work on my suit _**all**_ the time." Tony said to her.

"Thanks..." She said warmly.

"Alright everyone. Let Alicia rest until nine o'clock tonight. She needs it." Maria Hill told everyone.

Alicia watched as everyone left and Amy and Desire went back into the Teserin quickly but told Thor to stay for a moment.

"Is there something you need Lady Alicia?" Thor asked as she gave me a guilty look.

"We need to talk but not now. Another time, you have something to tell me. I can see it in your face."

Thor gave her a look that he did but agreed.

"When you wish to talk I shall be here." Thor said before leaving.

Alicia then laid on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

It was about nine for Steve, Tony and Alicia to leave. Steve and Tony were wearing their suits waiting for Alicia while Bruce was there with the tracker. They heard the sound of heels to see Alicia wearing a black suit with a tint of dark blue that contoured to her body. It was very flexible with a belt and gloves and she appeared to like it a lot.

Bruce and Steve just stared as she got closer and how good she looked in that outfit, Steve was immediately blushing while Bruce simply looked at the floor quickly not trying to look obvious.

"Damn Sweetheart! I didn't think you would look this sexy in this outfit! Again you can thank me for the request of the outfit change." Tony said with his ego while smirking at Bruce and Steve.

"Thanks Tony..._ I feel like Cat Woman but without the ears..._" She thought thinking to herself. "Guys what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I am just wondering if you really need to go out with such a tiny mask on? Your identity could be compromised..." Steve coughed.

"In my earth the whole world knew my identity and since I don't have any family here it really doesn't matter to me. I am kind of going for the Stark approach."

"The tracker is picking up readings near Time Square. Alicia you go and find it while Tony and Steve go set the trap. Then try to avoid as many people as you can with that thing you guys."

"Got it. Anything else Bruce?" Alicia asked him.

"Don't let that thing hit you Alicia." Bruce told her. "If that little thing did that to you I am scared to think of what the "mother bug" would do to you..."

"Thanks Bruce. Don't worry, if anything happens I have the best doctor around who won't let anything happen to me. He also gives the best hugs." She giggled.

"Does he now?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright Biotica, let's see you in action!" Tony said putting his mask on.

Alicia winked at Bruce and flew off to Times Square as Tony flew with Steve holding on for dear life.

"Are you okay friend Banner?" Thor said watching them fly off.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your feelings for her are apparent but do not fret! She will be back safe." He patted Bruce on the back.

"I have no clue what you are talking about..." He said walking back inside.

"The Hulk made his feelings apparent. You have not though. Why haven't you admitted it yourself? If it makes you feel any better you two compliment each other well."

"You gave the same kind of advice to Steve before but I still have not admitted anything because there is nothing to admit."

Thor watched as Bruce walked inside and merely chuckled at Bruce.

* * *

Alicia hovered over Times Square. She kept checking the tracker but it didn't look right to her. SHe kept hitting it to make it work.

"What is up with thing?" Alicia asked.

"What's wrong Alicia? Something happen?" Steve asked in her ear piece.

"Nothing has happened yet but the tracker says they are coming...at...me..." She said looking up in front of her to see the "mother bug" racing towards her. It was three feet tall and much meaner.

"Shit, found her Steve!" She said starting to fly away from it.

"Get it far away from Time Square to Central Park. We have the trap set and we do not need it anymore missing people." Steve orders.

Alicia started flying away to Central Park luring the mother to her and it was working. The mother was too focused on Alicia and the aura she was giving off over any other person.

The little ones started firing at her but Alicia dodged most on them. One hit her but her shields were much stronger so she wasn't paralyzed. Her mask fell off but she knew there was no time getting it back.

"Damn, this suit is amazing! Thanks Tony! The fact that it amplifies my aura make the mother want that much more and my shields are much stronger!"

"Anytime, now get it over here before you have too much fun. The press are coming." Tony said.

"Almost there."

* * *

"Wow! It's Iron Man and Captain America!" Someone cheered causing people to see and run towards them.

Hoards of people came that up a point were they were blocking their cage Tony set up for the "mother bug". Tony loved the attention though while Steve got worried.

"Everyone! This area will be unsafe any moment! Our teammate Biotica will be bringing a creature that can harm all of you so I ask you all to please leave!"

No one listened and continued to take photos and the press kept asking questions.

They suddenly heard a loud robotic shriek and ran away when they saw Alicia head towards the cage with the "mother bug".

"Wow, that is one big momma..." Tony said to himself.

"Just help me open the cage!" He ordered which Tony did.

Alicia flew into the cage and the bug did as well but the cage was split in half and a shock went through the cage and the bug and the little ones short-circuited without any of the mechanics getting destroyed.

"Well that was _**fun**_ wasn't it?" Alicia panted.

"Good job Biotica. Couldn't have done it without you." Steve said in his Captain America tone.

"Mr. Stark! Who is this young woman helping you fight crime?" A news reporter asked him.

"Well my dear, this is my friend Alicia Dacia otherwise known as Biotica. She is helping put in end to the disappearances." Tony said with his mask off.

"Is this true Ms. Dacia?" The news reporter asked.

"Yes, these bugs paralyze it's victims and takes them away. Where, we do not know yet but we hope by taking this with us and find out who is behind this and rescue the missing people and return them their families." She said naturally with a calm and assertive tone.

"One last question. Are you related to Brooke Dacia?"

"No." She said hiding her unsure tone. "She looks like an old friend of mine but her name ended in Adlers. I hope to bring Mrs. Dacia back to her family safe and unharmed."

"Alright guys, enough with the questions. We need to go." He said grabbing on to the cage as Steve climbed onto it.

Alicia flew to grab onto it as well and flew off with the "mother bug" as Steve held on being in the air on top of a cage.

* * *

There was a dark room with only a T.V screen on the news showing Alicia, Steve and Tony's actions at Central Park. THe room had many scrap metal parts and wires around it as well.

There was a man working on a type of machine on his hand. He had beakers and tools with him working on himself. He practiced by showing off a red aura ball from his hand and was pleased with his results.

"Must you be tinkering with that Dr. Morius? Can't you just kill them already and get the scepter?" A familiar voice said behind him.

"Loki, if I just kill them then it would be no fun. I want her to feel the pain I felt. But only ten times worse." Tedrich scowled. "I must thank you for getting me this bit from the Teseract. The dark magic you put into this and to send me it is remarkable. To terrorize her in her sleep was most fun. But as I expected she is weak but strong willed..."

"Shouldn't you also be mad that they got your metal insect?" Loki asked him.

"No, I planned for Bertha to be captured. Depending on how the famous Tony Stark does it, he shall find my "gift" for them soon. Then the real fun will begin. Plus I can easily make another one in a week." Tedrich smiled.

"I look forward to it." Loki said with a grin. "But remember our deal..."

"Yes yes, I get the jewel to kill Alicia and weaken the Avengers. Then I get the scepter and free you from Asgard and you finish the rest. Then I go back home and I rule my Earth." Tedrich said in a mocking tone. "Now please, I have to see my newest toy."

Loki disappeared and look to see Brooke Dacia tied up with duct tape cover her mouth. She was crying and struggling to break free.

"Don't fight it my dear, it will ruin your looks." Tedrich smirked then ripping the tape from her face. "Now are you Brooke Dacia or Adlers?"

"Yes, Please let me go!" Brooke said in tears, "My husband and daughter need me! They are probably worried about me."

"Your husband Christopher should be. I had no clue you had a daughter though. What is her name?"

"L-Lydia. How did you know my husband's name?" Brooke asked him confused.

"His sister has told me much about you two." He said with a syringe with red aura and another with a murky serum. "Do you remember his sister Alicia?"

"Of course, but she has been dead for eight years!" She yelled still trying to get her hands free.

"Not on my world she hasn't..." He grinned moving over to let her see the news report of Alicia's interview.

Her jaw dropped to the floor. Hearing her voice the way she looked it was Alicia but more mature. Once she brought up Brooke's last name she burst into tears again.

"How is she alive?!" She asked to him.

"It's simple! In my world, Alicia lived the car crash and your husband did not! Now we are both here but she doesn't know anything about Christopher let alone Lydia." He said almost gleefully.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" She screamed.

"My name is Tedrich and I am an old friend of your sister-in-law. I haven't decided wether or not to have you as a test subject which would kill you or be a hostage but either way you are going to help me crush whatever happiness is left and ultimately kill her." He said in a low tone with his red eye piercing into her gaze.

"Kill her? You are an evil man!" She spat at him.

"You know..." He said lifting her chin to examine her face. "Keeping you alive might me more fun. I can mess with her emotions more."

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" She cried to him as he walked back to his working station.

"Why?" He asked back looking back her laughing. "It's because she killed my parents. They may have tortured her to make her do it but the way she did it was inexcusable. My parents only wanted peace but thanks to her I have gone crazy with vengeance and I will kill many more lives to get to her! So be thankful I am keeping you alive."

"You are insane! I hope Alicia and the Avengers find you and stop you!" She hisses.

"I hope so as well my dear and I'd love to see them try." Tedrich said quietly smiling.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked and enjoyed my chapter! The costume for Alicia looks like Cat Woman's costume from Dark Knight Rises but with a tint of dark blue. But I hoped this chapter made up for the wait :)! I ask for you all to review this chapter if you haven't already! Next chapter should be up soon! Until then~**

_**Updated 2/27/13**_


	14. Close Contact

**Hello Everyone! I am glad everyone liked and enjoyed my last chapter and I really appreciate all the reviews so far! But I would love to hear from more of you on how the story is going to you! I also want to thank everyone that has viewed and favorited my story as well! I love you all for it and I am pleased to present Chapter 14! The piano song used in this chapter is called "Softly, Sweetly" by Issac Shepard. All avengers characters are owned by Marvel. I own only Alicia, Christopher, Brooke and Lydia Dacia, Amy & Desire, and Tedrich/Dr. Morius, Almarich and Ernsta Morius.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Close Contact**

"Good job Biotica, I knew you could get the job done." Nick said to Alicia.

Alicia and Steve slowly and carefully placed the "mother bug" on the lab table while everyone huddled around to get a good look of it.

"Thanks...Sir? I couldn't have done it without Steve or Tony though. I would have been hounded by the press!" Alicia said taking a deep breath from carrying the bug.

"Tell me again why you didn't help us carry it in Stark?" Steve said with a glare.

"What and ask one of the two strongest people to take a break and switch with me? No thanks. Besides I need to be in full strength opening up this fine "beauty". Tony said sarcastically.

"The main concern is how long will it take for you to crack it open and figure out how it works?" Phil asks getting out of the crowd.

"Hmm..." Tony said moving the "mother bug" around to get a better look at it. "A few days to a week tops. Bruce can still work on Alicia's serum while I do this."

"Sounds good to me. We are almost done with it actually." Bruce said putting his glasses down.

"Good. Notify me on your progress and what you can find." Nick said before he, Maria and Phil left.

"Alright, now that they are gone I say we should drink to a job well done!" Tony said as everyone headed up to the main room.

"Don't tease me Tony, you know I am not old enough to drink for another couple of months." Alicia said as everyone went to the bar.

"That is why I asked JARVIS to pick up some apple juice for you until then."

"Fuck you, Tony!" Alicia laughed. "You act as if I never had alcohol before."

"Alicia isn't that illegal?" Steve asked her almost in a stern tone.

"Steve, can't you have a little fun?" Alicia said nudging him in the ribs. "Come on Tony, don't leave me out of the fun!"

"Sorry Sweetheart, Captain Goodie-Two-Shoes will never allow it or let me live it down." Tony sighed pouring drinks and Alicia pouting at Steve.

"I swear she is hanging around you too much..." Clint said sipping his drink.

"Well, who wouldn't want to hang out with Tony Stark?!" Tony cheered.

"I can name a few..."

Alicia stepped to the side as Tony and Clint started to argue. She noticed Natasha was sitting on the side and decided to talk to her.

"Do Tony and Clint always argue like this?" She said sitting near her but giving her distance.

"Clint can't stand his ego so they always get into fights." She said. "Good job today, by the way. You got that bug captured without getting hurt."

"Thanks Natasha." She said trying not to sound uneasy. "I am not sure if you were telling Fury not to let me go on the mission because you don't think I am capable or not but thanks. I was surprised, you sounded genuinely worried for me..."

"What you did with the bug to save us was stupid, but admirable." Natasha admitted surprising Alicia. "You really want me to trust you don't you?"

"Of course! But I know I can only do it in time, so I hope we can be at least civil to each other for now." Alicia said extending a hand.

"I think that can work for now." Natasha said returning with a handshake.

"Thank goodness you two have finally gotten along." Pepper said coming over to them giving Alicia a glass of sparkling water. "I was waiting for you two to get along to ask this, We should have a spa day together! It will be fun!"

"Sounds fine to me." Alicia said to Pepper and Natasha agreed.

"Great! I have a meeting so maybe in the next few days we will go okay?" Pepper asked.

They agreed and for the rest of night they spent their time talking to each other surprising the men on how the women actually got along.

* * *

"Miss Dacia, Sir Rogers and Co. requires your immediate assistance." JARVIS said.

"Can you tell them to wait? I am too tired to get up." Alicia groaned into her pillow case.

Alicia has spent the last four days in the lab with Tony and Bruce in the lab watching Bruce work on her serum and Tony "dissecting" the mechanical bug. She still work out with Steve but immediately go back to the lab until the early hours of the morning. But her serum is nearly complete which delights Alicia to no end.

"They request you get up and assist them."

"What is wrong?" She said her face is still in the pillow.

"The Hulk is rather angry at Sir Rogers for unknown reasons and is trying to throw furniture at him." JARVIS explained.

"Where are they?" Alicia slowly getting up rubbing her eyes.

"Out in the living room on this floor Miss Dacia."

"And why didn't I hear this?"

"Sir Stark made each bedroom sound-proof for privacy."

"Of course he would..." She sighed. "I'll be out in a second."

She kept her cloths she slept in on expect she put a sports bra on and ran out leaving her curly hair not done and looking like a wild mess.

"Alicia!" Alicia heard Steve shout. "You are up! I am so sorry I woke you up but the Hulk kinda wants to get me and I don't know why or how to stop him!" Steve said.

She saw Steve hiding behind the couch and near the piano she saw the Hulk in anger. He looked as if he did want to throw the couch at him or hit him.

"Were are the others? Couldn't they help out here?" Alicia said trying to walk towards the Hulk.

"We tried calming down the Angry Green One but it did not work so we retreated and told Friend Rogers to get you." Thor said revealing everyone else was behind her. "You seem to be the only one that is capable to calm him."

"Great..." She sighed as everyone gestured her to go to him. "Hulk... What's wrong Hulk?"

The Hulk kept panting but noticing Alicia walking towards her talking to her. He started calming down and sat on the floor.

"Shield Man... Shield Man made Hulk angry." The Hulk said bluntly.

"Why did Steve make you angry?" Alicia said in a sweet tone.

"Hulk...can't say..." The Hulk said looking right at her.

"Come on Hulk..." She said putting her left hand on his right cheek feeling his rough skin against her palm. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"Hulk can't say... Hulk can't explain..." The Hulk said almost sadly still looking at her.

"Alright." She said smiling putting her hand down only for the Hulk to grab her hand by his thumb and index finger. "Hulk?"

"Music..." Hulk said referring to the piano. "Can Pretty Lady play music?"

Alicia just stood there for a moment watching the Hulk look at her hand as he held it. He was careful not to hurt her hand at all. He gently rubs his index finger over her open palm in awe, feeling her soft skin against his large rough fingers.

"Sure Hulk." She said then the Hulk got up following Alicia to the piano still holding her hand.

"_The Hulk really hasn't had positive physical contact with people has he?"_ Alicia thought as the Hulk still holding her hand.

"Why does he call Alicia "Pretty Lady" all the time?" Steve whispered to the avengers trying to get back to them.

He saw Thor simply nod his head and smile as Alicia sat down at the piano and the Hulk sitting behind her patiently waiting. He saw Tony holding back tears of laughter only to get a smack from Natasha while Clint whispers and points to Alicia and Bruce and she only nods.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Steve whispers finally getting away from the couch and to them in the hallway. But no one would answer him.

* * *

Alicia began playing a soft and sweet melody on the piano. Everyone became entranced with her playing. It even made Tony quiet and appreciate the music. But Steve and the Hulk were mesmerized by her playing.

Steve couldn't help but smile as he watched Alicia play the piano and the twinkle in her eyes when she played. He could tell she puts her heart into the piano with the passion put into it.

"_I never knew she could play so majestically. The music is almost as beautiful as she is..."_ Steve thought gazing longingly at her with his sky blue eyes.

Tony and Thor notice the way Steve is looking at and looks to see the Hulk with his eyes closed seeming very calm.

The Hulk was breathing in the music and felt himself calming down. The Hulk couldn't explain it but the song sounded like Alicia; soft and sweet.

"Do you feel any better Hulk?" Alicia asked turning around.

The Hulk nodded yes then noticed Alicia looked sleepy. She tried holding back a yawn and her eyes look droopy.

"Pretty Lady tired?" Hulk asked standing up.

"Me? A little bit, but I am fine though so don't worry about-Hulk what are you doing?!" She yelled as the Hulk picked her up holding her legs and back.

The Hulk simply carried Alicia to the couch and sat down and placed Alicia on his lap angled to where Alicia was resting against his chest. Alicia was blushing from embarrassment the entire time.

"Pretty Lady needs sleep. Hulk wants to help Pretty Lady because Pretty Lady helps Hulk and Puny Guy." Hulk said looking right into her eyes with his green eyes. "Hulk cares about Pretty Lady, Puny Guy does too. Does Pretty Lady care about Hulk?"

"Of course I care about you! Don't be ridiculous." Alicia said sitting up shocked.

"And Puny Guy?"

"I care about Bruce too..." She said with a smile.

"Thanks..." Hulk said.

"For what?"

"Being nice to Hulk and Puny Guy."

Alicia smiled and sat up to kiss the Hulk on the right cheek. "Anytime." She said before slowly falling asleep.

The Hulk watches Alicia for a moment and enjoys how peaceful she is as she rested against his chest, breathing deeply and how her hand is on his.

"_Hulk protect Pretty Lady... Puny Guy protect Pretty Lady, Not Shield Man..."_ He thought as he watched Alicia sleep.

"Come friends. I believe the Green One is calm now so we have nothing to worry about." Thor said suggesting to leave.

Steve is standing there dumbfounded on what he saw. "Did she just...?" Steve said looking confused and not knowing what to feel at everyone.

"Come on buddy, have some food and then workout. Don't worry about Stevie, it's nothing." Tony lied patting Steve on his back leading him and everyone else to the elevator.

* * *

A few hours later around one in the afternoon evening Alicia slowly woke up from her slumber.

She opened her eyes and saw the New York Skyline from the the wall in front of her but noticed she wasn't resting against the Hulk's chest. It was more human skinned and more hairy.

"You awake yet?" She heard Bruce say.

She looked up to notice it was Bruce who gave her his usual no-toothed smile that she was sleeping against instead of the Hulk. She also connected the dots and realized Bruce was shirtless wearing ripped pants and exposing his manly body and saw her hold was holding his rather tightly.

Alicia turned deep red and jumped up from him and the couch. She tried to look at his face but couldn't help but look at anything but his face.

"_Scientists should never look this damn good looking!" _She thought as she was admiring him.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Bruce asks getting up making Alicia take one step back out of nervousness. "You aren't acting like yourself..."

At this point Steve and Tony came up from the gym but Steve was shirtless as well because Tony pulled a prank and took all his clothes except his shorts to his room while Steve was in the shower because he was bored and thought it would be funny.

Tony was trying his best not to laugh at the situation while Steve just stared as Alicia walked backwards from Alicia as Bruce kept walking towards her to see what is wrong.

"Please Bruce, there is nothing wrong. Now if you excuse me I need to-" She said nervously at Bruce as she turned but bumping right into Steve.

"Alicia! Are you okay?" Steve said looking at her concerned.

Alicia stepped back to open her eyes and saw Steve was shirtless as well and holding her hand. She got even redder and couldn't attempt to look at his face.

Tony at this point is crying with laughter while Bruce is behind Alicia standing there awkwardly not wanting to imagine the expression on her face.

"_He **does** have the perfect body." _She thought to herself. _"Steve... You are making things so much worse for me!"_

"Alicia. Is something wrong?" Steve making sure Alicia was looking at his face by leaning down.

"I-I'm fine. I need to go to my room. I need to get ready to meet Natasha and Pepper for our girls day out! Bye guys!" Alicia said hurrying to her room.

"Sweetheart, wait! You gotta tell me who has the better bod-" Tony began to say until he fell to the floor from a very weak aura blast from a very embarrassed Alicia.

* * *

Alicia went into her room to find Amy and Desire actually laughing at Alicia making her more aggravated.

"Are you guys actually laughing? At me?!" She spat getting ready to go to the shower.

"The way you act towards men when embarrassed or uncomfortable is most enjoyable to us! So yes are laughing at you!" Desire said laughing.

Alicia slammed the bathroom door and felt them both go back into the Teserin and got ready for the spa trip with Natasha and Pepper.

* * *

Tony continued to laugh regardless of getting the wind knocked out of him leaving the shirtless super solider and scientist in a awkward silence between the two.

"Dr. Banner? Do you have any memory on why the Hulk was angry? He was angry at me and none of us know why..." Steve said to him while Tony gets back up still wheezing.

"I honestly have no idea Steve, but I am sorry." Bruce said holding his pants up.

Steve looked at Bruce not sure wether or not to believe him but he doesn't question his word or apology.

"It's fine. I am going to get changed since Tony stole my clothes. Get me if you need me." Steve said as he left for the elevator.

"You are such a liar Bruce." Tony said when Steve went into the elevator.

"Look I can't blame the Hulk for being attracted to Alicia." Bruce said back. "She in an amazing young woman."

"Are you sure it's not **just** the Hulk that is attracted to her?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"I am absolutely sure of it. You are insane to think like that." Bruce said to him annoyed.

"So you wouldn't be angry if Alicia started dating Steve?" Tony asked.

"Yup."

"And you didn't feel anything when Alicia kissed the Hulk's cheek? Because I know you were aware when that happened."

"Nope."

"Alright Brucie, you win." Tony sighed. "Come on, let's get back to the lab. I got spare clothes for you anyway in there."

Bruce follows Tony and thinks about Alicia and the idea of Alicia being with Steve.

"_I did feel something...It felt good." _He thought as he put his hand against his cheek feeling a blush rising_ " And I would be very angry if they were together..._

"I also don't believe you because I see you looking at that picture of you and Alicia that Steve drew a lot." Tony said. "Don't even act like you don't."

_"__Dammit Tony..." _Bruce thought annoyed yet embarrassed.

Bruce quickly got changed into a purple buttoned shirt with tan pants and immediately working on the serum while Tony kept working on the the insides of the "mother bug".

Tony found a container within the bug in the first day. It was a black and red metal sphere and it won't open easily. But Tony won't give up because there has not been anything he hasn't been stumped on yet.

* * *

There is the usual hustle and bustle in New York City. People running to where they need to be quickly and cars honking with normal traffic.

Inside a blue station wagon is a early thirty year old man an driving the car. He had blonde hair in a army buzz-cut with hazel eyes. He was wearing army styled dog-tags over his tan shirt. Behind him in the seat diagonal from him was a small happy 5 year old girl. She had straight, shoulder length blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a blue summer dress and a blue bow on her hair.

"I had no clue getting there would take this long..." The man sighed. "Lydia, I am sorry but it might take us just a little but longer to get there."

"Where are we going Daddy? Is it a surprise?" Lydia asked her father.

"Well sweetie, we are going to Stark Tower..." He said to his young one.

"Are we going to meet Iron Man?! Can he help us find Mommy?" She asked in excitement.

"I don't know but I hope he does.." He says getting a little upset. "But we are going there to hopefully find someone there as well."

"Who?"

"Well, if my hunch is correct..." He began to say as he was still driving. "We will meet you aunt, Alicia."

"Really?!" She said in awe. "I've never had an aunt before! Biotica is my aunt! That is so cool!"

"I am not sure if she is Lydia but that is why we are going to Stark Tower." He said to his daughter. "Don't worry, we are almost there."

Christopher Dacia felt his heart race as they got closer to Stark Tower. His thoughts kept racing of his twelve year old sister and the woman he saw on T.V.

"_You can't be alive, You have been dead for eight years because of me..."_ Chris thought as they hit another stop light. _"But I know my sister anywhere and I saw you and I heard you speak on T.V... it **was** you Alicia..."_

He started to freak out but noticed his daughter sleeping peacefully and calmed down quickly.

"_Please let it be you Alicia. I need my sister back now more then ever..."_

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Alicia can't exactly keep her composure around shirtless super heros now can she haha ;D?Soon the meeting of brother and sister will happen! Again I ask for reviews on this chapter or on how you like the story so far! Next chapter should be up soon! So until then everyone~**


	15. The Past and the Future

**Hello Everyone! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far! It warms my heart and encourages me to write better for you all :D! I ask you guys to continue with the reviews or start if you haven't already! And as always I want to thank all of my followers, those who have favorited and viewed my story! I thank all of you! So now I present Chapter 15!**

**All Avengers characters belong to Marvel. I own only Alicia/Biotica, Christopher, Brooke and Lydia Dacia, Amy & Desire and Tedrich/Dr. Morius, Almarich and Ernsta Morius.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Past and the Future**

"Don't have too much fun without me Pep!" Tony said to Pepper as she everyone waited in the living room for Alicia to come out.

"Tony, I rarely get a day off so I intend to have as much fun as I want." Pepper said to him.

"Sorry for the wait guys!" Alicia said walking towards the them.

She came out wearing jean shorts and a fitted pink top. The Teserin was glowing along with her steady breathing. Bruce and Steve noticed how good she look showing off her strong yet beautiful legs and both tried not to stare for too long.

"Glad you could make join us Alicia!" Pepper said to her. "I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was a bit..." She said noticing Bruce and Steve. "...Sidetracked."

"Sweetheart, don't lie to us." Tony started to say patting Alicia's shoulder. "We all know you are upset that Bruce and Cap here are wearing clothes unlike earlier today. Admit it."

Alicia, Bruce and Steve went immediately red at Tony's comment and Alicia threw a quick aura-less punch to Tony's shoulder. Thor merely laughed and patted Bruce on the back and he lunged forward. While Clint laughed nudging Steve on the ribs.

"I hate you so much Tony!" She said in a serious tone.

"You know you love me!" Tony said putting her into a headlock and rubbing her tight curly locks as she simply grunted at his comment.

"Quit embarrassing her, we need to head out for the spa." Natasha said causing Tony to pout and let go of Alicia.

"Fine." Tony sighed. "You girls have fun!"

Alicia, Natasha and Pepper said goodbye to the boys and headed down the elevator were there was a limo waiting for them.

"Well fellas, I would love to stick and chat but I am heading down to the workshop to work on that sphere that was in the robot bug's belly."

"What if someone gets into Stark Tower needs to talk to you? You don't have a receptionist nor Pepper to get rid of them."

"That's why I have my good pal JARVIS! He can make sure we have no unwanted visitors." Tony said before heading to his workshop.

"I should go too." Bruce said getting up from the couch. "I need to finish with Alicia's serum. It is nearly complete but I need to do one more thing."

Steve watched as Bruce left for the lab and he felt uneasy. The way he looks at him can sometimes be very unfriendly. He just couldn't figure out why.

"Well I am off to target practice. You two can do whatever but bother me unless it is absolutely necessary." Clint said before heading to the gym.

That left Thor and Steve in the living room and Thor turned on the television and went to the station where a wrestling match is on.

Thor was having a lot of fun watching but noticed Steve was not paying attention. He looked confused and had a gaze that was trying to figure out something.

"Friend Rogers, is something the matter?" Thor asked Steve.

"Do you think there was a reason why the Hulk decided to go out on me?" Steve asked in return.

"I do not think so. Do you believe he did?" Thor said not sure wether or not to tell the truth.

"I don't know." He sighed. "All I know is that when the Hulk is out he wants to get me and Alicia is the only thing to calm him down. The Hulk seems to be almost gentle and nice to her, calling her "Pretty Lady". But when Bruce is himself he has been acting weird around me lately."

"How so?"

"He seems more reserved around me. He looks almost annoyed at me sometimes as well, like he wants nothing to do with me. Is it something I did or say? I have no clue..." He said looking at his empty hands.

"Did you try to speak to Friend Banner?" Thor asked him patting him on the back.

"No, every time I talk to him at all he just doesn't seem interested in talking with me at all. We are a team and I can't let there be any problems with it due to a lack of communication." He said almost angry but he wasn't sure at who. "I might talk with him later if he is not busy."

"Friend Banner is a kind and understanding man. Talking with him is the best thing. You may be surprised, it could be easily fixed." He said to him knowing it couldn't be fixed easily.

"Maybe..." He said looking at his pocket watch. "Thanks Thor, want to go back watching wrestling?"

Thor agreed and they both continued to watch the match. Steve quickly opened his pocket watch to look his old photo of Peggy then something clicked in his head.

"_Is he mad that I could be hurting Alicia because of what I told him?"_ He thought to himself. _"It seems plausible but I don't see him being this mad over just this... Is the Hulk the reason why he is angry at me?"_

* * *

"It is so relieving to have a girl's day!" Pepper said as Natasha and Alicia simply agreed with her.

The limo was taking them to a popular Spa in Midtown that is reserved for them only. Ensuring no one to interrupt their day.

"I know what you mean." Alicia sighed. "Natasha, how do survive with them without wanting to kick their asses?"

"It takes a lot of patience and practice." She admits. "Pepper has to deal with Tony's bickering the most so I feel bad for her the most."

"Don't be." She chuckled. "He is Tony Stark. Very stubborn and narcissistic but I can get through to him."

"That is why you and Tony are one of the best and well loved couples in comic books in my world." She told her making her blush slightly in embarrassment.

The limousine comes to a halt and Pepper gestures to Alicia and Natasha to follow as the car door opens for them.

They get out to see the lavish and fancy spa and they went into the spa to start their day.

* * *

"Sweetie, we're here." Chris said to Lydia making her very excited.

They arrived to Stark Tower twenty minutes after Alicia left for the spa. Chris opened the car door and Lydia bounced out of the car and quickly held on to her father's hand.

"Are we gonna see Aunt Alicia now?" Lydia asked looking up at her father.

"I hope so." He said to her.

They walked into the lobby of Stark Tower taken back by all of the technology in the room while Lydia was mesmerized.

He headed for the desk in the back of the lobby and simply looked around waiting for a receptionist.

"Is there something you need Sir?" JARVIS asked.

Chris jumped and tried to figure out who said that to him.

"Who said that?" He asked trying not to sound startled.

"I am Sir Stark's personalized, robotic assistant JARVIS." He explained. "Do you have an appointment with him because he is pre-occupied with other matters for any appointments at the moment."

"Wow! A talking robot!" Lydia cheered.

"Lydia!" He shushed at her. "I don't have an appointment with Mr. Stark but I am in dire need of help! I need to know if someone lives here or not and if I can speak to her!"

"With all do respect Sir, I am not allowed to disclose such information to guests. You may however tell me who you are and who you are inclined to see and I will see if they are available." JARVIS explained to an aggravated Chris.

"My name is Christopher Dacia and this is my daughter Lydia." He started to say to JARVIS. "I am here to see Alicia Dacia, my younger sister and her aunt. I saw her on the news with Tony and Captain America and I need to see if she really is my sister!"

The was a long silence after he explained why he was here and Lydia squeezed his hand tightly at his father's shouting.

"Miss Dacia is not here at the moment but I will see if I can get someone here to talk with you." JARVIS said.

"That would be fine. Thank you JARVIS." He said with a sigh of relief.

"My pleasure, Sir Dacia." JARVIS said before logging off.

* * *

"Sir, We have a visitor in the lobby." He said to Tony in his workshop as Tony was working on opening the black metal sphere.

"And why haven't you kicked this person out?" Tony asked.

"This visitor is rather urgent and needs your attention.." JARVIS said.

"This is kinda more important than some stupid visitor. Now kick him out."

"But Sir..."

"JARVIS..."

JARVIS let out a sigh and logged off from the workshop and checked to see if anyone was available to go to the lobby through the security cameras. He noticed Steve was in the kitchen eating some food and decided to ask him.

"Sir Rogers, I request your immediate assistance and head down to the lobby." JARVIS said.

"Is something the matter? Is someone here?" He said getting out his chair heading towards the elevator.

"Yes and I think you should meet him."

"Is he a problem?" He asked as the elevator went down.

"No, but again you must meet him."

* * *

"Sir Dacia, I could not get Sir Stark to come down but I have someone else down to meet with you."

"Thank you." He said waiting with Lydia still next to her father.

A few minutes later Steve stepped out of the elevator and saw Lydia and Chris standing at the front desk. He noticed Chris and he looked familiar but he couldn't figure out where. He noticed the dog tags and continued to walk towards them.

"Captain Steve Rogers." Steve said extending a hand. "What's your rank solider?"

"First Lieutenant Christopher Dacia, but everyone calls me Chris." He said shaking his hand. "This is my daughter Lydia. Say hello Lydia."

"Hello Mister Rogers!" She said with a smile.

"Hello Lydia." He said with a smile causing Lydia's eyes to widen and smile a great big smile. "So what's your business here Chris?"

"I am here to see my sister Alicia..."

Steve's eyes widen and realized that Chris was the same person in Alicia's pocket watch but without the army uniform.

"I'm sorry did you say Alicia is your sister?" He asked in disbelief.

"So you know her? I saw her on the news with Mr. Stark and Captain America and I couldn't tell you what I was feeling. My sister died from a car accident she and I were in eight years ago. But there she was alive and apparently a superhero." He said very confused.

"Eight years ago?" He repeated in the form of a question.

"Yes, and I came here to really see if it was her. My wife Brooke was kidnapped a few days ago and to know my sister is unknowingly helping her makes things better. But I do not think she knows I am here..." Chris said to Steve.

Steve just stood there trying to comprehend what he was saying. It made sense but he wasn't sure if he really is her brother but he needs help to figure out.

"Look, I want to believe your word but I can't just decide to let you see her alone. But I have friends that can help us out."

The three went up the elevator to the living room and told Chris and Lydia to wait on the couch while he gets help. He went down a floor to immediately get Bruce.

"Dr. Banner!" He said walking assertively into the lab. "I need your help, I need you to head into the living room and-"

"Steve, I am sorry but I am finishing Alicia's serum. I need to work."

"But Bruce-!"

"Steve, if you care about Alicia, let me finish my work." Bruce said annoyed not looking at him hoping he would leave.

Steve got visibly angry at his words and how Bruce would give him any eye contact. Instead of leaving he walked to the table and slammed his fists onto the table causing Bruce to jump and look at him.

"Well if **you** care about Alicia at all you will drop what you're doing and go into the living room!" He shouted at him getting close to his face. "I have someone who may be Alicia's dead brother and apparent niece in there who wants to see her!"

"What?" Bruce said in disbelief shocked he didn't want to punch Steve in the face for yelling at him. "How is that even possible?"

"I remember you saying something about alternate realities or something when we first met her." Steve said. "He said eight years ago he got into a car accident with her and she died. Alicia said he died in that accident. Maybe this has to do with alternate realities."

"Alright, I'll head towards there. Shall I get Tony?" Bruce asked as they both heading towards the door.

"Yes, I'll get Clint and Thor as well. We will meet in the living room to talk to him." He said heading towards the gym. "But one other thing Dr. Banner..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what I did to make you angry at me but I am sorry. But you acting like this to me doesn't help either." Bruce said in sadness and annoyance."Later can I talk to you about this? I don't want there to be a rift in this team due to a lack of communication. You are a friend to me Dr. Banner and I want to know what I did wrong..."

Bruce blinked in surprise at Steve being this open but simply nodded and utter an okay to him. Steve went to the gym to get Clint and Bruce headed to Tony's workshop from the elevator.

"_What the hell am I going to say to him?"_ Bruce thought in the elevator. _"I feel so bad. He is a great person but the thought of him being with Alicia angers me to no end! I gotta learn to calm down for his sake."_

Bruce walked out of the door and headed towards the lab still pondering aimlessly.

"_Maybe I should let them be together hoping that it won't work out then I'll come in and..."_ Bruce thought then sighed. _"No.. Then I will be hoping that Alicia will get heartbroken...I can't see her cry over another man...over **him**..."_

Bruce headed towards the lab with a slight headache and saw Tony working diligently at the sphere.

"Brucie! What brings you down here? Do you need something?" Tony asked actually stopping his work to talk to him.

"Tony, we have a guest Steve wants us to meet..."

* * *

"Wow this feels great!" Alicia said as she, Natasha and Pepper getting massages. "I feel so relaxed. Thanks Pepper."

"Yes, thank you Pepper. It's nice to not worry about your job for a moment. I am having a great time." Natasha said in a sincere tone.

"I am glad you two are enjoying yourselves and not fighting!" She said causing Alicia to chuckle and Natasha to smirk. "So anyway, I heard about what happened with you, Steve and Bruce earlier today Alicia."

"Please don't remind me." Alicia groaned.

"But who had the better body?" Natasha joked to Alicia.

"Of course it was Steve's, He has the perfect soldier's body and I couldn't breathe. Seeing the concerned look on his face made it even worse because his blue eyes make me melt." Alicia said blushing.

"But what about Bruce?" Pepper asked thinking back to what Tony has been telling her.

"Bruce has a good looking body. I didn't expect to look as nice as he did and despite having all of that body hair he was very nice to sleep against. I enjoyed it a lot." Alicia admitted while hiding the blush from both of them.

"So do you still have a crush on Steve?" Natasha said bluntly.

"Always to the point." Alicia chuckled. "Well, yes, I do have feelings for him. He is such a great, sweet and caring man. I always thought he was a great man in the comics but it is even more apparent in real life. He wants to help anyone in trouble and he always makes sure I am doing fine in this new world transition and his 40's charm is very endearing. I hope to have a real date with him in the future."

"Aw, that's sweet." Pepper said to her ready to change the subject. "Well I am not going say anymore about it. But how is your serum going?"

"It's going great!" She said happily. "Bruce said it is just about ready. I am very happy I trusted him with this."

"Bruce must mean a lot to you by doing this..." Natasha said nodding to Pepper as Alicia was face down on the table.

"Of course! I mean he didn't have to do this for me but he wanted to help me anyway. I owe him so much for making something for keeping me alive but he didn't want anything in return. But once Steve's birthday happened I have always been making sure Bruce is okay. Dealing with the Hulk must be hard and if I can help him keep calm I will do it, no questions asked."

"I know he doesn't show it but Bruce really appreciates you doing this and cares about you. He is showing by making sure this serum causes you as little pain as possible." Natasha said since she is a master of reading people.

"Bruce would do that to express his feelings..." Alicia sighed.

"So you can see yourself being with Steve, right?" Pepper asked Alicia.

"Yes I can. The way I feel when he holds my hand and hugs me makes my heart skip a beat. I feel special when I am with him and feel as if I am the only one that is on his mind. I feel protected and we can be there for each other when we feel out of place. He can always make me smile and always have a positive outlook on things. He was always there when I couldn't see the good in staying here but he showed me other wise. His compassion is too much sometimes though but that is a good thing."

"Alright, so me and Natasha have done this before so we are going to ask you this: Hypothetically, can you see yourself with Bruce."

"Bruce?" Alicia looked up confused.

"Yes, Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk. Now answer the question." Natasha said.

Alicia laid back down on the table and thought about it for a moment. Wondering if she could see herself with him.

"I-I think I can actually..." Alicia said to them. "We are a lot alike. We are both afraid of what we are and capable of and we kind of support each other. He always knows what to say to make me smile and we can say things to each other to make us feel better about ourselves. Being in the arms of both the Hulk and Bruce I can say I feel safe. But being with Bruce I feel needed and wanted by him which is a strange and nice feeling. But the reward of seeing a relaxed and smiling Bruce warms my heart." She said figuring out what she just said herself.

All Alicia heard was giggling and chuckling from both sides of her and started to get annoyed.

"It's hypothetical remember? I still want to go out with Steve so quit laughing!" Alicia told them.

"Sure you do..." Natasha teased.

"You say a word of this to them and you will both be sorry!" She said as the masseuses finished their work.

"We promise, now come on! It's time to get some manicures and pedicures!" Pepper said enjoying this spa day causing the other two to merely sighed.

* * *

"Please you got to believe me! I know it is crazy but she is my sister who has been dead for eight years...I am just as confused as you are!" Chris said sitting in the couch.

The men surround Chris in the opposite couches, Lydia walked around the room looking at them with curiosity as her father was interrogated and sat back next to her father.

"Look it's not that we don't think you're crazy Lt, but how are we sure you are my Sweetheart's older brother." Tony said with his signature attitude.

"Lt? Sweetheart? Look, do you need proof?" Chris said taking out a familiar looking pocket necklace. "Look at this."

Tony caught the pocket necklace and noticed it was identical to Alicia's. They opened up to see two different family portraits.

"On the right it is a family portrait of my, Lydia and my wife Brooke. On the left it is an old family portrait of me, Alicia and our parents. It was the last group photo we took before the accident. She is twelve in this photo while I am twenty-four. The next time I see her she is twenty and with you and Captain America..."

"So you saw Alicia, Steve and my heroic efforts on T.V?" Tony said trying to flatter himself.

"Wait you mean..?" Chris said pointing to Steve.

"I knew it!" Lydia cheered and ran over to Steve.

"Lydia, how did you know?"

"When he said hello to me and I remembered the voice! That was Captain America's voice!" She jumped pointing to Steve making Steve smile.

"Well it is a coincidence that you and Alicia have the same locket containing photos of each other at younger ages but I am still not convinced." Tony said causing Chris to be visually agitated. "Barton, what are reading on Lt?"

"He isn't lying, I can see that by his eye movements, but this whole thing doesn't make any sense. Alicia's brother died eight years ago and I have no clue how this possible for me to believe..." Clint said trying to see through Chris.

"I told you, the explanation of alternate realities is possible in this situation. That is how we got Alicia into this situation, remember?" Steve countered.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on and what you are talking about?" Chris asked.

"We wish to not speak of this matter without Lady Alicia to be present." Thor said to help ease Chris's worries. "How about you answer a question only family would know about her."

"That seems fair. But once you believe me I ask only for you guys to tell me to tell me who you guys really are. If Captain America and my sister known as Biotica lives here you guys should also be extra-ordinary." Chris said not backing down looking at Clint, Thor and Bruce.

The Avengers agreed and begun contemplating what question to ask him but all of them but Bruce thought of nothing.

"I've got one." Bruce said to Chris who waited for his question. "Although her name is Alicia Dacia what was the other full name one of your parents wanted to name her instead?"

"How is this question relevant to me convincing you guys that I am her brother?" Chris asked confused.

"Please, just answer the question." Bruce asked politely.

"Amy Desire Dacia." He asked wondering if that was all he needed to say to convince them.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Chris could feel a cold sweat on his forehead. He was trying not to act nervous around them all.

"Alright, I guess you are Alicia's brother but we won't really know until Alicia comes back in an hour. So until then you and your daughter have to wait here. I am sorry for making you wait longer." Steve apologized to Chris.

"Thanks. Now tell me, who are you guys really?"

"Well of course you know that I am Tony Stark aka Iron Man. You know that Steve Rogers is Mister Stars n' Strips." Tony said getting a glare from Steve.

"I am Thor! God of Thunder!" He boomed shaking Chris's hand very rapidly. "Your sister is a fine of a warrior as any in Asgard! You should be proud of her."

"T-Thanks... I never expected my little sister to save lives... It's an incredible feeling." Chris admitted.

"The name is Agent Clint Barton or Hawkeye as my alias. I m master marksmen and assassin. I was helping with the attack only I was on the rooftops." Clint said to Chris.

"And I am Dr. Bruce Banner, otherwise known as The Incredible Hulk or the big green monster that broke Harlem..." Bruce said.

Lydia perked up and walked towards Bruce and held her arms up at him waiting. Bruce looked very confused as she waited for him to do something.

"She wants you to pick her up." Chris told him. "It's fine you can hold her. Don't be scared."

Bruce looked at the five year old's blue eyes and slowly picked her up and she immediately wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"Why are you hugging me Lydia?" Bruce asked her.

"I think the Hulk doesn't get many hugs, he makes me sad because he looks lonely and everyone thinks he is scary. You are the Hulk and you are very nice so you aren't a scary person." She said smiling and looking into his utterly shocked brown eyes. "I should tell Aunt Alicia to hug you everyday so you don't feel lonely!"

"Thank you Lydia. That is very sweet of you." He said thinking of the idea of Alicia hugging him everyday with a smile before putting her down. "She is a lot like your sister. She didn't judge me despite the Other Guy in the back of my head. I am very grateful to her."

"I am grateful that you all have kept her safe and welcomed. It means the world to me. But I hope I can keep my composure when I see Alicia." He said then looking at Tony, "You think when Alicia is here I can have Lydia in a separate room? I don't want to scare her too much..."

"No problem Lt, I can have a friend of ours named Coulson here before they arrive so you two can meet without your daughter seeing you cry." Tony said to him.

"Is this what you have to deal with all the time?" Chris chuckled.

"Sadly." All of them said getting a a long glare from Tony.

Chris couldn't help but laugh at the interaction and everyone noticed he has a similar laugh to Alicia as well. He stopped and then smiled at Lydia who simply walked around the room looking at everything in it.

"_I am going to see my sister for the first time in eight years."_ Chris thought. _"I hope it all works out and is happy to see me..."_

* * *

**I hoped you all liked this chapter! Of course you all should know by now that the next chapter is when Alicia finally meets Chris and has to explain how she is alive. I nearly have that chapter done but I want to wait a few days to make suspense and to make sure that chapter will be a very good chapter. I am doing it for you all so please don't be too angry for me :3. I again ask for reviews on either this chapter or what you think of the story so far and predictions if you see any! Until then~**


	16. Family Reunion

**Hello Everyone! This is a chapter I hope people are excited about! I took extra time making this. So I really hope you like it! Again I want to thank you for all the reviews and it means a lot to me and I hope you all continue to review my story or start! I also thank all of you who follow and favorite my story! Now I wish to present Chapter 16 :D!**

**I do not own any character from the Avengers. They are owned by Marvel. I own only Alica/Biotica, Christopher, Brooke and Lydia Daicia. Amy & Desire and Tedrich, Almarich and Ernsta Morius!**

**Please read the bottom Authors note after you read the chapter please! It is important!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Family Reunion**

"Alright, so I got Agent on his way so he should be here in twenty five minutes and I just texted Pep so hopefully that will give them time to stall the limousine so he can actually get here and get Alicia ready." Tony told Chris who was holding Lydia in his arms.

"Thank you Tony. It really means a lot... I can't believe I am in a room with the Avengers." Chris said as he let go of Lydia who ran to Thor who gave her a bear hug.

"No worries Lt, we are just like everyone else if you consider a billionaire, a Norse God, two master assassins, a giant green rage monster and a ninety year old super solider trapped in ice normal." Tony chuckled sitting next to him bringing him close grabbing his shoulder. "Besides, I care about Alicia with all my heart. She is my sweetheart and I consider her a niece. Her family is my family too."

"Must you really call her..."Sweetheart"?" Chris asked with a chuckle. "Also, why do you think of her as a niece?"

"Once Stark has given someone a nickname he will use that nickname for the rest of your life. He will call you by your real name very rarely." Steve said leaning against the wall with Clint. "I kinda think he thinks of her as a niece because I don't think he has had anyone that relied on him or us as much as her. Also I think Tony would be incapable to be a father at the moment so treating a twenty year old with super powers as a niece is a better fit right now."

"Very funny Capsicle..." Tony said to Steve then noticed to his right Lydia was next to him with a big smile on her face. "What's with the smiles?"

"Can I have a nickname like Aunt Alicia too?" She asked Tony sweetly.

"Sure! Now let me think..." He said looking at the smiling five year old. "How about Sunshine? Your smile can make any rain clouds go away."

"Okay!" She said hugging Tony. "Daddy, why can't meet Aunt Alicia with you?"

"Me and your aunt need to have some adult talk with the Avengers." He said ruffling her hair. "It won't be long though Sweetie, I promise."

* * *

"That was a lot of fun!" Alicia said cheerfully entering the limousine. "I feel so refreshed! Thanks Pepper, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Alicia." She said checking her phone getting a text message. "We should do this more often. We need this girls day only thing."

Pepper checked to see she got a text from Tony

_From: Your amazing lover of a boyfriend _(She rolled her eyes because Tony changed his contact name on her phone again)

_Pep. Long story short, Cap brought Sweetheart's long lost older brother Chris (or Lt as I call him) here at Stark Tower with his daughter waiting for her. Agent is going to be here in twenty five minutes so make sure you take your time getting here. I texted Natasha this too so you don't look suspicious around her. Text me when you get here. Love you!_

Pepper's eyes looked like they were going to jump out of her eye sockets. She looked over to Natasha who merely gave her a nod then going back to conversation with Alicia.

"Pepper, how long will it take for to get back to the Tower?" Natasha asked sipping on a glass of wine.

"Almost a half an hour from traffic." She said checking her phone thinking that might be enough time to get there.

"Alright, thanks Pepper." Natasha said continuing her conversation with Alicia wondering how Alicia will react to seeing her brother.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry I am late." Phil said walking into the main room where everyone moved to meet Alicia. "Is she here yet?"

"No but she will be any minute." Tony said. "Agent, I need you to take Sunshine here to the floor below and keep her there until Lt says to come up. Clear?

"Crystal." Phil sighed. "Are you Lydia? You are very beautiful. Why don't you follow me to the other room."

"Okay." She quietly grabbing Phil's hand as they left into the elevator.

Chris was standing in the living room to where Alicia needs to turn to her right to notice him. He looked painstakingly nervous and didn't want to talk much.

"Don't be nervous." Steve. "She's your sister, so I wouldn't expect her to not be happy to see her brother. You sister is a wonderful woman and I can see her being so happy to see you"

"That's what I am nervous about. I don't know how she will react." He mumbled.

"Well she is here so you don't have to wait any longer." Tony said putting his phone away and waited along with the other Avengers staring at the elevator doors to open.

* * *

"Why do I have to wait here again?" Alicia asked confused.

"Because there is a surprise waiting for you in the main room. JARVIS will tell you when you can get in the elevator. See you up!" Pepper said as the elevator doors closed on both her and Natasha.

"You seem excited." Natasha said as they got closer to the main room.

"I am excited for Alicia." Pepper said to her. "I want to see the look on her face."

They reached the main and the doors opened to find Chris standing in the middle of the Avengers breathing out in relief almost.

"You look nothing like how I thought you would." Pepper said as both she and Natasha walked to Chris. "Who has the blonde and straight hair in your family. I am Virginia Potts or "Pepper". I am CEO of Stark Industries."

"She is also my leading lady if you know what I mean." Tony said butting in.

"I am Natasha Romanoff or "Black Widow". Clint and I are both assassins and partners."

"Nice to meet you both and my mother had thick, straight and blonde hair. While my father had thin curly hair." Chris said then noticing Pepper was giving him a smirk. "Did I say something?"

"You look a lot like her. You both have the same expressive eyes . But I never expected a father to look this good looking." She admitted and Chris slightly blushed. "I can see good looks and features runs in your family. Am I right?"

She looks to Bruce and Steve in which Chris turns and looks at them and both of them freeze as he glanced at both with confusion and suspicion.

"I guess so..." He said unsure of what to say to her. "Is Alicia coming now?"

"JARVIS, tell her she can come up now." She said to JARVIS. "She is now. Good luck tiger."

Chris gulped as everyone waited behind him to wait for Alicia to walk through the doors.

* * *

"Miss Dacia, you can enter the elevator now." JARVIS said.

"Thanks JARVIS." She said entering the elevator. "Do you know what the surprise is?"

"I am not allowed to say. I am sorry Miss Dacia."

"It's okay."

She waited while the elevator kept going up. She almost got impatient as she got close the 47th floor of Stark reached the main floor and the doors open.

She felt as if the air had been knocked out of her.

"_How...How is he here? It can't be him."_ She thought as her heart pounded against her chest.

She slowly walked out the elevator forward and Chris who was giving her the same disbelieving expression was waking towards her.

They walked about eight feet and stopped when they were only one foot away from each other. No words were exchanged they just stared at each other's faces wide-eyed not believing who is in front of them.

The Avengers simply watched as Chris and Alicia just stared into one another's hazel eyes in silence. They noticed that he was reaching into his right pocket.

Chris took out the golden locket out of his pocket and took his hand out to Alicia gesturing to take. Alicia quickly took out the same golden locket out out of her right pocket and gestured Chris to take hers.

They both take each others lockets and opened them. Chris immediately saw his old army photo when he was twenty-four. At the same time Alicia looked and saw the old family portrait of them when she was twelve.

They both got teary eyed and looked at each other unable to say anything for a moment.

"Chris?" Alicia said choked up looking at him with hopeful eyes trying not to cry.

"Alicia..." He said with tears falling down his cheeks equally choked up.

Alicia immediately started to cry and ran into Chris and both fell down the floor to their knees in each other's embrace in tears.

"Is it really you Chris?" She asked in between her sobs with her arms wrapped around him. "Please tell me it is you big bro..."

"Yes, it is me Alicia." He said in a cheerful but painful sob squeezing his grip around her waist. "I can't believe I got my baby sister back again!"

The Avengers simply watched the reunion in collective smiles. They were happy for Alicia that she got her brother back. Pepper was almost in tears and Tony brought her close to him and kissed the top of her head as she rested on his shoulder.

Steve was genuinely happy for Alicia because he felt she deserved it. But part of him wishes that could happen to him too. He wishes that Bucky came out of the elevator as well. He wished Peggy walked out of the elevator as well and started to get a little upset.

Thor had his arms crossed with a sad looked on his face. He was happy for her but he wished Loki never did what he did. He wanted to be able to has his younger brother back again but knew he couldn't.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Bruce giving him a smile and a nod. Thor knew that Bruce was trying to help and replied with a smile and nod as well.

"H-How are you alive?!" He said confused while wiping his tears and looking at her. "You died in that car crash eight years ago because of me! I was at your funeral! How are you here?"

"It's a long story." She sighed wiping her tears. "Do you have enough time?"

"I have all the time in the world now that I have you back." Chris said with a smile.

* * *

"So I died in that accident I died instead and you got these powers when you were eighteen and somehow you got here and now you are living with these guys." Chris trying to sum it up sitting in bar after an hour explaining. "That is strange I am not going to lie. But you are my little sister and I believe your word."

"Thanks Chris." She said sitting next to him. "Wow you look so much older now. I can't believe I missed out on eight years of your life."

"I should say the same to you." Chris said grabbing into another hug. "You are twenty and you are the superhero "Biotica". We need to catch up on stuff."

"Is-is mom and dad here too?" She said in a serious tone. "I have been trying to figure out to get back to my home but I have been unsuccessful. Do they know I am alive?!"

Chris couldn't respond. He turned away and looked at ground.

"Chris? What happened with mom and dad?" She asked more sternly and more worried.

"They were never the same after your death. They blamed me for your death for years. Dad took to alcohol for comfort and mom stopped talking all together. I don't want to get into specifics right now on that but..." He looked back at her in tears. "Five years ago before my daughter and your niece Lydia was born they drove off and went missing for awhile. A few months later I found them in Virginia out of their minds and they couldn't remember me or my family. They still can't remember us or you."

Chris..." She said going up to hug him comfort trying to not to cry for his sake. She saw everyone's upset faces which made it even harder for her to not cry.

"I blame myself for them going insane for so long. They were a time bomb and I didn't do anything to stop. They didn't want help and all I did was watch them lose themselves." He said into her shirt. "I'm so sorry..."

"Everything is gonna be okay Chris. I promise." Alicia said rubbing his back trying to make him feel better. "I saw the other photo and I see you married Brooke. I am mad I missed it. I always wanted her as a sister."

"Yeah. She misses you too but she got kidnapped by apparently those fucking bugs and I didn't know what to do. I saw you on the news with Steve and Tony with a huge bug and seeing you gave me some hope again. Other then Lydia I mean." Chris said letting go of the hug appearing much calmer.

"We are all trying to figure out why they are here and finding everyone who was abducted. I promise you we are going to get Brooke back." She said confidently.

"I have no worries you will." He said with a smile. "Just for the fact that you are here makes me think you are here for a reason."

"Thanks but I am surprised that I am an aunt." She laughed.

"Do you want to meet her?"

"Of course I would!"

"Tony, can you get them for us."

"JARVIS, you heard Lt. Bring Phil and Sunshine up here now." Tony said.

"Right away Sir." JARVIS said before logging off.

"He gave you both nicknames too?"

"Yeah, I am a Lieutenant now so I got that stupid nickname." He chuckled.

"Keep climbing those rank and you will be ordering Steve around." She said gaining a laugh from everyone including Steve who gave a salute to Chris and Alicia.

* * *

A few moments pass with both Alicia and Chris wait in front of the elevator and the doors open to Phil and Lydia in the elevator.

Alicia went bug eyed and Lydia hid behind Phil in nervousness.

"Sweetie, don't be scared." Chris scared grabbing Lydia's hand as Phil stepped to the side. "Say hello to your aunt Alicia. Alicia meet Lydia Alicia Dacia"

Alicia crouched down to her level and stared at her thinking she was partically named by her.

"_She looks just like Chris and Brooke."_ She thought as Lydia started to walk towards her.

Lydia looked up at Alicia a little nervous but more curious now. Alicia looked up into her blue eyes and held out her hand.

"Hello Lydia." She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Lydia looked at the hand and walked passed it and hugged her wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You don't know how long how I wanted to meet you Aunt Alicia!" She cheered.

Alicia stood up holding her up and still hugging her. She turned and saw her friends smile at her and she closed her eyes and smiled while a tear fell down her cheek.

"I can't wait to tell everyone at school my Aunt is Biotica!" She cheered wiping the tear from her face.

"You will the coolest cat in school if you tell them you met the Avengers as well. But you can't say who they really are though. Promise?" Alicia giggled putting her putting her pointer finger over her mouth. "It's our super secret okay?"

"Okay!" Lydia said mimicking her movements.

Chris couldn't help but want to cry over his daughter meeting his sister for the first time. But instead he smiled with Steve and Thor at his side.

* * *

"You guys wanted me in the lab?" Alicia said as she and Chris walked in with Tony and Bruce with a syringe with a murky green liquid in it along with tubes of the same color. It has been a few hours and it is around seven o'clock at night.

"Yup!" Tony said. "Lt, where is Sunshine?"

"She is playing with Thor and Phil while Amy and Desire are supervising. Thor is great with kids for some reason. And Those two are great babysitters." Chris said surprised.

"I can see Thor getting along with kids." Bruce said.

"Thor is a man-child so I can see why." Tony said butting in.

"But Alicia I have good news." Bruce continued. "I along with Tony's help finally finished your serum."

"Did you really!?" She asked in joy. "You guys did this so quick!"

"You should really thank Bruce on this one." Tony said nudging his sides. "He worked so hard on his serum since I was working on that sphere."

"What does this serum do exactly?" Chris asks.

"Basically my gem gives me so much energy that if I don't find a way to get it out I will die. But I have been getting this serum for two years now but the side effects kind of hurt me as well but I trust these two Chris so please don't get too worried." Alicia said.

Chris was flush at the explanation but looked at Tony and Bruce for reassurance. "Are you sure it won't hurt her?"

"Absolutely! Bruce would never let my Sweetheart get hurt her intentionally!" He said.

"Although I am still hoping the side effects won't I can promise you on my behalf that I would never let anything bad happen to Alicia. She has done a lot for me and this team that I am thankful for all she has done and I this is my way of showing her my gratitude."

"Thank you." Chris said shaking his hand. "It's good to know someone really cares about my sister's well-being. I really appreciate it Bruce."

"Bro wasn't there also something you were going to ask me?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, after we find Brooke hopefully. Are you going to stay here? With them? With us?" He asked almost wanting her to say yes.

"I don't know yet..." Alicia said looking at the ground.

"But why hesitate?" Chris said grabbing her arms and she looked at him horribly shocked.

"What?"

"You came here and now you have a team and you don't feel alone fighting crime feeling abnormal you told me! In that world I am dead and here you have me, Brooke and Lydia. Isn't that more then enough reasons to stay?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She said shaking herself free looking at him offended. "I spent twenty years of my life there. Yes our parents there aren't the same either but they still need me. They miss you but I don't know if they think I am dead or not! Not to mention all of my friends back home who are worried sick about me!"

"But Alicia!" He said getting angry at her words.

"When I was there I was helping people I saved a lot of people and stopped bad things from happening. I don't wether or not my earth is in serious danger and needs me!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I love it here but the thought of mom and dad in danger scares me to death. I thought you of all people would understand..."

Chris felt immediately guilty for pushing Alicia the idea of staying and pulled her into a hug. Bruce and Tony watched as Alicia started to cry and looked at them with tears falling down her cheeks. Bruce felt his heart sink and wanted to run and wipe the tears away from her face but he did not.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. I was just so happy to have you back in my life that I don't want to see you leave..."

"It's fine." She said as she stopped crying in a serious tone. "If by any chance I can't come home or I suddenly have a change of heart and want to stay here then I will. Until then I will keep searching for a way home, understand?"

"Yes I do." Chris said. "I should be going home no anyway. I need Lydia to be asleep around this time. I gave you my cellphone number so call me and we can stop by more often. Okay?"

"Sure thing. Love you Bro."

"Love you too Sis."

She watched as Chris left and sat onto the the spare chair here. She noticed Tony and Bruce watching her with sad looks on their faces.

"Guys, I am okay. Please don't be worried about me." She said trying to make them stop frowning at her.

"How can we not? You never told us anything about you being worried about your Earth." Bruce said walking to her. "We are here for you Alicia. You can tell us anything. Maybe not Tony but you can tell me anything."

"She can tell me anything and I won't say a soul." Tony countered. "You are still upset. What's the matter? Don't be so closed off to us."

"It's my parents of this world. I can't believe they did that...mine maybe aren't as bad but..."

"What happened with your parents?" Bruce asked.

"They didn't go nuts but my mom isn't as happy as she used to be and like my father here he took to alcohol. I haven't seen him sober for more then 3 times a year."

"Well I guess we all have something in common." Tony sighed.

"Want to make a Daddy Issues Club? You can be president Tony." She said trying to laugh and they both chuckled. "Anyways, Bruce what are the side effects of the serum?"

"We tried to minimize the pain you are going to have when the serum starts to take effect but I am not sure if it will do much help. But when you are in pain I will give you a good amount of painkillers from another serum I am making so you don't feel it." Bruce said trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"Thank you guys so much... I really mean it." She said hugging Tony than Bruce. "It's funny Bruce, Lydia she told me to hug you everyday so you and the Hulk won't feel lonely. But because of the serum I might actually do it. To show my gratitude."

Bruce simply smiled and blushed as she hugged her and Tony simply smiled on how Bruce looked hugging her. He wouldn't dare break that moment apart without fear of the Hulk coming out.

* * *

"Lydia? It's time to go-" He said before cutting himself off.

He saw Lydia sleeping on Thor's lap who was with Amy and Desire. Thor slowly stood up and gave the sleeping child to her father.

"She fell asleep not long ago." Thor whispered. "Ladies Amy and Desire showed me ways to make her lose energy in productive ways!"

"T-Thanks..." He said then walking to Amy and Desire. "Thank you for looking after my sister. It means the world to me that you kept watch over her when I couldn't. Have a good night you three."

They nodded and watched as Chris left with Lydia.

"Thor... we must talk..." Amy said in a soft tone unlike her.

"What is the matter?" Thor asked immediately concerned.

"You need to talk to Alicia about Tedrich. You should do it tomorrow." Desire said just as soft but more worried.

"Why the change of heart?" Thor asked.

"That energy from the bug and the sphere are from him. He invaded her mind as a dream but he has a gem similar to the Teserin. But we could tell you right then because of Alicia's state." Amy said. "It's evil and the energy from the sphere right now is overwhelming us tremendously. Something bad will happen if that thing opens...I don't know why but it will."

"Return to the Teserin and rest. I will speak with Lady Alicia tomorrow." Thor said putting his hand to his chest. "This I swear."

"Please Thor..." Desire said in a frightened tone before they turned into orbs and went towards the lab.

Thor simply walked to the window and looked to the stars.

"Father, please give my friends and I but more importantly Lady Alicia strength." He started to say out loud. "I am most certain that this Tedrich Morius is a threat we are not prepared for..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I took time on this one since it is an important one. I ask for you guys to review my chapter or the story in general and tell me what you think! This is only if you want to of course :)!**

** I want you all to read this because I start college on Wednesday. That does not mean the story will go on hiatus. I will NOT let that happen. All I am saying is that it will not be updated as frequently as possible. I hope to update once a week if possible. I still have a lot f story to tell with Alicia and her romance between Bruce and Steve and her impending meeting with Tedrich and I will not disappoint you all! I just ask that you all stay patient with me. So until then~**


	17. The Truth

**Hello Everyone! I am back from the dead! Thank you all for still following my story and reviewing! It really helps me continue my story for you all :D! Please continue to review my story please! I now present chapter 17!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Truth**

The next morning Alicia woke up with a sense of happiness she hasn't felt in a while. Wether it was seeing her brother again in eight years or feeling as if the avengers are more welcoming to her she feels happy.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Alicia said smiling as everyone but Thor was done with lunch.

"Well aren't you extra happy today Sweetheart." Tony said ready to leave ruffling her hair. "Had a good day yesterday?"

"The best." She replied with a smile. "Is everyone done with lunch already?"

"Not I, Lady Alicia." Thor said still eating. "Every meal is a feast in Asgard!"

"We are all happy that you feel better Alicia." Bruce said with his hand on her shoulder. " Do I still expect you to see you in lab since your serum is completed?"

"Of course!" She said holding his hands together inside of her own. "And I expect to still have some of those therapy sessions with you. Doctors orders."

Bruce chuckled and gave her a quick hug then left with Tony for the workshop. Clint and Natasha came to her next and Alicia was unsure of what they would say to her.

"Nat and I talked about something and we agreed that we should train you." Clint said.

"You are a good fighter but you need work." Natasha added. "Training with two master assassins should help you. Just hold back on the aura."

"Will do." Alicia nodded. "Just tell me when and we can start."

They left leaving Steve coming up to her giving her a warm smile. They looked at each other warmly and Steve pulled her into a hug.

"I am happy things are going well for you." Steve said. "You deserve to be happy. You have your family back and everyone here is glad you are here. I knew they would."

"Thank you Steve for not thinking my brother was crazy and not telling him to leave." She said nuzzled against his chest. "How did you remember who he was though?"

"I pay attention to detail." Steve replied. "We keep the people closest to us in lockets or pocket watches so I remember that you had it."

"You are amazing Steve Rogers." Alicia said smiling flirtatiously at him with her arms still wrapped around his back.

"I should say the same to you, Alicia Dacia." Steve said trying his best to mimic her smile but blushing profusely. "You think later today I can talk to you?"

"About what?"

"You'll see." He said with a gentle smile.

Alicia watched him leave wondering what he had to talk about but turned to notice Thor was not eating.

Thor was staring at his food with a thousand yard stare. He was looking at it with concern and worry ad Alicia sat down on the chair opposite from him and started to eat his food.

"Thor, are you okay? You seem worried." Alicia asked as she was eating his chicken leg.

Thor only met her gaze in silence with even more concern and worry. He wanted to say something to her but he was unable to speak.

"Thor." She said more sternly but worried. "What is wrong? You need to tell me something since the bug attacked me."

"After you eat may I speak to you in your private chambers?" Thor said after a pregnant pause. "It is important."

"Okay..." Alicia said before she continued eating as Thor started back down to his food.

* * *

After Alicia ate lunch she lead Thor to her room. The doors closed on them as they entered and Alicia sat on the edge of her bed.

"May I?" Thor asked gesturing to sit next to her on the bed and Alicia agreed.

"What is going on Thor? What do you have to tell me?" Alicia asked.

"I did not come back to Midgard for the reasons I have said." Thor sighed to her. "I was sent back to protect you."

"Protect me? Why were you sent back to protect me?"

"Someone from your world went through the portal and is here to kill you."

Alicia stared at him confused and scared still.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say..."

"A man named Tedrich Morius is here seeking revenge on you Alicia." Thor getting closer keeping his gaze on her. "I was sent here by my father to protect you from his evil mind."

Alicia just stared at him shaking her head no. She started to tremble with thoughts racing through her head.

"JARVIS..." Alicia said trembling as Thor pulled her into an embrace.

"Yes Miss Dacia?"

"You said the rooms in Stark Tower were soundproof so I wasn't able to outside correct?" She managed to ask.

"That is correct."

"Is it vise-versa?"

"Yes it is Miss Dacia."

"Thank you..." Alicia said before JARVIS logged out.

There was a brief pause until Alicia started to cry and scream into Thor's chest plate. Thor held onto Alicia and rocked her back in forth as he felt the Teserin burt periodically.

"You must calm down, your emotions must not get the better of you!" He said as Alicia continued to sob.

"But you don't understand!" She yelled at Thor looking at him with her tears chocking her.

"I do understand! You did not mean to kill his parents, the Teserin took control of you and it protected you."

"The what?"

"The gem. Father called it that when he took the power of the Teseract in the gem."

"You still don't get it! I **was** under control. For that one moment I had the power under **my** control and I killed them. I killed them to show them the pain they gave me! I still don't feel guilty about it..." Alicia said tightly holding the Teserin in her fist.

"How did you have control of it?"

"Amy and Desire wanted to kill them after the first experiment but I held the long awaited revenge on them for a week." She panted looking at the ground. "Then I started caring less and less realizing they were evil people who saw me only as a tool. So I succumbed to it but I forced myself to control it."

"You wanted to be there and remember it did you?"

"I did. I killed them ruthlessly and the scientists along with them. I still remember the screams and them pleading for their lives. I didn't listen." Alicia said with no emotion. "I still remember Tedrich's face as I destroyed the building and seeing his parent's bodies on the floor."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"He had no idea of his parent's true intentions. I merely put a shield around him as continued on my killing spree. I also didn't kill him because at the time I was in love with him and I could never kill him. He tried to kill me after I lost the Teserin's powers."

"Why did he not?" Thor asked confused.

"I am not sure. He wanted me to live with the guilt though." She explained. "I didn't feel the guilt until I went to the funerals. Seeing their family and loved ones in tears and confusion. The United States and German governments lied to the families on why they all died to protect my name and not start a war. I live everyday knowing how they really died while they think they died in a research experiment gone wrong. That a monster believed to be a hero killed them all."

"You **are** still a hero Alicia." Thor said wiping the tears from her face. "All of us have made mistakes and regret them. But we have all learned from it and became stronger from it! You still have yet to learn this..."

"It is really hard to believe you when someone is trying to kill you for killing their parents." Alicia said in a aggravated tone and in tears. "More importantly he has my brother's wife kidnapped because of me! She could be dead because of me!

"We must alert the others! We will need everyone to save Lady Brooke and stop this Tedrich Morius and-" Thor was telling Alicia before he was cut off.

"No!" She yelled nearly trembling as she stood up. "I have finally gotten everyone to trust me! I have finally gotten my brother back in my life! I don't want them to think I am some kind of monster. How do I know you aren't scared of me now?!"

"Because you are my friend and I know who you are inside." Thor said pointing at her heart.

"But what about everyone else?! I mean-"

"The Avengers are my greatest allies and friends. I know they will not think any less of you. We all care about you and family and friends do not abandon one another." He said holding his hand against his chest.

"I hope so Thor..." She said hugging him once more.

"Everyone great news!" Tony said over the intercom. "Bruce and I, but mostly me have finally gotten the metal sphere to unlock! Everyone come to the main floor and we can finally crack this baby open!"

"That is one of Tedrich's machines..." Alicia said in a scared tone. "The bug somehow gave me a vision of Tedrich. A much darker and demented version of Tedrich. He has a similar stone as mine but the amount of evil coming out of it was chocking me in a way."

"Did he say anything to you?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"That everyone is going to die because of me..."

"Do not listen to his foul mind." Thor said to Alicia. "Words from such a twisted mind such as his must never be perceived as the truth. "

"I hope so Thor. Now we should see that sphere." Alicia said as they left the room for the elevator.

* * *

Alicia and Thor went to the main floor and saw everyone huddled around the middle with the black metal sphere in the middle.

"Finally you two have finally decided to join us!" Tony said. "We are about to open this."

"Alicia, is everything alright?" Bruce asked.

"I am fine Bruce, don't worry about me." Alicia said unconvincingly as Bruce only frowned in return.

Tony pushed random points of the sphere and the top half opened up to find a strange scanner/gun type of machine in it.

The scanner shot out a inferred around the room in a circle until it reached Alicia. It locked on to her and quickly started beeping.

"What the-" Was all Alicia said before a needle with a tiny syringe hit it on the right side of her neck.

Alicia gasped in pain and fell forward as Steve and Thor caught her. The Teserin was glowing violently as Alicia was gasping for air.

"What the hell was that?!" Clint said before a hologram appeared from the sphere.

It was Tedrich in a lab coat hiding his metal arm but showed off his face to the avengers with his left eye glowing at them with the red jewel around his neck.

"Hello, if you are receiving this message then Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk have gotten the black sphere open from Bertha. But more importantly Alicia, you did not heed my warning." Tedrich said and everyone turned to see Alicia holding onto her neck shaking in fear. Steve was holding on to her tightly but he couldn't calm her down. She was unable to speak and could only croak out noises.

"Now the syringe that shot you was an "improved serum" that my parents failed to perfect which will make you lose control in about three minutes." He said laughing then Alicia immediately got up. "Now I suggest you leave before you have another episode."

The sphere then short-circuited and Alicia started rushing to the deck.

"Alicia what is going on?!" Steve said rushing to her. "Who was that?!"

"I can't...explain..." She said closing her eyes as the Teserin kept pulsing. "I need to...leave...and come back. Then... I-I'll explain..."

"Alicia, if you lose control something bad will happen to you! I can't let anything happen to you..." Steve holding a tight grip on her arms.

"But if you don't let me calm down I am going to hurt you all!" She said opening her eyes to show they were a light transparent blue. The same shade as the Teserin glowing on her neck. "I don't want that to happen either..."

"Let her go Steve..." Bruce said to him. "She has some grasp until she loses control. If she doesn't deem anything a threat then she won't be in any danger."

"It's true. This has happened before." Alicia said as she started to fly upwards making Steve let go of his grasp. "I'll text Tony when I am calm in the meanwhile Thor, Amy and Desire, please explain the situation to them..."

Thor, Amy and Desire nodded and Alicia flew away towards the Atlantic Ocean.

Alicia's vision got increasingly blurry until she saw complete and utter darkness. All she could think was how wether or not the Avengers can ever think of her the same again.

* * *

"Okay it's been over four hours. Where is she?!" Chris said as everyone waited in the living room with him. "Haven't any of you guys looked for her yet?!"

"It would be best not to anger Alicia in the vulnerable state she is in." Amy said to them. "They want o help Christopher but until Alicia is ready we are not finding her."

Before anyone could respond Tony got a text message from Alicia.

_From: Sweetheart_

_Hey Tony. I am feeling better now but can you meet me near the George Washington Bridge? I am sitting on the top of it and I need to talk to you before I head back to everyone else._

"Okay guys, I just got a text from her so I will back shortly." Tony said before getting his suit on and flying off into the New York skyline.

* * *

Tony flew to the bridge and noticed Alicia on top of one of the beams. She looked scared and worried when she noticed him coming.

"There you are! We are all worried sick!" Tony said until realizing the tears down her face. "Sweetheart... Are you crying?"

"Did Thor tell you about who he was and why he is here?" Alicia said without looking at him.

"Yes he did."

"You guys aren't afraid or angry about this secret I kept from you all?"

"We are all more hurt then angry at you." Tony said in a comforting tone. "You ned to give us more credit Alicia. We are all here for you. Can't you see that yet?"

"I am trying but it's so hard..."

"Look we need to get back because that injection wound seems bad." He said and Alicia saw from her phone it was black and blue and was sensitive to touch. "If you don't you could get badly hurt and Lt, Bruce and Steve will all kick my ass."

"You are right, and thank you Tony." She chuckled. "I really need this support."

"Anytime, Alicia." Tony replied as they both flew back to Stark Tower.

Alicia returned with to Stark Tower to find all of the avengers and her brother waiting for her. She was greeted by Steve who saw how scared she was and without saying a word Steve pulled her into a hug.

"We will get through this together Alicia." Steve hushed. "We are not going to let anything happen to you."

"We are going to get Brooke back." Chris said to her. "It isn't your fault Sis, please believe me..."

"Thank you." Alicia said as she let go with a smile. "I don't know what I would do without you guys..."

* * *

"Bruce can I talk to you?" Alicia said a few hours later at night as she entered the lab.

"What do you need?"

"The injection wound won't go away despite my healing, It hurts so I wanted you to check it." She said sitting in a chair as Bruce on the chair next to her to check her wound. "Well, I mean Tony nagged me to do it so I am here regardless."

"I am worried about your safety!" Tony said as he tinkered with some machinery.

"I never got to say how happy I was that you came back." Bruce said before checking her neck. "We were worried about you."

"I am happy you all didn't judge me despite what I have done."

"You are a saint compared to me." Bruce said bluntly. "You are no monster Alicia so don't ever think you are."

"Neither are you Bruce." She said placing her hand against his cheek and gently rubbing her thumb against it. "You shouldn't think so low of yourself... Believe me when I say this."

"I am scared to..." Bruce sighed as he looked at her putting his hand on hers to hold it. "Anyways let me see the wound."

Alicia crooked her neck up and Bruce saw the injection wound. It was a small but barely visible hole surrounded by a big bruise. Bruce was taken back by what the bruise has done to her but he is more worried about any other possible side affects.

"If you don't mind me asking, can I touch your wound? Just to better examine it."

"You're the doctor Bruce." Alicia said. "Do what is necessary."

Bruce took a deep breathe as he reached with his left hand to touch the bruise on her right. He touched the edge of the bruise and Alicia immediately cocked her head back, grabbed his right hand and held back any sound to come out of her mouth.

"Alicia! Did I hurt you?! I am sorr-"

"You aren't hurting me." Alicia said with a breathy tone as she held his hand. "It hurts less when you touch it then me."

Bruce blushed as he saw Alicia look like that but continued to feel against the bruise. But he kept staring at Alicia in curiosity and watched the way she panted while feeling her soft skin against his fingers. He tried to take it all in quickly but wanted to savor each moment.

"_Why does his touch feel so good?"_ Alicia thought as she felt Bruce's hand against her neck. _"It hurts but I like it all at the same time!"_

"_Why am I doing this?"_ Bruce thought as he bit his lower lip and feeling his throat chocked up. _"This woman...Why is she letting me do this? It is getting so hard to keep my composure around her."_

He kept feeling the bruise and then finally felt the injection wound and heard a quiet whimper from Alicia. Bruce started feeling his heart race and his mind was thinking strange ideas and immediately pulled his hands back from Alicia.

"The wound is heavily bruised." Bruce coughed. "I would suggest an ice pack and continue healing but warn me if anything else happens to where you need the serum."

"Okay." Alicia managed to say, "Thanks again Bruce."

Alicia left leaving Bruce fall back in his chair breathing heavily and saw Tony smiling at him.

"What do you want now?"

"You what would have really helped with the wound?" Tony smirked.

"What?"

"If you started kissing it."

"That is highly inappropriate Tony." Bruce snarled while blushing.

"I know that is what you were thinking." Tony countered. "I saw that look you were giving her when you were watching her."

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I gave her no looks."

"Really? Because I gave Pepper that exact look when I get turned on..." Tony said nonchalantly.

Bruce got annoyed and stopped talking to him out of embarrassment.

"_Fucking bastard..."_ Bruce thought. _"How can he read me so easily?"_

* * *

"Steve, you wanted to talk to me?" Alicia asked as she entered the gym still calming down from the lab.

"Yes I did." Steve said getting ready to start his workout. "How are you feeling? Is your wound okay?"

"My wound should get better and right now I feel great." Alicia said inching closer to him.

"I'm glad. I am always here if you need me Alicia." Steve said. "I want you to know that."

"I know and I am grateful to you." Alicia admitted. "I was worried you would never see me the same after you knew."

"Alicia, you are a beautiful, strong, smart and classy dame and nothing she can do could ever change how I think of her. But she also thinks she has to carry the weight of the world around her shoulders." He said grabbing her hands. "But she doesn't know that she has friends that will share that burden with her. I would carry that burden for you so I can see her smile again."

"Steve..." Alicia said not hiding her blush.

"I wanted to ask you if tomorrow we can have that make-up date." Steve asked in a soft tone. "Nothing fancy though, just dress casual then last time. I want to spend time with you if that is okay."

"I would love nothing more then that." Alicia said coyly.

"Tomorrow at three?"

"Sure."

"It's a date."

Alicia only smiled and left to go rest while Steve started his training.

"_I need to know if she is like Peggy or not."_ He thought as he was hitting the punching bag. _"More importantly I need to figure out if I am ready to move on from her..."_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and/or this makes up for the wait (or satisfies you for the moment)! But more exciting chapters to come! The make-up date is next so stayed tuned on how that will turn out! Again college makes it hard to write this but I am trying my best to update it. Until then~**


	18. Feelings Unrequited

**Please read the bottom authors note when done. This is important.**

**Hello everyone! I am very sorry to you all for having a very long wait. College work has been taking over so I hope this drama filled chapter will make up for it! Again I ask for reviews if you wish to review it and follows and favorites if you haven't done so already. Thank you and here is the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Feelings Unrequited**

It was nearly three in the afternoon and Alicia was in the piano room anxiously waiting for Steve to come down for their date.

Alicia was wearing a blue ruffled shirt with jeans and boots. She had her coat on the side as she watched the clouds from the window.

"I wish our re-do date looked a little less dreary..." Steve said from behind.

Alicia turned to see Steve with a coat and a similar outfit to their last date.

"I thought you wanted to be more casual?" Alicia said to him.

"To me this is casual yet fancy." Steve explained. "But you look very pretty today."

"Thank you Steve." Alicia said getting up from the chair. "So what is on the agenda today?"

"Well I was hoping I would take you to Brooklyn to show you were I grew up, then we would have dinner at a cafe."

"Are you sure about going to Brooklyn? I don't want you to rekindle bad memories..."

"I want you to see who I was before I became Captain America."

"I know that you physically have changed from the serum but I know you have still stayed the same on the inside." Alicia said pointing at his chest where his heart is. "You never let your newfound strength cloud you judgment, and that is why so many people look up to you."

"But only you and the others know who I really am." Steve countered with a smile. "Keeping the illusion of being the brave leader of the Avengers is tiring and anytime I can be myself to people I care about I want to make sure they know me beyond the file, or book in your case."

"Well, I am glad you trust me enough to do this and more importantly giving me another chance."

"You are the kind of dame worth twenty chances."

Alicia blushed at his comment and Steve and her left Stark Tower in a taxi heading towards Brooklyn for their date.

* * *

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon when Steve and Alicia arrived in Brooklyn. Steve and Alicia exited the taxi to a run-down neighborhood with an old looking apartment in front of them.

"Where are we?" Alicia asked looking at the building.

"This is where I grew up and lived back in my time." Steve explained. "I thought you should see my old neighborhood."

"That sounds like fun. But are we safe since everyone knows who I am now?"

"We will be fine for now. It's quiet here but if anyone notices it won't be a big issue"

Then by the hand Steve walked her through his old neighborhood. He often told her what stores and people would be here at the time to help Alicia visualize it.

Alicia had never seen him so vibrant and happy about talking about his past. He had a glimmer in his eyes when talking about the cars, the people and the inventions of the time.

They continued walking when Steve suddenly stopped at an alleyway. His eyes widened and memories of his past fights flashed in his mind.

"Steve? What's wrong?" Alicia asked still holding his hand.

"This is just an alleyway where I often got into fights. It is also where Bucky would come and save me from getting badly beaten as well.' Steve sighed.

"You miss him don't you?"

"He was my best friend since childhood. We did everything together and always had each other's backs. We even fought Hydra together but I let him down..." Steve said with a guilty look on his face.

"Please don't beat yourself up about this Steve." She pleaded. "Can you imagine what he would say if he saw you now? I bet he would be proud."

"You think so?" He asked looking for reassurance.

"I know so."

"Thanks." Steve said. "Want to grab dinner now? I am taking you to one my favorite places to eat."

"I can't wait." Alicia said with a smile.

Steve smiled at her response and called the limo to take them both to dinner.

* * *

"You two have been working hard haven't you?" Natasha said as she entered Tony's workshop.

Tony and Bruce were in the workshop working on Tony's arc reactor. Tony brought Bruce down to help him with his project but he knew he needed Bruce to keep his mind off of Alicia and Steve's date today.

"We are scientists!" Tony exclaimed. "We always need something to experiment with or improve upon. So in this case, I need my arc reactor improved to then improve my suit in the future."

"Whatever you say Tony." Natasha said. "Bruce, is something the matter? You seem upset."

"I am fine Natasha." Bruce said not looking at her face.

"You shouldn't lie to someone who does it for a living."

Bruce looked up at Natasha in anger and surprise. She was a master at reading people's emotions so he could't say anything because he knew it would be used against him.

"He is just angry about Alicia's date with Steve." Tony said in place of Bruce. "He would be wallowing in his work if I didn't step in."

"It's not that Tony." Bruce replied annoyed. "Now please stop pestering me about this."

"Well I'm not the one to get into people's business but..." Natasha said in a convincing tone before looking up at Bruce. "When will you admit to us your feelings about her? But more importantly when are you going to admit it to yourself?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bruce persisted.

"Again, you are a terrible liar Bruce." Natasha told him. "By the way you look and act around her, I can safely assume that you have feelings for her."

"I don't have any feelings for Alicia." He said hiding his nerves from them. "She is just a friend to me."

"Then how come you carry that drawing of you and Alicia around in your pocket?" Tony countered. "But more importantly, if you don't have feelings for her then how come you cringe whenever you see Steve with Alicia?"

"If you must know Steve told me a while ago that he has feelings for Alicia but he is still in love with a woman named Peggy Carter." He said showing a little bit of his anger. "He is leading her on and I do not want to see her get hurt..."

"Peggy Carter? She has been dead for nearly twenty years..." Tony commented.

"You knew her?"

"Of course! She has close family friend of my father since the forties." Tony explained. "Unlike my father who boasted about him, Peggy often never talked about Steve. She looked sad every time my father brought him up."

"Did she ever get married?" Bruce asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Everyone thought he was dead so Peggy eventually moved on and did marry." Tony said. "But I think part of her still loved Steve..."

"But instead of taking time to move on from her his is trying to pursue a relationship with Alicia who has feelings for him but cannot fully reciprocate them!" Bruce shouted. "I cannot just sit there and watch Alicia get her heartbroken, I just can't..."

Tony and Natasha simply watched Bruce as he tried to regain his composure. They could tell he was trying to calm the Hulk down by the way he pressed his hands against his temples and his deep breathing.

When Bruce was finally able to calm himself and the Hulk down he noticed Tony and Natasha were looking at him patiently with a little bit of worry in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that..." Bruce sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just-I don't know what is going on with me lately. My mind is all boggled and I can't think straight."

"You do know why, but you just aren't able to admit yet." Natasha corrected making Bruce sigh. "If Alicia wasn't as oblivious as Steve at times she would be able to tell that the Hulk cares and has feelings for her."

"The Other Guy and I are two different people." Bruce countered. "You can't say that I have feelings for her just because he does."

"But have you ever thought that the Hulk is more in tune with your emotions and understands them faster than you?"

Bruce simply glared at Natasha but couldn't think of anything to counter with. He clenched his fist but at the same time he thought about what she said.

"_Could he really be more in tune about how I feel about Alicia then I do myself?"_ Bruce thought to himself.

He waited for the Hulk to make any response of a yes or no but he only heard an aggravated grunt.

"_Are we really going to play this game?"_ Bruce thought in annoyance.

"Natasha I do not mean mean to be rude, but I think you should leave." Bruce said in a polite matter.

"I suppose I should let you boys finish your work. But I have one last thing to say to you Bruce." Natasha said.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't forget that you are still a human being with emotion." Natasha said back. "I know you have to take extra care into checking your emotions, but if you are happy express it. Alicia makes you happy but for some reason you keep it to yourself. What are you afraid of Bruce?"

Bruce didn't reply to what Natasha told him but simply nodded then watched Natasha leave the lab.

"I'm waiting." Bruce sighed.

"Waiting for what?" Tony asked back confused.

"For your input on this situation."

"I don't feel like giving any "input" on this Bruce." Tony said back. "I feel a little bit crushed that you would think that."

"Are you not saying anything because you are afraid that the Hulk would come out?"

"No, I am afraid of you getting angry..."

Bruce did not reply to Tony's answer but continued working on Tony's arc reactor in silence. Tony merely sighed and continued working as well without bringing the subject back up.

* * *

"This is quite a cute cafe you took us to Steve." Alicia said to Steve.

Steve and Alicia were in a small cafe in Brooklyn and Steve used to go to back in his time. It was close to foreclosure but the fact that Howard knew Steve loved this cafe he bought the cafe and brought it under new management until he thought it could sustain itself again.

"It was the cafe Bucky and I would go to when we were young." Steve explained. "I am very thankful Howard kept it from closing down..."

During this conversation the waitress came to Steve and Alicia with big beaming eyes and an excited smile.

"Are you Biotica?!" The waitress said trying to control her excitement.

"Yes I am but please, call me Alicia." Alicia said in a calm tone.

"Okay! It is an honor to meet you Alicia!" The waitress said before trying to act professional. "My name is Bonnie and I will be your waitress for this afternoon. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Thank you Ma'am." Steve said with a smile. "I'll have a coke."

"And I'll have an ice tea."

"You really know how to pick the good ones Alicia." Bonnie giggled. "Here are your menus, and I will be right back with your drinks shortly."

"You know, I wonder if I did pick a good one.." Alicia told Steve bluntly.

"Are you thinking I am not?" Steve chuckled.

"No, far from it." Alicia laughed back. "You seem so perfect, from the public eye and to myself but I am trying to find any flaws in you Steve but I haven't found anything yet."

"No one is perfect Alicia." Steve said before looking at the window. "Not even me..."

Steve looked out the window to notice all the people walking by and how much more crowded the streets are compared to how it used to be. But he saw how frantic they walked as they passed the window. But one person in particular stood out in the passing crowds that made Steve wide eyed.

She was wearing a vintage tan outfit comprised of a vest and long skirt and a matching tan hat tilted to the side. She wore red lipstick that contrasts with her brown eyes and light skin tone. Her hair was a light brown that was curled on the ends that bounced on her shoulders.

"It can't be..." Steve whispered out loud.

"Can't be what?" Alicia asked looking out the window unable to see anything out of the ordinary.

"I'll be right back," Steve said getting up and running out the door nearly knocking Bonnie over with their drinks.

"Is your date okay? What happened?" Bonnie asked alarmed.

"I-I'm not sure..." Alicia extremely concerned. "I'll be right back."

Alicia then immediately ran outside and started running after Steve.

"Excuse me!"

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" A man yelled as Steve pushed him away.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he continued to run.

Steve was frantic. He was pushing people left and right to get closer to what he believed was Peggy Carter. At the corner of each street she kept turning and with each turn she got farther away from him.

"Steve!" Alicia yelled out into the crowd trying to get to him. "Where are you going?!"

Steve didn't hear her calls. He continued to run into the street of Brooklyn until he saw Peggy to walk into an alleyway.

"Peggy!" He said with excitement.

His mind kept flashing back to his memories of Peggy and him together which filled Steve with happiness to no end. But when he ran to the alleyway only to find it empty with no one in it. Steve was devastated to the point of falling to his knees and started to pound his fist on the ground.

"Why?! She was there! I saw her!" Steve growled as he became teary eyed. "Peggy..."

"Steve?!" Alicia called out in the distance. "Steve, where are you?!"

"Now is not the best time..." Steve whispered.

Alicia ran and saw Steve in the alleyway practically shaking. She ran to his side and started to stroke his back.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Alicia said trying to sound calm.

There was no reply. Steve couldn't tell her why he ran out.

"Steve, you gotta talk to me here!" Alicia said more assertively. "What happened back there?"

"I don't think coming here was such a good idea..." Steve managed to say. "Can we go back to Stark Tower?"

"Sure." Alicia sighed.

Alicia then held Steve's hand and flew back to Stark Tower. Alicia momentarily looked at Steve to find him looking rather upset and confused. He didn't want to talk about what happened to him today so she was left with an uneasy silence.

* * *

"Sweetheart, why the long face?" Tony asked Alicia walked into the lab.

"Something weird happened to Steve today..." Alicia replied.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure..." She admitted. "Steve apparently saw something outside and ran outside to find it. I caught up with him and found him in an alleyway."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"He didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push the subject." Alicia sighed. "It is so strange to Steve act like that. It makes me worried..."

"Don't worry about Capsicle." Tony reassured. "He will be fine in no time!"

"I hope so..." She sighed then noticing Bruce. "Bruce, what's wrong? You seem down."

"I personally don't like seeing you upset Alicia. Neither does the Hulk so I get thrown off a bit if you are upset." Bruce said while fixing his glasses.

"I'll be fine Bruce." Alicia said trying to give him a smile. "Please don't be upset over me. I don't need to worry about both you and Steve."

"I'll try but hopefully the Hulk will listen." Bruce told her.

"I hope so too." Alicia chuckled. "I am going to my room so if you need me, I will be in there."

Alicia left the lab and Bruce noticed Tony smiling to himself.

"Dare I ask, why are you smiling?" Bruce sighed.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic." Tony said mockingly.

"I was being friendly Tony." Bruce said back at him.

Tony kept smirking to himself leaving Bruce annoyed for remainder of the day.

* * *

It was half past midnight and Alicia was in her bed meditating. She was breathing deeply with a ball of blue aura centered between her hands. She focused her concentration on it but kept stopping.

Her mind kept going back to Steve and why he ran off like he did. It made no sense to her and the way he closed himself off to her left her saddened.

"Miss Dacia, Sir Stark and Banner require your immediate assistance. Please meet them on Sir Rogers's floor." JARVIS said over the intercom.

"What's wrong?" Alicia said rushing to the elevator.

"I believe it would be best for you to see it for yourself." JARVIS replied.

Alicia then took the elevator down onto Steve's floor and she found Bruce and Tony trying to cox Steve from a situation he thinks he is in. But Tony seemed to be getting increasingly annoyed.

"For the last time, I am not Howard!" Tony shouted at Steve.. "I'm Tony, his son!"

"You are funny Howard." Steve said pulling Tony in for a hug. "I've missed you so much! Tony is so much like you and so different from you it makes me miss you even more..."

"Bruce, I swear I will punch him in the face if he doesn't quit this..." Tony muttered to Bruce.

"Hitting him in the state he is in is **not** the best idea you have ever had." Bruce hissed at him. "Alicia! Get over here!"

Alicia walked to Bruce and was confused beyond belief.

"What is going on?" She asked Bruce.

"I am not sure." Bruce said trying to find ways to get Tony out of Steve's grip. "He is have some type of an episode like you did when I brought up the scientists but he pictures Tony as Howard but I am non-existent.'

"Alicia, please knock some sense into him!" Tony pleaded as Steve was still hugging him. "If anyone can get through to him it's you! Now please do something before I can no longer breathe!"

"Okay, I'll try." Alicia said calmly. "Steve, put him down."

Steve immediately let Tony go and turned to Alicia with wide eyes.

"Steve, do you know who I am?" Alicia asked him with a little tone of worry.

"Of course I know who you are." Steve said with a smile.

Steve then lightly pushed Alicia against the wall. Alicia felt her cheeks getting warm and her hands were pressed against his chest and was unable to look Steve in the face.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Alicia stuttered as Steve lifted her chin with his hand. She wasn't used to feeling vulnerable in situations and she felt out of place.

Steve only smiled and leaned forward and began to kiss Alicia.

Alicia felt as if time froze around her. The kiss was sweet and gentle and when Alicia finally figured out what was going on she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Bruce was cringing and holding back every fiber of his being not to rip them apart and from hitting Steve straight in the face. He also was trying his hardest from keeping the Hulk from attacking Steve as well.

But he could not turn away from her and Steve. It angered him to no end when he saw his hands resting on her hips and seeing how close he was to her but he felt much more upset then angry. The way he saw Alicia let Steve kiss her and be that close and to see her happy he felt a rush of emotions hit him and he could almost not take it.

"Bruce, calm down." Tony whispered to Bruce. "I am not gonna let you Hulk out over this!"

Bruce looked over to Tony worried but nodded and tried to calm down by breathing deeply.

"I can't tell you how long I have been waiting to do that." Steve panted when he stopped the kiss but they were only a few inches apart.

"I have been too." Alicia whispered with a smile not noticing Bruce becoming more and more upset.

"I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me." Steve said pulling Alicia into an embrace.

Alicia blushed profusely and wrapped her arms around his back.

"You just are, Peggy..." Steve smiled.

Alicia's eyes shot open and she got teary eyed. She started to panic while Tony was holding back an immediately enraged Bruce.

"Wait, what?" Alicia said trying to push back from Steve but couldn't get out of his grip without hurting him.

"You mean the whole world to me no matter what I do or who comes along, I keep thinking of you." Steve said acting as if a weight is being lifted off of his shoulders. "I have tried so hard to forget about you but I can't. I have met this woman who I care for deeply but I can't do it if it means to stop loving you. I am not ready to let you out of my life yet..."

"Steve, let go. Please!" Alicia said with a shaky voice. Bruce could see she was breaking down and he couldn't handle it for much longer.

"Peggy, what's wrong?" Steve asked utterly confused as Alicia is trying to break free from him without using her powers.

"She isn't Peggy you idiot, now let her go!" Bruce yelled breaking free of Tony's grip and grabbing his arm and yanking it off of Alicia.

Steve immediately went into offensive mode and punched Bruce straight in the face knocking him down to the ground. Alicia saw when Bruce was trying to get up he eyes were green and Tony was holding him down.

"_No! I can't let him get hurt!"_ Alicia thought to herself with a horrified face.

She turned to Steve was looking at her with an innocent and loving face which made her cry even harder.

"I'm so sorry Steve..." She managed to say before hitting Steve in the face with an aura blast.

Steve got knocked out by the hit and fell to the ground and Alicia ran to Bruce and started to use her healing powers against his rapid heart beat and his head.

"Bruce, please calm down!" Alicia begged with tears falling from her face.

Bruce's eyes were still green and he was trying to fight the enraged Hulk to not come out. He felt Alicia's energy come in and it started to help but both him and the Hulk were still very angry at Steve. Tony was holding Bruce's arms down as Bruce was thrashing his body thrash in pain.

"He isn't calming down! Tony, I don't know what to do!" Alicia said frantically. "Bruce please! Don't do this!"

"Alicia, you need to calm down. You can't help Bruce by freaking out like this." Tony said calmly in order to calm her down. He noticed when looking at Alicia her nose was bloody. "Alicia, what's wrong with your nose?"

Alicia could taste the blood when it reached her lips and she gave Tony a look of worry. "Again, we **need** Bruce to calm down."

Alicia continued to use her healing on Bruce noticing Steve on the ground unconscious and began to cry harder again.

Bruce felt everything looked less and less green until he realized he saw a frantic and crying Alicia telling him to calm down. He then noticed the blood coming out of her nose and falling onto his shirt.

"A-Alicia, what's wrong? Why is your nose bleed-We need to get you to the lab, now." Bruce said in realization. He got up and Tony picking Alicia up and headed for the elevator. Alicia kept crying into Tony's shirt with blood still coming of out her nose.

* * *

"Set her down gently." Bruce said pulling out a chair as he rushed to get the syringe with the serum in it.

Tony put Alicia gently on the chair but she was clinging onto his arm and shaking, still crying and upset. But she was also scared and Tony could see it in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright Alicia." Tony said squeezing her hands together. "I promise."

"I don't see how anything is going alright after what happened back there." Alicia said choking on her tears.

"Alicia, I have the serum ready to be injected." Bruce said getting in front of her holding the syringe in the other hand. "Now when I do Tony will carry you into your room and I will prepare the painkillers. I need you to tell JARVIS when you feel the pain kick in. I will then rush in and give you the painkillers. Is this okay with you?"

Alicia nodded to Bruce and reached out to give him a hug.

"Thank you Bruce." Alicia said still in tears. "For everything."

Bruce blushed and after her wiped her shoulder with a sanitation wipe he injected the serum into Alicia.

Alicia cringed but didn't cry out in pain despite her being in tears. Tony picked Alicia up and carried her into her room.

"JARVIS, put the TV onto Alicia's room. I need to hear when she starts to be in pain so I can be there as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir Banner." JARVIS replied before logging off and he TV in the front of the lab turned on into Alicia's room.

* * *

"Thanks Tony." Alicia said as Tony placed her onto her bed pulling the sheets over her.

"Of course, you mean a lot to me Sweetheart." Tony said. "But, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Alicia said trying her best not to cry again. "I really care about Steve. I am falling for him but to know I was being compared to someone I can never match up to in Steve's eyes kills me inside. He means so much to me but to know I am never going to live up to Peggy..."

"I know how it feels to never meet up to someone's expectations and it sucks." Tony said pulling into a hug. "But everything will get better. It could have gotten a lot worse without you. I would have knocked him out and that wouldn't have been pretty.

Alicia laughed which made Tony and Bruce who was watching from the lab sigh in relief. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled for a moment but went back into a somber tone in her expression.

"I am glad I was there. I didn't want Bruce to Hulk out. Things would have been very bad..."

"You care about Bruce don't you?"

"Of course I do! I never do not care about him." Alicia refuted.

That comment made Bruce smile. Although it was his usual no-toothed smile the comment warmed his heart and even the Hulk was happy of what he said.

"But..." Alicia began to say and Bruce's expression dropped and Tony gave her a confused look. "I was more happy that we got him to calm down so he wouldn't hurt Steve. I was not going to let Bruce hurt him even if Steve kind of broke my heart."

* * *

"Turn the feed off JARVIS." Bruce struggled to say while turning away from the TV.

"But Sir Banner..." JARVIS tried to say.

"I said turn it off!" Bruce shouted throwing an empty beaker at the TV. It broke the screen and JARVIS turned both the visual and audio feed off.

Bruce fell against the chair next to the lab table unable to comprehend what Alicia told Tony. Alicia was so caring of Bruce telling him he was not a monster but there, in her own words she said she was worried of Bruce hurting Steve. She didn't care about him but she cared about Steve.

"I thought she was different..." Bruce said covering his face with his hands in disbelief. "All this time, I thought she actually cared. But she is just like everyone else! I thought she would be the one to actually understand me..."

Bruce was in silent for a moment then noticed his hands were wet. He realized he was crying. He wasn't sobbing but he was in tears and they wouldn't stop no matter what he did.

He then threw lab equipment at the walls and watched as the glass broke against it and punched the table. He saw the serum next to him and his blood boiled with anger . He wanted to smash it onto the floor but he couldn't. He wanted to but keeping Alicia alive meant too much to him then throw the serum on the ground. He then realized why he was so angry and upset.

He was heartbroken.

He realized he cared about Alicia not just as a friend but more then that. Everything about her made Bruce happier then any other woman he had ever met. He was falling head over heels with someone that he felt couldn't love him back. He couldn't fight it anymore because he was hiding it from everyone around him, including himself.

After a few more hits against the table he was able to stop the tears and looked up to see Tony waiting patiently at the door.

"It took you long enough to figure it out." Tony said walking to him. "When Alicia said what she said I immediately left to see you and I let you vent your feelings out. You are very lucky I can replace what you broke."

"Now is really not the time for this Tony." Bruce said very annoyed at him.

"It never is Brucie." Tony sighed. "Do you want me to give Alicia to painkillers? You look like shit right now."

"No, I am worried you will fuck it up and make her lose all trust in us." Bruce said bluntly. "Why does she care about a guy that clearly not feel the same? I hate that I still even care abut her right now..."

"Love is a strange and dastardly thing isn't it?" Tony asked him. "Let her learn from her mistakes. Who knows, maybe she will see that you were here the whole time."

"I doubt it." Bruce sighed. "I'm Bruce Banner and he is Steve Rogers. Most people would choose him over me every time."

"I prefer someone intelligent myself but that isn't the point." Tony said making Bruce chuckle for a brief second. "Don't be too angry at her. She is having a tough time right now. Give her time."

"Easy for you to say." Bruce said fixing his glasses. "I doubt you have ever gone through this kind of heartache."

"Sir Banner, Alicia is in need of the painkillers. I request you be in her room immediately." JARVIS said over the intercom.

"That's your cue Doc." Bruce said patting his shoulder.

Bruce took a deep breath and grabbed the IV with the painkillers and headed to Alicia's room.

He entered the room and saw Alicia was in immediate pain. She kept moving around under her sheets and couldn't find any position to help her ease the pain.

"Bruce, everything hurts..." Alicia groaned.

"I'm here, everything will be okay." Bruce said holding her hand while setting up the IV and stuck the needle into her arm opposite of the arm he injected with the serum.

He immediately saw Alicia becoming more and more drowsy and look less in pain.

"Thank you, Bruce." Alicia said before being knocked out from the sedatives.

"JARVIS, keep me updated on Alicia's status if the painkillers should wear off." Bruce said with his eyes glued to Alicia.

"Will do Sir." JARVIS said then logging off.

Bruce crouched down to Alicia over the bed and placed a small and quick kiss on the cheek. He saw her injection wound on her neck wasn't bruised anymore but the site was still noticeable.

Before he left Bruce took out the picture Steve drew of him and Alicia and placed it in Alicia's hand. He then got up and then left Alicia's room and heading back to the lab.

"_I hope that moment between us meant something to you because it meant the world to me..."_ Bruce thought to himself.

* * *

**This chapter moved the triangle forward (or square depending haha) but I hope you all liked it! It is a bit angsty I admit but I owe it for being so late :P. I want to say next chapter will be up as soon as possible but I want you all to know that the rating will go up soon. Not in the next chapter but maybe next three or four depending on how I write this. But I will get into more description why soon. But also before I change the rating I will be editing my older chapters on this story. I realized looking back on my first 10ish chapters that there are many grammatical and punctuation errors I need to fix and edit to make it more understandable because my editing is much improved in these newer chapters. I won't do it at once (maybe but not likely :P) but until then~**


	19. A Fair Warning

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I am so sorry for not posting in a VERY VERY long time but I am here to make it up to you! Part of it is this chapter and the next chapter will come a few days afterwards as soon as I am done editing that portion. I am still grateful for all the reviews and followers and hope you all continue with the support! Now I present chapter 19!**

**Beforehand I will say, For this story the canon will be that Peggy Carter is deceased even though movie-verse wise she is still alive from the deleted scenes.**

**I own nothing expect for Alicia Dacia/Biotica, Amy & Desire, Christopher, Brooke and Lydia Dacia and Tedrich Morius.**

**Chapter 19: A Fair Warning**

* * *

Alicia woke up groggy and still upset. She looked at the clock and saw it was around two in the afternoon. She rubbed her eyes and noticed the drawing of Bruce and her in her lap.

"What is this?" She asked out loud.

She looked and saw the drawing. She remembered that moment vibrantly of Bruce and her and smiled. She tried to envision herself rubbing her fingers though his loose curls and his hand resting on hers. But she mainly tried to remember how peaceful and blissful Bruce looked when he was asleep.

"_I wonder what Bruce is up to..."_ Alicia thought to herself. _"I should let him know I am okay."_

"I should inform you that Sir Bruce is outside in the piano room but Sir Rogers made him angry and then he transformed." JARVIS said in the intercom. "He is not in a very pleasant mood."

"Then I will go and calm him down!" She said changing in her closet.

"I don't believe that is a good idea Miss Dacia." JARVIS urged to Alicia.

"The Hulk would never try and hurt me!" Alicia said leaving the closet. "Please don't worry about me JARVIS."

"As you wish Miss Dacia." JARVIS sighed.

Alicia pondered why JARVIS warned her about seeing the Hulk but shrugged the thought aside. She left the room and saw Thor outside her door in delight and worry.

"Lady Alicia! Thank All-Father you have awoken!" Thor cheered. "I need you to assist me into calming down the Green One."

"I was planning on doing it anyway Thor." Alicia sighed.

Alicia and Thor walked into the piano room and saw the Hulk sitting on the floor and staring outside through the window. They could see that he was very angry and agitated.

"Hulk, what's wrong?" Alicia said in a sweet tone. "Thor told me that you are upset."

The Hulk did not reply back only let out a slight snort and made no eye contact.

"Hulk?" Alicia asking again taking a step forward.

"Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere Hulk." Alicia said with a hint of confusion. "I want to help you. Please, tell me what is going on."

"Hulk said go away!" He roared in her face. "Hulk don't want to talk."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Alicia said rather hurt.

"Hulk knows what you said to Tin Man." Hulk said staring out of the window.

"Did you say something to Man of Iron to make the Green One angry?" Thor asked Alicia.

"Hulk, I have no idea what you are talking about." Alicia replied even more confused.

"Hulk knows that you were happy that Puny Guy did not get angry because Shield Man would have got hurt."

Thor noticed Alicia becoming upset and could only watch as she got a bit shaky from his words.

"How did you know?" Alicia quietly asked with her hand above her mouth in disbelief.

"Sir Banner asked me to keep audio and visual monitors in your room when you were injected with the serum." JARVIS explained. "He took extra precautions so he could be there to assist you as quickly as possible."

Alicia's eyes where still glued to the Hulk who was staring at her in anger. She was welling up with tears and couldn't respond to JARVIS.

"P-Please, let me explain." Alicia said with a worried tone. "I didn't mean it. You have to believe me!"

"No! You lie!" He roared back in fury. "You don't care about Hulk! You don't care about Puny Guy! All you care about is Shield Man!"

"That is _**not**_ true!" Alicia said back in anger with her hands and crystal glowing a faint blue aura. "I care about Bruce and you just as much as everyone else!"

"Not like Shield Man." The Hulk said then looking at her with hurt filled eyes. "You aren't Pretty Lady. You are afraid of Hulk and Puny Guy."

"I'm not afraid of you Hulk." She said holding back her tears.

"Hulk thought you were different. Puny Guy thought you were different." Hulk said saddened looking out the window. "Please, leave Hulk alone."

"I'm sorry." She said while Thor held onto her.

"Lady Alicia, let me escort you to your chambers." Thor said as they walked away. "I can stay with you if you wish."

"Thank you Thor." Alicia said as they entered her room. "But I feel nothing you can say to me can make feel any less of a horrible person."

"You aren't a horrible person Sweetheart but you kind of fucked up big time." Tony said as he entered the room.

"Thanks for making me feel better." Alicia said sarcastically as she was being cradled in Thor's arms. "Tony, how did Bruce react to what I said?"

"Not very well." Tony began explaining."He kinda broke half of the lab's equipment to vent out his anger."

"Does he even want to talk to me about this?"

"Knowing Bruce, not a chance."

"Tony, I didn't mean for Bruce to know that!" She said still upset. "But now I don't know how to fix this nor explain myself to him."

"I know talking about this with him should be the first thing you do. But I doubt he will forgive you at first." Tony admitted. "But I know he will come around."

"So until then I have to deal with this guilt? I already have enough guilt to keep me up late at night as is. Knowing I hurt Bruce is not going to help me."

"You must let go of the guilt. Holding it with you will only cause you more pain." Thor said quietly still holding Alicia.

"But what if I can't?!" Alicia shouted in Thor's face. "I don't know how to let go..."

Thor said nothing back at her but only pulled back into a hug.

"I thought I was stubborn, but you have a thicker skull than I do." Tony sighed. "I am going to calm Bruce down but please talk to him soon okay?"

Alicia let out another depressed sigh but showed a faint smile for Tony's sake. Tony ruffled her hair one last time then leaving Thor to comfort Alicia.

* * *

It has been a week since Alicia's conversation with the Hulk and she has been avoiding Bruce and Steve like the plague. The only difference is that she wished Bruce the one that kept knocking on her door instead of Steve.

The week she locked herself in her room Steve often knocked on her door wondering if she was okay. He would either get a response from Amy, Desire or JARVIS that she is either sleeping or meditating. He spent his workouts wondering if she was mad at him for acting the way he did on their date. But he was far from ready to talk about Peggy to her.

A few days following Nick gathered Alicia and the Avengers in the main room for a meeting. There was an awkward silence in the air from Bruce giving Alicia no eye contact leaving her uncomfortable and upset. Steve also noticed Bruce giving him glares from time to time making him uneasy and slightly annoyed because he had no idea why he was mad at him.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I gathered you all here today." Nick said to them.

"Does this have to do with the German psychopath and his secret hive of mechanical bees? If so then most of us have guessed right." Tony answered back.

"This Dr. Tedrich Morius has become a threat to national security." Nick said to everyone. "He has kidnapped three more civilians since we captured the mother bug but they are upgraded with a cloaking device. We believe it to be derived from a power identical to Dacia's gem."

"Do you think he is experimenting with he abductees like his parents?" Steve asked back.

"If he did, they are all probably dead." Natasha replied back.

"You don't know that!" Steve said back at her worried for Alicia's reaction. "Don't count them all dead until we find him."

"Back to what I was saying, because they are so closely related I came up with the idea of Dacia using her powers on a machine that gathers the information and energy so we can pinpoint the next attack. Our agents have also seen a man with a glowing red eye on the left side of his face nearby but fled the scene before we could catch him." Nick said to everyone but stared at Alicia.

"That was Tedrich." Alicia muttered looking down to the ground.

"The crazy bastard is either toying with us or he wants to be seen this time." Clint commented.

"Dacia, are you willing to do this experiment to help us find him?" Fury asked her.

"I need to find Brooke and bring her back to my brother." She said quietly. "Anything to help me find her, I will do blindly."

"But will you be able to face Tedrich when we find him?" Natasha asked.

Alicia sat there for a moment to think about what she asked. She looked at her unable to say anything but giving her a worried look. Natasha only sighed as she read her facial expression.

"Be in the training room in a half an hour." Fury told Alicia. "I need Tony and Bruce to be in the lab with me when this happens. Everyone else can be in the training room for support."

When the meeting was adjourned people were slowly leaving from the room. Alicia saw Bruce getting up and thought this was her moment to talk to Bruce about what happened a week ago.

"Bruce, can we talk?" She asked him gaining his attention.

"I don't see a reason why we need to. The Other Guy explained everything clearly." Bruce said bluntly shocking Alicia.

"Bruce, we need to talk. I need to explain what happened." Alicia pleaded.

Bruce looked at her and only nodded to her request. She walked outside to the deck and Bruce followed slowly. When she stopped and turned around he was an arms length away from Alicia but had a very hurt look on his face.

"I'm surprised you still want to talk to me after what happened." Bruce said starting the conversation. "I thought I scared you off the last time "we" talked."

"You never scared me off. I was upset and I locked myself in my room hoping you would want to talk but instead it was Steve knocking on my door instead of you."

"You didn't want to talk to your "boyfriend" about what happened?"

"He is not my boyfriend and I still have the notion of punching him in the face again for what he did."

"So you would of rather hurt Steve instead of me because you were afraid of would happen."

"I am not afraid of what would happen. I was concerned about everyone's well being if the Hulk came out from anger with no control."

"Then why did you tell Tony you were happy I didn't hurt him?" He asked while clinching his fists.

"I had a moment of weakness Bruce." She said not convincingly. "I didn't mean anything of it."

"I didn't see it as one." He refuted. "I heard the sincerity of your tone. Admit you were glad that I didn't hurt Steve."

"I am not admitting anything because I am telling you the truth. I don't see why you wouldn't-"Alicia said.

Alicia was cut off by Bruce grabbing her arm and yanked it forward and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Stop lying to me!" Bruce yelled.

Alicia was wide eyed and stared at Bruce's angry but deeply hurt expression. The only time she heard those words escape his mouth was when Natasha was persuading him to find the Teseract in India.

But this wasn't a test, she saw real anger in him. She could feel his fingers digging against her skin but she didn't show any signs of pain. She only showed signs of regret and shame.

"Bruce, I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I didn't know you were listening." She said with her head hung in shame.

Bruce let go of her and turned away from her gaze. He couldn't believe he trusted her. She was just like everyone else and he felt like a fool to think differently.

"I wanted to believe you when said I wasn't a monster. The Other Guy and I wanted to believe it." Bruce said with annoyance.

"Of course you can believe me Bruce!" Alicia shouted at him. "I'm sorry, I made a huge mistake."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Alicia. I am angry with you but I am more angry at myself. I normally never get close or trust people since the incident. I do it because I am afraid I will hurt them or they will hurt me. I made the mistake of trusting you and thinking you cared."

"But I do..." Alicia said sounding upset.

"Do me a favor and please leave me alone to think." Bruce said walking back into the tower. "I don't know how long but I don't want to talk to you for awhile."

Bruce went back into the tower leaving Alicia on the deck upset but more then anything guilty. She wanted to burst into tears and run after Bruce to apologize. She wanted to fix her mistake but she knew keeping her distance was needed. As much as she hated the idea, hurting one of the few people she was closest to because she didn't think. She owed Bruce this much and more.

* * *

Alicia entered the training room with her suit on and saw a strange machine in the middle of it. It was a glass container with blue energy in it. It is on a silver platform with receptors connected to the walls and ceiling.

"A beauty isn't it?" Tony said leaning against it. "I made it to absorb you attacks thanks to the scepter so you can be the crap out of it and you can't break it to the point of hurting anything."

"Good to know." Alicia replied back."Is everything ready Fury?"

"Everything is ready when you are Biotica." Fury said back i\through the intercom. "All you gotta do is attack it as hard as you can so we can transfer the energy and Dr. Banner can analyze it and track down Dr. Morius."

Alicia cringed on the inside thinking of Bruce and how angry he was at her. It didn't help when everyone else was there in the training room to watch. Knowing Steve was there, not knowing what he did to her made her very annoyed and uncomfortable.

Alicia flew towards the device and started to punch the device. Each punch that she threw sent the energy threw the cables into the lab next door over. She threw numerous punches and kicks but they weren't fueling the tracking device with enough energy.

"You need to focus." Fury said over the intercom. "Vent out any stress or grievances you have on that machine. We can't sustain the machine with what you are giving us now."

Alicia thought about it for a moment and started hitting the machine and started to think of Tedrich and all the people he has killed and breaking her brother's family apart. She thought of Steve and how angry she was how at him for leading her on.

But she was angry with herself most of all. She was angry for the pain she caused Tedrich and Bruce. She thought of how it was her fault for Brooke and those people getting kidnapped and tortured. She was scared of Tedrich killing her friends and family and she would be the reason for it all.

Her attacks became for fierce and gave off more energy after each attack. The Avengers watched in awe as she attacked but became more worried as she grew progressively angry.

"How much longer much she press on like this?" Amy demanded. "She can't hold her composure for much longer."

"We are almost there." Fury answered back. "It is seventy-five percent done."

Alicia kept hitting the machine and ignoring everything around her. The Teserin was glowing very violent and she could hardly breathe. She flew a few feet backwards and saw nothing but herself but a version she was disgusted with.

She put her hand out forward with her eyes turning transparent blue and the Teserin glowing brightly. Everyone noticed a ball of blue appearing from her hand and slowly got bigger. It stopped growing to the point where is fit her hand and let out a angry yell and sent out a beam of energy into the machine.

"It's a hundred percent! Shut it down!" Fury said to the scientists in the lab.

They took the receptor cords out of the tracker and watched through the security camera how Alicia was not stopping the beam of energy. The machine was sparking rapidly and it couldn't hold anymore energy.

"Sweetheart! You gotta stop or you are blow the place up with us in it!" Tony shouted.

Alicia heard Tony's words and slowly stopped the beam and flew down to the ground. She was panted and was shaking lightly. She noticed she was crying and just let the tears fall from her face.

She looked up into the security camera and whispered the words "I'm sorry" repeatedly. She wasn't sure if Bruce was watching but she needed to try let him know she was sorry.

"Alicia, are you okay?! What happened?" Steve asked running to his side.

Alicia replied by trying to punch him but he quickly dodged it from her. He went bugged eyed and was extremely confused.

"Get away from me unless you want me to try again." Alicia yelled at him heading towards the door.

"Alicia, why would you try to hit me? I only came to see if you were okay..." Steve asked following Alicia.

"You act as if actually care about me." She replied not looking at him.

"Of course I care about you! Why would you think otherwise?" Steve asked back slightly offended.

"Compared to Peggy I don't mean shit to you." She said bluntly reaching her room door. "Leave me alone Steve, I don't want to talk to you for awhile."

Steve stood in front of her door dumbfounded as it closed in his face. He was confused, guilty and could not figure out how she could have figured out. Then he remembered he told Bruce and headed towards the lab door.

* * *

Bruce saw Alicia whisper those words to him and turned away. He felt his heart drop but he knew he couldn't forgive her this easily. He wasn't ready to forgive her now.

"You know she won't give up Bruce." Amy said appearing next to him. "You know how stubborn she is."

"I know but she must know this isn't something she can fix with just an apology." Bruce replied back.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve shouted at Bruce. "Why did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Bruce asked confused.

"You told Alicia about Peggy!" He said slamming his fists on the table leaving a dent. "Why did you tell her?!"

"I didn't tell her anything! You were the one who told her!"

"I have no clue what you are talking about! Why would I ever tell her that?!"

"Allow me to explain..." Amy said.

* * *

"Did I really do that?" Steve said in the lab with Bruce and Desire in there all alone.

"Yes you did. Now Alicia does not want to talk to you and Bruce doesn't want to talk to her."

"I messed up and I don't know how to fix it." Steve sighed. "I'm sorry Dr. Banner. I didn't mean to hit you, accuse you nor cost you a friendship."

"At least I know where I stand with her now." Bruce sighed.

"Do you know when the tracker can locate Tedrich?" Amy asked in order to change the conversation.

"I am not sure, but I will notify everyone when I get a hit on him." Bruce said to Amy.

Amy simply nodded and disappeared into an orb leaving Bruce and Steve in the room alone.

"Doctor? I mean Bruce, can I ask you a question?" Steve asked breaking the tension between them.

"What is it?" Bruce looking at him from his seat.

"Why are you upset with me?"

"Well before everything happened with Alicia, I was angry at you for leading her on when you still loved Peggy. Now I don't know if I am still upset with you or not." Bruce sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to interfere and besides, I doubt you would have listened to me saying not to keep pursuing her." Bruce sighed while fixing his glasses

"I am not sure if I would of either." Steve chuckled. "But now I need to make it up to her. I know she will try to make it up to you as well."

"I am aware of it, but neither of us will want to listen to the apologies."

"But Alicia and I won't give up trying." Steve countered.

Bruce showed a faint smile and let out a quiet chuckled when Steve said that. He knew Alicia and Steve were horribly stubborn but in their own individual ways. He however found Steve's stubbornness annoying while found Alicia's charming.

"Glad to see you aren't mad at me I hope." Steve smiled back. "Are we okay with each other now?"

"Yeah, we're good." Bruce said after a quick pause.

Steve wasn't truly convinced of his reply but he nodded in reply and took his word. But he knew in the back of his mind that Bruce was still angry towards him. He just can't pinpoint why. He thought it was that the Hulk had feelings towards her but he was not about to bring that up to him after everything that happened recently.

* * *

Another week had passed since that incident with no trace of Tedrich Morius. August has hit New York and the city is nearly complete with it's major repairs. Alicia spent that time meditating outside while training with Natasha on combat and evasion. She has gotten better since their first fight but Natasha still worries that she is not ready to fight Tedrich.

They got a call from Coulson that afternoon to meet in the main room for a debriefing from Agent Hill, himself and Fury. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Christopher with Lydia in his arm went with Alicia for support.

They walked in and met with Nick, Coulson and Hill in the main room ready to get down to business.

"We have a hit on Dr. Morius's suspected location." Fury started to say.

"Agent Barton has kept a safe distance from it but his visuals from a near by building in lower Manhattan with "Berta" as he called it before." Coulson continued. "He either wants to be seen or he is using Bertha to use another innocent victim as bait to get to you Alicia."

Alicia remained silent and squeezed her brother's hand tightly in order not to show the fear in her face.

"The plan is for Alicia and Barton to head to the location where Morius is spotted and to try and plant a tracker on him." Agent Hill explained. "You do not need to fight long. As soon as the tracking device is on him you can flee."

"If he let's me go..." Alicia murmured.

"I agree." Chris said back. "I am not comfortable letting my baby sister face him alone even with Barton with her. Can anyone else go with her?"

Alicia stood there for a moment not sure to let go with her. She noticed Bruce didn't respond and Steve was nervous to respond to her brother's request. She then noticed Thor took a step forward.

"Let me join and protect your sister Friend Dacia." Thor volunteered. "I came back to Midgard to protect her and I will not let her nor my father down."

"Thank you Thor, I would appreciate it." Alicia smiled.

"So Dacia and Thor will meet Barton in one hour and put this plan in motion." Fury said again."We cannot let this deranged lunatic take anymore civilians to tormented."

"But why an hour Sir?" Maria asked slightly confused.

"It is because Alicia need the time to mentally prepare herself." Fury said looking at her to which she shook in fear. "She will need it."

"It's a shame you didn't pick me Sweetheart." Tony said as Pepper and him exited the elevator. "You would been able to see the new Mark VIII suit."

"You should be more considerate of her feelings Tony." Pepper said. "You can honestly see she is scared."

"You are going to be fine Alicia." Tony said patting her on the shoulder. "If anything I will show up if things go terribly wrong."

"Thank you Tony." She said to look up at him then noticing his hair. "Did you get a haircut?"

"Somebody noticed!" Tony cheered back. "What do you think?"

Alicia stared at the swirled point on his hair from his new haircut. She lifted up her arm and reached out to his hair. He wasn't too much taller then her so it wasn't hard to reach it. He was confused why she was doing this and she poked the tip of his hair and a smile grew from her face.

"It's cute." Alicia chuckled. "I like it."

"Alright, let Dacia have time to think." Nick interjected. "Everyone met back here in one hour. This meeting is dismissed."

Everyone started leaving when Chris walked toward Tony with Lydia in his arms.

"Tony, can you watch Lydia for the next hour? I really want to talk to my sister and Lydia wants to hang out with you by the looks of it."

"I'm not exactly the best with kids Lt., but I will try for Sweetheart's sake." He said as he was handed Lydia.

"Where are we going Tony?" Lydia said as she was tugging on his shirt.

"We are going to my workshop with Bruce and work on my suit." Tony explained. "There is a lot of stuff you can play with."

"Will Jarvie be there too?"

"Yes, JARVIS will be there too." He answered making Lydia smile.

"Why did you give Lydia to Tony?" Alicia asked as everyone but Chris and her left.

"Because we need to talk." Chris explained. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately and it's been worrying me. Has something been bothering you?"

"It's a long story, and I doubt you want to listen to me."

"I have the time Alicia, does it have to do with Steve?"

"I-I have no clue what you are talking about." She said embarrassed.

"You aren't the twelve year old I remember anymore." Chris sighed. "I see the way he looks at you and vise vera."

"Can we go to my room and talk about it?"

Chris nodded and they left the main room to go to Alicia's room.

* * *

"Wow! Look at all these robots!" Lydia cheered with joy.

"Don't touch those Sunshine. Those are my Iron Man suits." Tony warned the beaming five year old. "JARVIS, make sure she doesn't break to much of the workshop okay?"

"As you wish Sir." JARVIS replied back.

"You are fantastic with kids Tony." Bruce sighed. "Distract them with shiny objects in a highly dangerous room not meant for children."

"That is what you and JARVIS are for." Tony replied back testing the Mark VIII's abilities. "I would rather let her be entertained here then to be bored in the lab."

Bruce nodded his head and sighed at his reply. He then felt a small tug on his pants and saw Lydia with out stretched arms.

"Lydia! What's wrong?" Bruce asked as she gave him a tight hug.

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad."

"You looked sad when the man in the eye patch was talking about Aunt Alicia." Lydia countered.

"Well, I am worried about her of course."

"Have you told her that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Bruce said trying to think of a way to say this to a five year old. "She hurt my feelings."

"Did she say she was sorry?"

"Yes she did."

"Then why don't you forgive her?!" She asked confused.

"There are some things that can't be forgive that easily Lydia..."

"But you care about Aunt Alicia right?"

"I-I do Lydia..."

"Then it shouldn't matter!"

"I wish things were that easy..." Bruce sighed ruffling her hair.

"Do you like Aunt Alicia?"

"Of course I do! She is a close friend of mine."

"No, I mean the kind of like where you want to kiss."

Bruce went flush at Lydia's comment while Tony started laughing.

"What would make you think that?" Bruce said getting nervous.

"You and Steve look at Aunt Alicia the way Daddy looks at Mommy."

"Please don't tell your father." Bruce asked. "I don't want to be on his bad side."

"Daddy knows about Steve but I won't saying anything about you!"

"Thank you..." Bruce said to her.

Lydia gave him a small hug and ran towards Dum-E to play with leaving Bruce to deal with Tony.

"To have a five year old have blackmail on you is hysterical." Tony whispered.

"I find this situation anything but hysterical."

"You do need to talk to her." Tony said. "I don't want you being in such a slump all the time."

"Glad to know I have someone like you watching out for me." Bruce said in defeat.

"You have a lot more people then just me and Alicia watching out for you."

* * *

"I am going to kick his ass!" Chris yelled out in anger getting up from the bed.

"Please don't!" Alicia shouted standing up. "He didn't know what his was doing. He still doesn't know!"

"But he is leading you on!" Chris countered. "I will not let my baby sister be heartbroken over some jackass! Captain America or not."

"Right now I more upset over Bruce then Steve. He can't even look me in the eye! I don't know how to fix it..."

"You need to give him time. I know it sounds hard but he will come around eventually. If it helps maybe you can do something to show him you do care." Chris said in a reassuring tone.

"Maybe but I hope he will come around..."

"I know so. But you should get ready to leave soon." Chris told her. "I hope Amy and Desire will be protecting you as well."

"That is a very stupid thing to be concerned about Christopher." Amy said.

"We will be on high alert when we see him." Desire said. "We will be protecting her so we can take control of her to protect herself if ned be or if she allows I in this caset."

"Thank you. I don't need to possibly lose someone else close to me." Chris said to them. "I've lost enough already as is."

"You haven't lost anything yet! I'll get her back." Alicia yelled back.

He heard the truth in his sister's words but he was scared of losing his sister and wife more than anything.

* * *

"Are you sure you are up to this Biotica?" Fury asked Alicia.

"As if I have a choice in this matter?" She answered back.

Alicia was in her superhero outfit standing in the deck next to Thor with the Avengers and Chris outside with them to show support. She had the tracker in hand and was ready for anything to come.

"Barton is communicating through a headpiece so he will notify us if you will need assistance." Natasha said holding a speaker in her hand.

"_You guys mind coming soon? He is standing there and it's it's both creepy and suspicious."_ Clint said through the speaker.

"That's your cue Sweetheart, be careful." Tony said to Alicia.

"Thanks Tony." Alicia said back.

Before she few off with Thor she noticed Tony's eyes had bags under them. He looked like he hasn't slept in a long time. She didn't think anything of it but gave him a worried look and flew to lower Manhattan.

* * *

"Thank you for finally showing up." Clint said as Alicia and Thor landed on the rooftop.

"Where is Morius?" Thor asked ignoring Clint's comment.

"He went down in that alleyway." He said pointing out in the distance. "There was a man that walked into the alleyway as well which made me worried."

Alicia nodded and flew to the front of the building. She had an aura ball prepared when she turned into the alleyway. She saw nothing but a man lying on the ground in the back of the alleyway.

She ran towards him and saw blood around him with a fatal wound to the back.

"Shit, I'm too late!" She cursed quietly.

"Actually, I think you came just in time..." A voice said from behind.

Before she could react she was pushed down to the ground with a dark red force and felt her hair being pulled from behind.

"Did you miss me my dear? Because I have not." Tedrich said from behind as he gripped her curls.

"Where is Brooke?" She managed to say still being pressed down from the force.

"A tracking device? Smart, but not smart enough." Tedrich said stepping on the device with his foot. "You should have taken my advice, but now everyone will pay because of you."

"I said, where is Brooke?!" She said slowly getting back up with two aura blasts in hand.

"You are still strong willed..." He began to say grabbing her by punching her in the stomach then grabbing her throat and pushing her against the wall. "But still very weak."

Alicia could barely speak and was using her aura to push his mechanical arm away from her but she was traumatized when she saw what he had done to himself to get to her.

"What did you do to yourself?!" She said gasping for air against his grip.

"Just minor modifications my dear." Tedrich answered quietly. "I should be ask you how you have been doing after all these years. Luckily for you, you don't have to say a word."

"What do you mean?" Alicia said before Tedrich grabbed the Teserin.

She felt a surge of energy flow through and felt her life flash before her eyes since the incident in Germany. She felt her body being filled a rush of emotions for him intruding on her memories.

"Captain America and The Incredible Hulk..." Tedrich whispered in astonishment as he left go of the Teserin.

"What about them?" Alicia asked confused.

"_This just became more fun..."_ Tedrich thought to himself chuckling.

"What's so funny?!"

"It is funny that you need amplifiers to face me." He said notices her gloves. "But they are no match to my power."

"Please, it doesn't have to be like this..." She croaked.

"Oh, but it does Alicia." He said smiling. "But I will make you a deal; give this vial to Dr. Banner. It will stimulate the Hulk to come out and he will go on a rampage. I need more test subjects and if you do this I will let you go and you won't be hurt too badly."

Alicia became wide eyed at this request. After all she has done to Bruce she could not do that to him. Tedrich saw the answer plastered on her face and stared intensely at her with his green eye waiting for her answer.

"Never." She spat. "I would rather be dead then to do that to him."

"That can be arranged..." He growled in her face.

"Seise this madness!" Thor said.

* * *

Tedrich saw Amy and Desire along with Thor and Clint ready to fight. He nearly laughed at the order.

"Thor and Hawkeye, I am a huge fan of you both." He said smiling still choking her to the point of almost fainting. "I wish we met under better circumstances however."

"Amy and I can easily make her lose control and stop this madness now!" Desire said to him.

"You think at her level she can best me?" Tedrich laughed. "I won't let you get to Alicia anyway so I suggest you get back away."

"Put her down you psychopath!" Clint said aiming an arrow at his red eye. "If you don't there will be an arrow straight through your red eye."

Tedrich looked at Alicia and pinched certain points of her neck with his aura and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"There, no more distractions." He said still smiling now surrounding Clint and Thor with dark energy unable to move with his mechanical arm. "Thank your brother for me Thor. I do appreciate him giving me this piece of the Teseract."

"H-He did what?!" He asked incredibly confused.

"I do apologize doing this but you are getting in my way..." Tedrich said ready to hit them with an aura blast.

He attacked from afar but Desire flew in between and took the attack head-on. She screamed in pain from the energy which was a new feeling she never experienced and never wanted ever again.

Tedrich stopped and Desire fell forward and Thor with enough will power reached out to grab her but his hand went though her body. He was filled with anger and guilt watching her fall and he could do nothing to help and seeing Alicia on the ground unconscious.

"Protect her..." Desire said to Amy before fainting into the Teserin.

"Now to deal with you." He said walking towards Desire.

She walked backwards trying to get to the Teserin but Tedrich was blocking her off with a shield. He had another charged aura blast ready to attack and Amy was scared.

"_Clint!" _Tony said through the intercom. _"What the hell is going on?! We heard screaming!"_

Tedrich heard this and bought his attention to Clint and left Amy shaking in fear and Clint trying not to speak and reach for his communicator.

"How clever." Tedrich said to Clint snatching it from his ear. "I think I will have a little chat with them."

* * *

"Agent Barton, what is the current position you are in?!" Nick said into the speaker.

Everyone was crowded in the main room concerned about the no reply from Clint. Pepper came back from putting Lydia into a separate room by Chris's request.

"_I'm sorry but he and Thor is a bit preoccupied at the moment. But I can relay the message if you wish."_ Tedrich said.

"Is this Dr. Tedrich Morius speaking?" Nick said in anger.

"_Yes, and is this Director Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D?"_

"Yes, and I am afraid I am not as pleased to finally speak with you as you are."

"_What a shame."_ Tedrich pouted._ "Might I ask if the Avengers are with you as well?"_

"Yes and might I add how badly we will kick your ass if you lay a hand on Alicia." Tony interjected.

"_Well I guess then I didn't get the memo."_ Tedrich said slightly laughing. _"You know I could kill her now so this situation does not become more complicated."_

"If you value your life I would highly recommend you not hurting my sister." Chris growled.

"_For someone who has your wife captive and kept alive, threatening with violence isn't the smartest thing to do Christopher."_ Tedrich countered politely.

"She's alive?" Chris said in a nervous tone.

"_Yes, but if you don't give me anymore threats she will stay that way."_

"Then let me give the threats Dr. Morius." Steve said snatching the speaker. "I don't take kindly to people that hurt and threaten the lives of my teammates for their own gain. If you hurt any of them before we find you will be sorry."

"_If Alicia wasn't unconscious she would be so happy that her childhood crush would be defending her life."_ Tedrich said making Steve cringe slightly._ "But I think I will come to you instead. I am in no mood killing any of you today, I am in the mood to play instead."_

"Well, we aren't jackass and we aren't throwing a party when you get here either." Tony barked in the background.

"_Mr. Stark, although I respect you tremendously for being so influential in the engineering world, you wouldn't want to be on my bad side."_

"Get in line then." Tony said back. "I am not afraid of a crazy German."

"_This shall be most fun then!" _Tedrich cheered. _"I will bring everyone with me so there be no hassle. But I have one thing to say to Captain Rogers..."_

"And what would that be?" Steve said showing annoyance in his voice.

"_That you could much better."_ Tedrich began to say. _"You should not think of being in a relationship with such a monster as her..."_

"She is anything _**but**_ a monster!" Bruce said in anger. "You better bring her back unharmed..."

Everyone turned around shocked at Bruce's comment. Chris looked at him for a moment and gave an arched eyebrow on why he is acting like this.

"_Dr. Banner, I am afraid you have yourself to blame in this situation. But I shall explain when I meet you all."_ Tedrich said before smashing the communicator in his hand.

"Wait, what?" Bruce asked out loud confused as the sound of static came through the speaker.

"Tony, I need you to suit up." Steve ordered. "If he tries to make a move and I can't stop him, you can."

Tony nodded and headed for his workshop to fetch the Mark VIII suit. Steve was stilling boiling in anger at Tedrich's conversation with him and his team. He was scared to think of Alicia being hurt and he wasn't there to stop him. He promised that she wouldn't get hurt. He knew he said this awhile ago but he still meant every word and he was dammed sure he would keep it.

* * *

**Yes I put in a little bit of Iron Man 3 from the trailer with his suit and the haircut :3. Don't kill me not only from the cliffhanger but this chapter was actually cut in half because it was so long which is why it took forever to post but the next chapter will come up quickly! But I would appreciate reviews about the story or chapter so far! Thank you all so much and Until next time~**


	20. A Quick Chat

**Hello everybody! I am SO sorry for the LATE update. This. Chapter. Killed. Me. I have never re-done a chapter more so far then this one. I took a break from it and finally got this chapter the way I want it. Again the rating is still not going up yet but you can kinda guess when it will by the end of this. I will also be from this chapter to the next update grammatically fix my story. I will not be changing the story I promise. But my early chapters/my story needs EXTREME re constructing (probably this one as well) before the update and/or rating change.**

**I want to thank everyone that hasn't killed me yet for not updating I love you guys!**

**Please review if you haven't already and if you are reading this for the first time please favorite follow and review! I now present Chapter 20!**

**I own none of the Marvel characters. I own only Alicia Dacia/Biotica, Amy & Desire, Christopher, Brooke and Lydia Dacia and the Morius Family.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Quick Chat**

Off in the distance the Avengers saw something flying towards them from the deck. They ran outside to see what was arriving and they were greeted by Tedrich with Tedrich and Clint unable to move in a dark aura and Alicia held by "Bertha's" mechanical arms.

"First, here are your two teammates." Tedrich said moving his hand forward making Thor and Clint being thrown to the deck with the Avengers. "I did not hurt them. Alicia's two helpers took the fall. Well the black-haired one did while Mr. Stark's call saved the other one."

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I couldn't stop him. Desire..." Amy said with a shaky voice.

"Now, put her down before things get ugly." Tony demanded in his Mark VIII suit. It was re-designed with more gold in the coloring and he was aiming for Tedrich with his missiles in hand.

"Yes, shoot me and I will kill her now instead of later." He said ready to fire an aura blast from his hand at an unconscious Alicia in Bertha's arms. "Now I suggest you put the weapons down."

Tony paused and stood down for Alicia's safety. He saw Tedrich's smirk and immediately got angry at his decision but seeing Alicia's life was on the line and he had no other choice.

"Good, I am not here to cause problems. I am merely here to say how badly things will go if you keep her with you all. If you easily let me take her all will be well and I can give Brooke back to her family."

"What about the others you kidnapped?" Natasha asked him.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" Tedrich answered. "I needed test subjects and Brooke is needed more alive then dead, so the other victims did not die in vain."

"Well, we aren't going to give her to the likes of you." Steve said dawning his shield. "Now, give her back and a fight does not have to break out."

"If you think I am going to listen to a man in such a tacky outfit then you sadly mistaken." Tedrich laughed. "But I do find the shield most impressive. I'd never thought of seeing the real shield in person!"

"Why did you say it was my fault that Alicia is in this situation?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"You know Doctor Banner, I believe it would be better if she told you." He said in a very pompous tone.

Tedrich pulled out a purple vial at injected into Alicia in her wound from the last injection. At the same time he grabbed the Teserin in his hand and emitted his own energy on it and it lost it's blue glow leaving it dull.

Steve saw that Alicia's eyes opened translucent blue and gasped in pain. Her body shook and Tedrich kept his grin and eye on her as she fell back into unconsciousness. At the same time Amy suddenly felt incredibly unstable and in large amounts of pain and was unable to see.

"Let her go!" Steve yelled.

Tedrich saw Steve ran towards and jump into the air. Tedrich watched him get closer and showed no sign of fear. He was impressed however being 30 feet away and saw Steve could reach him easily.

Steve was ready to latch on to Tedrich but felt his stomach got hit by a very strong and dark force. He saw his face and looked into his only human eye with anger and pain and saw a look of anger in return.

He was thrown back and smashed threw the glass into the main room. Steve was on the floor unable to breathe or talk trying to get back up while clenching his stomach.

"How sad is it that you have such an idiot leading such a prestigious team of heroes?" Tedrich sighed.

Chris was fuming with anger and without thinking pulled out his pistol and started firing at Tedrich.

"I suppose reacting without thinking runs through the family." Tedrich said as a red shield guarded him from the bullets. "I advise you to stop Christopher before you get yourself hurt."

Chris stopped and realized he made a mistake and slowly started to walk backwards as Tedrich aimed an aura blast at him. He braced himself for the attack and saw Steve in front of him blocking the attack with his shield.

"Maybe you aren't a complete idiot to be around superheroes when you make a mistake." Tedrich scoffed.

Chris panted and stepped back as Tedrich stared him down until his attention turned to Tony.

"Would you care for a race Mr. Stark?" Tedrich asked politely.

"A what?"

"A race, and the winner gets Alicia. I did say I was in the mood to play." Tedrich said holding Alicia in his arms. "Alicia should be waking up eventually so we should make this a fast one."

Tedrich started to fly away with Bertha and Alicia and Tony started to fly right behind him.

* * *

The Avengers watched Tony fly away as Steve and the Avengers turned to see Amy in large amounts of pain.

"The scepter..." Amy grunted. "Where is the scepter?!"

"It's in the lab." Bruce answered. "Why?"

"I need a sustainable source of energy. I can't function without it." Amy said before glowing into an orb and floating to the lab.

Everyone watched Amy's yellow orb go to the lab and Steve noticed Chris walking toward him. Bruce quickly followed Amy to the lab shortly after.

"Thanks, Steve." Chris said uncomfortably. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime Lieutenant, but you shouldn't put your life in danger like that. You were outmatched and you could have gotten yourself killed." Steve said back in his Captain America tone. "You have a family that needs you to be there. Don't play hero, Alicia wouldn't forgive herself if you got hurt because of her."

"Let's get something straight here Steve, you do not talk to me like you are one of my commanding officers." Chris said getting right up to Steve's face. "Although you are a Captain, I will not be taking your orders. So don't even try to say what I can or cannot do."

Steve didn't realize how tall Chris was until that moment. He was nearly a half of an inch smaller then he was and had half the muscles he had. But the look he gave Steve shocked him and made him lose his stern tone replaced by one of insecurity.

"Chris, I didn't mean anything by it. I-" Steve started to say but was cut off by Chris.

"I understand that you are a great leader. You clearly demonstrate that with the Avengers. But I cannot listen to some punk that hurts my baby sister! Nor tell me to not put myself in dangerous situations." Chris added. "I have been overseas, watched people that I cared about die in front of me and for me. For a solider to tell me not to be in the front lines protecting the people I love and care for is an order I won't abide to."

"I understand wholeheartedly." Steve said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know what it feels like to lose people I cared about in the line of battle."

"What would you know about losing people in the battlefield?!" Chris said smacking his hand away. "You are twenty-two and a Captain! I was still a private at the age barely out in the field. What did you do to deserve that title? What did you lose to say you understand my pain?!"

The Avengers drew their breathes waiting for Steve's answer. Instead they saw the glimmer in his eyes fade and his expression became cold and filled with guilt and pain. Everyone was taken back by his dead stare that even Chris stepped back.

"Enough to make me a changed man that still wishes to go back and fix everything." Steve said rigidly. "I'm sorry and I will ever act as if you were my inferior again. I meant nothing by it, and believe when I say I never wanted to hurt Alicia. I care about her too much to do that deliberately."

Steve then quickly left and headed back inside Stark Tower. Chris turned to see the rest of the team and found their faces full of shock and slight disapproval at him. He had no idea why the stared at him like that but went back inside to tend to Lydia. He was still angry but the thinking about Alicia in danger soon consumed him forgetting about his fight with Steve for the moment.

* * *

"JARVIS, anyway of getting rid of that bug without hurting her?" Tony said as he was following Tedrich through the city trying to get a reading on Bertha.

"Sir, the insect is the same as the one you dissected. Your honing missiles should be able to stop it and it's offspring." JARVIS replied.

Tony honed in on Bertha's offspring first with the missiles and took them out easily. Bertha tried and shot blasts from behind at Tony but he dodged all of the attacks and shot it with all of his missiles and the offspring exploded first then Bertha quickly after.

"Very nice Mr. Stark! Bertha could normally never go down so easily. But when face to face with someone with as much intellect as myself it such be no surprise." Tedrich yelled still flying towards the Hudson Bay where it met the Atlantic Ocean.

"You have nowhere left to run." Tony said as he and Tedrich both stopped hovering a few hundred feet over the ocean. "Now, hand Alicia over. Let's handle this like gentlemen."

"If we handled this like gentlemen you wouldn't have threatened me with violence Mr. Stark. Now, not only will I be out for her and the rest of you idiotic lot but I will also be out for the pretty Ms. Pepper Potts. Although you must have many people already out for your head."

"I can tell an empty threat when I see one and that wasn't an exception." Tony said in rebuttal. "Also, you pissed of the entire Avengers team. That is a mistake you shouldn't have made."

"Believe me, it wasn't a mistake." Tedrich said. "Now, I think Alicia wants to go for a swim."

Tedrich threw Alicia down and hit her with an aura ray not as powerful as Alicia's but powerful enough to force her down into the ocean floor.

"Follow me and she will either drown to death or the poison will get her. Save her and I will be gone until I decide when we meet again." Tedrich said imagining Tony's shocked expression. "Take your pick."

Tony without hesitation flew down to the ocean to save Alicia and letting Tedrich go free. Tedrich laughed and flew off as Tony went for Alicia.

* * *

Alicia's eyes fluttered open to see everything was a murky haze. She was confused and opened her mouth and tasted slat water to realize she was underwater. She started to freak out trying to fly out of the water but she was unable to use her powers.

She tried swimming upward but soon ran out of breath and she was fading into darkness and saw a ray of light head towards her but it soon disappeared as she fell unconscious.

Tony grabbed Alicia into his arms and put all his energy into his thrusters and breached the sea flying upwards into the New York City skyline.

"Alicia! Wake up!" Tony shouted to Alicia.

There was no response and no sign of her breathing causing Tony to panic.

"JARVIS!" Tony said. "What do you have on her condition?!"

"A high temperature of 104 degree Fahrenheit." JARVIS replied.

"But she can't have a fever when she can't breathe..." Tony said utterly confused and worried.

On cue Tony saw Alicia start to move and she appeared to look as if she was about to throw up. She moved to her side away from Tony and threw up water and purple throw up. She did this for a few seconds and passed out again.

"JARVIS..."

"Sir, I believe she is pressing out the poison out of her system due to the energy still in her body but I cannot explain what Dr. Morius did to the Teserin."

"Hold on Alicia, we are getting you back home..." Tony said flying towards the tower.

* * *

Amy transformed back into her transparent human form when she was inside the lab. She saw the scepter and she felt the pain melt away and was able to regain her composure. She stood in front of the scepter gazing into the ball of energy actually feeling it pulsate through her.

Her eye bulged wide then closed as she simply felt each pulse go through her. She reached out to grab the scepter but her hand went through it. She quickly became aggravated and begun to touch her arm with her hand. Then her hair, and face and legs.

She felt nothing.

"_What is like to feel things pulsate against you and not through?"_ She thought to herself. _ "To feel oneself and the environment around you?"_

"Amy?"

Amy turned and found Bruce behind her. She was surprised to see him but her face showed nothing but a clam expression.

"Hello Bruce." Amy replied. "Are you here to see if I am okay?"

"I am." He replied quietly. "You seemed you were in a lot of pain."

"I was but I am feeling much better now."

"Physically yes, but you seem worried about something." Bruce said.

"How would you know I would be hiding anything?" She asked looking out the window.

"Because like me, you hide your emotions well. You hide it better then me but you look worried."

"I am." She said without showing any worry in her voice. "Tedrich, he is powerful. He did something to Desire and "turned off" the Teserin rendering Alicia powerless and Desire trapped inside."

"When he comes back, we will be ready for him." Bruce said trying to make her feel better. "I promise that we will return Desire safely and get Alicia's powers back. I know you care about them a lot.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you and your team will be there for us. We are there for you all for I only imagine for the kindness to be reciprocated." Amy said looking to him. "But I am worried Alicia at her current state won't be. She is not ready physically to fight him let alone mentally from her guilt. Unless her will is strong enough she..."

Bruce's felt a knot in his throat as Amy did not finish her sentence only to sigh in defeat. He wouldn't allow Alicia to get hurt after everything she has done for him. Even if forgiving her was still not an option at the moment.

"Bruce, why are you really here?" Amy asked coldly. "If there is something you want to ask me then say it."

Bruce looked at her and simply sighed and looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Do you know what Tedrich meant by when he said it was my fault Alicia was unconscious?"

Amy stared at Bruce for a moment thinking if she should lie or tell the truth. Seeing the look of worry in his eyes made her feel strange, knowing how hurt Bruce will be if she told him the truth. She decided to lie to him about Alicia's encounter with Tedrich.

"I was not there when any of that happened. Alicia was knocked out before she could explain anything." Amy explained.

"No matter what I do to prevent it, people I care about get hurt because me..."

"Bruce..." Amy said with slight sadness and hesitation. "You mustn't blame yourself for everything. Tedrich is a manipulative man that could have easily lied to make you feel like this."

Amy watched Bruce as he simply looked out the window in silence. She understood what it was like for humans to be upset and saw Alicia consul them. But she was never in the type of situation to consul people herself. She barely understood the basis of human emotions and trying to understand a person as complex as Bruce was not easy task.

"As kind as those words are, you look and sound just like Alicia." Bruce sighed. "So those words hurt at the same time."

"Even though Desire and I share the same physical characteristics, I can assure you that the three of us are not alike in many ways." Amy said bitterly. "She is a child compared to Desire and myself. Being from the Teseract originally, our "age" is over a millennia, spanning throughout time. We are merely trapped in this aged form because of her and we act as the voice of reason for her."

"So were you consciously aware the entire time?" Bruce asked pondering.

"No. When All Father Odin created the Teserin and ultimately us, he spoke to us all that we know now. So we knew our purpose before we met her and gained this form" Amy explained. "But it seems he left out crucial information for us like the name of the gem itself and more. Desire and I hope when everything is done Thor can take us and Alicia to Asgard. The three of us have questions and we think Odin holds the answers."

"I see..." Bruce said thinking of how this could make sense.

"Do not negate these words because of familiarity, but you should not be so hard on yourself. All you can do is move forward and help her from Tedrich. It all we can do now..."

Bruce listened as she spoke to him. He will admit that Amy speaks more articulately and mature then Alicia. She is also more stern and cold with her words. But he heard a more humanistic tone in her voice at the end which was more kind. It was still cold but it had kindness in it. But he still can't get over the fact that they are the same person in the way.

"Dr. Banner, Sir Stark is returning to Stark Tower with Miss Dacia. He is bringing her to her room to rest but she appears to be poisoned. Might I advise to bring the scepter there for Miss Amy to be there?" JARVIS said through the intercom.

"Come on Amy." Bruce said as he grabbed the scepter. "I bet you will want to keep an eye on her."

Amy nodded and floated behind Bruce as he hurried to Alicia's room. He carefully placed the scepter on the left side of her bed and Amy gave a quick thank you as Bruce left to meet with the Avengers.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Coulson asked.

The Avengers and Chris have been waiting for hours waiting for Alicia to wake up. Chris kept checking up on her hourly while the Avengers worked with Coulson to track down Tedrich and coming up with any ideas of restoring the Teserin's power.

"She is still passed out with the occasional puking." Chris sighed as he fell onto the couch. "How much poison is left in her body though?"

"Any thoughts Stark?" Clint asked him. "You know something about being cleaning your system by throwing up and passing out."

"Very funny Legolas." Tony snapped back. "Being passed out and throwing up is something I sadly know, but in Alicia's case I am not certain. But I give it until the early hours of the morning from my calculations that JARVIS gave me."

"It's nearly seven o'clock and I need to bring Lydia home." Chris sighed. "I can trust that you guys will call me as soon as she wakes up?"

The team nodded and Pepper walks down with Lydia in her arms fast asleep.

"Thank you Pepper, I hope she wasn't any trouble." Chris said as he took Lydia in his arms.

"She is a joy to be around Chris so no need to worry." Pepper said. "You take care and we will take care of your sister."

Chris nodded and said farewell to the Avengers. The Avengers were left to ponder about Alicia's state and condition for the rest of the night. Steve stayed quiet mostly because of his visibly bruised abdomen and it hurt to talk and move for the most part. Everyone tried to talk to him but all he gave was short responses and nods.

He kept thinking about losing Bucky and Dr. Erskine back in his time and how he couldn't help them. It tore him apart thinking about it but he also thought of Alicia and how they became so distant so suddenly. He didn't mean to be the cause of it but now he wasn't sure to fix it. Hie clutched his abdomen in pain and fell against the couch. He calmed down after and stared at Alicia's door hoping she will be okay.

* * *

"Wake up, you've been asleep for far too long Alicia." Amy said.

Alicia's eyes slowly opened and saw Amy and the scepter on the left side of her. She slowly got up and felt weak trying.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

Amy sighed and explained the situation to Alicia. She got immediately upset with herself when she found out that Desire took the fall for Thor and Clint and was in complete and utter shock.

"The moment he "turned off" the Teserin I couldn't see or think, so I wouldn't have seen anything after." Amy explained.

"Dammit..." Alicia was all she could say before clinching her fists. "This situation has gotten worse hasn't it?"

"Not necessarily." Amy said back. "I doubt Tedrich would turn off the Teserin permanently. I think he is showing off what kind of a threat he is."

"Well he is big threat and I don't know what to fucking do!" Alicia shouted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I-I'm scared Amy..."

"I know you are, but Brooke is in trouble and you need to train and prepare for Tedrich and save her."

"But you are stuck and bound to the scepter! You can't be too far from it without having a seizure!" Alicia asked back. "While I am powerless and weak as I was years ago!"

"Yes but the Avengers are desperately trying to find ways to help you." Amy said calmly. "I need you to calm down Alicia."

"You're right Amy, I need to be focused or at least try to be." Alicia sighed. "I need to thank you for being there for me. I need to repay you somehow..."

"It is alright, but I have a request for you Alicia."

"Anything."

"Don't tell Bruce about the vial."

"What?" Alicia asked in shock.

"If you tell Bruce about the vial his mental state will go astray and he won't be able to help you or himself." Amy said. "Please, lie to him for his safety. You of all people should know how he would handle the information if you told him."

"I suppose so." Alicia said confused. "I will trust your judgement."

"As you should."

"But why did you lie to him in the first place?"

"I did it to protect him, like when Desire protected Thor and Clint and how the Avengers are protecting you."

Alicia nodded at her response. She was slightly taken back by how Amy handled the situation with Bruce. She wondered what could have happened to her to make her act so out of the ordinary.

"I am heading to the gym." Alicia said slowly getting up. "It's only midnight but I need to see how strong I am without the gem."

"Be careful." Amy warned. "You haven't gotten all of the poison out yet and you are still weak."

Alicia nodded and headed for the gym leaving Amy to think in solitude.

* * *

As Alicia into the training room she went towards Steve's punching bag. She didn't want to break her hands on the dummies Tony made her so she decided to use his punching bag.

As Alicia started hitting the punching bag she immediately felt a difference in strength.

Since training with Desire when she got the Teserin, she has gained a very toned body with muscular arms. She was considerably stronger then most women from the training she did daily. She was however somewhat weaker then when she doesn't use her powers with the Teserin working. She immediately felt more tired with each punch but felt that was because of the poison making her fatigued. She fell forward to the ground and felt dizzy after a few more punches.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't even fight in this state!" She said out loud punching the ground.

"Alicia?"

Alicia turned and saw Steve there in his workout clothes in shock. She turned away not wanting to be bothered by him.

"What do you want Steve?" Alicia said trying to get back up.

"It was my turn to see if you have woken up yet. You should be resting! You look as pale as a ghost!" Steve said rushing to her.

"I'm fine Steve." Alicia said standing up straight. "I don't need your help."

Alicia quickly fell back down and threw up a little bit of purple throw up. She tried getting back up but felt immediately weak.

"Let me help you get back to your room..." Steve offered hoping she would accept.

"I don't want it Steve." Alicia said back at him. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Steve sighed. "You're too weak to stand."

Alicia kept trying to get up but kept falling back on the ground. Steve watched and soon intervened by picking her up and slowly carry her to her room.

"Steve, I didn't ask you to carry me like I am some damsel in distress." Alicia said blushing from embarrassment.

"I know, and I am not calling you one either. But I wasn't going to watch you struggle to get up on your feet."

"You know I am still upset with you..."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"It's because I care about you." Steve said as he made his way to her room.

"I'm not sure how I can believe you at this point." Alicia said rolling her eyes. "Also, why do you look like you are in pain?"

Steve stopped and paused as Alicia looked up at him with annoyance and patience. He carefully placed her on the bed and slowly lifted up his shirt showing her his bruise.

"When Tedrich injected you with the poison you looked like you were in a lot pain. I got angry and jumped at Tedrich. But he punched me hard with an aura punch and I flew back into Stark Tower."

"Why would do something so stupid?!" Alicia asked as she looked at his bruise.

"I did it because I care about you and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Alicia looked at him with a stone cold expression. She didn't how to react to Steve's gesture. It made her want to forgive him but that could have been too easy to forgive him like that, despite it being a few weeks.

"Alicia..." Steve said siting on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to take things slow and figure out my feelings for you and then moving on from Peggy. But I suppose it didn't work out like that."

Alicia didn't respond but listened to Steve explanation as Amy watched this unfold.

"When I found out I came the the 21st century it took me awhile to realize that everyone I loved and cared about was dead. I have been passed the shock but I am struggling with accepting it and moving on. Peggy has been the worst for me to handle. I was hoping to slowly get over her and meet a lovely dame after I finally moved on. But you showed up in my life much sooner then I would have liked."

Alicia couldn't help but feel a faint blush creep up from the sides of he face but shook it off immediately as Steve turned to look at her.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. In fact, I don't expect that for awhile." Steve said to her. "But can we stop the hostility between us? For us to be in the same room and not talk to each other is both awkward for us and the team. We all need to stand strong together when Tedrich comes out of hiding. I can't protect you if you won't let me."

Alicia stared at him for a moment seeing guilt and sadness in his eyes. They were sincere and Alicia couldn't deny him stopping the hostility towards him. She felt childish doing this for so long but she kept her composure from Steve's blue eyes staring at her.

"I can do that." She said showing a faint smile making Steve perk up. "But I want to thank you trying to protect me. As reckless as it was, you tried to help me so thanks. But when I figure out how to get my powers back I will heal your wound okay?"

"If it doesn't heal by then you can, and no worries Alicia." Steve said slowly getting up. "But now you need to rest. Sleep well Alicia."

Alicia watched as Steve left the room and fell backwards onto her pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm proud that you stood your ground when Steve explained himself." Amy told her. "You didn't swoon at all, I was surprised."

"It wasn't easy since he is so sweet and understanding in his own way." Alicia chuckled. "But since when are you sarcastic?"

"It's sad to say but you have been rubbing off on Desire and I." Amy commented back with a faint smile in return.

"That should be a good thing." Alicia laughed back and Amy giggled back.

"Miss Dacia, your brother informed me to call when you have awoken." JARVIS said. "Shall I make the call?"

"Not yet." Alicia replied. "Is anyone awake at the moment?"

"The Avengers and Co. are awake at the moment. Do you need someone?"

"I need to see Pepper and Natasha."

"Right away Miss Dacia." JARVIS said before logging out.

"Why do you need to talk to them?" Amy asked.

"I need to talk to them about the situation right now and I don't want to worry the boys." Alicia said. "I need someone to know how I feel about the inevitable fight with Tedrich sooner or later."

"Are you really going to tell them?" Amy asked wondering if she making the right decision. "I am glad you are finally not going to keep everything to yourself but-"

"Miss Dacia, they should be arriving any moment now." JARVIS said interrupting them.

"Thank you JARVIS." Alicia said. "Don't worry Amy. I promise you I am making the right decision on this."

"You know, Thor asked Desire and I about you and Tedrich when he first arrived..."

"Did you lie for me?"

"I did but I said the truth as well." Amy answered. "I merely told him what you told us."

"Good."

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Again I apologize but this chapter killed me and I went over the massive case of a writer's block. Next chapter should come arounf New Years because I cut this chapter in half or 3/4 (hence the ending) so it might be shorter or same length. Expect some girl talk (serious and non serious), late night sibling arguments, flashbacks and Tedrich and Brooke segments! As always please review about the chapter and story so far. Again the love triangle might change but again I am not sure. Being early in the story I still have time to make the decision without the affecting the story suddenly. Until then~**


	21. A Painful Remembrance

**Hello Everyone! I am so happy to bring you Chapter 21! My story passed 90 reviews and I can't thank each one of you enough for this comments, praise and criticism. It makes me so happy and please continue to support and review! I am still not ready to bump up the rating yet but it is coming soon to en important event (If you haven't guessed it already). But I give you Chapter 21!**

**I own none of the Marvel characters. I own only Alicia Dacia/Biotica, Amy & Desire, Christopher, Brooke and Lydia Dacia and the Morius Family.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Painful Remembrance**

"Alicia!" Pepper said running to hug her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Pepper." Alicia said smiling. "I hope I was disturbing you two."

"No, you weren't disturbing us." Natasha said to her. "Why did you call down so late though?"

"It's because I needed to talk to you guys." Alicia admitted. "But I don't know where to begin..."

"Well, do you remember anything about the fight?" Pepper asked.

"I only remember seeing Tedrich pin me against a wall. Then I woke up underwater and slowly pass out and I woke up a little while ago here."

"So you don't know about Steve and your brother?" Natasha asked.

"I went outside to the training area and Steve brought me back here because I was still sick. He told me what happened to him but what happened to my brother?!" Alicia asked in worry.

"He is fine. He tried to shoot Tedrich with his pistol without thinking." Natasha explained. "Tedrich tried to attack him but Steve protected him with his shield."

"I cannot believe my brother actually did that!" Alicia shouted. "He is a fucking idiot if he thought he could take him on! Does he not know he has a daughter?!"

"Steve tried to explain that to him but you brother started to yell at him." Natasha explained. "It wasn't a pretty sight."

"What did he say?" Alicia asked her. "Steve told me nothing about this..."

JARVIS, can you put up the security footage of Chris and Steve's "talk?" Natasha asked.

"Right away Miss Romanoff." JARVIS said to her.

Alicia's TV turned on and the footage started rolling. As she heard Chris start to yell at him she immediately covered her face with her hands. She knew he was mad at him for hurting her but she was embarrassed.

But the moment her brother questioned and doubted Steve's military past and said what could he have possible lost she got visibly angry with her brother. Then seeing Steve's expression shocked and saddened her at the same time.

"Chris had no right to do that..." Alicia sighed. "He may have been protecting me but he shouldn't question someone's past. Why didn't Steve tell me about this?!"

"Knowing Steve and the fact that you to are in a fight, he didn't say it so it wouldn't sway your opinion on him and make you forgive me so easily." Pepper said to Alicia holding her hand. "He wants you to forgive him in the most truthful way possible. Even if it will take more time to forgive him."

"We actually are now on speaking terms. I told him I have not forgiven him yet but we need to be civil." Alicia said looking at her hands. "He agreed quickly to it and we are okay for now. I just wish he wasn't so easy to understand and forgive. It makes me feel bad that I still haven't completely forgive him..."

"Well, when a couple gets into a huge fight they tend to do this..." Pepper laughed.

"We are not a couple..." Alicia said glaring at her.

"You guys have been on two dates, you both give each other looks when you aren't looking, you two are or were together constantly without realizing it and you both care about each other as more than friends." Natasha said listing the examples making Alicia turn red. "That is a clear example that you two are a couple that is taking a break."

"Give each other looks? We aren't..." Alicia started to say but gave up arguing. "I care about him, I really do. I care about the man behind that shield and I love how strong and happy he makes me feel. He makes me believe that together we can bring Tedrich down. Even if it is for a moment."

"You don't believe we will take him down and save Brooke?" Natasha asked actually surprised.

"I never said anything about not saving Brooke. It is a matter of when we will get her back." Alicia said to Natasha. "I was saying that I am unsure about defeated Tedrich with me with you guys at your side..."

"Is this why you wanted to talk to us about?" Pepper asked? "I am surprised you aren't asking the boys to talk to you."

"That's the point." Alicia said. "I can't talk to them about how I feel about this situation without explaining my "relationship" with him."

"I thought you were just good friends with him." Pepper told her. "Were you two together until the "accident"?"

"No." She answered back.

"Did you love him?" Pepper asked shortly after that.

"After spending two years with someone you tend to feel close to them. You confide with them and spend a lot of time with them throughout the years. He was the only person to understand me and the situation I was in." Alicia sighed. "How could I have not loved him?"

"Did you tell him that you did?" Pepper asked again.

"I was in Berlin, Germany with Ted and his family on a vacation in late July. Ted was going to London for a week to meet his friends in college. The day before I was taken by his parents we spent the day together." Alicia explained as Pepper and Natasha listened. "He showed my the beauty of Berlin and took me on a fabulous dinner date. He stayed at a hotel in Berlin and brought me there to say goodbye. But we realized we weren't content on ending our time to together that early..."

"So you two had a night of passion basically?" Natasha asked.

"It was a night of passion of unspoken emotions. But when it was done I did tell him I loved him." Alicia said. "But he wouldn't tell him how he felt until he came back from London. He told me that I already know how I felt about him, which I did but I wanted him to say those words."

"Let me guess, when he came back he found you killing his parents and he lost all feelings for you."

"Yeah." Alicia said with guilty eyes. "I don't know what to do. I can't beat him with my powers right now and this guilt I have for someone once loved and who has a part of my heart that I can't get back is so hard. But the worst part is that I am surprised he hasn't killed me yet."

"You know why he hasn't killed you." Natasha said. "You knows he is playing with your emotions."

"Ted knows everything about me. He knows my hopes, dreams and fears. He knows what makes me tick, laugh, smile and cry. He knows my past and my problems with my family." Alicia said shaking from the memories. "He invaded my mind when I was hit by the bug in the lab and even seeing him face to face he warned that you all will be hurt because of me."

"Alicia..." Pepper said pulling her into a hug but Alicia rejected it.

Alicia did not want to be feel pitied while speaking about this. She wants to talk about this without feeling pity.

"He wants to hurt the people I care about to show me how he felt that day. He may even kill them by his hand and say it was my fault that they're dead."

"How come you aren't worried about Brooke?" Pepper asked confused.

"He is using her as bait. He will use her against me though" She answered back. "I know Ted, and he wouldn't kill a kid or kill their family. Did you not notice that the other abductees were all single with no spouse and children?"

"I am surprised you saw the information we got and saw that." Natasha admitted. "I guess I wasn't the only that picked up on that."

"Then who do you think he will hurt?" Pepper asked.

"Although he said the Avengers will get hurt I think he will use Steve and Bruce to break me down." Alicia struggled to say. "I know he will hurt the team as a whole but the way he saw my memories and whispered their names when he pinned me down against the wall in amusement sent a terrified shiver down my spine."

"It will be okay..." Pepper said in a motherly tone.

"I can't let them get hurt because of me." Alicia said getting out of her embrace. "They mean too much to me for them to get hurt."

"Does that mean you have feelings for Bruce?" Natasha asked her.

"I don't know how I feel about him..." Alicia admitted.

Amy has been sitting there watching Alicia pour out her feelings in silence. She let her speak without interjecting because it will help her grow as a person and help gain the trust of Pepper and Natasha. So it was necessary for Amy not to speak at this time.

But the moment she started to speak about her feelings for Bruce she felt uneasy. She was unsure why but she did not want to listen to her explain her feelings. She understood that Bruce has developed feelings for Alicia that she doesn't see and is unsure if she will reciprocate them. It made her sad thinking of this and wanted to go back into the Teserin but to her dismay she was unable to.

"I can't put my finger on how I feel about Bruce..." Alicia said to them. "But I can say I care about him enough that the fight we are in alone is killing me inside. I never thought I would be this hurt over my being a complete dumb-ass."

"I bet that is how Steve feels about hurting you." Pepper said.

"But you are insinuating that Bruce..."? Alicia began to say before finishing her thought and blushing. "Don't joke about that. I have enough on my mind as it is already..."

"You mean Tedrich and Steve?" Natasha teased.

"Shut up..." Alicia said blushing. "But, I want to thank you guys for talking with me. I feel a lot better to the point of a weight is lifted off my shoulders. I wouldn't know what to do if I explained this to the guys..."

"Well I can bet you Steve wouldn't be too thrilled about you and Tedrich..." Pepper joked receiving a laugh from Alicia.

"I'm glad you talked with us." Natasha said getting up from the bed. "I do appreciate it and we will be here if you need us. But I think you should talk to Bruce sooner or later. It could help the both of you but you know you need to instigate this."

"I know, and you're right." Alicia said. "I need to stop acting like a child about this..."

"Miss Potts, Sir Stark asks if he could see if Miss Dacia's condition is improving." JARVIS said. "Although I have been monitoring her condition for him he insists on checking on her personally."

"Why has he been monitoring me JARVIS?" Alicia asked confused.

"Sir Stark wished to make sure if anything were to happen to your condition he could alert someone immediately."

"Was he that worried about me?"

There was a brief pause before he answered Alicia. It seemed as if JARVIS was contemplating wether or not to answer her question.

"JARVIS?"

"Simply put, Sir Stark was very concerned for you well-being when you were kidnapped by Dr. Morius." JARVIS explained. "He went into a slight state of panic when he found you in the bottom of the Hudson Bay unconscious. He was more so when you were were not breathing when he breached the surface."

Alicia was surprised from what JARVIS told him. She didn't think that Tony would be that worried about her to the point of panicking about her.

"Is that true?" Alicia asked quietly.

"Yes it is, Miss Dacia." JARVIS said. "Shall I tell Sir Stark to come and visit you or shall I say you are resting and to visit you as soon as you wake up?"

"Tell Tony to come and visit when I wake up." Alicia told JARVIS. "Thank you for telling me that, and I won't tell him you told me that."

"Thank you and have a goodnight Miss Dacia." JARVIS said.

"Pepper, does Tony usually do stuff like that?" Alicia asked her as she started to get to the door.

"Tony usually doesn't care about many people in his life." Pepper started to explain. "But when he does care, he usually turns a bit over protective depending on who."

"He does care about me that much?"

"He enjoys your company and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." Pepper said. "He was worried about you all day that he was working on your gloves to distract himself."

"Really?"

"Tony will deny it if you ask him though." Pepper said. "But since you have been here his nightmares haven't been so constant."

"Nightmares?"

"Since the attack on New York, he hasn't been acting like himself." Pepper started to say. "He has been having nightmares if he can't sleep but they have decreased slightly since when you told everyone about the incident."

"Tell Tony I'm fine and not to worry about me okay Pepper?"

"Okay Alicia." Pepper said. "Goodnight and don't yell at your brother too much alright?"

Alicia nodded with a smile and they left Alicia's room leaving her with the task of "talking" with her brother.

"JARVIS, may you please call my brother?"

* * *

"Excuse me, are you listening to me?" Brooke said sitting on a chair on the far side of the living room.

She was trying to get Tedrich attention who was deep into constructing more machines. He was making another Bertha and testing it's new abilities and testing new prototypes.

One new machine he was working on was a bird looking robot. The wings were fully constructed and the head was halfway complete with a long mechanical beak. The rest of the body was not completed yet and the schematics was on the wall behind it.

"Dr. Morius!" Brooke yelled again.

"What do you want?" Tedrich asked. "You are ruining my concentration!"

"It's midnight! You strapped me to the chair and I haven't eaten since noon!" Brooke said to him.

Tedrich crooked her an eyebrow and looked at the clock seeing it was in fact midnight.

"So it is..." Tedrich muttered to himself. "I shall prepare dinner in a half in hour and please, shut up until it is finished."

A half an hour passed and Tedrich untied her from the chair and handed her a good looking meal for her to eat.

"I still cannot believe that for a mad man you can cook above average meals." Brooke said as she ate his meal.

"I often helped my mother cook when I was little or when she was sick." Tedrich said as he continued to work on his machines . "But blame your sister-in-law for making me this way."

"But you seem very content with this life you chose to pursue." Brooke said with a sneer.

"Watch your tongue my dear." Tedrich said looking. "You should be glad I haven't killed you yet or your husband today. I will be content when I have Alicia's head so until then I will keep you here."

"My husband?" Her face immediately turned white when Tedrich mentioned him.

"Your husband tried to protect Alicia from myself and nearly got himself if it wasn't for Captain America." Tedrich said nonchalantly while eating his food. "Your husband is in idiot if you don't mind me saying..."

"I do."

"Well, I don't care." Tedrich said smiling as Brooke became more annoyed. "It's funny how much your husband hates America's hero too."

"Why would he hate someone that saved his life?"

"It is because the man out of time and your sister-in-law are falling for each other." Tedrich explained while working in slight agitated tone. "But his heart is for someone who is long passed. Your husband believes he is using her and if that spangly idiot knows what is good for him, he will forget all about that monster. She will cause him nothing but pain."

"That is just my husband being the protective man I know he is." Brooke said defended his husband. "Love is a beautiful thing that it tests the bonds between two people. Some of the strongest bonds have been through the most difficult challenges that have came out of it."

"Do not lecture me on something that know about." Tedrich said still working on his inventions.

"How could you know anything about love? You are a cruel man that doesn't deserve it!" Brooke said getting up from her seat. "Have you ever felt love? Have you ever given it or received it? I doubt you could ever-"

Brooke stopped mid-sentence when Tedrich turned and gave her a threatening glare and his right glass "eye" glowed a bright red along with his gem. He started to towards her and Brooke walked away backwards and backed against a wall.

She got teary eyed and was unsure of what to do. She put her hands up to her face and Tedrich grabbed both of her wrists with his mechanical arm and lifted her chin with his left arm. She looked up in fear and was trembling from how tall he towered over her.

"Listen to me my dear, you do not know anything about me nor my life. I have indeed experienced love once in life and it was one of the most joyous things I have ever done." Tedrich said defensively. "I have felt it, received it and made it to one woman. She was _mien liebe_..."

Brooke watched Tedrich not give her any eye contact as he said this. His eye looked as if it was filled with anger, sadness and regret. When he looked back up he gave her a cold and menacing look. But she noticed his nostrils were red and one started to show blood coming out of one of them.

"But that loved diminished when she killed my parents. I don't care what happened to her back then but now I am left without a family and the last two years were the hardest." Tedrich said gritting his teeth. "My immediate family would not take me due to my hysteria and I was alone with my thoughts trying to plot my revenge. That is why I look like this! She caused this and there is nothing you could say to change how I see her now or why she shouldn't be dead!"

At this point Tedrich let go of her wrists and moved back a step but kept a stern expression waiting for her to respond. She took a deep break and calmed herself before responding to him.

"You're right, I can't change your mind about this..." Brooke began to say. "But the way you turned out, I can say that you don't deserve her and your parents deserved it. Before you threaten me again I should let you know that your nose is bleeding..."

Tedrich wiped his nose and saw that there was blood coming from his nose.

"_Verdammt_..." Tedrich cursed under his breath. "Thank you for telling me."

Tedrich then pinched her neck and Brooke immediately fell over unconscious and Tedrich carried her over to the guest room and placed her on the bed. He closed the door and hurried to his room to find his serum.

His room was dark and dank covered in by in with equations, ideas and schematics. He found the serum and poured it into a syringe and injected himself on his left arm.

When Tedrich was done he fell onto his bed and took off his necklace and hung it over his face. He watched the red aura pulsate with his breathing and eventually slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_I need a new workplace and fast."_ Tedrich thought. _"I cannot construct my creations here..."_

* * *

"Stark? Is Alicia okay?!" Chris asked still sleepy when he picked up the phone.

"This is Alicia." Alicia said holding back an angry tone.

"Alicia! You're okay!" Christopher cheered. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Alicia didn't respond as she got more aggravated thinking about how he yelled at Steve.

"Alicia?"

"How could you do that?!" Alicia shouted at the speaker. "Were you thinking at all?"

"If you're talking about Tedrich I can explain I-" Chris started to say.

"I wan't talking about that but you are an idiot for risking your life for me against someone that could easily kill you in a heartbeat..."

"Then what are you mad at me about?"

"What you said to Steve was so uncalled for..."

"I don't feel bad saying any of it to that bastard." Chris said coldly. "He was telling me that I shouldn't protect my family for my safety."

"Why are you so made at him?" Alicia asked. "I just don't get it..."

"He is an arrogant bastard that thinks he can order anyone around because he the leader. He is using you which to me, deserves a punch in the face." He said sternly. "He is twenty-two and a Captain who tells me he has seen enough lose to understand what I am going through. That is complete and utter bullshit to me."

There is a long pause between the two siblings and Chris was unsure of what to say. She was appalled that her brother could say such things to someone he barely knows and make Steve feel so low made her so angry at him.

"I'm sorry sis, but that's the truth..."

"Christopher, I am sorry to say this but you know _**nothing**_ about that man." Alicia said said rigidly. "He is anything but arrogant and for you to say he does not know the idea of losing his comrades-in-arms is sickening coming from another solider!"

"Alicia, listen I-"

"No! You listen to me!" Alicia yelled with fire in her eyes. "I don't care what you have to say at all! For you, to say those things to him is deplorable. Do you have any clue what he has been through? You don't, so you have no right to say that him! You have known him for a few weeks! Why do you think you have the right to judge him like that?"

"You have only know him since June and it's the beginning of August! What makes you think you know this guy at all?!" Chris said taking his turn to yell at her. "He has you fooled and now pitting you against your own brother! He is a scumbag and I don't want you near him!"

"You have no control over my life! I can make my own choices so don't think I have to listen to a fucking word you say." Alicia refuted. "In case you haven't noticed, I am twenty years old and not that twelve year old that used to be glued to your hip!"

"You're right, you aren't the same sister I once knew." Chris said quietly and slightly hurt. "I need to get to know you again..."

"I'm sorry..." Alicia sighed. "I didn't mean it, I-I was angry at you but I forgot to take into consideration your side of the story..."

"I'm sorry too. You're the only thing I have left of our broken family. I don't want to risk it over an argument." Chris sighed back with a smile. "But, how do you know this guy so well in almost two months?"

"You remember that I am from a different Earth correct?"

"Yes but I am still trying to wrap my head around that." Chris chuckled.

"Well the Avengers and the superheroes int that group are in popular comic books in my world and they are decades old."

"Really?" Chris asked in astonishment. "So, you know his story?"

"Yeah, Steve earned his title as Captain while fighting back a secret group called HYDRA they disbanded from the Nazis in the 1940's."

"Did you say the 1940's?"

"Yes I did." Alicia answered. "Steve was piloting a bombed enemy jet that was heading towards New York and he took it upon himself to crash it into the North Arctic region."

"How did he not die? How is he here in the 21st century?" Chris asked. "Sis, please explain..."

Alicia explained everything from the events of Steve's failed attempts to join the army, him being apart of Project Rebirth, HYDRA and up to him being apart of the Avengers.

"I feel like an asshole..." Chris said with the phone to his ear with his hand covering his face in shame. "I had no clue that..."

"You couldn't have. Not many people do." Alicia sighed. "That is why I bonded with him so quickly..."

"You want me to apologize to him don't you?"

"Do what you think is right Chris..."

"Well for you, I can apologize for being an ass." Chris sighed. "But he needs to redeem himself to me if he wants to be in a relationship with my baby sister."

"Very funny..." She sighed while blushing.

"I'm serious." Chris said to her. ""If he doesn't prove to me that he has moved from Peggy and ready to move forward with you I won't let him be with you."

"I always knew you would be the over protective brother..."

"The way you talked about him and defended him, why shouldn't I be?"

"Thank you Chris..." Alicia laughed with a tear falling from her face.

"For what?"

"For being in my life again..." Alicia smiled. "To know you are alive and happy, it fills me with so much joy."

'I should be thanking you..." Chris said equally as teary eyed. "You became such a mature and heroic woman and I couldn't be more proud of you. But I am more happy that you are in my life again and I don't want you leave me again..."

"I promise Tedrich won't-"

"That's not what I meant." Chris said cutting her off.

Alicia's heart fell to the ground and knew what he was going to say. She just didn't want him to say those words...

"I know you still want to back to your Earth." Chris said bluntly. "But what if you were meant to come and stay here? Don't you think have a place here with the Avengers?"

"I don't know." Alicia said saddened and confused. "I have a life that I spent the last twenty years building. Don't you understand that starting over with no friends outside the tower no one knowing who you are since you were twelve is a bit difficult?"

"I know but..." Chris said. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I just wanted to know if you were still thinking about it."

"No matter what is at the forefront of my thought thinking about going home has always been there in the back burner." Alicia admitted. "I probably need to sleep now Chris."

"Yeah, I do too." Chris agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The call ended with Alicia horribly confused and unsure of what to do. She had too many thought running thought her head to begin to think of where to start. She looked to Amy who is giving her a comforting look.

"You have a lot on your mind." Amy said. "But I promise everything will turn out alright but right now you need to focus on getting the Teserin to work again. Then you think about Tedrich, Brooke, Steve, Bruce and the thought of going home after okay?"

Alicia nodded and fell back to sleep with all the thoughts still going through her head but she had an idea of where to start.

* * *

_After two long years he finally had the chance to get her._

_He trained he abilities and was considerably farther along then she was and can even fly faster then her. He knew he finally saw his chance to strike and kill Alicia. _

_He latched onto Alicia and before he could do anything the portal above them blinded them both._

_The next thing he woke up to was that he was on the deck door of Stark Tower and New York City was under attack by Chitari._

"_You have got to be kidding me..." Tedrich said as he looked around him that he was indeed where he thought he was._

"_Who are you?" A voice said behind him._

_Tedrich turned and found Loki looking like he was recovering from a beating from the Hulk._

"_Are you friends of my idiotic brother? Why are you here?!" Loki demanded. "You cannot stop my plan to-"_

"_First off, I am not with those lost fools. I came here out of the portal to hunt down a girl with a yellow gem that gives her powers similar to the scepter." Tedrich explained as he walked inside. "Secondly, your plan will be in shambles and there is nothing you can do once Mr. Stark takes an armed missile up the portal and destroying most of the mothership."_

"_A yellow gem? Are you referring to the Teserin?" Loki asked him. "What did you do to your body? How do you know about my plan"_

"_It has a name? Interesting..." Tedrich pondered. "I merely modified it to handle the energy my parents go out of the woman using it currently. I am out to kill her and exact my revenge. As for knowing your plan it is a bit hard to explain."_

"_The Teserin is my father's doing and if you don't want to die when you depleted it I suggest you take this." Loki said to Tedrich._

_Loki gave him a gem identical to Alicia but it was dark red. He put on the necklace and immediately felt a surge of new found strength and power. His glass eye went from yellow to red and was astounded by all of it._

"_This is incredible..." Tedrich whispered._

"_Before making the portal I took some of the Teseract's energy from it and put in this gem. It is the Teseract's opposite to put it simply."_

"_Why are you giving this to me?" Tedrich asked._

"_Because I see that you will put in into good use and tap into it's true potential for quicker then the girl's gem. I also believe we can have a newfound partnership if all else fails and we can keep in contact from it."_

_As soon as Loki said that they both saw Tony flew up with the missile into the portal._

"_Tell me again, how you know this?" Loki asked a bit worried about his plan._

"_If we meet again I shall tell you but right now I don't want to be here in ten minutes."_

"_We will keep in touch, but what about the girl?"_

"_If fate brought me to you then I am certain I know who will be there for her." Tedrich sneered._

"_I am Loki Laufeyson." Loki said with an outstretched hand. "But you knew that didn't you?"_

"_Dr. Tedrich Morius." Tedrich said shaking his hand. "Be warned, I am as smart as you are so don't cross me because I don't want to regret this."_

"_I like you Dr. Morius." Loki said with a smile. "I'll speak to you again soon and I promise you won't."_

_Tedrich smiled as well and jumped from the deck and flew from the side of the building. With his newfound abilities he fled into the havoc of the New York City streets to find a new base of operations._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 21! I provided some insight on Tedrich and I hope you enjoyed it and a bit of the history between him and Alicia. I even brought up a little bit of Loki :D! Chapter 22 will be up as soon as possible since I am starting my next semester of college on Monday so I want to start off on the right foot. But I will be working on though so I won't stop cold turkey until the semester is over! So again please review because the always give me drive to continue to write for everyone! So until then~**

**German words used in this chapter:**

**_Mien liebe=My love_  
**

**___Verdammt=Dammit_**


	22. Right Vs Wrong & Wants Vs Needs

**Hello Everyone! Please don't kill me for being so inactive ._. . This was a very crazy semester of work so far and I tried doing this chapter on the side but this chapter soon became a project all on it's own. I am making it up to you all for making this a very long chapter with some Bruce/Alicia in this (finally for those waiting). But the next two chapters will be my hopefully average length chapter so it won't be as long as this chapter.**

**But also, after the next two chapters THE RATING WILL GO UP. I was planning on making in by the chapter after the next but I will explain why not on the lower note. For all wondering I am bumping up the rating to help describe my story in more detail but not too much to gross out people in violence and future sex scenes (yes they will be there but don't hold your breath anytime soon ;P) For the story to go where I want it to go it needs to go up but the normal conversations with the characters will generally stay like this. But in future chapters I will warn/make scene in it's own page break if you so choose to skip scenes. But some themes can't be skipped but I won't make it uncomfortable for you all.**

**Also, this story started out as a dream in my mind and with some convincing from a friend I posted it on this site. But I would have never have imagined this story to receive so many views and 90 followers with reviews breaching 100. That is insane and I can't wrap my head around that! So I want to thank each and every one of you who read this story and all the reviews who leave me comments of praise and criticism. You guys are seriously amazing and I love you all! I bet all of my OC's (maybe Tedrich lol) would thank you too if they could!**

**Disclamer: I own none of the Marvel characters I only own my OC's in this story.**

**Now to present Chapter 22!:**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Right vs Wrong & Wants vs Needs**

"Do you think Alicia is alright?" Pepper asked. "I don't want to disturb her if she is asleep..."

"Relax Pep, if anything she will appreciate the gesture." Tony said back.

Tony, Pepper and everyone were outside Alicia's door with a platter of food for her to eat.

Maria Hill and Director Fury were there as well but they seem to be here on business rather then being fully concerned for her condition.

They walked into her room and saw Alicia on the floor doing push-ups while Amy was watching from the side still bound to the scepter.

"Alicia! You look like you never threw up at all yesterday!" Tony said cheerfully.

Alicia chuckled at Tony's remark as she got up and put a towel around her neck.

"I didn't remember that all." Alicia said. "How are you guys doing? Are you all here to check up on me?"

"We all did yes, we even made you some food for you." Steve said as he gestured to Phil and Thor who gave her the platter of food.

"Thanks guys! How did you know I was hungry?" Alicia asked as she begun to eat from the platter of food.

"Good to see you have recovered quickly Dacia." Fury said in the middle of the crowd.

"It's nice to see you be concerned about me Fury." Alicia said back with a smile full of food. "But I know that is not the only reason why you came to see me."

"And you be correct. Although we have no trace on Dr. Morius we believe the energy we harnessed from you can be used as a tracker to pinpoint his location." Fury said. "We will be using similar tactics when we were locating the Teseract with it's traces of gamma radiation."

"That is good and all, but I can't do anything to help you guys." Alicia shrugged. "I'm as powerless as I was years ago."

"Not to mention Tedrich could easily hide his location with his Teserin equivalent." Amy explained. "He is much more powerful and has unlocked more powerful abilities with it then Alicia."

"We have been trying to find any possible solutions to help restore your powers Alicia, but none of them seem plausible to help you or Desire." Phil interjected.

"So what is the plan?" Alicia asked.

"The plan is for the Avengers to continue to stop any impending abductions from the "Berthas" while Dr. Banner and Tony will be working to find any traces similar to your gem in the area."

"But what am I supposed to be doing through all of this?" Alicia asked putting her finished platter aside. "I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Natasha and I agreed that you should be training with us while you try to find any way of getting the Teserin to work again." Clint said to her. "You still are pretty strong, I can tell you lost very little of your physical strength so training you will cause an improvement."

Alicia nods to the arrangements but still seemed rather agitated at the idea of not helping the Avengers to a greater extent.

The Avengers left one by one giving her empathetic look. Steve stopped for a moment questioning wether or not to consul her but he decided to leave her with her thoughts. Bruce however stayed which surprised Alicia to an extent.

"I'm here to make sure that you are okay." Bruce explained as he stood near the side of the bed. "You threw up a lot of poison last night and it still worries me."

"I'm fine Bruce, please don't worry about me too much." Alicia said to him. "But thank for your concern and I am glad that you are still willing to talk to me after everything I did. Is the Hulk still angry at me?"

Bruce heard the Hulk give a slight grunt and growl in the back of his head to her question.

"He is indifferent but just because I am upset with you doesn't mean I don't care about you." Bruce said to her. "I recently gotten good advice that I should be there for you as this inevitable battle approaches and maybe not be so wrapped in my emotions..."

Bruce gazes at Amy at the end of his sentence and she looks down and back up to give him the faintest of smiles. Bruce sees a glimmer in her emerald eyes that catches him off guard but redirects his attention to Alicia once more.

"Alicia, can I ask you a question?" Bruce asked in a slightly serious tone. "Although I asked Amy this myself but I wanted to ask you in person."

"Ask me anything." Alicia replied knowing the question he was going to ask.

"Was I the reason Tedrich knocked you unconscious?" Bruce managed to ask.

Alicia eyes widened despite knowing that he would ask that. She could also feel Amy's gaze pierce the back of her head and thought of a quick lie to tell him.

"No you weren't Bruce." Alicia said to her discontent. "Tedrich was merely playing with when had a hold of me. When Clint, Thor and the rest showed up he pinched me and I was knocked out. The last thing I remember was waking up in the bottom of the Hudson Bay where Tony apparently saved me."

Bruce stared at her for a moment unsure of wether to believe her words or not. He looks to Amy who gives him a nod of reassurance.

"Alright, I believe you." Bruce said with a small smile. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you so I'll leave you be or awhile."

Bruce started to leave and Alicia knew this was a good chance to try and make some type of amends with him.

"Bruce, wait a second." Alicia said sitting on her bed. "Can I please say something?"

Bruce stopped for a moment and turned around to hear what Alicia had to say.

"I know that I have said this before but I'm sorry Bruce." Alicia sighed. "I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean to hurt you because of it. I value us too much to do something so stupid on purpose."

"You value us?" Bruce said in slight disbelief as he got closer to her.

"Of course!" Alicia insisted. "Please, can we go back to before? At least to be on speaking terms? I miss you Bruce..."

Bruce sat next to her on the bed and simply chuckled to Alicia's request. Alicia was confused then Bruce pulled him into his embrace and Alicia got embarrassed.

Alicia felt her heartbeat against her face and it comforted her. She missed his hugs and how he smelt a mixture of chemicals and vinegar. She felt her heart slightly race and her cheeks get pink. But she started feeling uneasy because these feelings were similar to how she feels for Steve.

"I can forgive you for our sake and for the better of the team. We need to be together for you against Tedrich and I can't see you get hurt." Bruce said running his hand through her bouncy curls. "The Other Guy and I missed you too and I think we can speaking terms."

"Can I talk to the Hulk now?" Alicia said as she is processing this situation she in as she feels Bruce's hand against her head and hearing the softness of his words.

"He might need more convincing." Bruce chuckled. "He is more hard headed than I am."

Alicia heard what he said and without thinking she let go of his hug and kissed his forehead. She knew she could show her sincerity to the Hulk but didn't except her heart to race as she kissed him those few seconds.

"Alicia..." Bruce said warning with shock and wide eyes.

Bruce cupped her face and made her keep her gaze on him. His face was red but his expression turned serious while Alicia was shocked and confused trying to find air as she found herself being inches apart from him.

"As much as we appreciated that, you shouldn't do that again." Bruce said calmly as he is forcing himself to calm down. "You are giving him the wrong idea..."

"_Wrong idea?"_ Alicia thought as she stared in Bruce's eyes uncomfortably.

"Okay..." Alicia sighed. "I'm sorry for exciting him..."

Bruce heard her words but still was unable to calm the Hulk down. He saw Alicia but everything was slightly green and hazy. But he felt animalistic towards her. He felt greedy and hungry and he needed to calm the Hulk down.

He got up slightly pushing her away and started walking away towards the door panting and grunting.

"Bruce, what's wrong?!" Alicia asked getting up from her bed.

"Bruce, calm down..." Amy said calmly hovering towards him as well.

"The Hulk..." Bruce grunted. "I need to calm down..."

"_Want Pretty Lady..."_ The Hulk said in his head getting more aggressive.

"Bruce! Let me take you to the piano. I can help calm him down!" Alicia said to his side trying to hold him up.

"You can't..." Bruce struggled to say trying to get to the door.

"Yes I can! Just please let me help-" Alicia said before getting cut off.

"I SAID YOU CAN'T!" Bruce yelled slamming her against her wall holding her wrists in each hand.

Alicia was scared because she didn't have her powers to fight Bruce off and she felt Bruce squeeze her wrists tightly. She was fighting back the urge to say she is In pain because she wasn't sure how he will react if she told him.

"Bruce..." Alicia stuttered with a shaky voice.

"Robert! Please calm down!" Amy shouted next to him. "Don't do anything you will regret!"

Bruce heard Amy's words and wanted to let go of Alicia but the Hulk kept shouting other ideas in his head.

"WE WANT PRETTY LADY!" The Hulk roared in his head. Bruce felt his heart pound and sweat forming on his forehead.

"_I can't!"_ Bruce yelled back at him as he felt his body shiver and could see Alicia visibly worried. _"I can't do it like this!"_

"_TAKE PRETTY LADY FROM SHIELD MAN!"_ Roared the Hulk.

At this point Bruce slumps over Alicia and let's go of his grip on her. Alicia felt his arms wrapped around her waist and felt his breath on her injection wound as he panted against her neck. It gave her shivers up her spine and she didn't understand why.

"You can help me..." Bruce panted against her neck. "But I don't want you to help me..."

"You gotta let me help you Bruce." Alicia said calmly rubbing his back. "After everything you have done for me that all I want to do is return the favor."

"Don't encourage him Alicia!" Amy shouted. "You have no clue what you are asking for!"

"Whatever happens..." Bruce said getting up to look at Alicia in the face. "I'm sorry..."

"TAKE. PRETTY. LADY!" The Hulk boomed against his head.

"Don't apologize." Alicia smiled. "Now let's go to the piano-"

Alicia was cut off by Bruce leaning down and pressing his forehead against her own. She was unsure of what to do and saw Bruce staring at her with green eyes and they were glazed over with a strange lurking intensity.

"Amy..." Alicia whispered. "What is he-?"

"What ever happens do not make a sound." Amy warned sounding angry yet uncomfortable. "We do not him to be enticed."

"Miss Amy, shall I inform Sir Stark that-" JARVIS asked before getting interrupted.

"Unless Alicia is in distress or Bruce becomes amped up do not involve Tony or anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes Miss Amy." JARVIS replied before logging out.

"Make a sound?" Alicia said confused. "Why would I make a-"

Alicia was silenced by Bruce who began to kiss her. She felt beside herself as she felt his lips meet her own. He tasted sweet and what surprised her the most was how passionate it was.

The kiss felt pent-up waiting to explode but she felt so much emotion behind it. It seemed longing in a sense that made her lose the ability to breathe.

She thought of when Steve kissed her and this was nothing like Bruce. Steve's was gentle and sweet and did have meaning to it but it wasn't towards her and she knew it. She also knew that Steve didn't have much experience kissing so she had to guide the kiss. But Bruce didn't need guidance because even under the Hulk's influence he knew what he was doing.

"_Why is Bruce Banner kissing me? Why is he kissing me to calm down?"_ Alicia thought as continued to let Bruce kiss her. _"Am I missing something important here?"_

She thought to herself for a moment and began to calm down. She felt her hands clutch his shirt as his hands continued to caress her shoulders. But she does the unexpected and began to kiss him back.

"_What am I doing? I should be helping him calm down not encouraging him!"_ Alicia thought scolding herself. _"But why am I enjoying this so much? Why can't this be Steve kissing me like this? This feels so good but I don't know if this is right..."_

Alicia didn't have time to think as the kiss became deeper and intense as Bruce moved closer slightly pressing his body against hers who felt a surge of pleasure go though her entire body. Alicia held onto Bruce's shoulders for support trying her best to listen to Amy's words and not make a sound despite her desperate urge to do otherwise.

Alicia was doing predominately well until she noticed Bruce tilt his head more to the side as they continued kissing. She then felt his tongue slowly greet her own. She didn't know how to react in any other way but by wrapping her own tongue with his and felt her breathing become louder and heavier.

She felt her cheeks get hotter spreading to her cheeks and heard Bruce pant and groan slightly. Alicia couldn't help herself as she tasted him to pant and quietly moan in return. She could sense Amy being angrier and Bruce becoming more excited as he pressed himself onto Alicia more against the wall but she wasn't stopping him yet.

She was enjoying this so much that she felt her whole body convulse with pleasure. It has been nearly two years since a man has touched Alicia liked this and she yearned for it to happen again. But she didn't except Bruce Banner to be the once exciting her like this.

* * *

Bruce couldn't believe what was happening. Although the Hulk made him do this Alicia wasn't fighting back and allowing his advancements to happen. He felt so alive but he felt afraid at the same time.

His head was pounding and the Hulk wanted to come out with vengeance. He was holding back every part of his being to not lose control and hurt her but he felt his hand go to Alicia's injection wound. He began to fade subconsciously into a big haze with his control over his actions waning.

Alicia felt his left hand get to neck and felt his thumb begin to stroke her injection on her necks. She whimpered as the continued to kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck from his notions for the fact that she felt her knees becoming weak.

Bruce groaned from her whimpered response and took the extra step by placing his entire hand over her wound and began to rub in applying increasing pressure on it. Alicia responded by giving higher pitched whines as he applied more pressure to her wound.

When Bruce started to rub her would she felt such bliss despite the wound being sensitive. She loved it when he touched it and didn't want this moment to end.

But that incredible pleasure turned into immense pain as he became more rough with it. She could feel Bruce having a tight grip on her neck and didn't want to let go. She knew she excited the Hulk too much and she needed this to end.

"_What have I done?" _Alicia thought with closed misty eyes. _"I need to stop this! This is so wrong!"_

Alicia started to panic and tried to break the kiss and push away but Bruce pulled her face with his right hand into his and kept it from moving as he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. Alicia couldn't hold back the frightful tears coming down her faces nor the muffled panic sounds escaping her mouth as Bruce pinned her against the wall with no intentions of stopping.

"_No! I don't want this!" _Alicia thought freaking out. _"Amy, I need you!"_

"_Keep calm Alicia!"_ Amy responded in her head. _"Robert looks as if he is slowing down."_

Alicia noticed that their kisses have toned down substantially to where on their last kiss as Alicia gasped for air, Bruce bit long and hard on her lower lip; breaking the top layer of her skin.

"Bruce..." Alicia moaned in relief. "Bruce, please look at me. You need to calm down for me."

Bruce looked at Alicia and she saw nothing but green eyes piercing her gaze. She saw little traces of his brown eyes which terrified her thinking the Hulk had control over him. But she thought she had to get through to him without involving the rest of the guys.

"Bruce, please calm down..." Alicia said calmly. "I know you are in there..."

Bruce tried to remember what he had done while he lost control of himself. As he slowly started to remember what had happened he had a rush of emotions hit him against the wall grunting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I-" Bruce panted before covering his face. "What have I done?"

Alicia saw that he was clearly upset about this and could tell that the Hulk was still not calm enough for Bruce to be a normal emotional state.

"Bruce, it wasn't your fault." Alicia hushed as she cupped his face. "I am the one that provoked the Hulk. I'm sorry..."

"Yes it was all my fault." Bruce said back with tears falling from his face. "Look what I did to you! I took advantage of you!"

"You didn't do anything to me Bruce!" Alicia said with a smile trying to make light of this situation. "But right now you need to calm down. I can't let you go out there looking like this."

"But I can't let you help me again." Bruce countered.

"That isn't true because now I kind of know how to help you." Alicia said pushing Bruce to the wall while brushing away his tears. "But we need to switch roles for this."

"We need to do what?" Bruce said as his cheeks grew red.

"I need you to stay calm and not push farther then what I am doing. You can't go faster or harder then me when I am doing because I can't elevate your heart beat again to what it was before. Don't get too excited okay?"

Bruce noticed that Alicia was inching closer slowly and put her hand over his heart and felt his heart beat fast but not as fast as it was when they first kissed. He was relieved that he was comfortable around Alicia to this extent but he was still confused on why she was doing this to him. He knew she had strong feelings for Steve still but he began to contemplate that she may have similar feelings for him.

"Just follow my lead and stop me if you get too excited." Alicia whispered before she began to kiss Bruce.

Bruce felt a difference in this kiss then when he was kissing her. It was so gentle and sweet and Bruce slowly started to calm down to where he put his hands on her hips while Alicia had her other hand on his cheek. He believed Alicia truly cared for him and the headache from the Hulk quickly receded to where the Hulk was purring in his head.

As soon as he thought he was done he felt Alicia's tongue begin to touch his and caress it. The entire kiss was passionate in the gentle sense but Alicia's reasons was out of care and concern. But Alicia was so unsure on how throughout both kisses there was an underlying motive behind it all and she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

As soon as Alicia felt his heartbeat return to normal she ended the kiss pinked face noticing Bruce looked at her with loving eyes and the a big smile showing his teeth. Alicia looked at him with a relieved yet confused look from the look he gave her

But something clicked with her and her expression dropped to shock. She remembered that look. That was the look she gave Steve when they first kissed. Her heart started pounding and felt horrible with herself.

"_What have I done? How long has he felt his way?"_ Alicia asked herself. _"I'm fucking everything up..."_

"Alicia, thank you. I think you calmed him down." Bruce said pulling her into a hug. "You are an amazing woman..."

"Bruce, when I get my powers back can we talk about what happened?" Alicia said looking down at Bruce holding her hands gently. "Until then let's not talk about this to anyone okay?"

"Okay, I can do that." Bruce replied "I'm glad we are on good terms now."

"Me too." Alicia said awkwardly.

"We are too but for you guys we won't say anything to anyone else okay?" Tony said. "Your brother might kill him."

Bruce and Alicia turned to see Tony and Thor near Amy who was still unable to turn around.

"Why are you guys-"

"I contacted them when Dr. Banner was too excited but you and Dr. Banner were "preoccupied" to notice their arrival." JARVIS said over the intercom.

Alicia gives an aggravated look to the wall and looked to Tony and Thor for a response. She got blank expressions that she couldn't read which gave her an un comforting feeling. She saw in the reflection of her mirror that Amy had a very cold expression which worried her.

"If you don't mind me I think I will be heading off to the lab." Bruce said helping Alicia and himself up. "I'll see you later Alicia."

Alicia watched as Bruce left her room and fell back against the wall looking up at the ceiling in complete shock

"Alicia, are you okay?" Tony asked. "What happened?"

"He looked so happy..." Alicia muttered quietly but loud enough for everyone else to hear her.

"Alicia, what is the matter?" Thor asked walking towards her but still unable to get a response from her.

"What is the matter? She didn't think and her hormones nearly drove Robert to the brink of losing control! She could of gotten hurt and then he would never have forgiven himself! She may have gotten him to calm down but she did it a price." Amy shouted hovering to the three of them.

"What price did she make to calm him down?" Thor asked.

"She gave Dr. Banner the wrong idea to his already conflicting emotions towards her." Amy said as Alicia slumped to the floor in shame. "And as a result to this Alicia now feels guilt and shame from this situation."

"Amy..." Alicia sighed. "I don't know what happened. I just-"

Before she could finish her explanation when her phone went off. She looked and saw that Steve sent her a text message.

_From: Steve_

_Hey Alicia. I am not sure how sending text messages work so I hope this got to your phone. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you if you ever need anything or just want to talk I am just a message away. Although I prefer to talk to you in person but I am willing to try this for you. Remember, everything will get better and please don't lose hope because the Avengers and I are here for you._

_-Steve_

"Fuck..." Alicia cursed at herself in guilt.

"This would have never happened if you actually cared about Steve and Bruce." Amy snarled.

"How can you say that?! I care so much about Bruce! I never wanted this to happen!" Alicia yelled back at them. "And don't ever say I don't care about Steve. You of all people should know how much I care about him."

"But if you actually did care about Steven then you wouldn't of reciprocated Robert's advancements in the first place! You rejected him for trying to pursue you while being in love with Peggy but here you are basically doing the same!" Amy countered. "You are a hypocrite and I doubt Steven will be happy whenever he finds out about this."

"Amy..." Alicia scowled.

"Also, if you cared about Robert you wouldn't have egged him on like that. You realized your mistake far too late when you saw how happy he was when he calmed down." Amy said in a stern yet calm tone. "You humans are such stupid creatures that never think but only work on impulse. You are one of the finest examples of that Alicia out of the years Desire and I have known you."

"You are really pissing me off Amy..." Alicia said standing up in a dominant position. "Why don't you shut the fuck up alright?"

"You are only getting angry because it is true." Amy said in a cold tone. "You can't stop me from doing anything either. I have no physical body and without the Teserin working I cannot leave either. Simply stating, we are stuck with each other until the Teserin is working properly again."

"And the sooner we get it to work again, the sooner we can save and go back home correct?" Alicia said getting close to her face.

"Yes, despite your lack of self knowledge you are correct." Amy responded just as annoyed.

"Are you that worried about your Earth?" Tony asked breaking the tension between them. "How bad can it get without you there? Or is your family that worried about you?"

"Do you actually believe that is her primary reason of going home?" Amy asked in shock.

"I am starting to feel as if the longer I stay here the more I am messing things up..." Alicia said to Tony and Thor. "Also the potential of messing up things in the future is there too."

"How can you being here mess things up for you?" Tony asked slightly befuddled.

"Not for me but for you guys!" Alicia corrected. "Remember when I said I am in a world where you are all fictional? Although this universe that I am in is the "Marvel Cinematic Universe" it tries to holds true to a lot of big events from the "Marvel Comic Universe" that I have known since I was a child."

"So you know what will happen to us in the future?" Thor asked.

"That isn't a very easy question to answer. Although they kept your upbringing of being heroes the same, your friends and enemies and partnerships they still have liberties to make the story as they want it as well. So I can't tell you this will happen at this date and time but I may know what will happen to you in the future as the possible pain you will all go through."

"Alicia..." Tony said to her pulling her into a hug.

"I don't want to be here and watch you all go through what I know and know I shouldn't try to stop it!" Alicia shouted into his shirt.

"Listen to me, I may be speaking for everyone here but we love having you here with us Sweetheart." Tony said with a smile as Alicia looked at him for reassurance. "And you just said you may know what will happen to us. That means you don't know the future like the rest of us."

"But you don't know what I know!" Alicia countered.

"You are right, I don't know and I can't imagine the strain it has on you." Tony said rubbing his hand in his hair. "But I promise I won't ask or force what you know about what could happen to me. I will handle it how I think it should be handled. Maybe you can be involved and it won't turn out so bad..."

"Maybe..." Alicia muttered. "If I could tell you everything without fucking everything up I would in a heartbeat."

"I know, but I think knowing that would ruin the fun of life you know?"

"Yeah." Alicia chuckled.

Alicia chuckled then got teary eyed as she thought of what could happen in Tony's future.

"_How come I feel as if he should be getting Extermis soon..."_ Alicia thought as she had a tight grip on Tony. _"Goddammit Tony if only I could tell you..."_

"Alicia, don't be worried about what will happen and make a future you wish to happen." Thor said to Alicia as soon as she calmed down. "My father would have never brought you here if he believed you would change things for the worse."

"But I can't have the future I wish to have! No matter how much I want it to happen I am afraid I will change the course what is supposed to happen."

"Is this about Steve?" Tony asked.

"Just in case you guys don't know, I am falling for Steve. I want to have a relationship with him and I know he is developing feelings for me too. But I am not supposed to be with him." Alicia said to her dismay. "He is supposed to meet Peggy Carter's niece Sharon and I have been so conflicted of wether on not to let that happen or to make myself happy for once and have something great with him."

"Have you asked what Amy thought of this?" Tony asked.

"My opinion on this is ultimately based on wether on not Alicia is able to handle the consequences of this decision." Amy answered. "Alicia knows that being in a relationship with a superhero is one of non-secrecy and uncertainty. She could easily die trying to save his life and vise versa knowing how selfless they are for each other already."

"But?"

"But I can tell if they were in a relationship they will have such a loyal and devoted bond with each other I doubt that nothing can tare them apart. So Desire and I am in support of them being together. I am even surprised that she isn't with him at this very moment."

"If you want to go for it, then go get him." Tony said. "I am going to be honest, I egged Bruce on a bit when he had a crush on you. But I didn't expect him to be falling in love with you until he got angry with you when Steve had his little moment."

"Tony, are you fucking kidding me?!" Alicia yelled. "Why would you do that?!"

"I thought you two would be cute and I could tell you had a crush on him too."

"I wasn't going to act on it!" Alicia yelled back. "It's like having a crush on a teacher when you are a student. It's there but I wasn't doing anything about it! He is how many years older then me?!"

"I'm sorry!" Tony said to an angry Alicia.

"For a genius you are such an idiot Tony." Alicia sighed.

"I agree with Stark! You should pursue Rogers without fear." Thor said with a smile disregarding that argument. "If he is the reason he makes you happy then you shouldn't give up now."

"I shouldn't?" Alicia repeated. "But Steve is supposed to be with Sharon and he still loves-"

"Give him time young one. His feelings for you are still growing stronger and stronger with each day." Thor said. "His eyes sparkle like the jewels of Asgard when he sees you smile and he would do anything to not see you get hurt. By the time this Sharon appears in his life it will not matter because he will have a happy life with you."

Alicia blushes and smiles at Thor's analogy and words. But she soon felt confused and unsure of what to do.

"So now what do I do? I know I need to find ways to get the Teserin working but I don't have any leads..." Alicia asked.

"Try starting with Clint, he may have an idea since he was under the scepter's control." Tony suggested.

"But what about Bruce? I need to talk about what happened back there..."

"Talk to Dr Banner when you are ready." Thor said to her. "I'm sure he will be understanding with time."

"But Bruce is such a great man and I don't want to hurt him." Alicia admitted. "Part of me has feelings for him but I can't give my feelings for Steve up. I want Bruce to be happy but I can't be the one to help him get there."

"Don't worry Alicia, maybe in the future Bruce may meet someone who is very similar to you that can make him happy." Thor said glancing over to Amy behind Alicia. "Everyone has a soulmate, but they haven't yet met them or realized it."

"I guess so..." Alicia pondered. "Thanks guys, you two are always here when I need it."

"Of course we are Sweetheart and don't forget it!" Tony said ruffling her hair. "If you need me I'll be in my work-"

As Tony turned around Alicia lunged at Tony and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Tony, I don't know if this information is relevant now but I know it will be later." Alicia said in a serious tone. "If something bad happens, don't overanalyze it and think it was all your fault. I don't want you see you wrapped in guilt so please promise me you will try for me."

"Alicia..."

"Promise me you will try!" Alicia begged. "I know asking to do it is a long shot for you but even you can try..."

Tony turned around and gave her a big her and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise." Tony said.

Tony left leaving Amy, Thor and Alicia in the room in quiet. Alicia turned to Amy who looked upset which Alicia had never seen before.

"Amy, are you okay?" Alicia asked. "You look upset."

"I wish to speak with Thor in private." Amy said back. "It will be quick but I would appreciate it if you left for a bit."

Alicia was stunned by her request. Amy was always the one be "one with her thoughts" but this wasn't the case. Alicia could see Amy's anxious and angry body language that she felt uncomfortable with her there.

"Sure I can do that for you." Alicia nodded. "JARVIS, do you know where Steve is at the moment?"

"Sir Rogers is in the deck having a conversation with Sir Dacia." JARVIS replied.

"I guess he is apologizing to him after all." Alicia muttered. "Thanks JARVIS, and Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy asked quietly.

"It's good to see that you are showing emotions. I could tell you care about Steve and Bruce's feelings when you yelled at me. I know it makes you uncomfortable but it's shows growth. Hopefully Desire can catch up to your growth..."

Alicia left after that statement leaving Thor confused and seeing Amy even more uncomfortable but just as upset.

"What is the matter Amy?"

"Why did you look at me when you told Alicia that Bruce would find someone similar to her that will make him happy?"

"I have been pondering this for awhile but I believe the part of Alicia has feelings for Bruce is you." Thor theorized stunning Amy. "You and Desire have been slowly opening up to us but you have been doing it much faster then her. The way you spoke of him when you scolded Alicia made me believe you truly care for him."

"I do not have such feelings for him, but I do not wish to see him get hurt. Robert spoke to me awhile earlier I must admit, he intrigued me." Amy countered then admitted.

"How did Dr. Banner peak your curiosity?"

"He is kind and cares about those close to him but he is very damaged and is afraid of letting anyone in." Amy explained. "He was even able to see I was hiding my "emotions" from him which impressed me. What I am basically saying is that I want to understand him."

"You want to understand him?" Thor repeated in a confused manner.

"He is nothing like any mortal I have ever seen and I appreciate someone who is concerned for Alicia and my own well-being." Amy said with a smile and admiration. "Not many people can convince Desire and I that they care for us but you all have convinced us."

"I am glad that we have all gained your trust but you must admit to yourself that there could be the possibility of you having feelings for him."

"Even if I did I don't even understand what these feelings are! Even right now I don't know what being "upset" and "uncomfortable" is." Amy yelled. "Although I have a grasp of what anger is to my surprise. But how can I act on such emotions if he sees me as a carbon copy of Alicia? I don't even have a physical body yet to achieve the closeness of being with another being on that intimate of a level."

"Yet?"

"Your father promised us to grant whatever Desire and I wished if we did an admirable job at training Alicia and helping her grow with her powers." Amy explained. "We thought of what we wished and longed for and up until recently we had no idea. But we both agreed that we wished to have physical human bodies but still be able to protect Alicia."

"That is why you wish to go to Asgard..."

"Yes, but I am not sure if we did enough to earn this gift..."

"If it was up to me you both would no longer be tethered by the Teserin at this very moment." Thor said reassuringly. "You both did a fine job with Alicia and I will vouch in your honor to get what you both deserve."

"Th-Thank you Thor, that is kind of you to say..." Amy said in shock and gratitude. "I know Desire would appreciate this too, but she will be upset if she finds out my sudden interest in Bruce..."

"Don't fret, I am sure all will work out. In time Dr. Banner will see you as your own person and I have no doubt something great between you will happen." Thor said. "I shall leave you with your thoughts."

Thor left the room leaving Amy looking at the window with a faint smile and her cheeks a faint pink.

"_These mortals..." _Amy thought to herself. _"Always so full of hope even when there is none to be found. I pity them, but I also envy them..._

* * *

Steve was in the deck catching up on world history in the digital files that Coulson taught him how to use in the database. Steve was taking a break from the Cold War files and looked up the files on his fellow teammates.

Although he looked at them before he met them he wanted to look at them all in a comparison standpoint. He wanted to compare the amount of information was in each of them.

Steve knew that Tony's information was the most considering that his father founded S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony's array of weaponry leaves him with the most information and videos. But seeing how similar Tony was to Howard was staggering even though they seem like two completely different people.

Bruce's file had the second most since before the forming of the team he was in hiding for years. It still amazes him that he didn't die from the radiation he endured. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as well because this happened because they tried to re-create his serum.

Clint's and Natasha's were predominantly small considering being high ranking agents their history and passed missions were classified. Steve was scared to know what kind of trouble those two have been in the past and was more scared to know what Natasha would do if she found out.

Thor's file consisted mostly of his actions on Earth and a "brief" background of his past. Trying to comprehend everything Thor says about Asgard and their differences and cultures and everything in between goes right over Steve's head.

He got over to Alicia's file last and saw she had the least amount of information on her file. Not because it wasn't classified but when Coulson updates the files Alicia's file end with the statement "Agent Dacia is not willing to give anymore information at this time." or when things are explained Coulson comments that she is holding back of further information.

Steve watches the few videos of Alicia first being when she fell out of the portal on a news broadcast. He could see her unconscious body fall fast but she got up from the hole with little injury. The next video is of their first encounter and saw how flustered she was with him then going to attack mode as soon as the Chitari tried to attack the mother and child. It made him smile because he wasn't used to women being flustered at him, especially her in his eyes.

He continued and looked through all of her videos available and look through her file once again and then stared at her picture. The picture was black and white and she gave a soft but serious expression that made Steve stare even longer.

"_She has so little information, I wonder what else she is hiding from us..."_ Steve thought to himself as he looked at his phone and her file. _"I've never met anyone like her but I still don't know much about her. She knows so much about me so how come she isn't opening up to me as I have?"_

Steve looks at his phone and decides to text Alicia a quick message hoping Alicia and him could just talk or something in his mind. When he sent it he looked back at Alicia's pictured and took a long and slightly frustrated sigh.

"_Alicia, don't be afraid of hiding things from us..." _Steve thought. _"I can't speak for everyone but you can trust me and I will never judge you for the past. But I will be more upset if you don't tell me and keep it to yourself. How can I get you to trust me? How can I get you trust us?"_

Steve didn't notice but Chris came up to the deck with the help of JARVIS to find him.

"Sir Rogers, you have company." JARVIS said.

Steve turned around and saw Chris looking at her sternly and seeing all the holographic files spread out in front of him. Steve wasn't sure what he was going to do but saw him stand next to him looking at the files with him.

"Researching your teammates Steve?" Chris asked calmly looking at each one.

"I browsed though them before the Chitari attack but I wanted to look at them more in detail." Steve answered.

"They have one on my sister too?"

"Yes, but they don't have enough information to be considered a file to S.H.I.E.L.D standards."

"My sister has PTSD?" Chris asked wide eyed. "What did those fuckers do to her?"

"You guess is as good as mine, but I don't think she will tell any of us anytime soon."

Chris stares at Steve as he looks down at the table in frustration as he clinches his fists. Chris could tell that Steve, like him was trying not to think of what torture his sister was put under.

"Steve, can we talk?" Chris asked as he headed towards the bar. "It's nothing bad and I promise I am not here for a fight."

Steve nodded and sat at the bar as Chris took out two glasses and bottle of liquor.

"Want a drink?" Chris asked pouring him some gin and tonic.

"Sure, but I can't get drunk." Steve replied still unsure of what Chris had to say.

"It's because of the super solider serum right?"

"Yeah."

Chris took a sip of his whiskey and took a deep breath before starting his conversation.

"I came here to apologize." Chris began to say. "I had no right to say any of that to you. I had no idea of what you been through. I was so angry because of that german freak has my wife captive and threatened my baby sister's life and I couldn't do anything."

"You have no need to apologize. You had no way of venting out your angry and frustration and it was my fault I triggered you to snap." Steve said to Chris sipping the liquor Chris gave him.

"But I was mad at you for awhile because I don't like anyone that my sister cries over." Chris said in a cold tone.

"I-I didn't know that she-" Steve said in a slight panic.

"I know that you didn't know so I can't fault you on it. But I need to ask you something."

Steve waited nervously for Chris's question. He felt his grip tighten on the glass but not too tightly to break it.

"Do you care about my sister?"

"Of course I care about her! I care about her with all my heart."

"Do you have feelings for her too?"

"To be honest, I am slowly falling for your sister." Steve said acting as if a weight was lifted off of him. "I am still getting over Peggy still but I can't deny I feel something for her."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with her?"

"Yes, part of me wants to do it now but I'm not ready for it yet." Steve answered. "I hope in the near future I can."

Steve was staring at Chris who gave him a blank expression as he continue to drink his gin. Steve followed and felt sweat form on his forehead out of hiding how nervous he was.

"_Super solider or not, telling the brother of the girl you're falling for what I just said may not of been the best idea..."_ Steve thought. _"I can't tell if wants to punch me or not..."_

"That's an acceptable answer, but do not under any circumstances hurt her or it will not be a good day for you." Chris said with a smile patting him on the back. "But I doubt you will considering you come from a time where they taught men how to actually treat women right."

"Is that so? I'm glad then..." Steve said with a nervous tone.

"She trusts you and looks up to you." Chris said changing the subject slightly. "The way she talks about you and defends you makes me believe you are good enough for her. But I still need convincing before I can let you date her."

"I don't want to rush things though..." Steve countered.

"What I need you to do and I bet you want to as well, is to get passed her barriers." Chris said putting his hand on Steve's shoulder. "She is holding things away from all of us and I think you have the best shot of getting through to her. You just need to get through her hardheaded demeanor."

"I will do all I can to get through to her..." Steve promised. "But why can't you try and get through to her, if you don't me asking."

"Although I am very close to my sister I can tell there are some things that she won't want to tell me. But by seeing how close you two are I can tell she will be willing to tell you more." Chris said. "It means a lot that you are willing to do this. Depending on what is going on in her head at certain points she will need someone to confide in, and I want it to be you..."

"And I would be glad to be the person Alicia confides in." Steve nodded. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, and now that we are on better terms I willing to answer anything you have concerns about."

"What was Alicia like when she was a child?" Steve asked in a serious tone.

"Why would you want to know that?" Chris asks slightly taken back.

"I want to know more about her and I can't get much out of her." Steve explained. "I need something to go on."

Chris thought for a moment as he made another drink for Steve and himself.

"She was a happy girl that always wore pink and always wanted to be around her bigger brother." Chris said reminiscing. "She always put people before herself even at a young age which surprised me. We often had concerts for our parents and they loved it. I would play the violin while Alicia would sing and play the piano."

"Alicia can sing?" Steve asked.

"Yup, I can only imagine what she sounds like now musically because she was a gifted pianist and an adorable singer at the age of ten."

"I see..." Steve replied. "So before the accident your family was close?"

"Yes we were, but something about this keeps me up at night for her." Chris said uncomfortably. "But I am not sure how to ask her..."

"Ask her what?" Steve asked in concern.

"When Alicia died I was blamed for her death for years and it killed me. But because I was in the Army I never got to see them a lot but when I did come home I was never greeted with love..."

"What happened?"

"My father became a raging alcoholic and often when I was there for a break I became his scapegoat for the yelling and the beatings. My mother went silent after awhile and I was so scared that my father did something to her but I couldn't get her to tell me anything. I still don't know to this day if my father hurt her..."

"Chris, you don't have to tell me-"

"I do! Alicia in her world lost me when she was twelve. If mom and dad turned into what happened to me then I am scared of how damaged she is because of it." Chris said with a shaky voice. "Because she was twelve she had nowhere to go but with them. Maybe she also knows why mom went silent."

Steve's mind went racing and felt his heart sink to the floor. He felt the glass in his hand start to crack but couldn't hold back his angry expression. He couldn't imagine her own father hurting her but it seemed plausible from what Chris was saying to him.

"Please, get through to her..." Chris pleaded. "If you can't then I don't know who will."

"I swear that I will and I swear I won't let Tedrich hurt her or your wife. I am scared that he will hurt her physical but more so emotionally and psychologically." Steve says to him. "Somehow the way she is terrified of him makes me think he knows a lot more about her then I wish he did."

"Thank you Steve, I needed this talk. I much more comfortable with the idea of you two but if you mess up I will be knocking on your door and I don't give a shit about your strength because I will kick your ass."

"Yes Sir." Steve nodded in slight fear.

Chris starts to laugh at his reaction as Steve gives him a slight annoyed look. As Chris leaves Steve notices his phone has a message from Alicia.

_From: Alicia_

_Hey Steve. Don't worry about if the messages will get sent or not because they usually do. Thank you for the kind words, it's nice to know you guys care about me because sometimes I still don't believe it. I will definitely talk to you if I need anything but I still do expect us still working out together again as soon as I get the Teserin working again. Thanks Steve, it means a lot to me._

_P.S: Although it's cute when you do it you don't have to end your messages by signing it with your name. When you receive a text it says on top who you are having a conversation with so you don't have to do that._

_-Alicia_

Steve blushed at the text for Alicia teasing his confusion on texting but he felt happy for knowing that Alicia is acknowledging his aid for her but he still hopes that she will be able to open up to him in the near future.

* * *

"Natasha! Clint!" Alicia yelled in the training area. "Are you guys in here?"

Alicia received no verbal response but saw an arrow headed towards her to which Alicia dodged it quickly without thinking.

"What are you doing that for?!" Alicia yelled at the ceiling. "Testing my responsive reflexes?"

"Actually I was and I am surprised you dodged it so effortlessly." Clint said walking towards her. "I would of felt bad if you got hit."

"That's good to know." Alicia sighed. "I was meaning to talk to you actually, I was wondering what you could tell me about the scepter and the effects it had on you."

"You saw what it did to me, if I remember correctly." Clint said back. "Why do you need to ask me about this?"

"I need to know what it to your body and mind because it could be a link to getting the Teserin to work again." Alicia explained.

"You are going to have to get through me to get any information out of him." Natasha said.

"Why? The sooner I can get the information, the sooner I can get the Teserin to work again!" Alicia asked in confusion.

"You need to train and knowing what you said about Tedrich he will probably attack again when the Teserin works again." Natasha explained coldly. "If you can't beat me in a fist fight then there is no way you can fight Tedrich."

"I know you're right but-" Alicia sulked.

"Don't be so impatient." Natasha told her. "I know you want to help and make things right but that won't happen if you rush these things."

"You're right..." Alicia sighed.

"I know." Natasha said bluntly. "Now come on, we've got training to do."

* * *

**Enough feels for one chapter? That is why it was so long and I couldn't condense it for the story. But if you also noticed I made this story Steve/OC and Bruce/OC and it will make more sense as the story continues. But there will be more Bruce/Alicia moments as he transitions but to all my pro Steve fans there will be moments with Biotica soon to make up for the lack of it due to this chapter I promise. **

**Yes I also brought up more Iron Man 3 and Captain America 2 plot points into this and the fact that she know about all this. I did not want to neglect the fact that she knows these characters and the tragedies will come. But I will not spoil anything if you are worried.**

**But the next two chapters I can't rush plot wise because that isn't fair to you or me and it will be build up for the impending battle! Also, please review because they mean a lot to me! Also, follow if you haven't already and I will update this chapter for any mistakes I missed along with the passed chapters I have been fixing.**

**Until then~**


	23. A Peek Inside

**Hello Everyone! This has been a very interesting chapter to make honestly :P. But more importantly I decided I needed to change the rating NOW then later because I just wanted to be safe but I will tell you guys in another authors note when I actually intended to make this Rated M. But it's still a safe chapter but I am a worry wort. This chapter will please all my Steve/Alicia fans so be happy haha. Now I present Chapter 23!**

**I own nothing by Marvel except my OCs. _The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings are own by JRR Tolkien._**

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Peek Inside**

"Get up." Natasha ordered.

Natasha is standing on top of Alicia who was on the floor struggling to get up. Alicia's muscles were convulsing when she tried to get up and she kept falling back onto the floor.

"Alicia, get up. We aren't done with your training." Natasha said to her.

"I-I'm trying." Alicia grunted. "Just give me a second."

Alicia slowly got back up and got herself in a fighting position but she was anything but focused.

Her eyes looked tired and deprived of sleep, she also had visible bruises on her arms and legs from days ago and her breath was staggered and harsh.

"Hit me." Natasha demanded.

Alicia listened and lunged to attacked her with a punch but Natasha blocked and countered her punch with one as well.

"You gotta be better than that." Alicia said before giving Natasha a round house kick.

Natasha felt her jaw but showed no signs of pain. She lunged for a roundhouse kick but Alicia blocked it and kicked her in the ribs.

"_This might finally be the fight where I win!"_ Alicia thought.

Alicia went in for one more punch when Natasha grabbed her by the arm and threw her over her shoulder smacking her back hard on the ground.

"What the hell was hell was that?!" Alicia after yelling in pain.

"The Full Shoulder Throw." Natasha answered as she helped Alicia up. "Or Ippon Seoinage if you wanted the correct terminology."

"You gotta teach me that some time." Alicia chuckled as sweat beaded from her face. "Shall we continue?"

"If I may intrude, Sir Stark wishes for you both to join him and the others for dinner." JARVIS said over the intercom.

"Sure, we deserve a little break now." Natasha answered. "Alicia, we will stop for today and pick up where this left off tomorrow okay?"

"That sounds fine if I am able to feel my back by then." Alicia sighed as she left the room with Natasha.

* * *

"Glad you two could make it for dinner." Tony said to the both of them. "You both look like you took a hell of a beating."

"You could say that again." Alicia said sitting in between Steve and Tony.

Alicia noticed that Bruce wasn't sitting directly near her this time. Considering Tony always puts herself between Steve and him on the table and today the couches, Alicia knows Bruce is always sitting on the recliner next to Tony.

Bruce was sitting next to Thor and Natasha and gave her a warm yet awkward smile at her as she sat down. She smiled back but couldn't help but feel awkward at the same time. She still replays to memory of the kiss two weeks ago and feels incredibly guilty for kissing him. She wants to take it back but she hates how much she enjoyed it even more.

She didn't realize how much she enjoyed the kiss until after the fact. At night she often dreamt of their moment of passion and woke up excited. Only Steve has been able to make her hot and bothered in her dreams since she has been here but she felt very uncomfortable having Bruce be the reason she has felt that way.

"What's on the agenda tonight Stark?" Steve asked.

"I planned pasta for dinner and then a movie afterwards." Tony explained as he passed out dinner for everyone.

"What's the movie?" Alicia asked.

"That's up to you." Tony said eating his pasta. "What's one of your favorite movies?"

Alicia sat for a moment and went through every possible movie she has ever seen. The first movie popped into her head and a big grin formed on her face.

"I've got one!" Alicia exclaimed. "Why don't we all watch _The_ _Lord of the Rings_?"

"_The Lord of the Rings_?" Thor and Steve asked in unison.

"Yeah! It's a trilogy of books and it's a sequel to the book _The Hobbit_. The first book is and movie is called _The Fellowship of the Ring._"

"I know that book." Steve told her in a excited tone. "It was a children's book but I had no idea that Tolkien made a sequel."

"You'll love it. It's one the best books and movies of all time." Alicia said. "At least, in my opinion they are."

"Alright, so after dinner everyone go get comfy because this movie is a long one." Tony told everyone.

After dinner everyone left and came back in clothes that each could wear watching a late night movie. They went out to the living room and saw the main couch and the side couch were connected.

Pepper sat on the far right of the couch facing the television and was wrapped around Tony's arm. Alicia grabbed both of Steve and Thor's hands and sat in between them. Bruce sat next to Thor while Natasha and Clint sat at the opposite ends.

"I really want to see how you two react to this movie." Alicia told to both Steve and Thor. "Don't be afraid to ask me what is going on."

They both nodded and Alicia cued Tony to start the movie. As the opening happened she noticed that Thor and Steve looked completely entranced with the story. Alicia giggled for a second but went back to watching the movie.

It didn't take long for Thor to tell Alicia of the elves in Álfheimr when he saw the elves in Rivendale. She engaged him in his remarks and laughed how Gimli reminds him of the dwarves in Niðavellir. Their bonding was short lived once Natasha threatened them to be quiet but they still kept giving each other glances and smiles throughout the movie.

Steve was watching the movie intently trying to understand the movie and story of it all. As a romantic scene came on he felt a nudge from Tony. He turned and nudged his head at Alicia as he stretched his arm out and brought Pepper closer to him.

Steve sighed but noticed Alicia sitting watching the movie and he mustered the courage to put his arm and rested it on her shoulder. Alicia looked at him and saw a very red and unsure Steve but she accepted his advancement and rested her head on his shoulder. Steve felt as if he could breath again but saw Aragorn and Arwen's kiss he tensed up. He turned to Tony and saw him and Pepper kissing which made him even more awkward.

As the movie progressed he rested his head on hers and felt her soft curls on his face. He saw Alicia take his free hand with hers and held it for the remainder of the movie and had a small smile on his face. He saw on her arms despite it being so dark that she had a few faint scars. He was confused but thought nothing of it at the remainder of movie.

When the movie has reached it's end he felt somber and saw Thor had the same look on his face. As soon as the credits started rolling Tony turned the lights on giving everyone a chance to stretch.

"That was incredible." Steve said to Alicia as she sat up.

"I know right? It's an emotional ride and the music helps convey it." Alicia said. "I know the music by heart. Some I need music for but the big pieces in this I know how to play."

"Can you sing any of it?" Steve asked.

"Can you serenade me?" Tony asked right after Steve.

"I don't sing, I mean when I went to college I had to get lessons but I never wanted to sing for people unless I had to." Alicia said. "I only sing on a rare occasion so don't force it out of me. I can play it right now if you want though."

"No thank you." Steve said. "Thor, did you like the movie?"

"It was a sight to see. Lady Galadriel and the elves of that world could easily live among the Ljósálfar." Thor said.

"What does that mean?" Pepper asked.

"They are the Light Elves and it means they are "fairer than the sun to look at" but how can such a tale end so unfinished?"

"There are two more movies Thor." Alicia said. "Next time we will all watch _The Two Towers_, okay?"

"Absolutely!" Alicia said hugging and ruffling her hair. "This was a most joyous time, thank you my friends!"

"It's nearly midnight so I suggest we should all go to bed." Natasha said to everyone.

"You and Legolas need to get up early?" Tony said.

"I could beat him and you know it Stark." Clint spat.

* * *

The Avengers left one by one Alicia and Steve still stayed and was unsure how to leave one another.

"That was a great movie. Thanks for suggesting it." Steve to Alicia.

"Anytime. It's nice to have a break from fighting Natasha all the time."

"I bet. You seem to have some scars from her fights on your arms." Steve said turning her arm to where the scars are.

Steve saw her expression freeze and yanked her arm out of his hand and look at her other arm and saw scars on them as well. She stood up appearing with a petrified face and he was immediately concerned.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" Steve asked jumping out of the couch.

Alicia could not respond. She could feel her heart race and her body shaking. She had felt flush and cold until she felt two warm hands lift her face up and saw Steve looking at her with confusion and fear.

"Alicia, is there something wrong?" Steve said getting close to her.

"I-I need to get to my room." Alicia muttered.

Steve without hesitation picked up Alicia and headed for her room. As soon as they were in her room he placed her in her bed and Alicia got up and headed for the mirror on her closet door.

"Steve, you've got to leave." Alicia pleaded. "JARVIS, don't let anyone else in my room okay?"

"I need to know what is wrong so until then I will not leave you here like this."

"But I can't let you see me like this." Alicia said to him. "Amy, please back me up!"

"I cannot force Steven to leave but I advise him though." Amy said back.

"Advise me?" Steve asked back.

Alicia ignored Amy and lifted up her shirt and saw faint scars on her abdomen and saw her legs had them as well. She shuttered and felt herself shutting down and punched the mirror leaving it broken and cut her hand.

"Alicia!" Steve shouted. "Your hand!"

"_Please, not in front of him."_ Alicia begged in her head. _"I can't let him see me like this!"_

Alicia hurried to the other side of the room away from Steve and had her hands over her head in pain.

"Please, get away from me." Alicia whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Steve said still moving forward. "Please, calm down."

"I said get away!" Alicia said shaking with fear and .

"Why would you want me to do that? Alicia you hand is cut up, let me help you." Alicia said reaching his hand out.

"Don't touch me!" Alicia screams pointing the scepter at him.

"Alicia, put that down..." Steve said calmly. "Amy, is she-"

"Yes, and don't do anything subtle. She is fragile right now and one wrong move can make her snap." Amy said back. "I am so sorry you have to see this."

"Why would I put this down? I can't let you lay another hand on me you bastard!"

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Is that what you told the others you and your wife abducted, tortured and killed? Cutting into their skin, injecting them with serums that would kill a normal man? I may survived long because of my gem but that doesn't give you any reason to mutilate my body!" Alicia said with tears falling down her face.

"Mutilated your body?" Steve asked in shock.

"Thanks to you I can't show my real body to anyone anymore. All the deep scars you gave me can't go away unless I mask them and now I'm living a lie thanks to you."

"Alicia..." Steve said with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry that he-"

"Don't apologize to me! It's too late for that! How is Tedrich going to feel about you doing this to me?!" Alicia shouted. "I don't want to hurt you..."

Steve moved forward slowly surprising Amy who couldn't stop him. Alicia had the scepter charging and Amy noticed the Teserin glowing along with it. As Steve got closer she backed up against the wall still shaking pointing the scepter at Steve's face.

"S-Stay back..." Alicia warned. "Please!"

Steve stopped for a moment but then grabbed the scepter. Although Alicia healed herself and nearly regained her strength Steve was still stronger than her and yanked it out of her hands and threw it to the side. She slide to the floor with her arms above her head for any protection with the Teserin making a shield around her.

"Make it quick, I can't handle the slow cuts anymore." Alicia chocked as she stopped her crying. "I'll stay quiet and stop crying too just please, make it quick."

Steve fell to his knees at the end of her sentence. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him. The idea that she is concealing herself from the world of her torture was unfathomable. He felt a stream of tears fall from his face but it was for her. Holding back her pain and pride to lessen the torture brought him to tears.

"Amy, take down the shield..." Steve said robustly. "You go and rest with Desire."

Amy nodded and went into the Teserin and brought the shield down. Alicia was still shaking like a leaf and felt Steve's hands put her arms down and move closer. She was still in her trauma to not realize it was Steve but merely closed her eyes and held her breath for the pain to come.

Instead two hands cupped her face and before she opened her mouth to ask what was going on she felt a pair lips met with hers.

Alicia's eyes shot open and saw the background was familiar and immediately remembered the sweet taste of the lips she was kissing. She started crying and wrapped her arms around his neck and Steve had his hand hold her head and back and brought her closer. They both could hear each others shaky breathing and Steve brushed away the tears on both of their faces as he kept kissing Alicia.

They broke apart when they had to breath but Steve felt Alicia's body shaking in his arms.

"Steve..." Alicia stuttered before Steve pulled her into a tight hug. "Steve, I-I'm so sorry you had to see me like that! I wanted you to leave me!"

"I couldn't leave you like that." Steve said on her shoulder appearing as if he never cried. "What did he do to you?"

"I really don't want to talk about that please..." Alicia muttered as she felt Steve squeeze tighter in response. "What did I accidentally tell you?"

"Mostly the mutilation of your body and how you don't show anyone your scars." As he let go of her but held her hands.

"I get these episodes if I see them. If I see them faintly it triggers me to lose myself."

Steve looks at her and sighs but notices that the scars on her body and her cut disappeared as he looked at her arms and legs.

"Alicia, the Teserin is working." Steve said holding it. "The scars are gone."

"That is one good thing to come out of this." Alicia sighed. "Where's Amy?"

"I told her to go in the Teserin and rest." Steve explained. "Why didn't you cover up the injection scar on your neck?"

"I didn't want to be asked any questions."

"Does it hurt when someone touches it?" Steve asked.

Alicia cocked her neck to the left inviting Steve to touch it. Steve slowly put his hand on it and Alicia hissed in pain and slight pleasure but kept his hand there but putting her hand over it before he pulled his hand back.

"It does but it's not as bad if someone else touches it than me." Alicia grunted.

"Alicia, if you are better now I suppose I should go-" Steve said starting to get up.

"No, don't go!" Alicia said lunging almost making him fall backwards. "Every time I have an episode like this I am in my apartment alone with no one to go to. I didn't have friends that could help me like this and my parents wanted nothing to do with me!"

"Alicia..." Steve said placing a hand on her cheek.

"Please, I don't want be alone right now."

"I don't think it would be appropriate if we-" Steve stuttered.

"All I want you do is hold me and tell me it's going to be alright." Alicia said. "Yes, it does involve us in my bed but I don't want anything right now but you being there for me."

Steve stared at her hazel eyes and could see she was afraid of him leaving. He responded by helping her up and got into the covers with her.

He felt uncomfortable as the lights turned off but saw the glowing hue of the Teserin was bright enough to see Alicia looking at him with a relieved face and felt a blush creep to his face.

"Thanks Steve, I appreciate this." Alicia said holding his hand.

"Anything for you." Steve smiled back. "I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. I was wasn't thinking and I just-"

Steve stopped when Alicia pecked his lips to make him stop talking. She smiled and Steve coughed in embarrassment.

"It's fine." Alicia said. "I needed that, but you need some practice."

Steve blushed harder and Alicia laughed and noticed he got closer to where their noses were touching. She then felt her cheeks getting hotter as he gave her an intense but gentle look.

"Look, I know we decided to be civil to each other after what I did to you and you have a right." Steve began to say."But, can I kiss you again? You can show me if you want."

Alicia nodded and both of them got closer and began to kiss again. They started so chaste so Steve can get the hang of that step. After a few minutes of that Alicia told Steve to tilt his head and part his lips which he obeyed immediately. As she led the kiss she let her hands travel to his arms and felt his biceps and the muscles on his forearm.

Steve kept his hands on her cheek and shoulder out of nervousness and even let out a nervous breath as soon as she sped up that kiss in which she giggled in response.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"You are so new to this." Alicia said. "But it's cute."

"Thanks, but is that all? Maybe I can lead-"

"Not so fast, I have one more type of kiss up my sleeve and before we continue. You are allowed to let your hands roam." Alicia said. "I won't be mad."

Steve nodded and they continued where they left off. He was still unsure where to put his hands but Alicia moved his left hand on her hip. She roamed his shirt feeling each one of his abs against his cotton shirt. He got nervous but calmed down quickly and tried to keep up with her experienced kisses.

He suddenly felt her hand go to his face and was unsure why until he noticed Alicia tiled her head more so to her right and felt her tongue touch his. His eyes shot open in surprise and did not what to do. She was slowly touching his so he reciprocated and their tongues slowly wrapped around each other. Before he could do anything else Alicia broke the kiss by lightly sucking Steve's lower lip leaving Steve unable to breathe.

"Did I surprise you?"

"That would be an understatement." Steve panted.

"You still want to take the lead?" Alicia asked.

Steve responded by moving to her and give her chaste kisses. Steve had his hands on her face but slowly had them by her hips and waist and Alicia had her hands at the bottom of his shirt where she could feel a slight patch of skin and kept it there.

He then pressed onward and began parting his lips and Alicia followed diligently. Alicia noticed he intertwined his legs with her own and pushed their bodies together. She groaned as the kissing became more passionate and began to go under his shirt and felt his soft and sculpted body and Steve made a muffled groan as well to it.

Alicia was very surprised at Steve but she loved it. He soon after tilted his head and met his tongue with hers. He was was so gentle when he did this but had a hand on her back contemplating if he should go under her shirt and feel her back but decided against it.

Alicia felt so much excitement but didn't want to push the envelope any farther than what Steve wanted to go. She kept letting muffled moans go through and Steve replied with it as well. Steve ended the kiss like Alicia and sucked lightly on her lower lip and Alicia let a quiet moan escape her mouth.

"So, how did I do?" Steve panted as they touched noses.

"You need confidence but that comes with experience." Alicia said panting. "But you weren't too bad."

Steve and Alicia laughed for a moment and just gazed in each others eyes in silence under the Teserin's pale hue.

"I thought you had to get over Peggy..." Alicia brought up. "What changed your mind?"

"I still not over her but I know you can help me." Steve said to her. "She was the first woman I ever loved. But I can't miss this chance of something great."

"You don't mean that." Alicia muttered unable to look him in the eye.

"You know I do." Steve said with a serious but caring tone.

"But I understand what you are going through. Getting over the man I first loved took me forever." Alicia said. "But after a while I eventually got over him and then I met you."

"Who was your first love?" Steve asked.

Alicia gave him a saddened expression and got very uncomfortable.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alicia said. "It's not important."

"Yes it is." Steve said. "You know about me and Peggy so why can I know a little bit about this?"

"Steve..."

"Let me inside, even if it's for one second." Steve pleaded. "Please..."

"You already know him." Alicia said in guilt. "He was the one that punched you in the stomach."

It took Steve to figure out who it was but once he did his eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened. Alicia turned away from his expression not wanting the pity.

"I'm so sorry." Steve said bringing her closer to him.

"Don't be." Alicia retorted. "I got over him a long time ago and that man that you've met is not the Ted I know. He is like this because of me and-"

"It's not your fault." Steve protested. "It's was his parents fault."

"But he saw me kill his parents by my hand, he had every right to kill me then and there. But he didn't, instead he wanted me to live with the guilt for the rest of my life." Alicia sighed. "He got his wish, that is for sure..."

"I'm glad he didn't kill you, and you shouldn't think it was all your fault."

"Then whose fault was it when I took ten people's lives?" Alicia asked. "Whose fault was it that I am in this crazy situation in the first place?!"

"Well the second one was technically Thor's dad who was the reason you came here." Steve said receiving a glare from Alicia.

"But because of me Brooke is in danger and all of you could get hurt because of me." Alicia countered. "I wish I was home but at the same time I'm glad I am here."

"Do you still want to go home?" Steve asked her.

"Until Brooke is safe I don't want to leave but if I was given the choice now I honestly couldn't make it. There are too many factors making me want to stay here." Alicia answered.

"Like what?"

Alicia smiles and leans forward to kiss Steve. It was a long but passionate chaste kiss.

"That is the number one reason." Alicia said running a hand through his hair. "Having my brother back is the second, and the Avengers and everyone else is third."

"Glad to know I am important to someone." Steve blushed. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Tedrich?"

"How I met Ted?" Alicia repeated. "Let me see, I met him a few years ago..."

* * *

"_We are very interested in your abilities Miss Dacia."_

"_As is everyone else around the world." Alicia said to the man in the suit. "Can you tell me why I am here?"_

"_Because of your powers you can be an incredible asset to America's national security." The man replied. "We have brought you to a top level research facility to help understand your abilities better."_

"_If you say so..." Alicia reluctantly replied._

_Alicia was lead by the suited man into an a large room with a mirror with ten scientists behind it and a few more suited men guarding the doors._

"_Miss Dacia, the ten scientists sitting in front of you will be your research team on your abilities and wish to see a demonstration of your abilities." The man said over the speaker._

"_But why give me a one-way mirror? Shouldn't I get the common decency and meet my "team"?" Alicia asked._

"_They will decide if they want to be in your team if you pass this introduction exam." The man replied._

_Popping out of the floor turrets came out and started to shoot at Alicia. She immediately put a shield around herself and threw an aura blast at one of the four turrets._

_Alicia ran forward at the next one and knocked the second turret out of it's circuitry with an aura punch. The last two she jumped high in the air and ripped the head of one turret and threw it into the last._

"_Did I pass?" Alicia asked the mirror._

_She waited a few moments and a voice responded over the intercom._

"_Miss Dacia, my name is Almarich Morius and I am delighted to inform you that we are all excited to be working with you for now on!" He said with a thick German accent._

_Alicia was then escorted out of the room and was greeted by the scientists. They overwhelmed her by the questions of the gem she had on her and if she knew how it worked. She noticed two blonde scientists with a man near her age walk towards her last._

"_Such a spectacle you gave us!" The woman cheered. "My name is Ernsta Morius and this my husband Almarich."_

"_It was very impressive." The young man said with a slight German accent._

_"Tedrich! Stellen Sie sich vor!" Ernsta scolded. **(Tedrich! Introduce yourself!)**_

"_My apologies, I am Tedrich Morius." Tedrich said politely while extending a hand._

_Alicia took his hand and noticed his green eyes behind his glasses and saw his short blonde hair and his strong and seemingly flawless bone structure. He was an inch above 6 feet but his attire indicated that he was not a scrawny scientist._

"_He is one cute scientist..." Alicia thought to herself._

"_I must apologize for my do not know when they are talking to another person when they are so excited. I saw your frightened face when they bombarded you with questions."_

"_You can say that again." Alicia laughed awkwardly. "Did you want to ask me anything?"_

"_No, we just wanted to say if you have any questions just come to us. The others do not have children so they don't know how to treat you or help you through this process." Ernsta said._

"_Thank you." Alicia said with a smile. __"I really appreciate that."_

"_My wife and I will take our leave but Tedrich can stay and keep you company." Almarich said. "You two have fun!"_

_They left Tedrich and Alicia alone who was unsure how to begin conversation with him._

"_So, how are you?" Alicia managed to ask._

"_Fine." Tedrich replied. _

"_That's good." Alicia said in a uncomfortable tone._

_Tedrich stared at her for a moment in confusion as Alicia look down at the ground in discomfort._

"_I'm sorry, I am very bad with conversation." Tedrich said to her. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."_

"_It's fine! I mean we just met." Alicia said. "What do you like to do for fun?"_

"_Constructing robots." Tedrich answered. "It's mainly used for the experiments here but on the side I make animatronic robots for fun. I started doing it at the age of sixteen and continued for five years."_

"_Got a young German Tony Stark in the building." Alicia said causing Tedrich to laugh. "It's a compliment."_

"_Danke." Tedrich said. "I wouldn't peg you for a Marvel fan."_

"_Would you peg me a musical person?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is it that obvious?"_

"_No, but you have an aura that screams a musical person."_

"_Are you sure it's not this aura?" Alicia asked holding out a yellow ball of aura._

"_You are an interesting sort Alicia." Tedrich laughed._

"_Same to you Tedrich."_

"_Call me Ted."_

"_Okay."_

_For the remainder of the day Tedrich gave a tour of the lab with Alicia and had lunch with her as well. Their conversation mainly involved their likes and dislikes but they enjoyed each others company. Alicia liked how after the day continued Tedrich opened up more and was happy of him being so interested in what he was saying._

"_I must thank you for keeping me company today. Being around adults all the time can be boring." Tedrich said._

"_It's my pleasure Ted." Alicia smiled. "I hope I can talk to you again."_

"_You will be here tomorrow so I will get to see you again." Tedrich smiled._

"_I can't wait." Alicia said as she headed into the town car._

_As she headed away she saw the Morius Family wave goodbye and waved inside her window._

"_They seem like good people." Amy said as both she and Desire appeared on her sides._

"_I agree. I hope the team knows how to help you." Desire said. "You also seemed to be getting along well with the son as well."_

"_Yeah, he seems very nice." Alicia said. "I hope he and I can become friends."_

"_I have no doubt you will." Amy replied._

* * *

"That wasn't how I imagined him back then." Steve said when she finished her story. "He doesn't seem nothing like the man that we met."

"You mean that monster that I created?" Alicia corrected.

"He chose to follow in his parents footsteps, you did not make him do anything." Steve said bringing Alicia to his chest. "C-Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Were you and Tedrich together?" Steve said in an uncomfortable fashion.

"We were never in an actual relationship but we had our "moments". I told him I loved him but he didn't tell me he loved me back. He wanted to wait until he came back from London to Berlin but that was when his parents tricked me and when he came back I killed them in front of him."

Steve didn't know what to say to her at this point. She was opening up to her but he wasn't sure if he could console her in the way she needed to be. But Steve wanted to try because he knew that he needed to be there for her.

"I'm scared Steve." Alicia said into his chest wrapping his arms around his back. "I can't find any hope in this situation. He knows everything about me and I know he will play mind games on me."

"There is always hope." Steve hushed.

"But I am so scared because that you and everyone else is going to be hurt because of me..."

"But if you aren't thinking of yourself at the same time, you can get yourself hurt."

"That doesn't matter." Alicia muttered back. "You are saying as if the people I care about haven't hurt me before."

"Don't say that!" Steve said squeezing Alicia tightly. "You need to have hope in us and more importantly yourself."

"I want to but I still feel that me leaving is the best thing for everyone."

"But you had all those reasons of staying."

"Those are the same reasons why I should leave." Alicia said in aggravation. "I know he is going to use you all against me. He is already using Brooke on me and it is working."

"Alicia, we will figure something out." Steve said kissing the top the her head. "If Thor's father brought you here for a reason then it's a damn good one and we will bring Brooke back safely."

"I-" Alicia blushed before sighing.

"But please promise me one day you will tell me everything." Steve said holding Alicia. "We can't have Tedrich know everything about you. Then soon when you are ready you can tell everyone else."

"I can't promise anything that neither one of us are prepared to handle." Alicia said stroking his cheek. "Not to mention my brother and everyone else."

"I am willing to try." Steve said with his lips inches from her.

Alicia responds by cupping his face and kissed him. It was chaste but Steve felt her lips quiver and yearn for something. As soon as Steve started to kiss back Alicia intensified it and he felt tears on her face and muffled sobs.

Steve knew she was scared and didn't know if he could believe him. But he knew he had to comfort her. He kept kissing her until the kisses stopped tasting salty indicating that she stopped crying.

"Everything is going to be alright." Steve whispered. "I won't let that bastard do anything to change that."

Steve noticed her eyes glistened under the blue glow. It lasted a moment but they seemed hopeful. He then saw that she became considerably tired and realized he was tired as well.

"I think it is time for us to get some sleep." Steve suggested. "Goodnight Alicia."

"Goodnight Steve." Alicia said back.

Alicia closed her eyes and Steve saw her body and breathing calm down. He couldn't smile because he knew this would not last long as long as Tedrich was on her mind. He wondered how close they were and what kind of "moments" they had and got jealous of him. But now he was showing more of his concerned face.

As leader of the Avengers he is supposed to be strong and in check to help the team but he was taken back by how upset he was for Alicia. During her moment of trauma and when he was holding her in his arms he realized he was brought to tears from the information she accidentally told him. He wondered what he doesn't know and wether or not he can maintain his composure around her.

"_No matter what I need to be strong."_ Steve thought as she started to fall asleep. _"If I'm not then he will win and I can't let that happen."_

* * *

"_Alicia, it is Amy and I."_ Desire said in her head.

"_I'm glad you're okay. I need anything good right now and hearing your voice makes me feel better." _Alicia thought in a slightly cheerful tone.

"_Do not be too happy. Desire is here with a warning."_ Amy said after.

"_Of course..."_ Alicia sighed in her head.

"_Your powers are back and Tedrich has the ability to sense it due to how farther along in training he is."_ Desire said. _Because of that he will be planning his attack and he will strike soon."_

"_How do you know this." _Alicia asked.

"_Because of the dark aura in the Teserin he was able to relay the message. As for how long until he strikes I do not know."_

"_Do you think you are ready?"_ Amy asked.

"_I honestly can't say."_ Alicia thought._ "But I know he will not kill me this early on."_

"_It is sad to say but you are correct."_ Amy agreed. _"He will try to break you down to your lowest point until he actually tries to kill you. This impeding battle seems like a warning."_

"_But he will want to make me wish I was dead by the end of it won't he?"_ Alicia asked.

"_It's plausible but keep that though far from reach." _Desire warned. _"You need your rest, go and sleep."_

Alicia opened her eyes before she went to sleep and saw Steve was fast asleep. She felt his breath tingle on her skin and saw his hair slightly tousled to the side.

"_He looks so peaceful"_ Alicia thought as she stared at him. _"He is such a strong, sweet, caring yet idealistic and _somewhat_ innocent man."_

Alicia felt her heart sink but calmed down before any thoughts popped into her head.

"_He is not going to get hurt because of me." _Alicia told herself. _"I will not let anyone get hurt because of me."_

* * *

**Setting the stage for the battle! If anyone is wondering this story is far from over. Really far so don't think it is going to end. I ask for everyone to review if you haven't and follow and favorite if you haven't already! Until then~**


	24. Setting the Stage

Hey** Everyone! I know it has been a very long while since I posted on this story but I am pleased to bring you the LONGEST chapter I have written to date. Seriously, it's too long but I am giving you guys a lot to compensate the next chapter because I am not sure when that one will come out. If you couldn't tell from the title this chapter will be setting up some points for the next chapter. I will explain more at the bottom of the story but please read it! As always please review my chapter if you haven't already and follow and favorite as well.**

**I own none of the Marvel characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own all of my OCs in this story.**

**Now I am happy to present Chapter 24!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Setting the Stage**

"_Working on your contraptions I see?" Alicia asked Tedrich in the lab with a mechanical bug._

"_Alicia! You have to take a look at this!" Tedrich said enthusiastically._

_Alicia stood next to him at the table and saw a tiny three-inch mechanical bug. It was still being constructed but she could see all the exterior designs were complete._

"_That's amazing! Can you get it to work?" Alicia asked Tedrich._

"_Without a sustainable power source I can't. Hopefully I will find something to fuel it and then I will test it."_

"_I hope you do because this is amazing." Alicia said to him._

"_It isn't as amazing as your powers but it's pretty close."_

"_You are twenty-one and you are one of the most brilliant men I have ever met in my life. I wish I was this smart and creative as you."_

_Tedrich hugged her from behind as they held each others hands. She felt a blush creep up as Tedrich smiles at Alicia's embarrassed face._

"_I am not nearly as creative as you. You are a brilliant musician and when you play the piano and sing for me it puts in a trance. I never have to think about my problems when I am with you."_

"_I wish I forget about my problems like you can..." Alicia sighed._

"_I know I can't ask you to never see your parents again but let me come with you next time." Tedrich asked in her ear._

"_But you know I can't let my mom get hurt by him!" Alicia said getting out of his embrace._

"_And you know I don't want you to get hurt by him either!" Tedrich shouted back. "I know he is your father but that isn't what family does. Letting yourself become a scapegoat to your father because of your brother's death is not a reason for him ."_

"_I know but..."_

"_But nothing." Tedrich said to her in a soft voice. "I won't let one of the few people who understand me get hurt like this..."_

"_Ted..." Alicia said ready to turn around and give him a hug. "Oh no."_

"_What's wrong?" Tedrich asked._

_He saw on the table a few droplets of blood on the table. He turned Alicia and saw he nose was bleeding. Both Tedrich and Alicia gave each other a look of worry._

"_Ted..." Alicia said with a shaky voice._

"_Hold on, I'll give you the serum and tell the others-" Tedrich said before Alicia lunged at him._

"_No, please don't!"_

"_You know I don't want to either but how am I supposed to help you?!"_

"_Please, I don't want to go through whatever new serum they have for me please! You know it puts such a strain on my body having serums that many times. Can't you just get me the first serum where the pain wasn't at least too unbearable?" Alicia asked._

_Tedrich saw that she couldn't handle all the serums and he couldn't handle seeing her in such distress. He has pleaded her case for her to the other scientists including his parents for the past four months to decrease the serum experiments so she wouldn't be caused anymore internal or emotional damage._

_Each time the scientists reject his requests saying they without the tests they can not help Alicia unlock her untapped abilities. His parents often assured him that they will try to convince them afterwards only to tell them they don't have enough support to help Alicia._

"_I will see what I can find." Tedrich said. "Give me a moment."_

_Tedrich quickly left as Alicia found a tissue box in the cupboard on the side of the lab and began to hold in against her nose while she felt blood drip to the bottom from her nose._

_After a few minutes Alicia found herself sitting in a nearby chair feeling very lightheaded and could taste the blood beginning to come up her mouth. She saw Tedrich run to her with a syringe and a water bottle._

"_You look pale..." Tedrich said tilting her head with his hand on her chin. "Now, take a deep breath for me."_

_Alicia held Tedrich's hand as he injected the serum into her arm. Alicia was given the water bottle and drank the taste of blood down her throat with the water and wiped away any blood from her nose._

"_How are feeling?" Tedrich asked Alicia feeling if she has a fever._

"_You mean now or how I will be feeling?" Alicia asked back. "I'm fine now that I have you here but once the pain kicks in I have no clue how I am going to handle it."_

_Tedrich held Alicia as she stood and wrapped her arms around him. He had no idea how to help her but started to think of the secondary effects of the serum of her body. It took him a few moments and thought of an idea._

"_I have an idea." Tedrich said grabbing Alicia's hand. "Follow me."_

_Alicia held on to his hand as Tedrich nearly ran to a room nearby to the room they were in but down two hallways. When they entered the room she noticed this room has no windows, the door did not even had a window as well and it had two tables. One was in the middle of the room while one was on the far corner of the room._

_She saw Tedrich enter a passcode and heard the door latch lock. She seemed confused about why he did that and saw Tedrich take of his coat and saw he was wearing a buttoned down black dress shirt that fit very well to his body. He took of his glasses as well and walked over to Alicia._

_Alicia saw him move closer without any word and pushed her gently against a wall. She got nervous of how close she was to him and she couldn't look Tedrich in the eye. He was giving her a very intense look and was stroking her hair away from her face. She felt her heart was going to burst out of her chest._

"_Ted? What are you doing?" Alicia said as Tedrich forced to look at him._

"_One side effect of the serum is that it causes your dopamine levels to drop drastically. Dopamine is a neurotransmitter controls many things in your brain and one of them is how you experience pleasure and pain. The serum messes this up by making you very sensitive to pain rather than numb you to the pain."_

"_Are you saying we need to raise them to higher levels?" Alicia said as Tedrich got closer to her face._

"_Yes, and a natural way to do this is to partake in any sexual activity." Tedrich said making Alicia go red. "I am not asking you to go all the way with me but I am asking you is to let me help you relieve some of the pain. I can't bear to see you in such pain."_

"_I-I..." Alicia said as Tedrich's face was inching closer to hers. "I don't know if you want to kiss someone as inexperienced as me. I've never been able to keep a long relationship because of my job and my powers so I've never been passed chaste kissing."_

"_I'll go slow then." Tedrich said kissing her cheeks. "I can't arouse you too much too quickly because then you might feel the pain later but this room is sound proof and locked so no one will know we are here."_

_Alicia closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her face and started to kiss her. She was very tense and immediately calmed down when she noticed how quick and soft they were._

_They were only pecking each other's lips in the beginning and Alicia knew it was because of how nervous she would have been to start with more passionate chaste kisses. But Tedrich after a few minutes started to kiss Alicia for longer periods of time and with more passion. Alicia could feel her hands reach for his shoulders as Tedrich felt the sides of her waist._

"_Calm down Alicia." She thought to herself as Tedrich pressed himself against her. "You've only dreamt of this moment since you have first met him. Savor this moment!"_

_After a few minutes of that kissing Tedrich broke the kiss and Alicia let a soft whine escape her mouth as she fell back onto the wall. She felt hot and unable to breathe and noticed Tedrich wasn't showing any sign of arousal whatsoever. He looked at her with concern instead of pleasure._

"_How are you feeling?" Tedrich asked. "Are you feeling any pain yet?"_

"_N-No..." Alicia answered quietly as Tedrich was still pressing himself on her._

"_We still have sometime to get your dopamine levels higher." Tedrich said to Alicia._

"_Ted, I-"_

"_If you feel any pain, any at all you mustn't focused on it." Tedrich said kissing her lips. "Focus on me and this moment. Nothing else matters."_

"_But if you're not enjoying this then I don't want you to continue." Alicia said kissing him back. "Do this because you want to, not because you have to."_

_Tedrich stared at her as she stroked the back of his head. She had a serious look on her face and braced herself to whatever answer he had for her. He answered by kissing Alicia but with more passion. They parted their lips more and could feel the tips of each other's tongues wanting the other._

"_If you are insinuating that I am not enjoying this then I am sorry for giving you the wrong impression." Tedrich said as Alicia ran her hands through his hair. "I just want to help you. My pleasure for this situation isn't in the forefront of my mind but it is a big influence on me."_

_Alicia moaned more as they kept kissing and felt a slight sensation forming as she felt his body on hers to a degree. But suddenly she heard Tedrich breath much more heavily and felt his hand move up to her face and cupped it as he tried to make the kisses more passionate._

"_Be brave Alicia." She thought to herself. "You can do this."_

_Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth more as an invitation for Tedrich which he immediately accepted. Alicia's face felt so hot as she clumsingly wrapped her tongue around his and panted as Tedrich brought her closer to her trying to leave no space between them as she felt her face becoming more sweaty._

"_Mien Liebe..." Tedrich thought to himself. "Never have I thought I would get the chance to touch you like this..."_

_As he kept kissing her he noticed Alicia was making whimpering noises. He opened his eyes and saw Alicia crying and her body was shaking. Tedrich's eyes widened as he tried to kiss her with more intensity and held on Alicia tightly._

"_Don't focus on it Alicia." Tedrich said breaking the kiss. "Focus on me, anything but the pain."_

"_But it hurts Ted!" Alicia said holding on to Tedrich. "I can't move, I need to lie down."_

_Tedrich picked up Alicia and carried her over and lied her down gently on the table. Alicia saw Tedrich get up on the large table and slowly laid on top of her._

"_Does this help or hurt?" Tedrich asked inches away from her face._

"_I like it." Alicia whispered. "Ted?"_

"_Yes?" Tedrich asked._

"_Can you do something for me?" Alicia said trying not to focus on the pain._

"_Anything."_

"_Kiss my neck." Alicia whispered as she turned her head to the left that showed the right side of her neck._

"_I-I thought kissing you on the lips was enough-" Tedrich said flustered before Alicia cut him off._

"_To turn me on yes, but now my body is screaming for more."_

"_I don't want to take advantage of you." Tedrich said. "Don't tempt me-"_

"_Tedrich..." Alicia cooed bringing his head to her neck. "Please..."_

_Tedrich paused for a moment and saw Alicia's look in her eye and felt her hips move suggestively. It turned him on enough to comply and began to kiss her neck. She felt her body convulse underneath him and felt her hand bring his head closer to her neck._

"_Tedrich!" Alicia gasped. "Oh god-!"_

_Tedrich suddenly felt himself groan and started to suck on her neck. She replied with demanding him continue and ran her hands around his body. He felt Alicia feel his slightly toned abs over his shirt and then felt she was unbuttoning his shirt._

_Alicia could feel their hips moving in synchronization and felt so much pleasure throughout her body that it overwhelmed her concern of the serum's side effects. The gem was glowing faster along with her heart rate and she started to feel some energy begin to radiate out on to Tedrich. But it was faint and she could tell that he did not feel it._

"_It's too hot for shirts." Alicia panted as she felt sweat fall down her forehead. "I want your skin against mine."_

_As she unbuttoned the last button on his shirt he felt Tedrich quickly take it off and threw it on the ground. She even felt Tedrich's hands on her abdomen as he slowly lifted up her blue blouse and she complied to him as well._

_They stopped for a second which felt like a century as Alicia took off her shirt. He looked and saw the yellow gem was right above her breasts that were covered by a white bra. He saw that they were above average size and bit his lip with anticipation._

_Alicia felt his slightly muscular arms bring her slowly as he grunted into her neck. He went back to sucking her neck and Alicia's roamed his entire upper body. She felt so happy and cared for that she felt a tear fall down her face._

_Tedrich was sucking hard into her neck and heard Alicia's cries of pleasure and sweet words of affection and continued. His hands were feeling each of her breasts which caused a whimper from Alicia if he wasn't sucking on her neck._

_She felt Tedrich was sucking on her neck slowly and wondering what was going on. Tedrich was basically thrusting himself with pleasure on top of her and his hands weren't stopping as well._

"_Tedrich? Why did you-" Alicia was about to say before she was cut off by Tedrich. "Tedrich!"_

_Alicia suddenly felt Tedrich's teeth bite into her skin and gasped out with tears falling from her face. Her body was shaking as he kept his firm bite on her neck and her yellow gem glowed intensely and she felt energy flow outside of her body more rapidly. Her arms fell limp and her head fell back as well when she felt Tedrich's tongue lick her skin and continued to suck on his neck._

_She felt Tedrich wrapped himself around her and slowly got up with her feeling like a dead fish and she went from seeing stars in her eyes to seeing a blurry image of the ceiling in front of her._

_Tedrich still had his grip as Alicia's body slowly stopped shaking from the pleasure. She felt numb but had enough strength to wrap her arms around him and whisper into his ear. He could feel the gem's energy radiate on him and pressed his teeth slightly harder on her skin because he surprisingly enjoyed the energy pulsate against his body._

"_Szerelmem, ez elképesztő volt..." Alicia whined in pleasure in Hungarian. **(My love, that was amazing...)**_

_Tedrich's loud grunts slowly decreased to steady breathing shortly after and slowly released his teeth from her skin and felt Alicia tilt to the left._

_He saw that he broke the top layer of her skin when he noticed his teeth marks on her skin and the bruise colored mark in between. He saw Alicia crook her head back to normal and gave her a happy and innocent look. She held his hands gently and her cheeks were pink as she smiled at him._

_It took him a moment to realize what he did and nearly jumped off the table. He looked slightly horrified and couldn't look at her. Alicia got nervous and didn't know what was wrong._

"_Ted, what's wrong?"_

"_I-ich nutzte sie. Ich ließ sie reizt mich und jetzt habe ich markiert sie." Tedrich muttered to himself in German **(I-I took advantage of her. I let her tempt me and now I marked her.)**. "Wie konnte so dumm sein! Wie konnte ich meine Gefühle für sie so weit gehen, wenn ich sie nicht zum Ausdruck gebracht haben?!"** (How could be so stupid! How could I let my feelings for her go that far if I have not expressed them?!)**_

"_Ted, what happened? What did I do?" Alicia asked getting off of the table._

"_Heal your neck." Tedrich said to her._

"_I was going to heal it before we-"_

"_Heal it now!" Tedrich yelled for a second time._

_Alicia stepped back for a second then out her hand over her neck and healed her skin. She couldn't look at Tedrich because she still was not sure if he was angry at her or not from the cold expression on his face._

"_We shouldn't have done this." Tedrich sighed. "I only wanted to raise your dopamine levels in a certain way but my hormones got the better of me. I didn't want this to happen, I wanted-"_

_Tedrich was cut off by Alicia hugging him while holding her shirt in her hands._

"_It's okay Ted. I don't feel the pain now." Alicia said to him. "You gave me such bliss that by the time I calm down the effects of the serum will wear off."_

"_I didn't want to do like this." Tedrich said as Alicia let go of him. "I let you tempt me and I went out of control. I couldn't help myself and took advantage of you..."_

"_I'm sorry Tedrich, but you didn't take advantage of me." Alicia apologized. "I was the one that provoked you. I was so excited and I knew I wasn't going to have another opportunity to do this for a while."_

"_An opportunity for what?"_

"_For a man to touch me like that without fear." Alicia said. "My friends have set me up with good guys before since I got this gem but they were all afraid of me. They said they couldn't be in a relationship with someone and not feel like they could be in danger or be the man in a relationship when your girlfriend is a superhero."_

"_They don't deserve you then." Tedrich said to her._

"_I know probably we don't do this anymore but I need to thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For giving me hope that one day I can be loved by a man with no fear."_

_Tedrich looked at Alicia's hopeful expression and did not know how to react. Part of him wanted to grab Alicia's face and give her the most passionate kiss he could ever make to her and tell her how he feels about her._

_He wanted to wipe any fear or doubts in her mind and make her happy in every possible way. He wanted to make her pain vanish and never return but he knew now wasn't the right time. Although they have known each other for months he did not want to rush these new feelings that is consuming him. Tedrich brought her close to her and kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her tightly._

"_Don't hope for things that will happen to you." Tedrich hushed. "That gem was given to you for a reason so don't doubt for a second that a man cannot love you for all that you are not as the hero the world knows but as the wonderful woman you really are inside. If they are threatened by you then do not deserve someone as precious as you mein kleines Juwel **(my little gem)**."_

"_Tedrich, you always seem to make me feel better about myself or the situations I am in seem better." Alicia said putting on her shirt. "Next time my parents are in a fight or something I'll try not to stay long and I'll go back to my apartment."_

_'Promise me that if anything, don't let him hit you." Tedrich urged._

"_I'll try." Alicia replied._

_Tedrich gave her a disappointed look at her and she responded with a guilty expression and sighed at him. They noticed on the clock it was time for Alicia to leave and both looked sad at the realization._

_Tedrich led her to the car and gave her a tight hug as Alicia was about to enter the car. She turned around and gave him a hug back but Tedrich had a look on his face as if he wanted to tell her something._

"_Ted, what's wrong?" Alicia asked. "You look like you have to say something."_

"_I just wanted to say..." Tedrich began to say. "That any man would be lucky to call you their own to love. I wish I was as lucky to find a woman like you."_

_Alicia felt a wall hit her dead in the face. She was unable to speak but only smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she held his hands. She hugged him one last time as she entered the car and the driver drove away. Alicia saw Tedrich fade away in the distance as she drove away and as soon as she was unable to see him anymore she turned around and began to cry silently to herself._

"_If you love him that much then why must you keep it to yourself?" Amy asked as both Amy and Desire appeared at her sides._

"_It's more complicated than that." Alicia said in a serious tone. "I don't want to ruin such an amazing friendship just to have the chance to be with him."_

"_If you don't take chances you will let everything pass you by," Desire said. "Including Tedrich."_

"_But what if it doesn't work out?" Alicia countered out of insecurity._

"_You won't know that if you don't take that risk now will you?" Amy asked back._

_That made Alicia fall silent. She knew they were right but she was so afraid of telling him. Even after being in such an intimate situation with him earlier she still wasn't able to tell him. She was afraid to rush things and had no clue when could be right to tell him. Instead, she sat quietly in the car while Amy and Desire went back into the yellow gem._

* * *

Steve woke the next morning around six o'clock in the morning. He often woke up this early due to his training schedule in the army and never grew out of it. He used his time to eat breakfast, workout, take a shower and possibly go back to sleep if he didn't have anything to do until noon.

Steve was about to leave until he realized he wasn't in his room but he was in Alicia's room, in her bed and in each others arms. His face got deep red as he recalled how many times they kissed last night and how passionate each one was.

"_Women of today are so different to the women back then._ Steve thought. _"Maybe I shouldn't have compared her to Peggy. But am I ready to move on and go forward with Alicia?"_

Steve was pondering this question as he felt Alicia stir inside his arms. He looked and found Alicia barely opening her eyelids yawning up to him.

"Steve?" Alicia said in a groggy morning voice. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go and do my morning workout. But then I remembered I was with you." Steve answered in an equally groggy morning voice. "I'll be back soon so go back to sleep."

"Let me go with you." Alicia said trying to go set up only to have Steve gently rest her back on bed.

"Don't. I will workout out, take a shower, maybe eat before the workout and I will come back here."

"Wait." Alicia said to Steve and he slowly got up.

Alicia pulled his face into hers and gave him a soft and sweet kiss. Steve was nearly laying on top of her as he savored her tender lips on his. After a few seconds of chaste kissing he breaks the kiss and sees Alicia smiling with her eyes half-opened.

"I had to give you a good morning kiss." Alicia said to Steve brushing his hair out of his face. "They're supposed to help relieve stress and the situation we are in we will need all the de-stressors we can get."

"Is that so? I didn't know that." Steve chuckled.

"_I seriously can't handle him right now."_ Alicia thought as she looked into his blue eyes. _"That tousled hair, those sleepy eyes and that morning voice. I love how he doesn't realize how sexy he is right now."_

"Don't take forever." Alicia said. "I expect to wake up a certain super soldier's dreamy face in front of me."

"I promise." Steve said as he kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

Alicia watched as Steve left for his workout. She laid in her bed for a few moments trying to sleep but she couldn't. She turned and saw Amy and Desire look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Why aren't you going to workout with Steve?" Desire asked.

"I am but I am going to give him a minute and surprise him." Alicia explained. "Is my strength back to normal?"

"It should be and with Natasha and Clint's training it should have actually improved." Amy said to her.

"Excellent. Now I should get my preferred workout outfit now." Alicia said getting up. "Considering how early it is I won't have to worry about anyone seeing me."

* * *

Steve went down to the gym and set up his punching bags in his usual spot. He had his usual white shorts and loose tan pants with his white sneakers. He tied up his hands up with his bandages. He started to punch the punching bag and felt his normal exhilarated rush with each punch.

"Do you mind if I join you or have you replaced me?" Alicia teased.

Steve turned and saw Alicia come down with her hair up in a high pony tail that almost resembled a bun due to her shoulder length curly hair. He then saw instead of a tank top she was wearing a sports bra only which pushed her chest in enough that it was a size smaller but still able to see them and he really got to see her toned stomach. But she then had her usual shorts and pink sneakers on.

"Alicia! I thought you were sleeping." Steve said with a blush creeping to his face.

"I realized I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to join you." Alicia said walking up to the mechanical dummies near him. "Sorry about the change of outfit, I normally wear this for workouts but I didn't want everyone to see me like this in the beginning. But considering how early it is and it is just me and you I thought you wouldn't mind."

"N-No. Why would you think I would mind?" Steve chuckled in nervousness.

Alicia laughed at him for a second but then aimed for her focused at the dummy in front of her. She started out with one punch to the chest and saw her muscles show as it hit the dummy. A smile ran across her face as she felt her strength really return to her.

Steve saw her fight again as she punched his punching bag with a glimmer in her eyes. She seemed happy and excited and he was happy for her and even trained harder as he worked off of her energy.

After nearly an hour of working out Steve broke the chains of all of his punching bags while Alicia was still training with the dummies. But she noticed Steve was on the bench taking off his bandages and decided to stop and walked over to him.

"You done training?" Alicia panted as she drank some water.

"Yeah." Steve panted back wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I missed training with you. I haven't worked that hard in a while."

Alicia smiled at his comment than noticing Steve running his hand though his hair and took deep breaths as she saw every beat of sweat go down his face to his chin and neck. Her eyes began to dilate the longer she stared and finally she stood up and stood in front of him.

"Alicia? What's wrong?" Steve asked still breathing heavily.

"It's nothing. I just missed working out with you too." Alicia said sitting on his lap.

Steve flustered as Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. But he noticed her eyes didn't have the slight innocent look in them when she stared at him but one of a animatistic nature. It slightly confused him but he was more so confused on why she was doing this.

"Alicia? Why are you-?" Steve asked trying to find the right words. "Sitting on me?"

Alicia didn't respond only kept her gaze at him. Moving her hand to his face to his sweat stained shirt. Steve also noticed Alicia was also sweaty and saw beats of sweat run down to inside her breasts and Steve tried so hard not to look but could not. He also noticed her stomach and how is was equally beaded with sweat.

"Do you like what you see?" Alicia asked in a flirtatious tone. "Because I sure do. I'm a bit embarrassed to say but watching you work out is a real turn-on for me Steve."

"A turn-on?" Steve stuttered.

"It's really attractive Steve." Alicia corrected. "You are so cute when you're flustered."

Steve gazed away for a moment to compose himself and found Alicia kissed his lower cheek and saw her lick her lips afterwards.

"I usually find sweaty men disgusting but I like it if you're the one sweating." Alicia said holding his face with her hands as she inched closer to his face. "At least we are both sweaty so it isn't too disgusting."

"Uh, Alicia? I think we should-" Steve muttered before Alicia cut him off by kissing him.

Steve noticed that she didn't start with her chaste kisses. The kisses were passionate from the beginning and Steve was shocked. Steve kissed her but tried to find a way out of this kiss. He felt rushed in a way and wasn't comfortable to be kissing her in this position and in a place where they could be caught.

Steve held her hands and gently pushed her back. He saw she had a confused and annoyed look to him. Her eyes also looked glazed over with hunger and confidence.

"Alicia, we shouldn't do this." Steve said as she kissed his neck. "It's a bit rushed."

"I don't think it is." Alicia said kissing his neck as he heard Steve groan lightly. "Don't tell me you've never imagined doing this?"

"I-I never, I mean..." Steve sighed as he pressed Alicia's head into his neck. "We are going to get caught. How are we going to explain ourselves?"

"Who is going to catch us at seven in the morning?" Alicia asked. "If so we don't have to say anything. We could give them a show if they want."

"But, I never done something like this before..." Steve stuttered as Alicia kissed his neck long and hard. "I don't know what to do."

"Then tell me what you want to do." Alicia said keeping a seductive gaze at him. "Although I enjoy taking the lead, I am hoping you can charge eventually. I mean, you _**are**_ a captain, and I will follow your orders."

Steve is blushing a deep red as Alicia kissed his lips and nibbled his lower lip. He still doesn't know what to do but felt his hands grab her hips. He was enjoying Alicia's advancements but he felt overwhelmed at the same tine.

"I need to think about it for a minute..." Steve panted.

"I'll give you that." Alicia said to him. "But until then can we at least kiss while you think?"

"That's fine." Steve said as Alicia had a hand on his face.

Alicia smiled and started to kiss Steve again. Steve was reluctant at first but was more compliant of kissing her again. He found himself feeling her hips and his thumbs were stroking her abs making Alicia moan in delight.

To his surprise he was enjoying this as well. They went from passionate chaste kisses to having their tongues wrap around each others very quickly. They weren't even the gentle ones that he gotten used to the night before. They were intense and both were moaning from one another.

Steve didn't know how much he loved it when Alicia made noises from him pleasuring her until now. Her felt his heart race as he heard every moan she made and kept tasting her sweet tongue mix with the sweat they kept producing. He even noticed that his hands ended on her behind but he didn't move them up. He noticed how soft and round it was and felt his hands move up and down and did nothing to refrain himself.

Alicia on the other hand had both hands on top of his shirt; feeling every muscle that was showing on his shirt. She tried not to go under his shirt considering he hasn't done anything to want to progress further but she was becoming too excited from all of this and decided to let Steve lead.

"I gave you a few extra minutes." Alicia said breaking the kiss. "What do want to do?"

Steve noticed as he became more aware of the situation that Alicia was rocking her hips in a suggestive way but looked passed it for the moment. He looked at her and noticed the small and barely noticeable injection wound and made his choice.

"I want..." Steve gulped bringing her closer. "To do this..."

Alicia wasn't sure what he meant until she felt Steve began to kiss her injection wound. She gasped in pleasure and brought herself closer to Steve by wrapping his arms around her neck. She rocked her hips more rapidly as he kept kissing her and gasped as he continued.

"S-Steve..." Alicia sighed as she slightly shook. "Don't stop..."

Steve continued by licking her wound; tasting her sweaty neck and kissing it. He stopped for a brief second and saw Alicia gasping in pleasure with a red face and closed eyes. He went back and started kissing the wound harder and with more pressure.

"Ah! R-Right there!" Alicia said pushing his head in with her hand. "Please!"

Steve gripped her back with his arms making her unable to move but still felt her hips jostle but forward against his body as his hips slightly moved with hers. He began to suck on her wound enjoying every whine and gasp she was making escape her mouth.

In a few moments Steve was moaning low into her neck as Alicia had tears forming in her eyes from the excitement and she was having from each motion of Steve sucking against her wound. She felt the Teserin release energy out on to Steve but he was not deterred at all from the energy being pulsed at him.

She then felt Steve slowly go back to kissing and felt her body and breathing slow back down but still felt incredibly aroused. She looked at him who gave her his usual embarrassed look after these moments but looked slightly glazed over with arousal.

"Why did you stop?" Alicia panted in confusion.

"We need to calm down. This is really rushing it and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"But you're not." Alicia whined in protest. "You were doing so well..."

"I can't continue from that." Steve sighed while his hands moved down to her behind. "I'm sorry."

"We're sorry for interrupting but we need the gym now." Clint said near the door.

Alicia and Steve's heads popped up and looked to see Natasha and Clint were standing at the door with their arms crossed. They both blushed and Alicia moved and stood up from his lap.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Alicia coughed. "I got the Teserin to work again so I expect to fight you later today. Steve, I expect you to grab a change of clothes and meet me in my room okay?"

"Okay." Steve nodded still blushing.

"You can come in if I am not in the room." Alicia said. "I'll see you guys later, I need to take a cold shower..."

Alicia left leaving Steve in the room with Natasha and Clint staring at him.

"So, I see you were having fun." Clint teased.

"I-" Steve stuttered. "I don't know what happened. We were working out together and then when we were done she sat on my lap and started to kiss me. I tried to stop it but-"

"She seduced you." Natasha said. "She probably got horny and tried to have some fun with you and then realized she needed to warm you up to the idea and I can tell it worked."

"I didn't expect that out of you Cap." Clint said. "She is probably gonna end up with a hickey from what you did."

"A hickey?" Steve repeated.

"Never mind, you'll figure it out." Clint said patting his shoulder. "Now I suggest you meet her in her room and take a cold shower buddy. If you need any protection just give me a ring."

Steve stared at him slightly confused and shrugged it off and left the room to get a change of clothing. He hurried and brought another white shirt and grey sweat pants and briefs then hurried to Alicia's room. When Steve went to Alicia's room and saw a shirt and short laying on her bed and the shower was still running.

"Alicia?"

"Steve! I'm almost done then you can take the shower okay?" Alicia said through the door.

Steve waited until he heard the door start to open and Steve covered his eyes and turned around.

"Steve, I am in a towel. It's okay." Alicia said to Steve.

"No, I really shouldn't." Steve said trying to walk to the shower. "I'll leave my clothes here and take a shower. Tell me when you are dressed and in your bed then I will grab my clothes and change in your closet."

"Okay." Alicia said pushing Steve from behind to the bathroom.

Steve began to take his shower and Alicia put her undergarments on. As she reached for her clothes she noticed Steve's white shirt. An idea came up and she put her clothes back in the closet and put on his white shirt.

As she laid in the covers she noticed how it smelled like him and blushed from the warmth of his shirt. She noticed after a few minutes that the shower stopped and heard Steve step out of it.

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes." Alicia said smiling.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Steve said.

Steve stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed his clothes and headed for the closet. He closed the door and began to put them on. He then noticed he didn't have his shirt. He peeked out the door and saw Alicia smiling.

"Do you know where my shirt went?" Steve asked.

"Why don't you come out and look?" Alicia teased.

Steve slowly came out the room and felt uncomfortable being shirtless in front of her. This may have not been the first time but being in an intimate room makes things different to him.

"Do you know where it is? I can't see it anywhere." Steve said looking around.

Alicia responded by laughing and covering her face in her sheets.

"Alicia..." Steve sighed with a smiled. "What did you do with my shirt?"

Steve lifted the covers and saw Alicia wearing his shirt and became flustered immediately.

"I'm sorry Steve but I'm not taking this off." Alicia smiled. "You just have to sleep here without a shirt."

Steve laughed awkwardly back but went under the cover with her. He noticed there was a bruised colored mark forming where he sucked on her neck and felt embarrassed.

"I am sorry for the mark on your neck." Steve said.

"I'm sorry for before. I got really horny and I made you really overwhelmed." Alicia apologized back. "I normally never act like that."

"It's fine but I want to make sure that you know I am willing to learn about how different things are now including relationships but I don't want to go farther than what I am comfortable with."

"That is understandable." Alicia said. "You went far which surprised me but I do understand. Intimacy and relationships I can tell are important to you because they are also important to me. But I know I am going to have to work with you if we want to continue this."

"Thank you." Steve said kissing her and holding her. "If you don't mind me asking, what are we?"

Alicia laughed and turned around putting them in a cuddling position.

"I know it's something good and I like it a lot." Alicia said. "You?"

"I thought that too." Steve said with a smile as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "Maybe, in the near future we could be in a relationship. What do you think of that?"

Steve didn't hear an answer and looked to see Alicia was fast asleep. Steve chuckled and slowly fell asleep as well. Steve put himself in a more comfortable position where he was against Alicia's backside and wrapped his arms around her waist while intertwined his legs with hers. Steve then slowly closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tony was hard at work constructing more suits of armor in his workshop a few floors below the lab. He was either writing schematics with JARVIS or already testing five suits he already fully completed. But if he wasn't working on his suits he was working on Alicia's gloves during his spare time.

He already made three major updates the amplifiers since Alicia lost her powers and he made her energy amplify three times more powerful without her gloves. He also made it possible it sustain longer if she made a shield and would not tire her out if she used an excess amount.

"Sir Dacia and Miss Lydia have entered Stark Tower." JARVIS announced to Tony. "Miss Lydia wishes to see you. Shall I bring them to your workshop?"

"Sure, bring 'em up JARVIS." Tony said putting his tools down.

In a few short minutes Chris entered the workshop while Lydia ran past him to greet Tony.

"Tony!" Lydia cheered as Tony lifted her up and gave her a hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too kiddo." Tony said back. "How's my little sunshine doing?"

"I'm not little!" Lydia pouted. "I'll be six in two months!"

"That's a big day then." Tony agreed. "How about I give you the biggest birthday party any six-year-old has ever had?"

"Alright Tony, don't get her too excited." Chris said to him. "I don't want to think her birthday plans just yet. My wife would kill me if I started plans without her."

"Sorry about that." Tony said putting Lydia. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to check on Alicia and Lydia has a song that she wants Alicia and I to play for her."

"Alright, at least one person wanted to see me." Tony said referring to Lydia. "JARVIS, where is Alicia?"

"Miss Dacia and Sir Rogers are asleep in Miss Dacia's room?" JARVIS answered.

"Wait, what?!" Chris asked out loud. "JARVIS, is he in the same bed as her?!"

"Would you like to see the security feed?" JARVIS asked back.

"Show me." Chris ordered.

A monitor above the door turned on and cut to the security feed of Alicia's room. Chris saw Steve was underneath the covers and was sleeping against Alicia from behind without a shirt and had his arms wrapped around her.

"Damn Cap, didn't think you would have assimilated to the 21st century that quickly..." Tony muttered to himself quietly.

"I am going to kill him!" Chris shouted storming towards the elevator.

"Sir Dacia, I believe you are handling this situation rather poorly." JARVIS said as Tony and Lydia chased after him. "You are rushing to conclusions that-"

"I don't care JARVIS!" Chris said as all three of them were in the elevator. "Just take me to her floor!"

"Sir, please calm him down." JARVIS said before logging off.

"Lt., maybe it isn't as bad as you think." Tony said to him. "Steve isn't the type of guy to rush into those types of things."

"Daddy, don't hurt Steve." Lydia said tugging on his arm. "Aunt Alicia won't like it if you do."

"I won't hurt him sweetie, I just want to "talk" with him." Chris said still furious. "Tony, I don't know what you saw on that monitor but I sure know what I saw."

As they reached the floor they saw Thor who was outside waiting for them.

"Friends! I heard of your arrival and I hurried to greet you!" Thor cheered before noticing Chris's angry expression. "What is the matter? You seem rather troubled."

"Thor, keep an eye on Lydia will you?" Chris said as Lydia was running for the piano. "Steve is in my sister's room sleeping together and I am going to "talk" to him..."

"And I am here making sure Chris doesn't kill America's hero." Tony said as Chris walked slowly towards Alicia's room.

Thor watched as Chris and Tony entered her room imagining what was going on inside the room. He almost followed before he remembered he was asked to watch over Lydia.

_"Midardians are so strange."_ Thor thought to himself before he went back to the common room and played with Lydia.

* * *

"Get up." Chris ordered.

Steve wasn't sure what he was hearing so he slowly looked up and rubbed eyes as he woke up. As his vision got clearer he noticed to familiar bodies at the front of the bed.

"I said get the fuck up!" Chris said shouting quietly.

As soon Steve recognized the voice he almost jumped off of Alicia as his eyes jumped widened. He saw Chris giving him a very threatening glare while Tony was behind giving him an honest look of surprise and shock.

"Chris?! Tony?! How are you two here?!" Steve said in nervousness. "This isn't what is looks like. I-"

"What the hell does it look like?!" Christopher asked back making Steve more nervous. "I trusted you and you slept with her?! I thought you were one of those guys that doesn't take advantage of women!"

"I swear on my life that I did not have sex with her!" Steve said back in a whisper trying not to wake Alicia. "Tony, you believe me don't you?!"

"Well, you got yourself in a very compromising position here Cap." Tony said not answering his question.

"I fell asleep in her bed because she didn't want to be alone. Her PTSD was triggered after I said something after the movie last night." Steve explained. "I calmed her down and she said she didn't want to be alone so I fell asleep with her. I did not have sex with her."

"Then why is wearing your shirt and why do have small hickeys on your neck?" Tony asked making Chris more angry.

"A what?" Steve asked.

Tony pointed to the mirror and saw he had bruises on his neck. She realized those were the spots where Alicia kissed in the gym and was unable to answer his question.

"I'm going to kill you!" Chris yelled.

"What is going on?" Alicia asked still half asleep.

As Alicia slowly got up she turned to Steve and rubbed her eyes. Steve, Chris and Tony noticed that as she turned she had a huge bruise mark on the right side of her neck.

"Oh god..." Steve said as he turned deep red.

"Holy shit." Tony said not sure whether or not to laugh. "Captain America discovers his horny side."

"Okay, _**now**_ I am going to kill you." Chris corrected as he grabbed Steve's arm.

"Chris wait!" Alicia said guarding Steve by placing herself in front of him. "We didn't do anything! He didn't do anything wrong! Don't you dare hurt him..."

"Alicia, move over." Chris demanded. "Steve and I need to "talk" about how a few things."

'Make me." Alicia said back as a blue shield popped in between them. "I asked Steve to keep me company for the night and we did some things. No big deal, he did not take advantage of me."

"Sis, when did your gem start working again?" Chris asked in shock.

"Since last night, when Steve helped me calm down." Alicia answered. "I could have hurt someone if it wasn't for him."

"So Steve is still the ninety-year old virgin?" Tony asked breaking the tension.

"Wait, what?" Chris asked Tony.

Chris saw Steve's embarrassed face as Alicia gave him a big hug of reassurance.

"If I find you in here again, I swear-" Chris said before giving up on his threat. "Thanks."

"I'm twenty, I am allowed to have guys in my room Chris." Alicia said as Steve felt he was able to breathe again. "I appreciate you being the protective older brother and all but you don't have to be that way for Steve."

Chris clenched his fists as Alicia gave him a face that she knew she won this fight. Steve was still embarrassed and nervous of this whole situation because he wasn't sure that Chris wanted to punch him or not.

"Fine, I am here because Lydia wants to hear our musical skills so don't keep her waiting." Chris said. "Steve, please leave the room while my sister gets changed."

"No he doesn't." Alicia said jumping on Steve and making him fall back down on the bed. "He can stay here, I'm the one that has his shirt and I only put it on a few hours ago."

Chris glared at Steve one last time and stormed out of the room. Tony on the other hand was standing there and smiling at the couple.

"What's so funny?" Alicia asked from behind with her arms wrapped around Steve's neck

"I heard about the gym incident from Clint and I have to say that I am proud of you Cap. If I were you I would have had sex with her in that gym but you kept your cool."

"Are you flattering me Tony or are you insinuating something?" Alicia asked sarcastically.

"I love you, but not like that Sweetheart." Tony winked. "I will leave you two be while I calm your brother down."

As soon as Tony left the room Alicia turned around immediately and gave Steve a long and soft kiss on the lips.

"I don't think your brother likes me..." Steve said as he broke the kiss.

"He likes you, but to him I am still twelve so he needs to understand that I am not that same twelve-year-old." Alicia said.

"I suppose we should get changed head outside." Steve suggested.

"Yeah, do you want me to heal your neck?" Alicia asked.

"And don't forget to heal yours too." Steve pointed out.

Alicia nodded but before she healed him Alicia lightly pushed Steve back on the bed and laid on top of him.

"What are you up to now?" Steve asked as he got red.

"Just enjoying whatever time we have left of this." Alicia said stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I know you don't want to do this as much anymore so I am going to enjoy having you here in my room."

"Can I at least have my shirt back?" Steve asked.

"Nope." Alicia said. "This shirt is mine and you're not getting it back."

Steve laughed and blushed at the same time before he brought Alicia forward and gave her a very sweet kiss. Alicia cupped his face while Steve had his hand on the back of her head twirling his fingers through her curls.

"I can't leave your room without a shirt on..." Steve warned playfully.

"Then take it from me." Alicia teased.

"I can't do that." Steve said. "That is pushing it a bit."

"Then I guess you can't get your shirt." Alicia said sitting on top of him.

Steve sighed at Alicia's stubbornness and had his hands intertwined with Alicia's. He noticed when she sat up how big his shirt was on her. It nearly draped her so he couldn't see her body frame from it. But her left shoulder was exposed for how big it was and saw her black bra barely through his shirt. He couldn't help but smile and blush on how her tousled curls fell on her sides and the small smile she gave him.

"What?" Alicia asked. "Does that mean I get to keep the shirt?"

"Yes, yes it does." Steve sighed. "But we really do need to get in more suitable clothes."

"Is that in order?"

"Biotica, if I leave and don't find you in the common room in the next ten minutes I will make you drop and do one hundred push-ups." Steve said sitting up with his Captain America voice.

"Yes sir!" Alicia said with her more mature Biotica voice. "But if you don't mind me saying Captain, we are already going to be in trouble with our commanding officers for fraternization."

"What do have to say to yourself then?" Steve asked inching closer to her face.

"Well, all I can say is that I don't give a shit." Alicia said without a hint of sarcasm.

Steve shook his head and sighed before he and Alicia shared one last intimate kiss before he the room to change for a second time.

* * *

"Aunt Alicia! I missed you!" Lydia cheered. "Come here and play a song with Daddy!"

Alicia and Steve entered the common room on the floor with the Avengers sitting on the couch waiting for Alicia to play on the piano. On cue Amy and Desire appeared out of the Teserin and the room beamed with relief and delight.

"Desire! You have returned!" Thor said walking towards her. "How are you faring?"

"I am well Thor." Desire answered. "Thank you for your concern."

"You sacrificed yourself for both Barton and I's wellbeing and I am grateful." Thor said. "I hope one day I can repay that debt to you."

"Repay the debt by protecting Alicia." Desire answered.

"I already uphold that for my father." Thor said. "I hope to repay it for you."

Desire sighed as she floated above the sofa near Thor and Clint. Amy floated towards Bruce who sat next to Tony and Natasha.

"Hello Bruce." Amy said. "Are you here for the show?"

"I mean, it would be nice to calm both the big guy and I with music after working in the lab." Bruce answered. "How are you? You seem happier in a way."

"Alicia got the Teserin's powers restored and Desire is back and in "full health". So yes, you could say I am happy."

"I'm glad." Bruce said in a happy tone. "Maybe then one day you both can soon smile more. I've only seen you smile once and it was faint but your eyes had such a glimmer in them and I hope to see it again."

Amy heard his words and did not know how to react. She does like to convey her emotions at all towards anyone but Desire or Alicia but part of her wanted to smile for him but she was unsure how.

"Does Lydia have any requests?" Alicia asks Chris who has tuning his violin.

"No, she wanted us both to play together is all." Chris asked. "If we had a clarinet player I would suggest _Silent Wings_ but since we don't I think we should play _Heartstrings_."

"Alright, I missed playing with you Chris." Alicia said. "Have you been practicing still?"

"Whenever I have time yes." Chris said raising his bow. "Now, whenever you're ready."

Alicia nodded and began to play a soft melody on the piano. Alicia played each not with care and poured emotion into the song as well. When the Avengers thought she was going to repeat the melody Chris began to play the melody on the violin and Alicia became the soft underlying support for him.

Steve could tell he had played for a long time for the way he moved with the music effortlessly and did not need the help of music at all. He played each note with grace and precision as he and his sister played off of one another.

As they ended the piece neither one got louder or softer than the other as they made sure to make the duet end on an equal tone. As the song ended everyone clapped and Lydia was bouncing up and down from Steve's lap from the performance.

"That was beautiful." Pepper said.

"It really was." Phil agreed. "You two could play professionally."

"We could if he wasn't in the Army or if I wasn't a superhero." Alicia laughed. "Coulson, can we talk about outfit changes sooner or later?"

"You don't like your outfit?"

"No I do, I meant Steve's." Alicia said. "I know your input was good and his outfit is great but it's a bit too..."

"Spangly?" Tony answered for her.

"That's the word." Alicia said. "I have some ideas but the outfit really needs to change. I liked his World War II outfit more but we can discuss it later."

"Don't I get a say?" Steve asked.

"You do but you should trust me on this." Alicia said making Steve laugh.

"Alicia, since you got the Teserin to work again I should check on your health and how it's regulating through your body." Bruce said standing up.

"That seems fair." Alicia said following him to the lab. "Phil, we will discuss this later okay?"

Phil nodded his head in agreement as Alicia and Bruce headed towards the lab. Desire and Thor noticed Amy looked very agitated which took Desire by surprise.

"Amy, what is wrong?" Desire asked. "Why do look so strange?"

"Amy, you must talk with him soon if you wish for him not to get hurt." Thor whispered.

"Who will get hurt?" Desire asked. "What is going on?"

Amy did not respond to either one of them but transformed into an orb and flew back to the Teserin. Desire gave Thor a confused look and transformed into an orb as well and followed Amy back into the Teserin.

* * *

"So your body seems to be back to full health and strength." Bruce said to Alicia who was sitting on the table. "You actually seem physically stronger from the training you got from Nat and Clint."

"That's good. I thought I wasn't going to get the Teserin to work again."

"How did it work again?" Bruce asked.

"I had a moment of weakness and confused Steve as Tedrich's father who tortured me into killing both him and his wife. He got me to calm down and I noticed the Teserin was working again."

"I see..." Bruce said wondering what she went through. "Regardless, I'm happy you got the Teserin to work again. I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

"Thanks Bruce." Alicia said back with a smile.

She noticed Bruce returned with a soft and caring smile that made her heart drop. She felt so guilty for kissing and enjoying it so much. She realized that he has feelings for her and couldn't think of Bruce the same way.

"_Oh god, he is giving me that look again..."_ Alicia thought to himself.

"H-How are you Bruce?" Alicia managed to ask. "And how is the Hulk?"

"I'm great now." Bruce said making Alicia feel horrible. "And the Hulk is much more calm now."

"That's great." Alicia said before Bruce gave her a long hug. "B-Bruce?"

Bruce didn't answer but gave her a quick kiss on her temple. Alicia shuttered a bit as she felt his hands hold hers tightly and kissed her cheeks.

She turned and saw Bruce's face was inches from hers and felt his breath on her lips. She blushed as one of his hands were touching her exposed leg from her shorts as her other hand was on his chest were his heart was.

"Bruce..." Alicia whispered before he started to kiss her.

They felt passionate just like the last time they kissed and Alicia felt her other hand go towards his cheek as she lightly used her healing powers to keep Bruce cool and collected. She wanted to break the kiss so much but part of her felt such happiness and almost yearning for his kiss since then that she couldn't help herself.

"_What am I doing?"_ Alicia thought to herself as they begun to french kiss. _"I'm seeing Steve now but I am doing this with Bruce. Does that mean I am technically cheating on him?"_

Alicia mustered up all of her strength and pushed Bruce off of him. She gasped for air as Bruce was pink cheeked but gave her such a confused look.

"Alicia?"

"Remember when I said I needed to talk to you as soon as I got my powers back?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to talk about this and the last time we..." Alicia started to say before giving up. "I don't know what came over me but we can't happen. It isn't right, or right in any way."

"But you are going for someone who is in love with someone else!" Bruce countered. "That isn't fair to you and I can't watch you get hurt."

"I'm the one that is hurting you." Alicia said in guilt. "Steve and I are working through that together so we need to work through this too."

"Then why did you let me kiss you before?" Bruce said. "Just now, why didn't you stop me right away?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Yes you do." Bruce said. "You enjoyed it just as much as I did. You have feelings for me because if you didn't, you wouldn't have kissed me back like that back then."

"I-"

"Have you thought about me since then?"

"Yes..." Alicia said in embarrassment. "But, I can't act on those feelings for you Bruce. It's wrong no matter how much I love it."

"Tell me now that you have never had the thought of us being together and have never enjoyed this." Bruce said. "Because I can't lie and I don't want to give up on you."

Alicia just stared at him in silence unable to tell him those words. Instead a tear fell from her face and Bruce kissed the falling tear.

"If you can tell me that you don't have any feelings for me and that you don't feel anything when we kiss then I will leave."

"That isn't fair." Alicia protested. "Bruce, if you think that nothing good will ever happen to you then you are wrong. But I am not going to be that person to help you in this way. I'm not going to give up on Steve and nothing you can do will change that. I had a moment of weakness now I feel as if I cheated on him. You will find someone Bruce, it isn't going to be me."

Before Bruce could respond they both hear a loud explosion from outside. The see a dark cloud from a far away building and decide to head to the floor's common room to find everyone huddled to the window.

"What's going on?!" Alicia asked.

"I'm not sure." Steve answered. "Phil, what does that scanner say?"

"It is going haywire." Phil said to everyone. "It is picking up similar very concentrated readings to the Teseract."

"It's Tedrich..." Alicia said pushing everyone out-of-the-way. "I guess it's time for me and "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" to face another imposing threat."

"You heard her." Steve said. "Suit up."

Alicia hurried and put her suit on and before she left she stared herself at the mirror. She suddenly saw her knees shake and her hitched her breath as she thought of the fight she knew was going to happen eventually.

"Wether you like it or not you have to fight him." Amy said to her.

"Remember that he is not the Tedrich you once loved. He is now a psychopath that will harm innocent people if you don't stop him." Desire added.

"He will hurt people closer to me if I don't stop him..."

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement." Amy said. "You have an obligation of protecting the people of Earth."

As she left her room she found Steve waiting for her and found herself wrapped in his embrace.

"Don't worry." Steve hushed. "I'll protect you."

"We need to protect the people who can't protect themselves." Alicia corrected. "We are a team and we will support each other and protect each other. But we have a job of protecting the human race."

"Do you mean the Avengers or us?"

"Both, you're a leader Steve and everyone including me looks up to you." Alicia said. "Whatever happens, please keep your cool because I know Tedrich will try to get under your skin."

"That will only happen if he hurts you." Steve said before kissing her quickly. "Now come on, we can keep that bastard waiting."

Alicia held on to Steve's hand as they headed for the helli-carrier on the deck. She couldn't help but be ashamed of herself for letting Bruce kiss her again and enjoying it. She feels as if she cheated on him even though they never said they were a couple. But she had to keep the last two instances with Bruce a secret from him because she knows Steve will be hurt from this.

* * *

As the Avengers landed in Upper Manhattan they saw people running away from a swarm of Bertha's as they saw a building with a gaping hole and derby falling from the sky.

Alicia, Clint, Thor and Tony immediately started attacking the Bertha's that were way up in the air as they ran towards the explosion site. The four of them destroyed most of them but noticed more kept showing up and blasting lasers at both them and nearby buildings.

Steve and the Hulk guarded civilians from being crushed from pieces of buildings and Natasha and Steve showed them were they could hide form the swarm.

As they reached the site they noticed there was a man being held by a Bertha who was five feet away from him. Alicia was ready to punch it with an aura blast when a red shield popped up and bounced her back a few feet.

"Put your weapons down or the man dies." Tedrich said from the side.

Alicia stood up and saw Tedrich walking towards them with Bertha following him. He had a very serious look on his face but his tone had a hint of playfulness to it which disturbed her.

"Did you all here what I said?" Tedrich asked. "If don't want this man to die then put down your arms."

Alicia looked at the man who was being constricted by Bertha's mechanical arms. He looked almost thirty years old and was bawling his eyes out and trying his best to break free.

"Please, I don't want to die!" The man croaked.

Alicia turned off her powers immediately and the rest of the Avengers calmed down and put off their fighting stances for the sake of the man's life. Tedrich whistled and Bertha loosened it's grip giving the man a sense of relief but still was unable to be free.

"Why are you doing this?" Alicia asked.

"Part of it was because I needed test subjects. Another part of me just did it for fun but mostly I am doing this to give you one last chance to leave before you cause anymore problems for everyone."

"If anyone is causing problems here it is you buddy." Tony said stepping forward. "She hasn't done anything to us to make her want to leave."

"Not yet." Tedrich said. "Her knowledge of you all will be her ultimate downfall."

"Nether the less, we put our weapons down so let the man go." Alicia said trying not to let his words get to her.

Tedrich stared at all of them and then looked at Bertha. It's stinger was pointed up at the man's back wait for any order from its master.

"Bertha, ihn zu töten." Tedrich ordered in German. **(Bertha, kill him.)**

The man heard Bertha's stinger spin and started to squirm and scream in terror.

"Wait, you said I could be free if they put down their weapons!" The man cried. "Help me-"

The man was cut off as the stingers shot and spun through his back and stomach. Bertha retracted its stinger and dropped the man in front of Alicia's feet like a hunting dog bringing back a dead vermin.

Alicia stepped back in horror as she saw a pool of blood reach underneath her shoes and now sees his lifeless face stare at her. She knelt down and felt his no cold skin and held back the notion of charging at Tedrich in anger.

Instead she saw Tedrich give her and the Avengers a non caring look to them. Alicia was shocked on how Tedrich honestly didn't care about how he killed a man so viciously after he pleaded for his life. She knew she had to not let the fact that she was fighting Tedrich anymore because he wasn't Tedrich.

He was someone competley different and it scared her because she knew that she made him into this monster. But she was going to face her almost lover for the first time and she only hoped she was ready to face him.

"Well, now we don't have that distraction to worry about anymore." Tedrich said. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**Okay, so I left you guys with some flashback scenes, present, intimate scenes with the main love interests, some funny banter between characters and more importantly, set up the stage for the battle in the next chapter. I have never written a big battle scene before and I am written and thrown out many rough drafts of the fighting scene already. Next chapter will be a long but pivotal chapter in this story and next chapter you will understand why this story was going to go up in rating in the first place. So also to the next chapter's posting I will update the first chapter giving descriptive warnings the story for viewers without completely ruining the story's plot. I won't scare you all away but I will warn you guys of the story after the next chapter.**

**The two songs referenced in this chapter are Heartstrings and Silent Wings by Secret Garden**

**Also, please review this story. It gives me incentive on continuing this story and all the reviews I have gotten so far have really been my driving force on writing other than the follows and favorites I have gotten throughout this story. But again PLEASE review. If you don't want to it is fine but if you want to please review the chapter and or story so far.**

**I finish my freshmen year of college in two weeks (yay!) so I will updating a LOT more frequently after the next chapter is posted (whenever that will be even though I plan on getting it posted in May)**

**Until then~**


	25. Finding the Truth and a Way Out

**Okay so I have no right to be so late but fighting scenes are a bit strenuous to make along with the fact that I had writer's block again. This is another longer chapter that I hope will make up for my inactivity. I actually had to cut this up but you get a feeling n why this was supposed to be a mature story anyway. **

**I apologize but the next chapter will not be as long as this but be warned there are some mature themes in here in this chapter. I have updated the first chapter to explain and go over the warnings in this story from this chapter onward and what I mean is from this chapter forward the mature warning will be up. I thank everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited my story. Remember reviews are always appreciated and I present chapter 25!**

**I own none of the Marvel Characters they are owned by their respected owners. All I own are my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Finding the Truth and a Way Out**

She was angry, she was scared and she didn't know what to do. She felt her heart race and felt her body slightly shake at the sight of her almost lover stare at her in vengeance and power.

She took a stance in front of everyone and the team followed right after only to make Tedrich raise an eyebrow and tap his foot impatiently.

"It's very nice that your band of super friends are ready to help you but can we please start the fight?" Tedrich said. "If you are ready to hit me then do it. But I will counter if necessary."

Alicia didn't hesitate nor did she think as she ran towards Tedrich again with her blue aura surrounding her fist. Her power felt more concentrated and intense with her amplifiers. She felt stronger physically so she concentrated it more but she knew the amplifiers helped her more and she felt grateful to Tony.

Tedrich prepared an adequate leveled shield and stood ready to punch her with an aura punch of his own. He knew the amplifiers had no match against his powers but he was giving Tony Stark the benefit of the doubt.

To Tedrich's surprise Alicia was able to break through his defense and was aiming her attack directly at him. Tedrich dodged effortlessly and launched his attack to Alicia's sides.

Alicia grabbed his arm and jumped over him trying to kick him away but was unsuccessful. Instead Tedrich grabbed her leg and slammed her into the broken street pavement making her yell out in pain. She got up quickly only to have Tedrich punch her hard in the stomach with his mechanical arm and knocked back into Tony.

"Alicia! Are you okay?!" Tony asked through his suit.

Alicia only responded with a nod as she fell forward to the ground trying to breathe. Tony quickly helped her up as she wheezed and gasped for air in sheer pain. She tried her best not to look weak but Tedrich easily saw past her façade.

"I'm impressed, you actually got stronger Alicia." Tedrich said walking to them. "But I am not here to play games. I am here to make sure you don't ruin anymore lives."

"Not another step." Steve said stepping in front of Alicia with his shield up. "If anything you're the one who is ruining the lives of innocent people."

"Captain if I may, this bitch is anything but innocent." Tedrich said to Steve. " Now get out-of-the-way before you-"

Tedrich was interrupted but the sight of Steve's shield catching him off guard and hitting backwards. He was not expecting the sheer force the shield actually had until it hit him but his shields absorbed most of the attack.

"Why is it my job to knock some sense into every German that loses their minds?" Steve said to himself.

Tedrich got back up from the ground and saw Steve with his shield and giving him a serious glare. Tedrich could tell he was getting Steve angry and an idea came to him as he saw Alicia's eyes glimmer as she saw Steve protect her.

"Surprise, your star-spangled lover is here to rescue you." Tedrich said to Alicia. "But now he is on my bad side and he will wish he wasn't."

"Enlighten me on why should I care that I'm on your bad side?" Steve asks getting ready to throw his shield again.

Before Tedrich could respond The Hulk ran at him with full force and jumped high in the air. Tedrich watched as the giant, green rage monster fell down upon him ready to smash.

Tedrich blocked it with a shield and shot a small aura ray at him blasting him onto the building behind the team. The Hulk shook off the debris as he came out of the building and back with the group.

"Poor thing, he is fueled by rage and jealousy." Tedrich muttered to himself. "Such a dangerous combo for the both of them to have."

"Enough of the games!" Alicia said standing side by side with Steve and Tony. "If you wanted to fight me then just fight already!"

The team notices Tedrich pushes a button and the hole from the building above Tedrich unleashes a swarm of Bertha upon the city. But some Bertha adorned more spikes and had a more aggressive in appearance as the metal was a darker color and the stingers were longer.

"Wait, are they multiplying?!" Tony asked.

The team saw as some the Bertha begun to rip itself apart and multiply into four skinnier versions of itself and charged forward. But before any could attack they saw their interest wasn't the Avengers in the slightest.

They were trying to abduct more civilians.

"Stark! Barton!" Steve said pointing at the swarm. "Take 'em down!"

Barton immediately shot arrows killing two of the bugs as Tony flew up with Barton. He shot a few more bugs with his blasters as he dropped Clint on top of a building. Clint shot more arrows and Alicia threw a couple of aura blasts to aid them with destroying the machines.

However they noticed that with each one they killed more kept coming out of the hole from the main building where the swarm first came out of.

"There is some kinda machine that looks heavily protected in there by that aura Tedrich has." Clint said over the intercom. "But we gotta work with this swarm and make sure the civilians are safe first."

"Hulk, can you get in there and take the swarm out to get to the machine?" Steve asked. "Can anyone go and help him?"

"Amy, Desire, go and help the Hulk figure out how to disable it alright?" Alicia said making her appear out of the Teserin. "Please be careful and tell him if any are on his tail or people in trouble."

"Of course." They both said before hovering to Hulk. "Come on, we've work to do."

The Hulk nodded as he roared and jumped into the air taking out one of the large dark Berthas out by smashing it into another of one of his contraptions. Amy and Desire followed on each of his sides as he ran off.

"Yes, you do that." Tedrich muttered to them. "Fewer people to distract me."

Tedrich pointed at the four remaining teammates at the Bertha that was next to him charged at them with full force. This Bertha was five foot tall with it's aura charging from it's spinning stinger on the end.

Before Alicia, Steve and Natasha attacked a lightning bolt came down and short circuited the Bertha from attacking the team. As the Bertha tried to move forward to attack, Thor lunged at the mechanical wasp and struck it with Mjölnir.

"Give me a challenge!" Tedrich boomed. "Unless, you are not prepared for me."

"If it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you will get." Tedrich said happily to Thor. "Vogel! I have someone who wants to play!"

A mechanical, bird like call could be heard from the building that the wasps originated from and all the Avengers diverted their attention to the noise coming from inside the damaged building.

Out of the hole an eight foot tall mechanical bird jumped out of the building and flew towards Tedrich. The color scheme was the same as the Berthas incorporating dark silver and red throughout it's build but looked more advanced than the wasps.

"Beautiful isn't he?" Tedrich said patting it's side. "He is a prototype but he also my best work yet; unlike my hive he can withstand your lightning."

"This beast is more to my liking." Thor said with a smile.

"Good." Tedrich smiled back. "Vogel, töten die Kap tragen Narr!" **(Vogel, kill the caped fool!)**

Vogel began to hover above Thor as he tried and swing Mjölnir at him. The wind Vogel produced made it difficult for the three remaining members to keep their balance until Alicia made a shield to block the wind. Thor was able to withstand Vogel's wind and hit one of it's wings.

Vogel's right-wing had a bottom piece of it missing and the machine attacked him with an aura blast. Thor was knocked back and before he was able to get back up Vogel picked him up by his feet and brought him high up into the air and threw him on the ceiling on a nearby building.

"Thor!" Alicia yelled. "Shit, he is diverting their attention away from him..."

"You're right, and now I have the three of you to deal with." Tedrich said walking towards them.

Natasha and Alicia didn't think twice and tag teamed Tedrich from both sides. Tedrich blocked Alicia's attacks even though she was able to punch him hard in the face while Natasha simultaneously kicked him in the ribs.

"We aren't something to be taken lightly." Natasha said as Tedrich got back on his feet.

Tedrich wiped his face and noticed blood was on his lip from Alicia's attack. He licked the newly formed wound on his lip and smiled as Natasha gave him her usual threatening glare.

"No, I never said that." Tedrich said. "I just think compared to myself you are all completely out of your league."

Tedrich reaches out to Alicia and Natasha with his arms out and surrounds them both with his dark aura. He saw their faces as they tried to break free but were unable to move.

Steve ran and punched Tedrich only to miss and get thrown back hard across the street. Steve watched as he slowly got back up that he threw both of them into the adjacent building.

Alicia couldn't protect either Natasha nor herself as they were both slammed into the building. She couldn't tell what she was seeing as the debris and dust was clouding her vision but she knew Tedrich was still immobilizing the both of them. She could however slightly move her head in the direction Natasha was but she couldn't tell if she was okay.

"T-Tasha..." Alicia managed to say. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Natasha replied in pain.

"Not for long." Tedrich said pulling them forward. "You're lucky that you have the Teserin protecting you from this Alicia, but Miss Romanoff isn't as fortunate."

Alicia watched as Tedrich slowly closed his fists and felt more pressure around her pushing in on her. She struggled to break free as the Teserin glowed in desperation to push back the aura from pushing anymore into her.

She saw Natasha was far worse than she was because she looked as if she couldn't breathe as she was gasping for air. Alicia saw that she was using all of her strength to break free but to also make it seem she was okay. Without any protection from the aura she became more susceptible to Tedrich's wrath.

"Tasha!" Alicia yelled. "It's me you want isn't it?! Well, I'm right fucking here! Don't do this to her!"

"Did you hear that? She wants me to spare you." Tedrich said walking towards Natasha. "I'm sorry but unless someone is actually going try stop me-"

Tedrich was cut off as an arrow passed across his line of vision. He looked down at the arrow and turned to his right to see Clint was on two yards away from Tedrich with an arrow aiming for his head.

"If you know what's good for you. Then you will put her down." Clint threatened.

Tedrich looked enthralled at Clint's threat and simply laughed at smiled at Clint who was only pulled back his bow back farther.

"I said, put her down." Clint threatened again.

"And if I don't put your "partner" down?" Tedrich asked. "Your arrows don't scare me."

"P-Please..." Alicia shouted trying to get Tedrich to leave Natasha and Clint alone. "You have nothing against her. It's all me! I'm right where you want me!"

This caught Tedrich's attention and immediately dropped Natasha to the ground. His attention was now mainly directed to Alicia and part of he wished she wasn't so selfless as he tightened his grip on her.

"Clint, you didn't have to do that..." Natasha said as Clint helped her up.

"I couldn't leave you like that." Clint countered. "But now we have bigger problems..."

"You know, I didn't know how satisfying it was to hear you sound desperate." Tedrich said as he got close to Alicia. "Let's see how desperate I can make you."

_"Fuck..."_ Alicia thought to herself.

Alicia braced herself as Tedrich punched her hard in the stomach repeatedly. She coughed up blood after a point and could hardly breathe. She turned her gaze to Steve who was ready to charge at him from behind.

"All of this just to get back at me for killing your parents?!" Alicia yelled. "Are you insane?!"

"You think it's really just that?" Tedrich asked back shocking her. "Are you really that stupid?"

"W-What are you doing?" Alicia said as Tedrich reached out for the Teserin.

"I just wanted to see what has happened since our first meeting." Tedrich before he grabbed the Teserin.

Tedrich saw as he invaded her memories her passionate moments with Bruce, how intimate and close she had gotten with Steve, how her brother desperately wants her to stay, and her overwhelming conflicted feelings of staying here on this Earth.

"Oh my..." Tedrich said in real shock and delight.

"W-What did you to see?" Alicia said in fear.

"Steve isn't going to like it when he finds out about Bruce now is he?" Tedrich whispered in her ear.

"No! Please don't!" Alicia said in a panic.

Before Tedrich could punch her again Steve put him under a chokehold making Alicia fall out of the dark aura's hold. Natasha and Clint ran to Alicia who helped her up only to watch Tedrich actually struggled to break free of Steve's grip.

Tedrich struggled for a moment then flew them both back into a building behind him. It causes Steve to become disoriented and gave Tedrich to take off his mask to punch him square in the jaw.

"You've got balls to do that to me." Tedrich said as he noticed Steve's visibly angered expression. "I'm sorry, did I just make the great Captain America lose some composure? If you're angry now I can't wait to see you when I am through with her."

"I'm not in the mood for this Doctor." Steve said with his shield in hand. "Let's handle this like men; unless you aren't man enough to do that."

"You know what? We should handle this like men." Tedrich agreed. "I need to talk to you anyway."

Steve was confused on what he meant but Tedrich grabbed onto him and flew up and into a nearby building. Alicia was about to fly and help Steve when Vogel threw down Thor down the street and took it's attention to Tony.

"Alicia! Heal him and help us out with this mechanical pigeon!" Tony said to Alicia before making Vogel give chase. "JARVIS! Help me make sure this thing stays on me for a little while longer."

Alicia runs to Thor as Natasha and Clint take down a few of the Berthas that are chasing after Tony behind Vogel. Alicia knelt as Thor struggled to get back up. Alicia holds and picks up Thor as he tries to stand up as she starts to heal him.

"Be careful Thor." Alicia told him. "Give me a moment while I give you some of your strength back."

"Thank you young one." Thor panted. "You hide your strength well if you can nearly lift me-Lady Alicia! Look out!"

Alicia looked up and saw three Berthas charging at them ready to attack. Alicia formed a shield while trying to heal Thor but knew she cannot divide her powers like this yet. She stops healing Thor for a moment as she makes her shield stronger when the Hulk jumps from the side and takes out all the Berthas that was aiming for her.

"Thanks Hulk." Alicia panted. "I needed that."

"Pretty Lady safe." Hulk grunted.

"Is Thor alright?" Desire asked.

"He should be now." Alicia said as Thor was able to stand up and seem to be in a lot less pain.

"Good job Hulk." Amy said. "We will help him fend of the remaining from the swarm."

The Hulk nodded at Alicia and Thor and jumped back towards the swarm coming out of the hole with Amy and Desire floating ever-so close to him.

"Good job girls." Tony said. "Let's take care of this bird while they are handling the bugs."

"Where is Rogers?" Thor asked Alicia.

"He is with Tedrich." Alicia said in worry.

"Alicia..." Thor started to say before Vogel screeched at the team.

"Thor, right now this bird is a big problem right now and we need to focus on it!" Alicia yelled back. "I'll be okay as long as thing becomes scrap metal. Steve can handle himself and call us if he needs it."

Thor saw a glimmer in her eyes as Vogel got into an offensive pose as the rest of the remaining team stood beside both of them. He knew she was making the right choice of stopping Vogel first but he can tell that she is worried about Steve.

* * *

Steve was thrown into an office window twenty stories high above from where they first fought each other. As he stood up he saw Tedrich was across the room sitting down in a chair. He looked around and saw his shield was behind and quickly grabbed it.

"I'm not here to fight you Rogers." Tedrich said to him. "Take a chair next to you; I am here to talk like gentlemen."

Steve stood there not whether to believe his word and stood his ground as Tedrich let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I know you have a gripe against Germans since..." Tedrich sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "...the 1940's with fighting the Nazis and punching Hitler who knows how many times and Schmidt with the whole HYDRA fiasco. But I want to talk to you man to man. If I wanted to fight you I wouldn't have been doing that down on the street."

"But being so high up and with everyone's concern with your bird it's a good way to take care of someone at the same time." Steve countered. "I don't have a gripe for them. It just happens that the three of you are psychopathic Germans."

"You're smart." Tedrich admitted. "Now will you just sit? I don't appreciate being compared to Hitler; My parents fled from that genocidal maniac. If you compared me to Schmidt I wouldn't taken any offense."

"And you think you're any different from Hitler?" Steve said as he reluctantly sat in a nearby chair. "But you seem like someone who would idolize Schmidt. What do you want Doctor?"

"Please, call me Tedrich."

Steve just gave him a cold glare as Tedrich gave him a teasing smile. He felt tense as Tedrich stared at him with his red eye beaming at him so he tried to only look at him in his left eye so he felt less intimidated.

"I'm here to convince you that you are making a big mistake." Tedrich told him. "I am a fan of you and I wish not to see you get hurt or your future get messed up."

"I have no clue what you are talking about Dr. Morius." Steve told him sternly.

"Don't act dumb." Tedrich spat back. "Alicia will cause you nothing but heartache and suffering. You do not need such instability in your life. Being with her will cause your story to change dramatically and quite frankly she is being quite selfish for that."

"Your parents were the cause of her being "unstable" and I saw that first hand of what trauma she has. I will admit that it's been a long road getting up to this but you're the reason she can't trust anyone with anything involving her life and past. I don't see how being in a relationship with her could mess things up that drastically."

"Oh, you mean when she had the scepter and tried to kill Natasha or when you pointed out the faint, cloaked scars on her arms that caused her to mistake you as my father?"

"How do you know that?" Steve asked surprised but still keeping a calm demeanor.

"My powers are far more trained than Alicia as you can tell by the fact I can hold my enemies in place and moving them as I please." Tedrich explained as he looked around the office space. "A nice thing I learned from Loki was that I can tap into her memories through the Teserin by putting my aura into her and go into her subconscious. So I know everything that has gone on since the last time we met and might I say a **_lot_** has happened."

"I am still not giving up on her Dr. Morius." Steve said to him. "I know how close you two were and that you know a lot more about her than I would like. But after the time I have spent with her I have hope in her. I have hope in the two of us..."

"Why have hope in someone who is on the verge of losing all hope?" Tedrich asked. "Let's go back to the first part; it is true of what you said but she is holding back so much information on you and everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. "She loved you didn't she?"

"That she did and I did love her as well but if you think we never did anything then your old-fashioned morals and views are in for the time of their lives."

"Wait, what?" Steve said stunned.

"What you have done to Alicia so far is child's play to what I done with her." Tedrich said to Steve. "Who do you think taught her to kiss like that?"

Steve just sat there dumbfounded of what he is telling him. He believed her on what she told him the night before but she left out crucial information.

_"Why didn't she tell me this?" _Steve thought to himself._ "Maybe it was too early for her to tell me?"_

"We may have only done this once but we have touched one another in ways that you haven't begun to tap into." Tedrich bluntly said. "I'm so sorry you had to find out that your sweet little gem isn't as pure as you thought Steven."

"So you two...?" Steve asked Tedrich in slight disappointment.

"Made love? Had sex? Fucked?" Tedrich asked back. "Yes, yes we did."

_"Was she ever going to tell me that?"_ Steve thought to himself visibly hurt.

"Are you hurt? I'm not finished yet Steven." Tedrich said. "My turn to ask a question, what do you know about our Alicia?"

Steve stared at him as Tedrich waited for an answer but he doesn't have enough information. He thought of everything he knew and he realized he didn't know much about her.

"Come on, you seem to care about Alicia a great deal to the point it reminds me of myself. Tell me all that you know about her."

"She..." Steve began. "She is a gifted pianist and can soothe anyone with it. Apparently she can sing as well but she doesn't do it as much. She is a hard-working and caring woman but she is really reckless and works on impulse which gets her into trouble. Her brother died when she was twelve years old, her birthday is in late October, her family I think is estranged from what I got from Chris. Her favorite color is pink, she was a Marvel and Lord of the Rings fan growing up."

"Wow..." Tedrich said in astonishment. "You really don't know anything about her after two months. That's, really sad and yet you are so attached to her..."

Steve clenched his fists as Tedrich starts to laugh slightly at him. Steve wanted to throw his shield at him but he wasn't sure if Tedrich was going to tell him anything about Alicia.

"Did you know her favorite meal is steak with roasted potatoes on the side?"

"No." Steve quietly answered.

"Did you know she used to live in Lower Manhattan since she was eighteen although she still lived between there and her parents home?"

"No."

"Did you know she had four best friends that were inseparable even after her getting the Teserin named Grace, Charlotte, Dennis and Benny? Did you know all the crazy stories and troubles they got into as teenagers? They often called themselves "The Bohemia"."

"No."

"Did you know she loved to go with her friends and go bars and jazz clubs and sing songs from _Rent_ as bonding or just play piano to forget her worries?"

"No."

"Of course not." Tedrich sighed. "Well, I mean she can't do that anymore but I've never seen her more alive than when she was with them. But after the death of my parents she made them leave her life out of fear of hurting them."

"Do you want to know more?" Tedrich asked.

Steve didn't answer him verbally. He nodded his head slowly as he felt himself ripping the handles off the chair. She has barely told him anything basic about her or her past and friends. He felt hurt but he still wanted to hear more of what he ad to say.

"Did you know that her father physically abused her since her brother died in that car crash up until she came here?" Tedrich asked.

"What...?" Steve said catching his breath with his mouth slightly open.

"You look pale. Would you like some water? I found some in the mini-fridge here." Tedrich asked.

Tedrich walked over and opened the water bottle as Steve felt as if he got hit in the face by a brick wall. He shook his head no many times and couldn't think straight as he felt himself getting a slight headache.

_"Chris was right." _Steve thought._ "Her own father did that to his own kids."_

"Take a deep breathe Steven." Tedrich told him. "I know how you're feeling right now. This is how I felt when I found out as well."

"H-Her father wouldn't have..." Steve whispered. "I knew she had problems with him but-"

"I'm not lying. I mean it took months before I found out but she took the abuse to protect her mother." Tedrich explained. "Shortly after Chris died her father came home drunk and raped her mother. Alicia has been making sure that never happens again and that involves taking her father's harsh beatings."

"Please tell me he didn't-" Steve said trying not to imagine it in his head.

"No, he didn't." Tedrich said slightly calming Steve's nerves. "But being raped is her biggest fear in life. She would rather die than to be raped by anyone. Do you also know that after she killed my parents she forced her friends to leave her life completely because of the fear they could be hurt from her?"

"Why are you telling me this Tedrich?" Steve asked him slightly shaken from the information.

"I can see you are imagining everything I have told you in your head." Tedrich sighed as he drank the water bottle next to him. "I am telling you this because your sweet Alicia that you care so much about, is someone who is damaged beyond repair and doesn't want to let you into her life. You deserve better than that Steven and you can't help her if she isn't willing to let you in."

"I... We... can get through that with time." Steve struggled to say. "That information would take awhile for me to get out of her anyway."

"You would say something like that." Tedrich sighed. "She has no control over her powers and who knows if the next time she is in her "unleashed" state she won't kill you or one of your teammates. She will hurt you without knowing it if you try to calm her down."

"She will find a way to control it! Maybe Thor's father can help her!"

"Odin made a mistake when he picked her!" Tedrich yelled. "She is so close to jumping off the deep end that all she needs is a push, a trigger to go overboard. Also, if you want to end up straining a relationship with her and hate her then continue doing so!"

"Why would I hate her?" Steve said trying to keep his anger down.

"She. Knows. Everything. About. You." Tedrich said with precision. "She knows all the major events and the people you will meet. You are going to hate her for not telling you certain things. You will feel betrayed by her because of this knowledge making it impossible to trust her."

"What could happen to me that would make me not trust her?" Steve asked in frustration. "What do you know?"

"I would love to tell you Steven but that would be no fun would it?" Tedrich said to him. "Now, do you still want her? You could be missing out the person you are supposed to be with. Are you really going to mess up your future for _**her**_?"

Steve stood up with an angry expression on his face that he couldn't mask any longer. He couldn't contain how frustrated he was at Tedrich's reasonings. He looked up and took a deep breath before sitting back down and drinking the water Tedrich gave him.

"When I ended up in the 21st century I was confused, sad, upset and alone. I am a man out of time and everyone I know is dead or near to that point. I have so many adjustments to get used to and to trust people in this new era seemed impossible. Especially when I was thrown into saving the world with five other people against Loki. I learned I may not be alone with the Avengers but Alicia was thrown into the mess she looked just like me when I found out I was frozen for seventy years: Confused, sad, upset and most of all; she was alone just like me with no family or friends. I gravitated towards her being a type of support and she did the same with me." Steve explained. "She made me feel like a normal man when we went out together or did absolutely nothing. I know she idolized me in the beginning but we grew close and I can't help but feel close to the one person that really made me believe embrace this era without the initial fear I once had."

"So you do?"

"Yes, but I can tell she is afraid of us actually being together." Steve admitted. "It may be of her being afraid of messing up my future. But, it's my choice that I want to be with her so she shouldn't be afraid. I won't let you hurt her, you got that?"

"I take back when I said you were smart." Tedrich sighed. "Captain, I didn't want this to happen but no you leave me no choice."

Tedrich walks towards to Steve who stands up in a defensive position unsure of what he was going to do. Tedrich looked as if he wasn't going to attack but Steve knew he couldn't trust him.

"You are falling in love with someone who can't give her whole heart to you and yet you still follow her like a lost puppy." Tedrich said blatantly.

"What are you going on about now?" Steve demanded.

"Dr. Banner has been in love with Alicia for a long time. That is why he has been very distant towards you; he was jealous of you and how close you two were. Alicia also had a tiny crush on him as well but she never wanted to act on it because she was all over you at the time." Tedrich started saying. "Then I think it was two weeks ago when you talked with her brother, Alicia reconciled with Bruce and kissed his forehead to make the Hulk happy. That made the Hulk want to come out and Alicia asked Bruce to calm him down. Bruce complied but he started to kiss her; rather passionately I should add."

"H-He... No. I see your game and it's a good one." Steve said denying Tedrich's claim. "You lower my guard with her past and you now you are throwing in lies to make me lose trust in her and now a teammate. That's smart but I can see through that."

"That is smart I will admit but I am unfortunately not lying. Now, as I was saying..." Tedrich continued. "She was startled but unsurprisingly she started kissing him back and was enjoying it a lot. But she excited him to the point she could not break hold of him but Amy, who is actually developing feeling for Bruce with Alicia calmed him down. Bruce was upset of course about this and Alicia knew he was still unstable to leave so she kissed him to calm down successfully."

"Okay, I'll play along, was that the only time?" Steve asked.

"Well Alicia had started developing stronger feelings for Bruce but not as strong as her feelings for yours Steven. But the last time they kissed was right before I set off that explosion. Right after she and her brother played for you all remember?"

"She wouldn't do that." Steve denied. "I don't believe you."

"Believe me or not but I can see it in those eyes of yours that you are conflicted." Tedrich refuted. "Again, I looked through her memories so how could I be so specific without telling the truth?"

"I'm done talking." Steve grabbed his shield and was ready to fight. "I-I still trust her. You are messing with my head but I am smarter than you."

"I can see you've made your decision; don't say I didn't warn you Steven." Tedrich said with his red eye glowing with intensity. "Because when I am done with her, when I have my revenge, when I have "my way" with her and when my plans are fully realized I will watch you with no pity as you hold her bloody corpse in your arms."

* * *

"Dammit, this bird isn't going down without a fight." Tony said blasting Vogel with his missiles. "Amy, Des, how's the Big Guy holding up?"

"He is holding the swarm back with ease and we are almost to the machine in the building." Amy said to the sound pick-up behind the Hulk's ear.

"It shouldn't take us much longer to get to it." Desire added. "Is Vogel still not taken care of?"

"You can say that. It's beaten up pretty badly but this fucking thing won't die yet." Clint said shooting arrows. "Thor and Alicia could kill it if it's attention wasn't on the both of them."

"We need some kind of a distraction." Natasha said as she shot down more of the Berthas. "But Stark isn't peaking it's interest in the slightest."

"Is there any way we can breach its defenses?" Alicia asked.

As Vogel kept firing aura rays at Alicia and Thor they heard shattered glass coming from high above a nearby building. As they looked up they saw what appeared to be Tedrich punching Steve with his aura twenty stories high onto the concrete ground.

"Steve!" Alicia yelled out. "Steve! Are you okay?!"

As Alicia tried to get to Steve she was stopped by Vogel and pushed back by the winds it produced.

Steve slowly got back on his feet but had some cuts in his suits from the impact and looked slightly bruised. As he tried to figure out where he was Tedrich flew back down and grabbed him by the throat.

"You can handle a beating." Tedrich admitted as Steve struggled to get out of his grip. "Vogel! I have a cute little American toy for you to play with!"

Vogel turned to it's master and saw Steve still unable to get out of Tedrich's grasps as he chokes him. Vogel starts walking away and towards Steve charging an aura ray as Tedrich hold Steve in place with his aura as he backs away.

Alicia without thinking fly above and stood in between Vogel and Steve. Vogel stopped charging it's aura and looked to it's master as Steve turned his gaze to Alicia in surprise.

"Alicia, what are you doing?!" Steve asked.

"Saving you." Alicia answered as Vogel glared at her. "But, I should have thought through how I was going to save you..."

"Vogel, don't pay attention to her." Tedrich said. "She is mine; your toy is right here."

Alicia turned and saw Steve being lifted up higher as Vogel started to charge his aura ray from it's mouth. Alicia flew a few feet to where Vogel was aiming at Steve and positioned herself for the attack.

"Sweetheart, what do you think you are doing?" Tony asked.

"Making a really bad decision." Alicia admitted. "But I am not going to let him get hurt because of me as long as I can stop it."

"I see what you're doing." Tedrich said figuring it out. "Vogel, Feuer." **(Vogel, fire.)**

"Amy, Desire, please don't get too mad at me." Alicia thought in her head as Vogel fired the ray at her.

The Avengers watch as the ray hits Alicia and the shockwave from the attack to pick up dust around Vogel and Alicia. As the dust settled they saw Alicia with no pupils, and the Teserin was glowing a bright, steady and violent blue as her blue aura glowed around her.

"Oh shit..." Clint whispered.

Alicia's hue around her faded as she dropped back down to the ground and started to walk towards Vogel. Vogel flapped it's wings but it did not dieter from Alicia in any shape or form. Alicia took hold of Vogel's legs as she dodged an attack and picked it up and slammed it on the ground with ease.

"Thor, now's the chance to get rid of the bird!" Clint yelled.

Thor didn't hesitate as he struck Vogel's head with Mjölnir as Vogel was short-circuiting from the damage he just took. With two swings Vogel's head was smashed in on itself with the sparking wires and circuitry coming out of it.

"Vogel was easily four hundred pounds and Alicia didn't even use her powers for that..." Tedrich remarked. "That gem is truly remarkable and look at it being wasted on such a pathetic girl and on my poor babies."

The Avengers saw Alicia look at each of them with an intensity that they only saw since she attacked Natasha in the lab. The only one foreign to Alicia's state was Thor who was confused and concerned for his friend.

"Lady Alicia?" Thor asked. "What happened to you? Why do your eyes look as if they have lost their soul."

Thor saw Alicia only stare at him giving him no verbal response only to give her undivided attention to Tedrich who had Steve still under his grasp.

"It's no use Thor." Tedrich said to him. "What you shall see is what power the Teserin truly has to offer. But, under it's control she is merely an uncontrollable vessel and unless you want become a victim yourself then I suggest you stay back. She can't hear any of you so don't even try to get through to her; not even Steven can snap her back out of it."

"Is this true?" Thor asked. "What about Desire? She and Amy might-"

"Oh, I got that taken care of." Tedrich replied.

* * *

The Hulk with the help of Amy and Desire reached the inside of the building where all of the Berthas appeared to be spawning from. Amy and Desire saw a large machine that was similar to Dr. Selvig's machine on top of Stark Tower from the Chitari attack. There was dark red aura radiating from it with a Bertha inside of it with a large amount of that same aura around it.

"Is that machine able to replicate the machinery?" Amy asked. "How is he able to do that?"

"Matter manipulation possibly?" Desire suggested. "But it's more likely that Tedrich configured a machine to replicate his machines and the aura from his copied Teserin is fueling it. The Teseract's powers can power anything whether it be good or evil."

"What Hulk do?" The Hulk asked them as he stared at them. "Hulk smash?"

"We need to make sure it won't explode if he do Hulk and it is shielded from any attacks." Amy explained. "When we figure out how to take care of it safely you can smash it to your heart's content."

The Hulk smiled at her comment then let out a grunt. She looked and smiled back and saw Desire gave her a suspicious look.

"Desire, the large metal wires may be connected to the power source inside that machine; maybe the Hulk can rip them apart then destroy it."

"Sounds plausible." Desire agreed. "Hulk, rip the wires apart."

The Hulk walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed the wires from both sides of the machine and ripped them apart from the main glassed machine with the hibernating Bertha.

The Hulk backed away from the machine and the three of them heard a ticking sound from the Bertha inside the machine.

"Amy, do you think that was a smart idea?" Desire asked as the ticking sound sped up.

Amy could not respond as the Bertha exploded with a shockwave of dark aura hitting Amy and Desire and immobilizing them. The Hulk barely moved back but noticed the two transparent girls surrounded by the dark red aure.

"Light Lady! Dark Lady!" The Hulk yelled. "Is Light Lady and Dark Lady okay?"

"We, we are alright..." Amy lied as the dark aura surrounded the two of them. "A-Are you okay Hulk?"

"Yes." Hulk replied. "Hulk sorry."

"Don't be. You couldn't have done anything to stop it from hitting us." Amy said back.

"Light Lady is there for Puny Guy, Light Lady nice." Hulk grunted. "Hulk protect Light Lady."

"What about Alicia?" Amy asked confused.

"Hulk already protected Pretty Lady." Hulk said. "Hulk and Shield Man protects Pretty Lady. Who protects Light Lady? Who protects Dark Lady?"

"Hulk..." Amy sighed.

"Amy! Des! We got a problem!" Tony said through Hulk's earpiece.

"Light Lady and Dark Lady hurt..." Hulk replied.

"Wait, what?!" Tony replied. "Where are they?"

"We are here Stark." Desire grunted as she struggled to float back up. "The machine is broken but there is an aura surrounding the two of us making it hard for us to move. What is wrong?"

"It's Alicia, she's lost control." Tony said. "She is going to attack Tedrich but Steve is right there trapped from him."

"Shit..." Amy spat out before realizing what she said. "I-I mean-!"

"We will try to get there." Desire took over. "Do you need the Hulk?"

"If he wants to come then tell him to come over." Tony replied. "We don't know how bad this will get."

"Go Hulk, once we get the aura to pass through us we will come back and help." Amy told him.

The Hulk was hesitant but agreed and jumped out of the building to regroup with the team.

"Amy, what happened to you?" Desire asked turning to her. "You are acting so strange, what happened when I was trapped in the Teserin?"

"The humans, the Avengers care about us." Amy started to say. "You can't help but feel attached to them after so long."

"You mean Dr. Banner?"

"Robert..." Amy sighed. "He is still in love with Alicia but the Hulk recognized my efforts of being "kind" to them both."

"We promised to never become close to them!" Desire yelled. "We would only protect the Teserin and Alicia!"

"But the wish Odin could give us-"

"I wanted that body to better protect her! Not to partake in human living, not to be distracted by mortals." Desire countered. "We are not humans remember?! We will never be completely human! You need to stop before you get yourself hurt and understand where our priorities lie."

"You will be the cause of your own life ending before it has even begun!" Amy yelled. "Open up, Thor has tried to be a friend to you and you reject him. We will not let Alicia down so we have to rest here and wait until we are able to control the Teserin."

"I am not losing you two idiots because of Tedrich and your sudden urge to be human." Desire sighed. "I will not allow it, I consider Thor and the Avengers allies, not friends of any kind."

"At least you care about something..." Amy said as they waited for the aura to pass through them.

* * *

"Alicia! I'm right here!" Tedrich yelled as Alicia walked slowly towards him. "You want to fight?"

Tedrich put his hand down while keeping Steve in place with the aura. He lifted his mechanical arm and started to charge an aura ray and Alicia copied his attack with her own.

"Is he telekinetic?" Natasha asked. "It would make sense for him to do this at the same time."

"I have simply tapped into the powers that Alicia has yet to understand." Tedrich said as he was ready to fire his aura ray. "Now to finally show you the mistake you've all made."

As Tedrich was about to fire Alicia beat him to the punch and fired her aura ray first. As the light blue ray of energy blasted towards him Tedrich brought Steve in front of him as a shield and took the impact for him.

Steve yelled out in pain as the energy hit him with full force and was unable to bounce back because of Tedrich's hold. He felt his skin burn intensely as the energy blasted against him and the light that hit him blinded him.

As soon as Alicia was done with attacking Tedrich and stopped the aura ray Steve felt himself losing his vision as Tedrich dropped to the ground. He looked as saw Alicia's blurry figure float towards Tedrich. He tried to reach out to Alicia but she completely passed towards him and attacked Tedrich instead.

"A-Al-icia..." Steve said shaking in pain before passing out.

Natasha and Clint ran to Steve's aid as Tedrich and Alicia fought one another high in the air. Clint turned Steve over and saw he had burn marks and bruises all over his face. The front of his suit was cut as they found he was slightly bleeding on the side of his ribs.

"Cap, wake up." Natasha ordered.

There was no response as Tony and Thor came up from behind. The Hulk jumped and hurried over to see Steve's motionless body next to Clint.

"He's alive but he isn't in the best shape." Clint said. "If he didn't have that serum he would been killed, he needs medical attention."

"What about Alicia?" Tony asked. "We can't have her like this in the city. More people could get hurt."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Natasha asked. "We can't leave him here."

"I'll fly up there and snap Alicia out of it. I need you and Clint to protect Capsicle here until it's safe to bring him back to the tower while Thor and the Big Guy watch out for any falling debris heading for anyone."

* * *

"You're actually quite powerful." Tedrich said as he blocked Alicia's aura punches with his own. "Now if only you could control it."

Tedrich shot an aura ray that bounced Alicia back into a building. Alicia charged back at him with a hard kick to the head and through him with her aura into another building. As he flew back to her Alicia charged and fired another aura ray above Tedrich. He promptly dodged it as it caused a small crater sized hole on the street and notices people both injured and fleeing for their lives.

"Okay, that's enough." Tony said in between them. "Stop this now or I will."

"I am willing to stop as soon as she is dead but I am more than happy to stop today's fight. But it is Alicia who needs some convincing."

Tony turns to see Alicia staring at Tony as her eyes were still a snow white and the Teserin glowed violently. Tony was taken back by the predator like glare she gave him, as if he is in between a wolf and it's prey.

"Alicia, you need to snap out of it." Tony said calmly. "It's me, Tony."

Alicia kept staring at Tony as he waited for a response. Instead she moved him with her telekinesis in order to get to Tedrich. Tony felt the aura release him and flew back in between them again.

"Alicia, you need to stop." Tony warned. "You are going to hurt more people if you continue this!"

Tony put his hand on Alicia's shoulder and Alicia reacted by punching him in the stomach that threw him to the side of the building.

"Dammit, I didn't want to do this Sweetheart." Tony said to Alicia before getting in her way again.

Tony put his hands out and holds out his blasters as they appear to be ready to attack Alicia.

"Sir, I am not sure that attacking Miss Dacia in such a hostile state is the smartest idea." JARVIS said as he targeted a now more aggressive Alicia.

"I am only warning her and maybe she will stop fighting-" Tony said before getting cut off by Alicia. "Oh shit..."

"Sir, Miss Dacia has appeared to encasing you in her-"

"I know JARVIS just tell me what I can do to get out of it!" Tony replied as he saw Alicia float towards him.

"I am afraid you cannot." JARVIS replied back. "This suit isn't capable of that."

"Fuck..." Tony said as Alicia was face-to-face with him. "Alicia, it's me Tony. You know, your friend?"

Alicia grabs both of his arms and starts to squeeze his armor in on itself. Tony's damage readings were flashing as he felt his armor was sparking as she was glaring at Tony through his mask. He gritted his teeth and grunted in pain as he couldn't be freed by Alicia's grip.

"Alicia, this really hurts." Tony said trying to reason with Alicia. "You're gonna break my arms if you keep this up."

"Sir, armor damage at forty-five percent." JARVIS alerted.

Tony saw in her face that she wasn't there. The girl that he cared about was replaced with this emotionless being that can't tell friend from foe. Nothing he said could get through to her as she intended to actually kill him. She put her hand around Tony's arc reactor and started to push her hand into his armor. His readings were going haywire as he felt his arm digging into him.

"Sir, armor damage at seventy percent." JARVIS warned.

"Alicia wait! Calm down! You don't want to do that!" Tony said trying to get through to her. "Alicia!"

"It's no use, she will kill you before she will ever come to her senses." Tedrich said from the side.

Before Alicia could cause anymore damage to Tony and his suit Tedrich threw Alicia back with his aura into another building.

"As long as you stay out of my way I won't hurt you or your friends. All I want is her and the gem and I will leave you all alone." Tedrich said giving him a serious look. "If this isn't a reason to be rid of her then I don't know what is."

Tedrich pressed another button from his coat pocket and Tony saw two more Vogel flew from the distance towards them.

"That should keep you busy long enough." Tedrich said as he flies off with Alicia giving chase. "Come and find us when you are done."

Tony watched as Alicia chased after Tedrich but didn't chase after either of them. He was still perplexed from how Alicia acted earlier under the Teserin's control. He saw the Vogels race at him and decided to fly back to the rest of the team.

"S-Stark?" Steve said through his earpiece.

"Cap, you alright?" Tony said as he was greeted by Clint holding Steve up.

"Yeah, but my skin feels a bit burned." Steve grunted. "I should be fine in a few hours."

"You can barely stand." Clint said. "You gotta rest."

"Maybe, but Tedrich is still after Alicia and I can hear more of those damn birds coming." Steve said then noticing Tony's beat armor. "What happened to you Stark? Did Tedrich give you a beating? Is Alicia okay?"

"No he didn't, Alicia is fine by lost control and tried to-" Tony said before giving up. "We need to get rid of the birds and find Alicia before she gets hurt."

"But how are we going to get her to listen if she deems us all a threat?" Natasha asked.

Before anyone could answer the Vogel appeared and were ready to attack the Avengers. Thor and Steve noticed two orbs flew behind them and headed in the direction Tedrich and Alicia flew by. Steve felt a lump in his throat because he wasn't sure if she would be okay or not. He felt Thor's hand on his shoulder and saw he gave him a look of comfort and reassurance. He nodded to Thor easing his worries slightly as the Vogel charged at the team.

* * *

Tedrich had her by the throat but Alicia had no intentions of giving up easy. She had his aura around her making her unable to move but she was able to use her telekinesis to push him off every time he tried to choke her.

"Stop fighting!" Tedrich said to Alicia. "When are those two going to show up?"

On cue the orbs containing Amy and Desire appeared and went inside the Teserin. Alicia's eyes shot open and yelled as the Teserin was slowly dimming back to it's original calm blue hue.

As Alicia calmed down and regained her vision she noticed she was in an office space by seeing destroyed desks and chairs with papers flying around her. As she tried to move her head she noticed she was unable to move and saw Tedrich in front of her on the other side of the room.

"Wh-What? is going on?" Alicia asked trying to break free. "Where am I? Where is everyone?"

Tedrich responded by punching her in the face and stomach as she watched her face convulse in pain.

"They are busy and you are right where I want you." Tedrich answered. "You know, you actually hurt me a bit. You have gotten powerful since we last met."

"What do you want? Why all do this for revenge?" Alicia asked.

"Why am I am doing all of this?" Tedrich says as he squeezes his hand against her throat. "Simple, I want to watch you go through what I experienced, for everyone you know and love to see you for the danger you are and suffer. After that, if I don't kill you now, I kill you later; slowly and painfully as every one of your worst fears becomes reality. Then, when the Avengers and your family mourn over you, I will take the Teserin from you with the scepter, repay my debt to Loki and return home and finished what my parents started."

Tedrich smiled as her face changed to complete and utter fear as he told her his plans. He could tell she was trying to break free from his grasp but let out a horrified gasp of air.

"You are actually going to create that army?" Alicia asked in disbelief.

"I've read their notes and research and now, with his newfound power I realized that I don't want to get rid of it. But the Teserin comes straight from the Teseract and it is pure limitless energy that hasn't been tampered with; unlike my gem that Loki graciously gave me." Tedrich explained. "So I thought, why not finish their plans because with the Teserin and a world with no one to stop sounds incredibly easy to me. But robots are much more reliable than humans but I will need more of them for testing."

"What happened to you Ted?" Alicia said with a soft yet shaky voice. "Did I really cause you to mess with your body like this? Am I really the reason you went to such extremes?"

"If you weren't would we really be in this situation right now?" Tedrich asked loosening his grip. "If you weren't you wouldn't have put Brooke's nor the Avenger's lives at stake! The city wouldn't have a destroyed section because of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia asked. "What did I do?"

"What did you do when you lost control of yourself?" Tedrich asked. "Here, let me show you."

Tedrich grabbed on to the Teserin and focused his energy as Alicia felt a surge of dark energy flow into her body. Her eyes gaped open as she begun to recite the memories she lost when she lost control of herself before. She saw herself attacking Tedrich but accidentally hurting Steve in the process. She saw him reaching out for her but completely ignoring him. She saw how many building she didn't bother protecting and citizens running for their lives as they attacked each other. She saw how Tony tried to get her to listen but instead tried to kill him. She could feel her body tremble as the events flashed in her head and felt tears forming in her eyes. When Tedrich was done he dropped Alicia to the floor and Alicia sat there slumped and beside herself as she shook her head.

"No, please tell me that wasn't real." Alicia whispered to herself. "Please, let this all be a dream."

"I wish it was Alicia." Tedrich agreed with a sigh. "No one would have gotten hurt if you could control your powers. You are a fuse that will hurt everyone around you."

"I-" Alicia said trying to refute him. "I'm not-"

Alicia felt her insides breaking and her heart shatter. Her mind was racing as she kept hearing Steve's scream as she attacked him and Tony pleading for her to stop.

She looked up to the broken mirror in front of her and crawled to it. She saw her reflection and started to cry as Tedrich watched from behind. She saw her own reflection shattered as parts of herself were misplaced and some of the mirror itself was missing in parts. Even the Teserin shined among the fragmented pieces of glass as Alicia kept staring completely mortified with herself.

"That is what you are, or better yet what is left of you." Tedrich said as he kicked the back of her head so she fell face first into the shattered mirror. "Broken, and beyond repair. You are a murderer who should suffer everyday for your crimes. Please tell me you still remember the scientists that you killed."

"I went to their graves every year and wished I never did i.." Alicia said as she pulled herself back up and wiped the blood off of her face. "They caused me so much pain but they didn't deserve to die like your parents did."

Tedrich pulled Alicia up by the hair and punched her in the face. She didn't retaliate back but simply let him hit her again.

"I have given you so many chances to leave and you still stay." Tedrich said frustrated. "If you think you can run away in this new world and act as if nothing happened then you are wrong! The scars, the guilt, the secrets will never be too far behind and it will and has come back to bite you."

Alicia looked ahead at the mirror as Tedrich walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and held the Teserin in his left hand feeling it's cool glow on his skin. Alicia shuddered as Tedrich brought herself closer to him but she didn't fight it; she was done fighting him.

"You think you could ever live among people that you've known your entire life?" He asked in her ear. "If anything bad happened to them they would accuse you of lying to them and not trust you anymore. Fury will try to get information out of you but you wouldn't want to mess up anyone's life so you probably won't say anything. How could they ever trust someone like you? Especially now that you have become such a liability for them for trying to kill Iron Man and hurting your sweet Captain America."

"Steve..." Alicia said out loud.

"The two of you may get along but that will soon come to pass. You are so afraid to love anyone after me that you have barely told Steven anything about your life because you are afraid of scaring him off; even the things that won't you are unable of telling him. That is just unhealthy and selfish in any relationship especially if by being with him will cause his whole story to change."

"You think I haven't thought about that?" Alicia asked. "I don't want to mess with his life but-"

"Steven is a good man, he may have some slight baggage but he is a good man nonetheless." Tedrich said complimenting the solider. "Then there is you, a woman who was physically abused from her own father, tortured by two scientists, a murderer with the blood of a dozen people on her hands, a woman with tremendous trust issues and PTSD and a superhero who loses composure and ability to control her powers if she sees her mutilated body or gets too emotional or the Teserin itself protects. I think that isn't fair to him being with him because you will only bring him down. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You're right, it isn't fair for him." Alicia agreed in a whisper.

"Also, isn't he supposed to be with Sharon Carter? She doesn't have any baggage except being related to Peggy. She is the type of woman he needs not you. Can't you see he needs someone normal and not possibly killing him?" Tedrich asked.

"They are supposed to be together." Alicia agreed again. "Shit, I got too close to him without thinking about the consequences..."

"When have you ever thought before doing anything hasty?" Tedrich murmured as he lightly caressed her shoulders. "What about Bucky? Steve will hate you for not telling him that he is alive if you stayed with him. Not telling him that his best friend is alive and a master assassin."

"Tedrich, please stop." Alicia begged.

"You know I'm right." Tedrich said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?!" Alicia yelled as she turned around to face him. "You're right, I'm fucking up everyone's lives and they will hate me for it. If Tony doesn't hate me now he will when Extremis happens. You've known me for so long that it's no surprise that I developed feeling for Steve but we've gotten too close; he is so open to me and I shut him down so much. I've told him nothing of my life and he isn't supposed to be with me. But there he is, falling in love with me and I simply let it happen. But he has been one the best things that has happened to me since Germany. I don't know what to do..."

"I'll tell you what you should do." Tedrich said turning her back around. "You must leave, simple as that."

"H-How?" Alicia asked. "I have nothing back home. I made Grace, Charlotte, Dennis and Ben leave me after I killed your parents because I was afraid of killing my best friends. I don't have a family back home either; I'm just a puppet for the government and finding people who aren't afraid of you is so hard there. I'm nothing there."

"You're right, you have nothing there." Tedrich said. "But, there are other ways to fix this mess."

Alicia was unsure what he meant but saw Tedrich take out a revolver from his coat pocket. She tried to step away but Tedrich now had his aura around her make vulnerable to any sudden attacks.

She closed her eyes and waited for him to shoot but didn't hear the gunfire. She opened her eyes as Tedrich injected something into her neck but before she could make any sound Tedrich kissed her so no one could hear.

She started crying trying to use all of her strength to move but she was unable to do anything but feel Tedrich's tongue dart into her mouth and felt him start to unzip her outfit. This kiss was fueled by rage and vengeance and she could feel it as she was hoping for a way out of this as she felt his hands run against her revealed skin. She let out muffled screams as she gagged at his metallic taste but Tedrich stopped as she felt the zipper go down halfway.

She spat Tedrich in the face for the forced sexual advancements and he punched her hard with the gun smacking her in the eye. She looked at the mirror and saw Tedrich lift her right arm out and made her hold the gun. She started to panic as he pointed her arm at her head. He stood back and let go of the aura and saw herself tremble and break down.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Tedrich asked quietly.

"I can't do that, the Teserin won't let me cause self harm like this. A shield will pop up and protect me from the bullet." Alicia struggled to say breaking down. "I can't do this to my brother, h-he already lost me once. I can't do this to them not like that, not like this. Please kill me now! I can't go through with that!"

Tedrich saw Alicia on the floor begging to kill her. She was holding the gun to give to her because she couldn't do that to herself. He looked down on her with victory in his eyes as he saw Alicia break down and give up in front of him. But he did not pick up the gun and turned from her direction.

"You can never take responsibility for your actions. You just cry and hope for someone to help you back up and take it for you. I am not doing that for you, I am giving you one more chance and if you leave, I will give Brooke back to her husband and daughter and I will leave this world and not hurt anyone here."

"Brooke will be safe?" Alicia asked in a slightly hopeful but broken expression wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes, and your favorite heroes, this world will be." Tedrich said. "I won't even hurt Grace, Charlotte, Dennis and Benny in my world."

"I-" Alicia said before lightly coughing.

Alicia and Tedrich heard an explosion from nearby and heard robotic screams as well. Tedrich took that as a sign that the Vogel have been destroyed and they were coming after them.

"I must leave now." Tedrich said flying out of the window. "Remember, I am giving you a way out and fixing this. Don't waste it."

Alicia watched as Tedrich disappeared from plain sight and was left alone in the office room. Alicia guessed that he had some type of cloaking device to get away safely and without detection. She sat up and looked outside and saw everything in the few blocks she could see was destroyed.

Buildings broken and craters with cars sprawled around the streets. She zipped up her suit and looked at herself in the mirror again and saw dried up cuts on her face and chin. She put the revolver on the belt of her outfit and sat on the edge of the building waiting for someone to find her.

"Take responsibility..." Alicia coughed as she looked up at the grey and dreary sky above. "What do I do to fix all of this?"

"Alicia!" Tony said from afar.

Alicia looked and saw Tony fly towards her in a hurry. She noticed his arms looked crushed and the area around his arc reactor also looked crushed and couldn't help but feel her heart drop.

"You're okay." Tony said opening his mask. "Is he still here? Did he do anything to you?"

Tony got no response but saw Alicia looked drastically different. She lost all the light and luster in her eyes and her expression was cold and lifeless. The look she gave him made him get the feeling that she knew what she did earlier.

"He got away." Alicia asked dully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, nothing this suit couldn't handle." Tony joked hoping that could make Alicia crack a smile.

"Where is Steve?" Alicia asked back ignoring the comment.

"He..." Tony said trying to think of something quick.

"Don't lie to me." Alicia said dryly. "I know what I did; Tedrich showed me."

"He is back at Stark Tower resting; probably asleep from today." Tony said unable to lie to her.

"Everyone else?"

"Back at the tower."

Alicia stood up and started to fly away before Tony grabbed her and stopped her from moving.

"Alicia, talk to me." Tony said hugging her. "You're acting funny and not the good kind."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." Alicia said pushing Tony away. "I tried to kill you and you couldn't snap me out of it. I-I'm a burden to you all. Admit it."

"You're not a burden. It's Tedrich's fault that Amy and Desire couldn't get to you any sooner-"

"I shouldn't rely on them! I should-" Alicia yelled before coughing. "I should know how to control it and not lose control like that! They even got hurt because of me as well!"

"I'm not mad at you..."

"Then how come you look afraid of me now?" Alicia asked. "How afraid were you back there?"

"I'm not the kind of man to admit that I was afraid but I was worried." Tony admitted.

Alicia clenched her fists in aggravation and self guilt. She looked at Tony with a given up expression and hurt eyes. Tony reached out his hand but Alicia moved away unable to accept his kindness.

"I'm sorry Tony." Alicia whispered before flying off to Stark Tower. "For what I did to you, Steve and the city."

Tony watched as she flew off towards the tower in a hurry and gave her a ten second head start before following after. He could tell she is upset but he was

_"Take responsibility."_ Alicia thought to herself._ "But how am I supposed to do that when the only option I have will hurt everyone around me?"_

* * *

**_So yeah, it got dark I am not going to lie but I need it for the story to continue onward. I repeat, my explanation on the warnings is now on my updated first chapter so if some themes worry you in the future of the story please go back there. But yeah, more stuff related Alicia and her past and problems will be explained in the future so all of the information thrown in this chapter will be back and not be forgotten._**

**_If there are any artists who are fans and are interested of making a cover art of my story please let me know! This one is temporary for now until I can find or get a commission to get an official one. PM me if interested!_**

**_I hope this chapter suffices for now from it's plot and length until I post the next chapter and I am so thankful for all the love and support from you all. Reviews are always welcome and I will update as soon as possible! Until then~_**


End file.
